Destiny, whether you like it or not
by BetterinTexas
Summary: Bella is having a nice life without any supernatural beings around. About to graduate she has her next couple years planned out until a hot vampire finds her and turns her world upside down. She will learn you can't fight destiny, whether you want to or not.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own it. Eddie left and never came back. Charlie kicked Bella's ass to get her out of her funk. She never started hanging around with the Wolves. I don't know what Victoria is doing but I'm tired of writing about her. So let's say she is off on a vacation.

Chapter 1

BPOV

I could feel a hole in my heart opening. I couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. This certainly changes everything.

"What the fuck do you mean you are out of Tequila?" I asked in disbelief. Stupid bartender. "How the hell do you run out of Tequila? What kind of crappy bar is this?" So maybe I was a little drunk and being unreasonable but seriously? How does a bar run out of Tequila? I love Tequila.

"Bella, you just took the last bottle an hour ago. Our restock shipment was delayed. Maybe you should take it easy anyway. You're looking a little unsteady on your feet."

"Maybe you're unsteady on your feet and that is making you think I am unsteady on mine." A valid point. I should have majored in philosophy, or debate. Can you major in debate?

"My feet are fine Bella. How about I give you a Coke instead?"

"Tony, are you patronizing me?" I can't believe this asshole.

"No Bella but you don't drink often and you're kind of a light weight when it comes to alcohol. I just don't want you regretting drinking too much in the morning."

"You are patronizing me! I'm 22 years old Tony. Just because I don't drink a lot doesn't mean I can't handle my Tequila."

"Well it doesn't matter because we are out."

"Bella baby, come on let's dance." I heard my roomie Katlyn say, grabbing my arm. I almost fell over.

"I can't dance, Kat. You know this."

"You're drunk enough Bells. Come on there are two hot guys on the floor. Waiting for us."

"I don't do hot guys Kat, you know this."

"The hell you don't. What about Chris Anderson?"

"I don't know him." Shit does everybody know about that?

"The star quarterback of the football team? After Homecoming victory party? That wasn't you in the laundry room? The boy has been love sick ever since. You are probably the only girl to ever use him as a booty call and leave him begging for more."

"I'm more into intellectual men. Besides I'm graduating next week and moving to Columbia. What the hell do I care to meet some guy now?" A valid point. I should have majored in Debate. Maybe prelaw. But pre law means law school and more classes. Ughh.

"Intellectual men Bella? Really?"

"Yes…"

"What about the ladies? You like them smart too?"

"Every girl experiments in college. Right?"

"Not with 8 girls Bella, multiple times."

"How the hell do you know all this about me?"

"We live together and you tell me you idiot. Except for Chris Anderson. You get walked in on with your ass on a running washing machine and a quarterback between your legs and things tend to get around all on their own. Especially after said Quarterback follows you around campus like a love sick puppy."

"Well if he worried about his game a little more maybe our team would be better than 4 and 8."

"Wow, you noticed the record? I'm impressed. Now let's dance."

She pulled me out to the floor where I was faced with two typical frat boys. What Kat considers cute amazes me. They should have had their Greek letters tattooed on their broad foreheads, they were so obvious.

I danced around a while, almost starting a fight when I bumped into one guy who bumped into another girl who was not his girlfriend and his girlfriend went after him and the girl he bumped into. I saw a guy out of the corner of my eye down a shot of Tequila from a bottle that traitor and liar Tony served him. Seriously I wasn't that drunk. I stumbled back to my table and started talking to Kat until the girl next to me asked who the hell I was talking to. I realized my table was on the other side of the dance floor and this young lady looked nothing like Kat. Okay maybe Tony was right. I sort of walked danced my way across the dance floor and wound up at the right table.

"You get lost Bells?" Kat asked, laughing her ass off at me.

"Shut it Kat. You should be worried that she was a more interesting conversant than you are."

"Conversant? Is that even a word?"

"Yes. Yes it is. And I know this because I am an English Teacher. And a drunk one at that."

"I can't believe you are going to be gone for two years in Columbia. I am going to miss you."

"Cell phones work in Columbia, Kat. You can always come and see me too."

"No, I think I will leave the charity crap to you, Bella."

"It's the Peace Corps Kat. Not charity."

"You're graduating with a degree in English from Florida State University and you want to join the Peace Corps and teach kids to speak English. I don't get that about you Bella. You could have your pick of teaching jobs in Florida. Your GPA is near perfect. You could get into any grad program you want."

"There is a lot you don't get about me Kat." I told her rubbing the vampire bite mark on my wrist. After all this time it was still cold. "But that's what you love about me, isn't it?"

"I guess so Bella."

"Besides I plan to hook up with a Columbian Drug Lord named Rico who will sweep me off my feet. I will be conflicted about my love for him and my hate for his criminal life but I will give into passion eventually. He will give up a life of crime for me and we will live happily ever after with his billions of dollars. Now let's go back to the apartment. You're running out of chances to get on the Bella Love Boat before it leaves port."

"We can go back but I have to decline the Love Boat. You mean so much to me that if we ever did anything I would fall madly in love with you and follow you around like Chris Anderson."

"You think Chris will give up the NFL to come with me to Columbia?" I asked her jokingly.

"I don't think you were that good. But he will use his millions to try to woo you with."

"Woo me? Millions don't impress me. I had a boyfriend who had millions and he turned out to be an asshole. If it wasn't for my Dad I would have wasted my life away over him. I was really dumb back then. It's for the best though."

"So now you use em and lose em huh?"

"That's not fair Kat. I have had a few serious relationships in College."

"Name one."

Oh. Uh. Screw it. "This game is stupid Kat. I don't want to play. Tony won't serve me and there is no way I am screwing frat boys or letting you. Besides it's for the best that I haven't had serious relationships. If Rico finds about Chris, Chris will wind up buried in a Coco Plant field somewhere and the world will never know what happened to him. Now let's go to the apartment and watch a Scream marathon."

"Fine Bella. Let's go. Let me say by to my pretty boyfriends."

I stood by the door watching while Kat said by to the two frat boys and looked to be exchanging numbers. I was about to go outside to grab cab when I saw him. Two of them actually. But I only noticed one. He had longish hair just past his shoulders. Kind of dark brown. He had a goatee that looked gorgeous on him. He wore a black long sleeve button down shirt and stonewashed jeans. He looked extremely comfortable in his own skin. He was gorgeous. I mean really gorgeous. And very wrong. Very, very wrong. The guy behind him looked spooky. Tall stringy hair. Ratty clothes. But they were both wrong. The eyes were wrong. Gorgeous man's eyes were a muddy deep brown. The kind that you could tell were contacts covering up another color. But ratty man behind him, his fucking eyes were deep red. And both were pale. Way to pale for Tallahassee Florida.

And they were both looking straight at me. Ratty guy just pointed at me and whispered something to Gorgeous and then ratty guy was gone. Gorgeous began walking towards me, his eyes never leaving mine. He moved so fluidly through he crowd it was like they weren't even there. He never touched anyone but he kept his eyes on me the entire time. I was almost hypnotized by him. He stood within three feet of me when Kat grabbed my arm, bringing me out of my trance. "You ready Skank?"

"Uhh yeah." Kat noticed the stranger and I locking eyes.

"You two know each other?" She asked quirking her eyebrow.

"No…"

"Yes" he said walking up. "She just doesn't realize it yet."

He stuck out his hand. I took his hand to shake it and was not surprised to find it cold.

"My name is Garrett and I have been waiting to find you for a very long time Bella."

"Well you are going to have to wait a little longer. We are leaving." I didn't mention that I don't date vampires. I should be freaking out right now. For some reason I'm not. I should be though. Those obviously aren't golden eyes he is hiding behind those contacts.

"Bella don't be hasty. If the gentleman has been waiting to meet you for a long time surely we can give him a few minutes. You two sit and I will head to the ladies room." Dammit Kat.

I was left alone with this incredibly hot and dangerous vampire. Why? Why after all these years did I not only have to run into one but one had to come looking for me. After Edward left I thought I would never see another one and that broke my heart. But after a while I realized life without the supernatural wasn't so bad. In fact it was pretty good. And now this.

"What do you want with me?"

"I want you."

"Why would a vampire want me?" He looked shocked that I knew. I guess I would be too if I was in his position.

"You know of vampires?"

"Yep. I know your cold, you drink blood and you sparkle in direct sunlight. I know those are red eyes you're hiding behind those brown contacts. And I know you have a friend around here somewhere. I doubt you came looking specifically for me to have dinner so you must have some reason."

"Well your knowledge is unexpected but it certainly makes things easier. My friend is Allistair. He is gifted in finding things."

"What kind of things?"

"Anything."

"Okay and what did he find for you?"

"He found you."

"And back again. Why are you looking for me?"

"Bella do you know about vampire mating?"

"I know an asshole told me once I was his love forever and he left me alone in the forest and I never saw him again."

"If he left you he was not your mate."

"That so?"

"Yes that is so."

"And you think you are my mate?"

"I asked Allistair to find my mate for me. I grew tired of being alone after over two hundred years. He owed me a favor. He found you. I could feel the mating pull as soon as I saw you. You may not feel it as strongly since you are human but I am sure it is there. An urge inside to be near me?"

Okay so I was having a strange reaction to this guy but there was no way I was going to admit it.

"Nope, don't feel a thing. Sorry. Guess Ratty, I mean Allistair was wrong."

"But he is not Bella. And now that I have found you I won't let you go."

"Excuse me? What the hell gives you the right to barge into my perfect life and tell me what I will be doing or not doing? I don't even know you. You're hot in that kinda Colin Farrell with shaggy long hair kind of way but it takes more than that to get me into bed. Or on any household appliance."

"Bella, a vampire has one mate. Some never meet them and go through existence alone. We are lucky. We have a chance at happiness forever."

"I…Don't…Know…YOU. I don't even know if I like you. All you are to me at this moment is a supernatural stalker. I am leaving. Do not follow me. Understand."

"I understand but it isn't going to happen."

"Why? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"You will understand more once I change you."

Did he just say what I think he said? "Whoa there boy. Nobody said anything about changing me. I like my life just fine. I am not becoming some immortal undead booty call for you."

"Bella, you know about vampires. How you know is a mystery I will have to clear up but it's a miracle you are alive at all. You should be dead or changed already."

"Well I do know and I'm not dead or changed and I plan to keep it that way."

"Bella you seem to be confused. I am not giving you a choice. I have to have you. You can hate me later but for right now, we have things that need to get done. Namely faking your death and changing you into a vampire."

I saw Kat walking back over. I guess by the look on my face she suspected something was wrong. I looked at her and waved her off. She did not need to get involved in this shit.

"Look Garrett. I'm graduating in a few days and then I get to start my adult life. You can't just drop in and do this to me. Please understand. You seem like a nice guy if not for the whole pushy thing you got going on. And you look great. Any vamp girl would be lucky to have you. But I have things I need to do." Maybe reasoning will help here.

He sighed. "Fine Bella. I understand education is a great achievement. Take a few days. Graduate. I will be around. We can get to know each other. I know where you live. I will come visit you to talk. Then you graduate and you become a vampire."

That gives me a few days to figure out how to get out of this. "But make no mistake Bella. After graduation you are mine. I am truly sorry if this is not the life that you wanted. But now that I have found you it is impossible to let you go. Go home. I will see you tomorrow. And Bella, don't do anything silly like running. I found you once. I will find you again. We are destined to be together."

And he was gone. Well this is certainly a problem. How the hell are you going to get yourself out of this one Swan?


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own it. Hope ya'll enjoy this. We will see where it takes us.

Chapter 2

GPOV

I was turned in 1775 and have been alone ever since. I didn't mind being alone. I certainly haven't been an angel. But recently over the past twenty years or so I have had a strong desire to find that special someone. I have seen mated vampires before. The Cullens are full of them. Except for the mind reader. Not hard to see why he's still single. I mean that brooding crap may work on Goth girls and pre-teens but real women like a guy who is adventurous and fun. A guy who can make them happy. I can do that. I'm an adventurous guy. I have fun. Now I need someone to share my adventures and have fun with.

So I did something I really didn't want to do. I called Allistair. That guy is so creepy. I'm a freaking vampire and he creeps me out. But the son of a bitch can find anything. And ever since I saved his raggedy ass from that Werewolf in France a hundred years ago he owed me.

When I asked him if my mate existed and if he could find her I was surprised it didn't take very long to answer yes to both questions. He led me to a bar in Tallahassee Florida, pointed her out and left. Anti-social guy that he is didn't even stick around to introduce me.

She was everything I could ever want. When I locked eyes I knew I had to have her. There would never be another. When I found out she knew about vampires I knew I had to change her. She denied it but I could feel the mating pull from her. She is a hot headed little thing. We are going to have so much fun. Long Auburn Brown hair, deep brown eyes, 5'6, about 120. I could tell she works out and takes care of herself. I could also tell that she couldn't dance. I was almost embarrassed for her. When I talked to her she wasn't scared of me. She knew what I was and had no fear. She apparently doesn't want to be a vampire and I feel bad about that but she will catch on. I can't leave her here. Number one I don't want to and number two if it was ever discovered by another vampire that she had knowledge of our kind they would suck her dry in a minute.

If I needed further proof that she was my mate, she smelled delicious and I had no urge to drain her. None. Just a fierce protectiveness.

I followed her home and watched her fall out of the cab while her roommate laughed at her. She got up and walked into the apartment building. Okay she stumbled into the apartment building. But before she went in she looked up at the building top and almost saw me. Looked right in my direction. Even blind drunk she could find me.

I went in the building and watched the elevator. It stopped on the 6th floor. I gave them a minute then followed her scent to her door. Room number 665. One short of the mark of the beast. That sounds about right. I could hear her friend asking if everything is alright. She told her friend, Kat I think she said, that she wasn't in the mood for movies tonight and was going to bed. Hmmm. Best to leave it alone tonight. I think I will bring her breakfast in the morning. Unfortunately that means I am going to have to find an umbrella. Why did she have to be in sunny Florida? Why couldn't it be somewhere like Forks where Carlisle lives sometimes? Damn sun never shines there.

BPOV

I woke up this morning hoping last night was a bad dream. I looked at my hand and saw the familiar bar stamp on my hand. I had the familiar tequila headache. So that must mean the strange vampire saying I was the love of his existence and that he would turn me after graduation must have happened too. I felt him watching me last night as I came into the building. I thought I saw him on a rooftop but I couldn't be sure.

I have to get out of here. But there is no way I am getting out of here before graduation. I worked too damn hard to graduate to let a vampire scare me off three days before the ceremony. Besides he really didn't scare me much. I mean if he wanted to kill me he would have. Instead he just wants to bite me, put me through 3 days of excruciating pain so I can be his girlfriend. Yay, that's a lot better. It doesn't matter. This is Florida, It's sunny. I can get away from him. He thinks I can't but I'm smarter that he thinks. I doubt he even knows what apartment I'm in. He only could have seen me walk in the building right?

I heard a knock on the door. I looked through the peephole. Motherfucker.

I opened the door. "Yes?"

"Good morning Bella!" He walked in and gave me a kiss on the cheek that happened so fast I didn't have time to react. He looked better than I remembered in my drunken fog. Bout 6'2, lean build but muscular. Auburn brown hair hung to just past his shoulders. Perfectly cut goatee. Oh my. Wait…

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I brought you breakfast!" He said lifting up a greasy paper bag.

"What did you bring me?" I asked suspiciously.

"I believe it is a three cheese omelet." He brought it out of the bag and the smell hit me. Oh God too much Tequila. Tony was right, that bastard.

I ran to the bathroom and barely made it to the toilet in time. I felt cool hands pulling my hair back from my face as I vomited the remains of dinner last night into the porcelain god. Oh God sexy vampire just saw me puke in the toilet.

"Uh sorry."

"You don't like Omelets?"

"Ah, I don't usually eat breakfast after I have been drinking. I kind of get bad hangovers."

"Then why do you drink?"

"Uh…" I really didn't have an answer for that.

"It helps me dance." I told him truthfully.

"It really doesn't." He said.

"What did you say?"

"I said it really doesn't help you dance. I am no expert on modern dance but you looked like you were caught in a tornado."

Asshole. "I'll have you know that when I dance people stand back to watch!"

"It looked like they stood back to keep from being injured." He said with a smile. I wish I had something to hit him with.

"Don't spare my feelings Gary."

"Garrett."

"Excuse me?"

"Garrett. My name is Garrett, not Gary."

"Oh sorry. I'm Bella."

"Yes I figured that out last night."

"Where did your friend go?"

"Oh he left. He just brought me here to show me where you were. He's not one for crowds, or people in general."

I looked in his eyes and noticed the contacts were gone. Damn he had pretty red eyes. I mean I know that means he has been feeding on humans but damn. They were pretty.

"I see you got rid of the contacts."

"Yes well there really is no need to hide from you. Since you know and…"

"And you plan to turn me in three days, right?"

He had the decency to look a little ashamed about that.

"Yes, I am really sorry but it has to be done. You are in danger because of your knowledge. It is vampire law you know."

"You always follow the law?"

He started to speak. Then he stopped. Then he started and stopped. "What?

"No I usually don't give a damn about vampire laws. But others do."

"Others won't know if you don't tell them. Look I have plans to go to Columbia after graduation. That's what is going to happen. I'm sorry if there is some confusion but…"

"There is no confusion Bella. I will turn you. If you can then say you don't feel the mating pull I will not stop you from leaving me."

"Leaving you as a fucking vampire!"

"Yes, but is that really so bad?"

"Do you like being a vampire?"

"I absolutely love it." Wow. He hasn't met Edward Cullen has he?

"Why do you love it?"

"Uh strength, speed, never aging. Freedom to do whatever I want. Go anywhere I want. I mean Bella this vampire thing is a blast!"

I had to laugh a little at that. He reminded me some of Emmett. But he was much hotter than Emmett.

"You seem to have a positive outlook on life."

"What other kind is there?" Nope he has definitely never met Edward Cullen.

I guess it wouldn't kill me to get to know him before I escaped his clutches.

"Let me take a shower and we can go somewhere to talk."

"Excellent!"

"If my roommate wakes up don't eat her."

"I will do my best Bella." He said with a serious face.

"I'm serious."

I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth while the shower heated up. I took a quick shower because I really wasn't sure he wouldn't eat my roommate. I pulled my hair in a ponytail and dressed in a pair of blue jean shorts and a tank top. I don't imagine he would want to go to the beach but still. It was hot out. I walked in and saw him sitting on the couch where I left him. Damn he looked good. Stop it Bella! Escape. Escape the human eating vampire.

He stood up and walked towards me.

"Bella you look lovely."

I started to say something back about something but I forgot what it was because he lifted my chin and kissed me. He kissed me softly and then a little more urgently. The next thing I knew I had my arms around his neck and his arms were on my ass and our tongues were battling for dominance. His was winning. Despite the cold, maybe because of it, he felt so damn good. His skin was like metal silk. A throat clearing took me out of my daze. Damn what the hell does this man do to me? I better get a grip.

I turned and saw Kat smiling at me.

"Well Bella. Looks like you and Garrett found each other this morning."

"Kat this is…"

"Oh yes I remember Garrett. How are you this morning, Garrett?"

He was smiling that killer smile. Bad word choice I suppose.

"I am excellent Kat."

"It looks like it. So what are you two up to today?"

"Uh we are going out. Garrett needs to get breakfast and there is nothing to eat here. Nothing he can eat anyway. Isn't that right Garrett?"

"Oh yes. Breakfast. Shall we Bella?" He offered his arm.

"I will be back in a couple hours Kat. Call my cell if you need anything." I had to get him out of here and away from her. The more contact she had the more likely she would be dragged into this. And I may be fucked but I'll be damned if I was going to let her be fucked with me.

We walked to the ground floor and I walked outside. It was a sunny day. Let's see him deal with this. He picked up an umbrella and opened it. He smiled at me.

"Shall we Bella?"

"And where are we going?"

"To this car."

I turned and saw a silver Mercedes with deep tinted windows. Wow. He opened the door for me and went to the driver's side. We drove off squealing the tires in our wake.

"Nice car."

"Yes it is. The windows were especially helpful."

"This isn't your car."

"No of course not. I'm just borrowing it."

"Borrowing it from whom?"

"I'm not really sure of the man's name."

"You stole this car didn't you?"

"Bella in the event that we are pulled over I want you to have full deniability. So let's not talk of it again, okay?"

Great, I'm with a human eating vampire who commits grand theft auto. At least he steals nice cars.

"So where are you taking me?"

"To my hotel room. It has an underground parking garage."

"Did you steal the room too?"

"Borrowed Bella, borrowed. And no I didn't steal a room. How would you steal a room?"

"I'm not going to see any dead people am I? Because if I do I swear I am vomiting again."

"Of course not. I am not a messy eater. Just because I kill humans doesn't mean I'm not civilized."

"So why are we going to your hotel room?"

"I didn't figure you would want to talk with your roommate around and my skin would blind you on the beach so this was the only place I could think of. What's wrong? Don't trust yourself around me Mate?"

"Shut up and drive." I told him rolling my eyes. He thinks he is so hot. Asshole.

We pulled into the garage and took the elevator to the top. Penthouse.

"I feel like Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman. I'm just missing the strawberries and the dress held together with clothespins."

"Yes that was a good movie."

"You've seen it?"

"Yes I watch TV. Why are you so surprised?"

"I don't know. It just seems a very unvampiry thing to do."

"Is unvampiry a word?"

"Yes it is. I'm an English teacher. I know these things."

"The Columbians should thank me for saving their youth from your poor linguistics."

I sat down on the very comfortable couch. He sat down right next to me dammit.

"So still not feeling the mating pull hmmm?"

"Nope." I whispered. He leaned towards me. No!

I jumped up and walked to the window. "Wow great view huh? You should see this."

"I have. It's my room."

"Oh right… so what do you want to talk about?"

"A great many things. Your favorite color, childhood memories, old boyfriends I may have to eat, how you know about vampires, why you have a vampire bite mark on your arm, how we plan to fake your death. You know, the usual stuff new couples go through."

"Yeah, the usual huh?"

He sat there smiling and patted the spot next to him. Fuck it. I went over and sat by him.

"You think you're hot don't you?"

"Do you?"

"No."

"Then why did you ask?" He smirked. His smirk is cute. Not condescending. Dammit.

" I don't like facial hair."

"I agree. I don't think you should grow any. You look beautiful the way you are."

"You're very arrogant. What gives you the right to come in and claim me like I'm your property?"

"We are each other's property. Haven't you figured that out yet? We are tied to one another whether we like it or not. And I have to say, from my point of view, I like it a lot."

"Brown is my favorite color."

"Seriously? Have you seen a therapist about this?"

"Fuck you." He laughed at me.

"Listen if you are going to turn me we can't fake my death right away."

"Why put off the inevitable?"

"It would kill my parents."

"They will grieve but survive."

"Yes but I'm going to Columbia next week. They won't see me for two years. I can just disappear while I'm in Columbia."

"That does seem like the simplest way to do things. Fine we will hold off on the death. But not the turning. " Oh goody. Now I still have to figure a way out of this.

"What if I just flat out refuse to change?"

"I think we discussed this already."

"I will kill you when I wake up."

"No you won't. You can barely keep your hands off me as a human. As a vampire the mating bond will be even stronger."

"I can barely keep my hands off you!? You kissed me asshole!" I was about to argue some more with very logical points but I found myself on my back on the couch with him on top. His lips found mine again. I am going to put a stop to this… in a minute.

When he let me up for air my freaking body was on fire. Damn you traitorous body!

"So what were we talking about?"

"How you were going to kill me when you woke up."

"Yeah right…"

"How do you know about vampires Bella?"

"I used to date one. The one I told you about. I figured out what he was by myself. I was living in Forks at the time."

"The Cullens?" he asked me.

"You know them?"

"Yes, but Jasper is with Alice and Emmett is with Rosalie and that means you dated… Oh please say it isn't so."

"Hey fuck you okay. We all make mistakes."

"Bella really? Edward Cullen? Oh this is too good!" He said laughing loudly at my expense.

"Are you trying to piss me off?"

He stopped laughing and was down to giggles. "I'm sorry Bella, but this is too good. You see, Edward and I don't really like each other. Hell we hate each other! You are the human he left because he wanted to save your soul and then to find out you're my mate! Oh my God this is great!"

"Wait a minute he left me because of what?"

"Carlisle told me he left you because he didn't want you to become a vampire. He said it was to protect your soul."

"That asshole! He told me I wasn't good enough and he didn't love me and a whole bunch of other mean shit! Gave me a complex for a year. And he thinks he was doing what was best for me?!"

"Still don't want to be a vampire Bella?" He asked me still smiling widely. He really did have a pretty smile.

"Garrett, enough talk. Just shut up and kiss me for a while. And no going past first base!"

"What about a ground rule double if I'm very good?"

I'm sure that is a baseball term but I have no idea what it means. Screw it. I nodded to him and felt myself lay back. I was still going to escape this but I may as well make the best of a bad situation right? Right? Keep telling yourself that Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own it. Thanks for all the reviews. Glad you are enjoying it. Hope I can keep you interested.

Chapter 3

BPOV

I woke up sore all over. I began to notice things around me were not normal. Number 1 my bed was not this comfortable. Number 2, it was daylight outside. Number 3, my body felt like it had been hit by a truck. Number 4, I had a very cool body spooning me. Number 5, I was completely naked under these sheets. Memories were starting to return. Oh no. Please say it isn't so Bella. You did not do that. You DID NOT do that. I cracked open my eyes a little more and rolled to my back to see Garrett lying there looking at me with a grin. Shit. I did do that.

"You hit a home run! You weren't supposed to go past 1st base!"

"By the sound of it I hit 4 homeruns."

"You asshole, you bedazzled me or something!" Please tell me I didn't hoe myself out within 24 hours of meeting my first vampire in years.

"You actually attacked me." He said with a smile.

"Bullshit!"

"You grabbed my cock and said…"

"Ugh! Shut up. This wasn't supposed to happen. What time is it?"

"I believe it is 5 PM?"

"5 PM? Oh shit. Kat must be looking for me!"

"Oh don't worry, I texted her on your phone. She knows you are fine and we are having a lovely day together."

"You used my phone? What the fuck? Nobody uses my phone without my permission."

"She kept texting. I didn't want her to worry."

I stood up. I had to get out of here. I had to get away from him. I don't know why I have this reaction to him. Maybe we really are mates or some shit. But I was not going down this path. Not again. I stood up and nearly fell down. I looked at my body. I was black and blue damn near all over. Especially my hips.

"What the hell did you do to me?"

"Hey, cut me some slack. That's the first time I have made love with a human. At least since I was changed. I thought all things considered we did pretty well. At least you didn't seem to mind while we were doing it." He said with a wicked grin. Asshole.

"I didn't then. I do now. Where are my clothes? I have to get home."

"They are on the couch. I will have the valet pull the car around."

"No thanks. I will take a taxi. I have had enough of you and stolen cars today."

He looked sad. I didn't give a shit.

"But Bella, I thought we could spend more time talking. Getting to know each other."

"I think we got to know each other just fine. Now I am going to go home. Don't come to my apartment. Don't call me or text me. Just leave me the hell alone. I can't believe I fucked you!" I yelled at him as I pulled my clothes on.

"Why? We are mates. Don't you understand yet? Didn't you feel the connection?"

"Yeah I felt the connection. I'm still feeling it all over my body. And the feeling is soreness. Not that I didn't enjoy it but I can get myself off in a much safer fashion." These shorts were going to suck to wear.

"I agree. It is best that we don't make love again until you are turned. I will help you control your urges." He smiled at me. He has a prett…Shut it Bella!

"I am not turning. I don't give a goddam how you say I don't have a choice. I am not getting involved in this world. Not again. And not with you."

"I had hoped you would be agreeable to this Bella. But if I have to I will force your change, whether you like it or not." Garrett told me, looking me in the eye. I looked back at him.

"I will turn you into a pile of ashes." Fucker laughed at me! Why does no vampire take me seriously!

"Is this the way you treat all your lovers?"

Hmm. Good question. "Yep mostly. I'm out of here Garrett. I never want to see you again. Understand?"

"You know where I stand on the subject Bella."

ARGH! I stormed out and slammed the door behind me. I can't believe I let myself get seduced by a fucking vampire in a penthouse suite. I mean, not to say it wasn't a mind blowing experience. He really knew what he was doing. I mean damn. But still. I am such an idiot. I wasn't even drunk and I acted like an idiot. It is Thursday. I have two days to go until graduation on Saturday. Charlie and Renee will be here. Maybe I will leave with Renee and stay with her the entire time until I can come up with a good escape plan.

GPOV

I watched her go. I felt the tug in my chest telling me to go after her but it is best to give her time. I can't believe she had that reaction after the sex we just had. No wonder she has never had any serious relationships if that is the way she treats guys. If she wasn't my mate I would feel used. Not that being used for sex is bad but still. I do have feelings. I had hoped we would get to know each other on a more personal level today.

It may be time for her to come to me. I know she feels the pull. I put my number in her phone. I will wait for her to call me. She will call me. I wonder if she will really hate me if I turn her without permission. I doubt it. She seems to just be hard headed. She will get over it. So what to do now? I had about 2 hours till sunset. I figured I would go hang outside her apartment building. I was good on feeding for a few more days. I will wait until I take her out for her first feeding before finding a meal. I always believe in taking out a lady for a nice meal. I think it will be a full moon Sunday. That will be a good time. I wonder how I should dress for tonight? I bet she will go back to that club. Casual it is then. Jeans and a black shirt?

BPOV

I limped into my apartment and saw Kat lying on the couch. She looked up at me in surprise. "I didn't figure I would see you until tomorrow morning at the earliest."

"Why is that?"

"Your text said you were having and I quote 'Wild monkey sex in a penthouse suite'. I figured that meant you and Garrett were getting along and I wouldn't see you for a while. Why are you limping? Did he fuck you that hard?"

"Uh yeah." If she only knew the half of it.

"So where is he?"

"I don't know. I left him at the hotel and took a cab back."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Jesus Bella, you usually let them buy you breakfast in the morning. This guy must have really gotten to you."

What the hell is she talking about?

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Usually the more you like a guy, the quicker you get away from him. I figure it is a result of your fear of commitment."

"I don't have a fear of commitment. I just haven't found anybody worth committing to yet."

"Sure chick. Keep telling yourself that."

"What are we doing tonight Kat?"

"Uh, my parents are in town. They want to take me to dinner. You want to come?"

'No. I need to drink tonight. I guess I will go find a bar that doesn't run out of fucking tequila."

"Drinking two nights in a row Bella? This guy really did get under your skin didn't he?"

Yeah I guess he did. Under it, on top of it, in it.

"I'm going to take a shower."

I walked into the bathroom when it hit me. Oh Jesus how can I be this irresponsible? I hate to do this but I had to know. I picked up my phone and looked for any numbers that weren't in my contacts before. There it was. In my contacts under Oh God. Asshole. I should change it to undead booty call.

"Hello my beautiful mate. That didn't take long."

"Did you use a condom?"

"Of course. I wasn't sure what my bodily fluids might do to you so I figured better safe than sorry." Oh thank God.

"Great. Thanks for the info. Bye." I hung up. That was easy. I got into the shower and quickly decided a bath might be better. I turned it off and lay back in the tub, relaxing as I felt the warm water flowing over my body. I needed to process everything that happened today. I needed to get out of town. I think I will drive out of town until Saturday. I will show up for graduation and then escape. Where am I going to escape to? I have to be on a flight to Columbia in a week. I had planned to stay here in Tallahassee. But he could find me to easy and from the sound of it he plans to turn me on Sunday. If I don't make that flight next week I am going to be looked for. Even calling Charlie won't work. He will know I'm not in Columbia. The Peace Corps recruiter will call him. Ugh think Bella. You've escaped vampires before. Actually now that I think about it, I haven't. I went to a vampire willingly and nearly got killed. All I learned was that pepper spray doesn't work and vampires can break legs easily.

I can't believe Edward pulled that shit because he thought he was doing what was best for me. I mean did he have to be such an asshole about it? If that Uley guy hadn't found me I might have died. If Charlie hadn't woken me up out of my funk I would still be brooding over some 17 year old schoolgirl's crush. I should turn into a vampire just to piss him off. I have to get out of town. At least until graduation. I wanted to spend these last couple days with Kat but that would just pull her more deeply into this and I can't have this. What if he uses her to get to me? He wouldn't do that. He's an arrogant asshole who eats humans but he does seem like a pretty good guy. I mean he was fun to be around. He had such a positive energy around him. I wonder what he is going to do tonight. Maybe it wouldn't kill me to call him and meet him in a public place and get to know him some more. Maybe try to reason with him some more. NO! That's what got me black and blue already. He bedazzles me! Yes that's it. He bedazzled me. No way had I just jumped his bones without a good reason. If I am going to get out of here I better do it before sundown. I would just drive a few hours away and stop at a hotel where I would hole up until graduation. I would call Kat and tell her I was going to Jacksonville to see my mom once I was there. Yeah this should work.

I got dressed quickly and ran to my car in the garage. It was a white 2004 Nissan Altima. A very reliable car. Charlie and Renee got it for me as a High School graduation present before I moved here. I pulled out of the car and decided to head north on a whim. Away from Renee. It would be the first place he would look for me.

I made it out of the city and felt it. A pain in my chest. What the hell? Is the stress causing me to have a heart attack? I would keep going. It is probably just a panic attack or something and I will feel better the farther I get away from him. I put my foot down farther on the accelerator and hauled ass out of Tallahassee.

GPOV

I watched her drive away. I bet she is getting away from the city. This is going to hurt. I may as well go back to the hotel and wait.

I sat in my suite for about two hours soaking in her scent. My God she was something else. We are going to have so much fun together! I looked at my watch. She left town about 3 hours ago. It should be any minute judging by the pain in my chest.

I felt the pain lessen. That's my girl. Smart one aren't you? Another hour went by in which the pain disappeared completely. I heard the elevator beep. I heard footsteps. Three, Two, One… KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Hmmm. By the sound of that knock she is not in a good mood. Glad she didn't have a car wreck. She must drive better than she walks.

"Who is it?"

"You know who it is! Open the door you asshole!"

I walked to the door and looked through the peephole. She looked like hell. "I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" She asked incredulously.

"Don't tell me an English teacher can't understand a simple statement like I can't. You said for me not to see you, call you or text you. I am only following your wishes."

"Open this door before I take an axe to it. We need to talk!"

"Okay but don't blame me if something happens. You seem to bedazzle me by grabbing my cock. I wouldn't want to be held responsible for your lack of control over your libido."

I opened the door to see my mate not looking well.

"What did you do to me?"

"I fucked your brains out earlier and then you left me. I'm the one who was used here. I do have feelings you know."

"Why did my chest start hurting worse the farther away I got from you?"

"That would be the mating pull. I told you from the moment we locked eyes we were tied together. One cannot be without the other. If it makes you feel better, my chest hurt too."

Her face softened. I think she was too tired to stay angry. "Come inside. Let's talk." I offered my hand and she looked up at me with acceptance in her eyes. She grabbed my hand and I walked her inside.

"I don't know what to do here Garrett. How can we break this bond?"

"We can't. It's destiny."

"I don't believe in destiny."

"Well it apparently believes in you." I pointed out.

She sighed. "I can't get away from you can I?"

Ahh she was finally getting it. "Nope."

"You're going to turn me into a vampire. You really are, aren't you?"

"Yes Bella I am."

"Why can't you just leave me human and be with me?"

"You don't want that. Not really. Besides you are too fragile like this. I need you safe. The safest thing I know how to do is to turn you."

She sighed. "There is not getting out of this is there? What happens if we stay apart for a long period of time?"

"I would continue to hurt. You would probably die. I would go insane until I found someone to kill me."

"Shit. Why did you have to do this? Why? You could have stayed away and I could have gone on with my life."

"You would always have felt something missing. We would never have been complete without each other. I have felt a pull to find my mate for the past 20 or so years. Around the time you were born I imagine."

"So what do we do now? How is this going to go?"

"I guess we can start by getting to know each other."

BPOV

I can't believe this. I am fucked. I will die without him. I will die with him. In a manner of speaking. I can't escape. I sure as hell can't go to Columbia without him. I will have to fake my death. I will have to turn into a goddam vampire. Shit. I guess I need to get to know him. To at least see what I am dealing with.

"You said you were turned in 1775. How old were you?"

"26."

"How were you turned?"

"I was wounded in battle. I fought for the Colonies in the Revolution. A vampire was feeding on the wounded left in the battle field. By the time he got to me he had his fill so he didn't drain me completely. I woke up three days later surrounded by dead bodies as a vampire. I didn't know what I was. I had a thirst for blood. I continued to follow my army and fed on British soldiers in the field. The ones who attempted to run or I could get without notice."

"What did you do before the Revolution?"

"I was a farmer. It was a simple life. Boring. But my father did it so I carried it on. That's the way it was back then. I yearned for adventure though and I hated the British. The Revolution was my chance at escape. I have been enjoying myself ever since then."

"What do you do? In your free time? I guess you are a nomad. How do you spend your days?" How would I be spending my days was the underlying question.

"Whatever catches my attention at the time. I explore the world. I go to Egypt and search for lost pyramids. I go to jungles and search for lost cities. I spent the eighties looking for the Ark of the Covenant after seeing Raiders of the Lost Ark in the movie theaters."

I had to laugh at that. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. I never did find it. But I am still hopeful that one day I will."

"Okay, what else have you done?"

"I fought Nazi vampires in World War 2."

I couldn't hold my laughter in. Once I settled down I looked up at him. He was looking at me with a serious face.

"Nazi Vampires?"

"Of course. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Why would vampires care about a human war?"

"The Volturi of Italy are the self-styled Kings of the Vampire world. They helped fund Mussolini in his war effort. Aro, the leader of the Volturi, believe that with Hitler's penchant for the occult and his obsession with a master race, that Aro could take over the world of humans and vampires. He could use Hitler to create a super race of humans for him he could then turn into a race of vampires and rule the world. I hate the Volturi. I fought for this country and I was damned if I was going to stand by and see his vampires aid the war effort. So I fought against them. They still do not like me to this day. But as I said, they are self-styled rulers. Nobody has ever given them power so it is not a real position. They really couldn't do anything about it."

Wow. This guy has had an interesting life.

"So how do you choose your victims?"

"Victims?"

"Yes the people you eat?"

"Oh, I try to find those who deserve it. I like to go yachting off Somalia at times and feed on pirates. Al Qaeda camps are always good for a meal or 20. If I am looking for lost cities there are always a few dictators or warlords around. Or their lackeys. Both in South America and Africa. There is always an enemy out there who needs to go down. And I figure I may as well make a meal of it."

This doesn't seem so bad. I mean I don't condone killing but if you are going to do it, well… "Have you ever considered feeding off animals?"

"If I can't find a worthy meal I don't mind doing it, but it tastes like shit. I don't see how Carlisle does it. Or how he convinced others. But I suppose I would rather do that, than kill an innocent."

I let out a breath. Thank God he wasn't a bad guy. I mean he was a killer no doubt but it could be worse. He wasn't sadistic like James.

"You should know that the sight of blood makes me sick."

"That will change when you are a vampire Bella."

"I don't think it will."

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course it will."

"Don't call me ridiculous. If I am going to be your mate or whatever you have to respect me!"

"I do!"

"Fine. To start with you will have to get me blood in a Route 44 cup from Sonic." See how he likes that.

"What? What do you mean a Route…"

"It's the biggest size drink Sonic has."

"I know what it is Bella. Why do I have to put blood in it for you?"

"I don't want to see what I am drinking."

"Why Sonic?"

"I like their ice." What can I say? Crushed ice does it for me.

"Blood is better hot."

"I don't give a damn. I don't like hot drinks that aren't coffee. You going to argue with me or make your mate happy?"

He gave me that damn smile again. "Of course Bella. Whatever makes you happy."

"And I'm going to need a house. Preferably one that isn't stolen."

"Why do we need a house? We are nomads."

"No, you were a Nomad. I am not traveling around without a place to relax and watch a little TV and kick back. We are going to settle down somewhere. And I am not dressing like all you nomads seem to dress."

"What the hell is wrong with how I dress?"

"I've met 4 nomads including you and you all look like extras in some post-apocalyptic sci fi movie. You tend to attract notice among civilized people."

"It hasn't seemed to bother you yet."

"How would you know? Maybe that's why I keep trying to get you out of your clothes. You look to goth for me. "

I figure I may as well lay down the rules now. Maybe I can make him sick of me and he will go away. But then my chest would hurt. Dammit!

"I'm not changing my clothes for you. Just because I'm your mate doesn't mean I'm your bitch. We can compromise. You dress the way you want and I will dress the way I want." He told me looking me in the eye. Not having as much fun teasing the mate now, are you bitch?"

"And I want no contact with the Cullens. Ever. You are not even going to get to rub this into Edward's face. I do not want to see any of those assholes again! Understand?"

"Yes I can certainly agree to that. I of course can't help it if we run into them but I will not have any contact or go looking for them."

"So Bella, you have asked me all of these questions. May I ask you some now?"

"I suppose. What do you want to know about?"

"Is the story about Chris Anderson true?"

Fuck my life.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own it. Thanks for the reviews. Especially the one that taught me to spell Colombia right ;) They keep me inspired.

Chapter 4

BPOV

The last two days and nights have been surreal. I have managed to keep my hands off of Garrett. At least his cock. We have talked into all hours of the night until I passed out. I felt bad that I hadn't spent much time with Kat but she has been with her parents. Today was graduation at noon. It was 9 AM and Charlie, Renee and Phil were already here. Charlie had flown in last night and stayed the night here; cutting short the time I had to get to know my supposed mate. But I literally had an eternity for that it appears. Renee and Phil drove up this morning. We were eating breakfast in my apartment. I had to be at the Coliseum where the ceremony was going to be in an hour and a half. Charlie and Renee kept telling me how proud they were of me. It was going to be difficult knowing that I would probably never see them again after this. A part of me hated Garrett for this. But another part of me understood where he was coming from. He had been alone for a long time. I would have been alone a long time too. Probably all my life. Rico and I weren't meant to be. I wish it didn't have to be this way.

Garrett wanted to come to the ceremony but I flat out refused. He did not need to meet Charlie and Renee. He pointed out that this was probably the only chance he would ever have. I pointed out that I didn't give a damn. Because of him they were about to lose their only child. He at least looked a little ashamed at this. We had worked out my "death". I would call my recruiter and tell her I was leaving early and had booked a plane out of Florida. Garrett would be flying the plane. The plane would crash in the ocean. No bodies would be found.

I couldn't believe this was happening. But I also understood that Garrett meant to take me no matter what. And damned if a big part of me didn't want him too. Meaning if I was going to give Charlie and Renee any closure I had to go along with this and make the most of my time with them.

I drove to the ceremony with my parents and Phil. It was all I imagined it to be. Long, drawn out and boring. But the moment I stepped off the stage I felt like I had accomplished something. I would never forget this day. Assuming my memories survived the change. After the ceremony I stood around taking pictures with my parents. I normally hate this kind of stuff but I realized it would probably be the last pictures they have of me. I felt like a death row inmate. That's actually what I suppose I was.

We all went out to dinner afterward. I thanked my parents over and over again for everything they had done for me. I told them I loved them quite a bit too. The next morning I woke up and began packing my belongings. Phil had rented a U Haul and he and Renee were going to store my possessions I wouldn't be taking to Colombia, which was most everything I owned, into a storage locker in Jacksonville. They left that afternoon. Charlie's flight took off at 3 and I drove him to the airport. He had to get back to work. I watched him walk into the terminal after giving him the longest hug I had ever given him and with tears in my eyes turned to walk out of the airport. I wondered if Garrett was around watching me? Before I knew it I felt a cool hand on my shoulder. I almost jumped but I knew it was him. I could feel his presence near.

"If it makes a difference, I am sorry."

"It doesn't. Let's go." I told him wiping my eyes. I was a little angry at him. He didn't say anything. Smart man. I wasn't in the mood for this. I really wondered if I would ever forgive him for this. Or if a part of me would always resent him. I guess time heals all wounds. A part of me wondered if I could still get out of this. I didn't necessarily want to because as much as I hate to say it, I had become attached to him. He has grown on me in the last couple days. I was by no means in love with him. But I was fascinated by him. And after a short time of knowing him I knew it would make me sad to see him go. Not that this was an option. He got into the passenger side of my car. Luckily for him I had parked in the attached garage. I wondered how he got here but decided I really didn't give a damn.

"So your apartment is empty. Do you want to stay with me in the hotel until we fly out?"

"I really don't have any place else to go." Kat had left after graduation with her parents. Another person I would never see again.

I was severely depressed. I think he realized this and didn't say anything on the way back to the Hotel.

We walked into the room and I made a call to my recruiter. Since it was a Sunday I left a voicemail which was easier than dealing with her questions. I gave her the flight information that Garrett had given me. Tonight was my last night as a human. I suddenly didn't want to be around Garrett any longer. At least for a while.

"I'm going out tonight."

"Great! Where are we going?"

"We are going nowhere. I said I'm going out. It's my last night as a human and you are leaving me the hell alone. I will be back later."

He looked shocked at this. "And no following me. And you know I will know if you are there."

"Bella what if something happens?"

"I have lived 22 years through things happening. I think I will be fine."

He didn't say anything else. He just sat on his plush little couch while I got ready to go out. I dressed to kill tonight. I planned to eat steak and drink Tequila and get drunk. If this was my last night as a human, I planned to make the most of it.

GPOV

I followed her from a distance. I knew she may be able to feel it but I couldn't make myself stay away from her. I knew she was angry at me. I was angry at myself. But what is done is done and this is meant to be. We will be happy. I was already falling in love with her. She didn't feel the same of course. Considering the havoc I have brought into her life I can't blame her. I sat on a rooftop while she was inside the same bar I met her at. She had gone to a steakhouse before coming here. At least she will have something to throw up in the morning. Dry heaves are the worst I am told. I saw her walk out and she was beautiful, wearing a short blue skirt and a black strapless top. A guy was following her out. What the fuck? She got into his car. What the fuck? Does she not know…of course she doesn't. She will learn. I will follow her and hope I can restrain myself from killing this son of a bitch.

BPOV

I don't know what I was doing. But if I was going to die this week I may as well have as many human experiences as I could get. And this included sex. The kind of sex that didn't break my pelvis. I knew Todd from college. We had a few memorable nights. He wasn't very smart but was fantastic in bed. I hope that son of a bitch can smell sex on me when I get back to the room. Of course he can. Todd pulled up to his apartment. We went up to his bedroom. He kissed me. I felt a sharp pain in my head. What the fuck is this? Too much Tequila again? I tried to kiss him back and groaned in pain.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"I got a headache."

"So why the fuck did you come back with me?"

"Don't get an attitude with me Todd. I'm sure it will pass."

He pulled down my top and I felt a hand on my breast and I hit the ground in pain.

"What the fuck Bella?"

"Just take me to the Windsor Hotel, okay?"

"Fuck you, you're probably OD'ing or something. Take a fucking cab."

"Fuck you too Todd." I pulled up my top and stumbled outside. The blinding pain was gone by the time I reached the sidewalk. I looked up and was not surprised to see Garrett there.

"Let me guess. I can't have sex with anyone but you?"

He laughed. "You got it honey. Now where is the young man who was not chivalrous enough to take you back to the Hotel?"

"Don't worry about it. You're not going to eat him for being an asshole. Can't really blame him. He didn't quite get what I was promising him."

"Could you tell me Bella, why you felt the need to go home with someone?"

"You don't own me. We aren't married. I don't love you. I can do what the hell I please."

"It would appear not." He said with a smirk.

"Garrett, seriously, take a light post or something and go fuck yourself."

GPOV

Poor girl. She is so hard headed she has to learn everything the hard way. I drove her back to the Hotel and she promptly walked into the bedroom and slammed the door. I guess we won't be talking tonight. She slept all night. She snored. Thank God vampires don't sleep. The idea of sleeping next to that noise every night was frightening. She doesn't do it all the time. After sex she just sleeps quietly. God, that sound was annoying. Around 10 AM Sleeping Beauty rose from her slumber. A big part of me wanted to put a three cheese omelet under her nose but I figured she was pissed enough at me. You know, with the whole killing her thing. I kept thinking about the best way to do this. She woke up and still refused to talk to me. I listened to her shower and brush her teeth and get dressed. She walked out and looked at me.

"So you ready to kill me off or what?"

"Certainly Bella. Let's go. This will be fun."

"Fun. I'm going to go into an airport, sneak off the plane before you take off and wait for you to come back from your swim and get me. What the hell is fun about that?"

"Number one, you aren't going to sneak off the plane. You are going to be with me."

"How in the hell am I going to be with you?"

"I have a boat anchored in the water about twelve miles out. If we jump at the right time we should land near it and ride back in relative comfort."

"I am not jumping out of a plane with you."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not. You would fall to fast and I would be killed hitting the water."

"Oh no darling. You will have a parachute."

"Are you fucking crazy! I have never skydived! And I'm not about to start now. I will sneak off the plane before you take off."

"You will come with me!" Damn this girl was hard headed.

"And if I don't?"

Hmm. Didn't think that far.

"Fine. I figured you would be too damn scared to jump out of a plane anyway."

"Oh that's mature. Reverse psychology. You think I am that stupid?"

BPOV

I can't believe I am about to jump out of a fucking plane. I am so fucking stupid. At least I got Garrett to agree to jump with a parachute with me strapped to him. I can just close my eyes and feel the bottom of my stomach go up into my head.

"Okay Bella. I have the plane rigged to fly for a few miles before it crashes. Let's strap you too me." He said with a big grin. I hate him. He carried me awkwardly strapped to the front of him to the door of the plane. Oh shit he opened the door. This is really going to happen.

"You ready Bella? Enjoy the ride! This is going to be a blast. And you look very cute in those goggles if you don't mind me saying so."

I closed my eyes and felt him jump. Oh shit! I had to open my eyes. All I saw was blue. Wait is that a boat? I'm moving too fast to tell. Garrett was screaming like an idiot. No wait that is me screaming. Shit, stop screaming Bella! How the fuck did I get here? 5 days ago my life was great!

"Hold on Bella!"

"To what?" I yelled.

I guess he pulled the shoot because my stomach left my body again and I felt a jerk. Suddenly we weren't quite falling so fast. I have to admit it was kind of beautiful up here. The water was closing in. We weren't going to land on the boat.

"Garrett we aren't going to land on the boat."

"No shit! You college grads are smart." He laughed. Asshole laughed at me. Wait a minute.

"You mean?"

"Get ready to swim, darling."

Oh shit. There is the water. We are coming up to it fast. I held my breath as we splashed down. I hope he remembers I need to breathe.

GPOV

God what a blast! We were under water. I unhooked the chute and unclipped Bella. I turned her around. Her eyes were closed and her cheeks were puffed out holding her breath. Isn't that cute?

I pulled her to the surface away from the shoot. I would have to pull the shoot in so nobody finds it floating around and looks for survivors.

We broke the surface and she had something on her face I was beginning to wonder if I would ever see again. She was smiling.

"Enjoy it?"

She laughed. "Yes, now that it's done it wasn't so bad."

I smiled at her. Her being happy made my day. I heard in the distance the plane hitting water. I don't think she could hear it.

"Hold on to my neck and I will swim us to the boat."

She grabbed a hold of me and I quickly swam the quarter mile to the yacht. It was quite nice. I stole it from a fellow who wouldn't be missing it for a few months since he was on a holiday overseas. A little paint and it was mine. It has been anchored out here since yesterday. I'm glad no one found it and reported it. That would have been a little difficult. I could have swum us back but I have plans for this boat. I helped Bella up onto the boat. She looked around and turned to look at me.

"You're beautiful."

I realized I was sparkling in the sun.

"Thank you.. So are you."

"So I guess I'm dead now huh?"

I nodded. She seemed sad of course but then her face had an expression I hadn't recognized or seen before.

"Okay. What's done is done. What next? How do we do this? Where? When?"

Wow, that was a surprise. I give her credit. She rolls with the punches.

"Well I know of a little Island off the Keys that is private. The owners won't be visiting it again until summer. I thought I would take you there for the change."

"Okay. Lead the way captain. Will you change me when I get there? I'm kind of anxious about this whole 3 days of excruciating pain thing."

I had thought about it long and hard while she was sleeping. The anticipation is the worst thing. Okay the pain is the worst thing but the anticipation is the second worst thing.

"Bella can I kiss you?"

"You're asking permission for once? Wow. I'm impressed. Sure I guess so."

I kissed her deeply. She melted in my arms. She may not love me but she knows we belong together. I stopped kissing her and whispered in her ear.

"You remember as a kid when you had to take a band aid off of a cut after a few days?"

"Of course. As clumsy as I am I have had to take quite a few band aids off in my time. Why do you ask?"

"What was the best way to pull it off?"

"Easy, just rip it off."

I sighed. There was no turning back from this. I don't think with the two of us there ever was.

"I promise to love you forever and take care of you forever my Bella."

"Garrett what are you talking about?"

I pulled her close to me and bit her on her neck. She tensed but didn't scream. She looked at me after I raised my head. She nodded her head yes to me and kissed me gently on my mouth. Then she threw her head back and let lose a scream. I picked her up and carried her to the Captain's quarters. She continued to scream and I lay her down. I bit her wrists and ankles and sat back. I sat behind her and pulled her up to my chest. I held her arms to prevent her from hurting herself further. And I waited. Soon I would have to strap her down and head up to the control room and make way for the island. But for now I would hold my mate.

BPOV

I can't believe that motherfucker just bit me! But I understand why he did it. But damn a little warning would be… Oh fuck this hurts! It's like acid searing my veins I remember this feeling when James bit me. I wanted to die. I want to die now. Oh Jesus. I sort of felt him holding me through the pain. His body was the only cool thing I felt. I was trapped in hell.

Alice POV

We were sitting around the family room watching TV. Everyone was here. Including Edwards's new human. I can't believe he did this again. Everybody missed Bella. I had seen glimpses of her and knew that she had a good life, if a bit lonely. I missed her so much. I think everybody in the family hated that we left her because Edward wanted her to have a "normal" human life. God he is such a dick. And then what does he do? We get to New York State, start school and he meets another human. He swears this time she is his mate. 16 years old, brown hair, brown eyes, slim build. Sound like anybody we know?

Her name was Hannah. She was okay. She didn't figure out what we were. She wasn't as perceptive as Bella was. She wasn't as sarcastic as Bella was either. I missed my best friend so bad. I think Edward did to. He never wanted to leave her. The family was shocked when he met a new human and started bringing her around. She kind of freaked a little when we told her what we were. But she came around. She does love him. He does love her. But a big part of him will always belong to Bella.

The rest of the family wasn't as welcoming. It wasn't that we were rude. Quite the contrary. We went out of our way to be nice to her and she was nice to us. But Esme really didn't see her as a daughter the way she saw Bella. Emmett shied away from her. I think he was scared of getting close to another human and then leaving her. He really loved Bella. Jasper felt so much guilt over Bella that he wouldn't even be in the same room with Hannah. Carlisle spent a lot of time at the Hospital or with Esme alone, when he was here. I don't think any of us realized how attached to Bella he had become. Rose surprisingly regretted the way she was with Bella. But this didn't stop her from being cold to the new human. As for me I wasn't very close to her. I knew she would never be my best friend. Nobody could replace Bella. At times I wanted to find her but if she knew Edward had moved on with another human she would feel horrible. And I knew I wouldn't be able to keep it from her. So sitting here watching TV with the human I heard the worst news I had ever heard or would ever hear in my undead life.

"Today an air tragedy occurred in Florida. Recent college graduate Bella Swan was flying out of Florida in a double engine Cessna when the plane encountered some unknown problem and crashed 12 miles out into the Atlantic Ocean. According to flight plans the plane was to land in New Orleans to refuel and then to Colombia where she was to begin volunteering for the Peace Corps. Only the pilot and Ms. Swan were on the plane. Reports indicate that no bodies have been found but the Coast Guard continues the search. More on this story as it develops."

Nobody moved. I couldn't believe it. I never saw this coming. I searched for Bella's future but couldn't find it. All I saw was darkness. I had never wished I could cry as much as I wanted to right now. My eyes were moistening with venom. Esme was sobbing. I was sobbing. Everyone else had a look of shock on their face. I ran upstairs at my normal speed, not caring if it made the human uncomfortable. I heard her downstairs.

"What's the big deal about a plane crash? Did you guys know her? Hey, look at her picture. She kind of looks like me. Weird."

BPOV

The pain had lessened somewhat that I could tell Garrett had moved me from the boat. The rocking was gone. He continued to hold me and talk to me. He told me my human experiences I had told him not days before. I had no idea how long I had been hurting. It felt like forever. I heard him tell me it was almost over. I felt my heart speed up. The pain was central to my chest now. My heart stopped and the pain was gone. I opened my mouth and gasped. I sat up. Garrett was looking at me.

"Bella?"

"Garrett" Oh God my throat burned. I grabbed it and stared at him. He fucking did it. I was a vampire. Oh God the thirst.

"Garrett I need blood. I need it now!"

"Okay Bella. Here I got you some bagged blood. We are on an island and there aren't exactly any meals walking around."

I saw him life up a bag and the scent hit me. I rushed him and tore the bag out of his hands. I ripped the bag and started drinking. I could feel it pouring all over me but I didn't care. I needed more.

"Calm down sweetie. It will be okay."

I looked around with my new eyes and could see we were in a tropical cabana of some sort. I could see colors I had never seen before. I could see the dust in the air. I took a breath. I could smell so many things at once it was overpowering. But the one thing I could smell. The one thing I wanted was right in front of me.

"Garrett I need more."

"Here you go, darling." I grabbed another bag fr om him and drank. I guess he had heated it up in a microwave or something. I didn't care. It was warm and delicious. I felt the burn lessen in my throat. I looked at him.

"More."

"Not yet Bella, you need to pace yourself."

I growled at him. He backed up. Yeah you better be scared bitch. I looked him in the eyes to show him I was serious and stopped dead in my tracks.

My Mate. I get it now. He was mine. The pull I felt to him before was nothing. He was still a cocky asshole and I was still pissed at him for what he did but he was mine. And I had to have him. Now.

"Garrett do you like those clothes?"

"Yes, why?"

"You have two seconds to get them off before I rip them off of you."

"Bella you will have to be careful with me darling. I am not as strong as you right now."

"Like you were careful with me the first time you fucked me?"

"I was careful. I didn't kill you right?"

"Clothes off motherfucker. Now.

"Whatever you want Bella."

"I want to fuck you and then I want more blood. In that order. Barely."

He smiled at me. "I think that can be arranged Mate."


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own it. Thanks for the reviews. Glad you are all enjoying this. If any of you are new to my writing, you know I usually start with an idea and see where it takes me. So in short, I have no idea where this is heading. But I plan to have fun getting there.

Chapter 5

GPOV

My God she was a beauty. She was even more beautiful than before. Now that our temperatures were the same I felt normal to her. And she couldn't keep her hands off of me. Her chest had gotten slightly larger. Her muscle tone had slightly increased. Her hair had turned a dark auburn color. Her red eyes were sexy as hell. Her lips were a little fuller. She was still Bella. Just a little more. She was born to be a vampire. She was soft and firm at the same time. And she was still sarcastic as hell. She remembered everything. No memories lost. I was glad. I didn't want her to lose who she was. Who she is. I was running out of bagged blood but had arranged a little surprise for her today.

We were in bed making love as we tended to do nonstop when she wasn't drinking. Bella heard it before I did. The sound of a boat.

"Garrett, someone is coming."

"I know."

"What the fuck do you mean you know?"

"I invited him. He is a dealer I found out was selling heroin in Miami that had a booster in it that caused overdoses 50% of the time. I thought it was time you had a fresh meal."

"You mean it?"

"Of course darling. I called and ordered quite a large shipment. There will be at least two of them with that much merchandise. They may shoot us. Won't that be fun?"

I saw her eyes light up. "I'm going to get a bikini on. In a flash she was dressed. I give her credit. She continued to amaze me. After tearing up a few jeans and shirts she quickly picked up the skill of gently handling items and could not dress herself and hold glasses. She had mastered the remote. Once she got something right she almost seemed to memorize it and never had problems again.

She dressed in a millisecond and I have to say looked beautiful. A simple black bikini. Thong. Damn. I can't decide if she looks better with clothes on or without. I would have to go without but still. Damn. I threw on a pair of shorts and we went out to the Gazebo and waited. I didn't want to go to them and have our sparkling selves scare them off. Bella didn't seem to care so I kept my hand around hers tightly. The shade was covering us. The boat pulled up and I saw two men. One had a very big gun. Scary. Bella was humming to herself. "Hungry Bella?" I asked. "Seems like I'm always hungry for something Garrett." She told me with a wink.

"Okay listen, if you have any qualms about killing these men, let me know and I will…" I stopped when I saw Bella sprint to the dealer and attack his neck. Holy shit! The guy with the big gun was screaming and shooting at her. She looked up and growled at him.

"Shut up. I like to eat my dinner in peace." She yelled at him as he shot her continuously and screamed. She then clamped her teeth back on the dealer's neck.

She finished him and before the shooter could get back to the boat she was on him. Hey! I wanted some of that. Blood hog.

I watched her suck him dry, and I have to say it was an incredibly erotic experience. Not that there was anything attractive about him. She finished the second body and turned to me and smiled. She had blood all over her teeth and lips. She was giving me that look I had gotten used to when she was human and continues to be the sign that I am needed. I ran out on the beach and tackled her. She was laughing and thanked me for the two dealers. Then she really began thanking me. I'm thinking after this we can take a little speed boat ride and get rid of these two idiots and their stash of drugs. 6 more months and I am thinking Bella will have her blood lust to manageable levels. Then it would be time to talk about what to do next. Where to go, what to do. The fun that awaits!

BPOV

Argh! This newborn phase is worse than I ever imagined it would be. All I want to do is drink and fuck. Kinda like my college benders only now I'm drinking blood and don't get to sleep it off. Those two guys were so good. I can't believe I just killed two human beings. I didn't even have time to think about it. Not that they probably didn't deserve it but still. The blood was good but the taste of sweat was not. I need to start carrying some disinfectant wipes with me.

"Ready to take the bodies away, love?"

"Don't call me love. I don't love you. We fuck and you bring me blood and you're my mate. That's about it. Besides Edward used to call me love and it pisses me off. On top of that I am not carrying dead bodies. You're the alpha male. You do it."

He smiled. "You don't even love me a little bit?"

Yes.

"Nope, not even a little bit."

"So you are just with me because…?"

"I can't fuck anybody else and the only pain I feel as a vampire is the pain in my chest when you are away and it hurts and I don't like it. If it wasn't for those two things I wouldn't give you the time of day."

"Really?" he smiled at me with that killer smile of him. God I hate him. I love him but I mean I really hate him for making me love him. I don't even want to like the bastard who took my life away. But I will give him credit. This vampire body is a blast. And drinking blood hasn't been half bad. It's fucking great to be honest.

"Then maybe I should stop fucking you. I would hate to be taking advantage of you." He said grinning.

"What did you say? You got me into this mess and you are going to give me what I want. You can't have sex with anyone either. This newborn phase will pass and I doubt you want to go years without sex do you?"

He frowned. Got you there. Time to remind him who has what body parts. I reached back and slowly untied my bikini top but held it up with my hand.

"Besides baby. Aren't I pretty? Don't you want me?" I rubbed my other hand over my belly. I saw him gulp. Sucker. I lowered my hand under my bikini bottoms and began rubbing. I fell to my knees and started moaning. "I mean I guess I can take care of myself if I have to. If you don't want me." Before I was changed, knowing what was coming I had waxed all my body hair. All of it. He knows what is under these bottoms. And he can't live without it. I bit my bottom lip. I recognized pure lust in his eyes. He jumped me on the sand. I had to laugh. He's a ruggedly handsome man but he won't control me.

A boat ride later and two dealers turned into shark food and we were back in the house. I turned the TV on and watched The Price is Right on the Game Show network. Garrett looked at me like I was crazy. I suppose I was to a point.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"I'm watching television Garrett. It should be obvious."

"But you usually like to…"

"Fuck nonstop? I know. But you brought up a good point today. I need to start learning to control myself. I can't let blood and sex run my life. So I am going to start holding off on both as long as possible."

"What do you mean as long as possible? Even sex?"

"Yes."

"So what are we going to do?" Men are clueless.

"Before you turned me you wanted to talk all the time. You were like a chick on a Lifetime made for TV movie. We could talk. We can watch TV. We can play board games. And we can fuck when I can't take it anymore. If you want me to start loving you it wouldn't kill you to start showing a little affection out of the bedroom. You could hold me and we could watch the sun rise and set and tell each other our deepest secrets in between. But if you don't want to do any of that stuff you can shut the fuck up and let me watch TV. Plinko is coming up. I love that game. Then it's the showcase showdown."

He stared at me for a minute longer and finally sat down next to me. He made to put his arm around me and I let him. I laid my head on his chest and enjoyed feeling his presence. He really wasn't half bad for a guy who killed me.

3 months later

I hated to leave this island but Garrett says the owners would be back in a few days. I would hate to kill them. We drove the speedboat out and sank it and swam back to our stolen yacht and took off. I would miss this place. I started a new life here, whether I wanted to or not and fell in love with my mate while attempting to overcome bloodlust and sexual addiction. It has been crazy. I had finally gotten enough control over my urges that we had begun to talk. He asked me to marry him. I told him to fuck off. He was my mate and that was good enough. What is it with guys and marriage? What a bunch of girls. Dreaming of their weddings all the time.

GPOV

I was sad to leave the island. This place would always have special memories for me. I'm pretty sure it was where my Mate fell in love with me. Not that the bitch would admit it. I asked her to marry me yesterday and she laughed at me! I thought girls were supposed to grow up dreaming of their wedding day. Apparently not this woman.

Carlisle once told me that the human Bella his family left was the kindest soul he had ever encountered. I could see that. He failed to mention that she was a foul mouthed sarcastic bitch but a woman needs a little mystery to her. Maybe she wasn't like that around Carlisle. I guess I bring out the best in her.

We were underway and I hadn't spoken to her much. To be honest she kind of hurt my feelings, laughing at my marriage proposal. But we had decisions to make. I was going to turn her into a Nomad yet.

"So dear, where would you like to go?"

"I don't care." She was walking to the deck to sun bathe. I don't see the point. We can't get a tan. She says she likes the feel of the sun on her body. I like the sight of it on her body too. Her sparkly nude body gets my attention every time. Unfortunately it makes it difficult to concentrate on other things.

"Have you ever been to Egypt?"

"No, and I don't want to go right now either."

Okay. So she doesn't care where we go.

"You just said you didn't care where we go."

"Yes, but if we go to Egypt I will have to wear one of those full body robe outfits because of the sun. I don't feel like hiding. Think of someplace else."

Okay.

"How about South America? You were so keen on getting to Colombia. Maybe we could hang out in the rainforests? Search for lost cities. Kill some rebel fighters? Sound fun? I have friend who live in the Amazon if you are interested in meeting other vampires."

"And would this be a female friend or a male friend?"

"Female friend."

"And how well have you known this female friend in the past? I'm really not in the mood to kick some skank's ass."

"Just friends darling. Her name is Zafrina. She is quite the interesting person. What do you say?"

"Sure. May as well go somewhere. But don't think I have forgotten about you getting me a house. And do you even have any money or are we going to go around stealing everything?"

"I have quite a bit of money. Interest over 200 years pays off. But I prefer to borrow things."

"Kind of like we are borrowing this boat?"

"Of course!"

"Borrowing means returning. Are you planning on returning this boat?"

"Not really. But I'm sure it's owner has already filed and received insurance and bought a brand new boat better than this one. I kind of did him a favor."

"Really? A favor? Kind of like killing me?"

"Are you ever going to let that go or are you going to hang it over my head for eternity?" I mean this was getting old.

"I will probably let it go in 50 or so years. No worries Mate."

Great. And I thought she would hold a grudge.

"I'm hungry. Are we there yet?" She asked.

"No dear we have a couple days sailing before we get there."

"And what am I supposed to eat Garrett? Fish?"

"I have bagged blood for you in the fridge. Pop it in the microwave."

"Can't we find some drug runners or something?"

"How the hell do you expect me to find drug runners?"

"The Coast Guard does it all the time. "

"They have radar Bella. I don't have a fucking radar."

"Of course you do. What is the computer thing that keeps going in circles and highlighting things?"

"That radar is looking out for other boats."

"Well drug runners don't swim do they?"

"Bella would you just shut up and drink the fucking bagged blood?"

"No need to be rude, Garrett." I took a deep breath. She is baiting me. That's all. I can't let her do this. I need to stay calm.

"Garrett?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Would you heat me up some blood and bring it to me? I don't feel like getting up."

"You're a fucking vampire Bella. How do you not feel like getting up?"

"The sun feels too good. You should come join me. After you bring me some heated blood."

BPOV

I love fucking with Garrett. He gets so frustrated so easily. I took my bikini top of and slipped my bottoms off. That got his attention. And here is my blood. I popped the top and began drinking the warm liquid. Not too hot. Just right. I have my man trained well. South America. Jungles. I wonder what kind of animals we will see. This should be fun. I wonder what Charlie is doing? Renee? Kat? I miss my family. I miss my friend. I even miss my booty calls a little bit. I closed my eyes and thought back to the day I walked into Forks High School. I wonder if I had never met the Cullens if this would have happened. Of course Garrett didn't even know I knew the Cullens so I doubt it would have mattered. The sad thing is the longer I am with him the more bound to him I am. I agree with him even. We belonged together. I really did love him. More than I have ever loved anyone. He was fun. He was never down, even when I was at my bitchiest. He seemed to understand me better than anyone I had ever known. I felt him lie down next to me. I turned my head to see he was naked too. Nice. He held my hand as we lay side by side feeling the sun beating down on our bodies. We stayed like that until sundown. Not saying a word. Just lying on the deck being at peace. It was nice. We walked in and Garrett gave me a massage. I returned the favor. We made love until sun up and talked all day. I watched him operate the yacht and stayed in the wheel house with him. He told me of his human life. What life was like in the American Revolution. I asked him what he used for toilet paper while he was marching. Gross. Corncobs?

"Fucking corncobs Garrett?"

"We had to use whatever was available Bella. Toilet paper hadn't been invented yet."

"Grass. Paper? You think of these things Garrett?"

"It was all well and good if they were available. Most of the time in the field they weren't."

"There was no grass in the field? Seriously? Fine, enough conversation about how you wiped your ass."

"You asked."

"And I am sorry I did. So how come at 26 you weren't married? Wasn't that unusual for the times?"

"Not really. I hadn't made a steady income yet with my father's farm and men weren't expected to marry until they were well off enough to afford a wife. Then men would usually marry a 15 year old girl. Girls were expected to marry young. By the time I was ready to marry the Revolution started and I immediately joined the cause."

"15?"

"Yes 15, 16 somewhere around there."

"So a bunch of pedophiles lived during your human years?"

"It was the way it was Bella. In Tudor times, women would be taken as young as 13."

"You sick motherfucker!" I said looking at him with disgust. I knew all about this from American History. I was just fucking with him.

"I DIDN"T DO IT! You asked how things were back them. I answered."

"I asked why you hadn't married."

"Because you didn't exist yet! Don't you see? It has always been you and always will be!"

Okay I'm not going to lie. That was sweet. That made my girl parts tingle a little bit. It was time to tell him the truth.

"I love you Garrett."

"I love you Bella. And it's about fucking time that you admitted it. Now what do you say we go to the Dominican Republic and get married?"

"No."

GPOV.

It was worth a try. At least she finally admitted she loved me. I was ready to get off this fucking boat. We were a few hours away from South America. We would go into Colombia through the tip touching the ocean near Panama. From there it was to Brazil and the rainforests. I had plans to show Bella the Amazon River. I thought we could walk it. Enjoy the scenery. See if we could find Zafrina. It would be nightfall when we arrive. Plenty of time to get to the rain forest before day break under the canopy of trees.

I heard them coming from a couple miles away. The goddam pirates of the Caribbean.

"Garrett dear? Why is there a boat heading at high speed at night time towards us?"

"They are the pirates of the Caribbean my dear."

"Are you fucking with me? I thought pirates were only in Somalia?"

"Oh no. There are pirates in these waters as well. They fully intend to rape you, kill us and steal this vessel. Probably sink it after they steal all the valuables."

"Those assholes! I can't believe I am going to get raped by Johnny Depp. All he had to do was ask! " She said with a look of indignation.

"Yes, they are assholes. So shall we outrun them or have some fun?" Please say fun.

She smiled at me. "I am in the mood for some role play. Shall I be the damsel in distress?"

"That would be awesome Bella. I will be the outraged husband."

"Boyfriend."

"Oh will you get off it already?" I get it. No marriage. "Fine, outraged boyfriend."

We waited for a few minutes and listened to the engines get closer. Two boats. This should taste good.

"Remember drain them and then break their necks to be sure. The last thing we need is a pissed off newborn pirate."

"Afraid you can't handle them?"

"I can handle anybody Bella, vampire or otherwise." I gave her a look that I was serious. She needed to know I could protect her until she could protect herself. Then we would protect each other. She gave me a look and a nod, letting me know she believed me. Believed in me.

We heard them cut the engines and pull up silently. One boat on each side. We hurried to the bed room and pretended to be asleep. I listened to them quietly slip aboard. One of them fell on the deck. Bella giggled.

"Shhh."

"Like they are being fucking quiet?" She asked. It was a good point.

"We should have been having sex when they walked in. That would have been awesome." She whispered to me.

"They are not seeing you naked!" I hissed back at her.

They were outside the door. 1,2,3 CRACK!. They kicked the door in and began hollering. One found the light switch and cut the lights on. Bella and I looked up. Bella screamed. Loudly. The pirates jumped back. She curled up in my arms.

"Garrett. Oh Garret save me!"

Oh for God's sake.

I began speaking to them in Portugese.

"What do you want? Why are you on my boat?"

"The man who appeared to be the leader and holding an AK 47 grinned at Bella and then looked at me. He spoke to his lackey.

"Take the man outside and shoot him and leave me with the girl. I will allow you all to have fun before we kill her. But she is mine first."

I allowed the lackey to pull me up by my arm. He noticed my red eyes and cool skin and yelled out to his boss that I was a demon. Very superstitious they are down here. The boss told him to do as he was told. I kept a look of anger on my face. Bella had her hair hiding her face. I guess she didn't want him to see her red eyes yet. I shrugged off Lackey's arm and walked in front of him out the door. Bella screamed at me not to leave her. She has got to be the worst actress I have ever seen in my life.

"Please honey! Don't leave me with this scary man! I'm so scared!" Then she began giggling. If she wants to play, she has to at least keep a straight face.

I turned and looked at her.

"You're on your own bitch." I said in Portugese. "Pray he uses lube!"

Bella continued to reach for me and the leader put his hand on her shoulder. She froze. He pushed her back and nothing. She didn't move. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes at me. He pushed again and she fell back. I continued to walk outside. Once I was out of our cabin. I felt a gun barrel in the back of my head. I was led to the side of the boat.

The lackey asked if I would like to be shot or thrown in and left to drown. I heard Bella screaming in ecstasy down below. Please. She is supposed to be getting raped and she is screaming in ecstasy? Worst actress ever.

"It looks like you girlfriend is enjoying herself down there. I can't wait for my turn." Three other pirates walked up behind him.

I turned and faced him. I grabbed the barrel of his rifle and twisted it into a knot. I raised an eyebrow and smiled at him. I saw Bella come up from below. She was wiping her lips. I guess playtime was over. I saw the look of fear on his face and on his friends faces.

"El Diablo." He whispered.

"Nope. El Diablo is behind you. I'm just El Diablo's boyfriend."

And the feeding frenzy began.


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own it.

Chapter 6

BPOV

Colombia was okay. I got to see what a cocaine plant field looked like. Or whatever it is called. I've never done drugs. Straight Tequila for me, thank you very much. I miss Tequila. This all started because Tony wouldn't serve me Tequila. Asshole. I should eat him.

Now Brazil was my kind of place. We are following the Amazon River. I have had piranhas tickling my toes. Or at least trying to. I have wrestled a pissed off Anaconda. It was gross when he got his mouth over my head. Slimy bastard. I got to pick up an Amazonian Manatee out of the water before he, or she (how can you tell?) slipped from my grip. I have absolutely ruined my clothes and am walking around looking like Daisy Duke. I met a spider monkey. Cullen was an idiot for calling me that. I don't look like a fucking spider monkey. Garrett won't keep his fucking hands off of me. I know we have forever but I am never going to walk this river if he keeps asking to fuck me every 5 seconds. Oh Bella, let's have sex in the river. Oh Bella, let's do it against that tree. And the list goes on. And he is still making fun of my acting skills. Like he is any better! At least I am trying to put a little emotion in my voice. He just stood there speaking Spanish or Portuguese or whatever the hell it is he spoke. He told me what it was he said later. Really? Lube? And he wonders why I won't marry him. He hardly put up a fight for me. That mean nasty pirate could have hurt poor little me. But he did taste yummy. I wonder if he was high? I could probably taste that in the blood right?

"Bella, what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing much. You haven't asked for sex in like 10 minutes. Am I no longer attractive to you?" I gave him my best sad face. Momma had needs too.

He walked up to me and lifted my chin up. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world. I just figured you would want a break."

"Don't let me interrupt you two."

I turned around expecting to see this Zafrina chick Garrett keeps talking about. Instead I see the last person I ever expected.

"Victoria."

"Bella isn't it?"

GPOV

I knew a vampire was coming. I think Bella felt it too. But we both figured it was Zafrina. I didn't know this lady. But Bella did. That made her a threat. I shoved Bella behind me.

I growled at her. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Chill out dude. The names Victoria. I mean no harm to you or yours. I'm just surprised to see Bella Swan of all people as a vampire in the Brazil. I mean I figured you would be a vampire Bella, but I figured it would be Cullen that changed you and you two would be living in some estate in London or some such crap living the lifestyles of the rich and famous sucking down some squirrels."

Bella put her hand on my shoulder. "It's fine Garrett. Victoria was with James and Laurent. You remember James? The one I told you bit me?"

"And this makes her safe?" I tried to reason with her.

"Victoria never tried to kill me. Sure she stole my records from Forks High and led James to me but if I can forgive you for killing me I can surely look past something like that. Besides it was years ago. So how have you been Victoria? I'm guessing since you don't appear to be insane that James wasn't your mate?"

I couldn't believe this. Bella is conversing with a vampire who was part of a coven who wanted her dead, like they are old friends.

"Nah, James was just a piece of ass. He was fun to hang around with. Laurent and I were both getting tired of his games. Doesn't surprise me that he got killed fucking around with you. But then to turn the coven on me. That was some bullshit."

"What do you mean?" I had to know.

"About 6 months after James was killed Edward Cullen and his gorilla sized brother and the blonde ice queen started tracking me all over the place. I finally lost them and wound up here in South America. Zafrina and I are tight so I figured if they did catch up to me that she would help me out. But then he quit. A couple months ago I saw Peter and Charlotte Whitlock passing through. They said Edward was living in New York with the rest of the clan and his human girlfriend. I figured it was you. I guess not."

I looked at Bella and hadn't seen a look on her face like this since her early newborn days. Oh shit.

"Uh, I guess you didn't know, Bella?" Victoria asked. Smart girl that one.

BPOV

"He has a human girlfriend? After the SHIT he put me through because HE wanted ME to have a normal life he went and got another human girlfriend! Are you fucking KIDDING ME?!"

"Bella baby calm down. It's going to be okay."

"Shut the fuck up Garrett."

"Okay."

"Hey Bella, look I'm glad you don't have any hard feelings about James and all but I don't feel like getting torn to shreds by a newborn. You think you could chill for a bit?" Victoria asked me.

I can't believe that motherfucker. Not that I still loved him. But he willingly and knowingly did the same thing to another girl he did to me. What the fuck is wrong with him? I needed to calm down. I would not let my emotions control me. I would not let my emotions control me.

"I'm going to fucking kill him!" Expressing your emotions is the best way to deal with them.

Garrett looked worried. "Baby, please tell me you aren't jealous."

"No Garrett. It just pisses me off. Here I was a 17 year old girl and he brings me into this world I had no business being in. The most unselfish thing he ever did was leaving me, even if he was a dick about it. But now I find out that he is doing the same thing to some poor girl. Who he will either have to leave and break her heart or turn into a vampire. It's like he learned nothing and he is fucking with someone else's life!"

Garrett looked in my eyes and I guess he could see I was serious. I didn't feel an ounce of love for Edward. I hadn't really felt anything at all about him until Victoria dropped that little nugget on me. I took a deep unnecessary breath.

"I'm sorry, Victoria. I'm still new to this vampire thing and my emotions get a little carried away at times."

"Hey no problem. I think he's a shit for doing it too. I thought it was you and figured he just hadn't turned you yet. Now to find out he is making a habit out of doing this. It's just Whitlock said Jasper told him the girl had brown hair and brown eyes and a slim build I figured it… What? What did I say?"

"He is dating a girl who looks like me? How sick is that?" My venom was beginning to boil.

"Baby, would you like to pay the Cullens a visit?" Garrett asked me.

"I wouldn't mind getting some payback now that I have back up. The two of us and Zafrina could make that fucker pay along with some of his family." Victoria stated with a gleam in her eyes.

"No. It's not my business anymore. We have our own lives to lead Garrett." Garrett seemed happy with this thought. "Now Victoria, why don't you take us to see Zafrina? I've been waiting to meet her for a while."

"Follow me. Unless you two want to finish what it looked like you were starting before I came?"

Alice POV

"Alice?"

"Yes Hannah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"It's just you spend a lot of time looking out the window and you have the saddest look on your face."

"I am fine Hannah. I just enjoy the view. Thank you for asking."

"Alice, who was Bella Swan? Why will nobody talk about her around me?"

I sighed. I knew this would come up eventually but it wasn't my place to tell her about Edward and Bella. It was Edward's responsibility.

"She was my best friend." I told her, feeling my eyes misting.

"You were best friends with a human? Where did you meet her?"

"We went to school together at our last school in Forks, Washington."

"I'm sorry Alice. I now understand why everyone has been down lately. She was close to everybody wasn't she?"

"Yes, she was."

"Was she close to Edward? I couldn't help but notice we look quite a bit alike."

I took a deep breath. "Hannah that is not something I should talk about with you. I would suggest asking Edward."

She nodded and turned to walk away. Poor girl. I don't know if Edward really thinks she is his mate or if he was just so lonely after Bella was left behind that he couldn't stand it. Either way it won't end well for her.

BPOV

This Zafrina chick was a blast. She took us to some lost cities. I saw some amazing things. She spoke English with a thick Spanish accent. The only problem I had was that I couldn't enjoy her power. Apparently she can make people believe they are in any kind of scene she can dream of. But it doesn't work on me. She and Garrett are fascinated by this. Zafrina called me a shield. Victoria doesn't give a damn and spends the day wanting to race me or fight me or do my nails. She has a strange thing about doing nails. Loves it. Go figure. She has taught me some defensive moves as well. Next week we will start on offensive drills. Garrett has been helping but says he can't bring himself to harm me even though he knows I won't be hurt. Pussy.

Zafrina wanted to work with me on my so called shield. She thinks I can expand my shield to protect others. We have been practicing on Garrett. She puts him in a vision and I work to get him out of it. He was having a little too much fun so I decided to change the game.

I convinced Zafrina to place him in a gay massage parlor filled with hot guys wearing only thongs with the British Flag on the front. You should have heard him scream. It was hilarious. He didn't find it funny. After a few months, I found I was able to cover Garrett. I could feel the shield in my head and I could push it out and shrink it. It was pretty cool. I mean it wasn't the coolest power in the world but considering my Mate had no powers it kinda gave me the advantage in the relationship.

I continued to love Garrett more and more each day. I didn't even miss sleep anymore, just enjoying being in his arms and looking at the stars at night. We fed on a few animals and I agreed that they tasted like shit. Especially monkeys. Zafrina led us to a few rebel camps that specialized in kidnapping kids and making them soldiers. They made fine meals. I mean they were okay. Nothing special. But still after sucking down monkeys any human blood is heaven.

Still though all good things must end I suppose. I noticed Garrett getting restless. He had that wanderlust in his eye. I could tell even if I did get him to settle down somewhere we wouldn't be there long. I was finding I didn't mind. There were worse things than seeing the world. I finally brought up the big elephant in the room one night while we were sitting there looking at the stars.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Really? We can go somewhere else? I thought you liked it here."

"I like to visit but this is Zafrina's home, not ours." I told him rubbing my face in his chest and inhaling his scent.

"And where is our home lover?" He whispered to me.

"My home is where ever you are you idiot. And right now you want to go someplace else. And I think I am ready too. How about Africa? Or Siberia? Or Afghanistan? Or the great pyramids of Egypt?" I was beginning to get excited about the possibilities. Garrett laughed.

"We will make a nomad out of you yet Bella."

GPOV

I loved seeing Zafrina and it was nice that Bella learned to control her shield. But it was time to move on. I wanted to get to Egypt and show Bella the Great Pyramid and the Sphinx. We walked out of the rainforest at night. Bella and I both were looking a little worse for wear. We slipped into the back door of s clothing store and did some after hours shopping after I cut the alarm. Bella asked if we were just borrowing these clothes and I assured her we were. She asked who owned the store. I told her a very rich man. I hated lying to her. I really didn't have a clue who the fuck owned the store and I didn't care.. The store was huge. Whoever owned it wouldn't miss what we were taking. But Bella and her conscience. No problem slaughtering pirates and rebels but steal a few items of clothes or a Yacht here and there and she gives you shit about it. My cell phone had died months ago, as had Bella's with nowhere to plug it in. I figured I needed to get us a way out of Brazil. I didn't feel like swimming to Egypt but I also didn't want to put Bella on a plane. She can still get a might bit testy at times.

"So darling, do we swim across the Atlantic or steal a boat and float."

"I suppose it would be best to steal a boat." Come again?

"Come again? Bella Swan is suggesting we steal a boat?"

"Yes Garrett…. What the fuck is your last name anyway?"

"We have been having sex for over a year and you don't know my last name?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "It never came up."

"My last name doesn't matter. I have used many last names over the years."

"Okay but what was your original last name?"

I was hoping this would never come up. I was surprised it hadn't already.

"Jones."

"Jones?"

"Yes Jones. Problem with that?"

She was giggling. Now she was laughing.

"It's a normal name Bella!"

"I know. That's what is so funny. I'm thinking Dracula or Darkwing or Ravenclaw. And it's Jones." Now she was laughing again. Great.

"Holy shit. You wanted to marry me? You wanted me to be Bella Jones? That's fucked up Garrett. Swan is a much cooler name than Jones."

Okay now I was getting pissed. "Swan is a great name for a chick Bella. Not so much for a guy. It kind of makes a guy sound like a pansy."

"No. My Dad was named Swan. He was the chief of police. Nobody thought he was a pansy! Nobody."

I backed off. This was getting into touchy territory. I knew she missed her parents terribly even after this amount of time. I suspected she always would. I saw her face go off into that distant stare she does when she is deep in thought about her past. I gently kissed her.

"You're right baby. Swan is a much cooler name than Jones."

She gave me a smile. We walked hand in hand to the docks. "So darling. See anything that catches your fancy?"

BPOV

I really didn't have any idea what kind of boat we should get. It seemed unlikely we would get a power yacht. Not much chance to refuel in the middle of the Atlantic. So sails it was. But I didn't know how to sail and it seemed like a lot of work.

"Garrett? Why don't we just fly to Europe or Africa and walk across it? Seems a lot faster than sailing."

"It is but I didn't figure you would want to be in an airplane with screaming kids for 16 hours."

"I don't mind." I assured him. I was ready to get to another continent.

"Okay. I was kind of looking forward to being on a boat with you."

"Yeah and I have seen enough water to last me for a few years. Let's fly."

"But we have no money. I would have to wait for a new ID and then go to my bank."

"Sure we do. We have $10,000 in cash." I told him pulling wads of cash out of my back pocket. The look on his face was priceless.

"Where the hell did you get that?" He asked me.

"The last time we visited that Rebel camp for dinner. Let's just say I borrowed some money General Talisimo won't be needing anymore."

"Where the hell have you been keeping it?"

"If you would ever take the time to undress me instead of just ripping off my shorts you would have found it in my bra."

"Oh dear. I am going to have to start checking you much more thoroughly. You have many surprises don't you?"

"You never know what you are going to find on my body, lover. That's why you should never stop looking."

"I'm going to make you a nomad yet."

3 months later.

We were still in Egypt. I couldn't get enough of this place. We fucked all day and explored all night. We helped out on some digs as volunteers. We went down to Alexandria and searched for Cleopatra and Alexander's tombs. No luck. I saw the Sphinx at sunset and it made my vampiry skin tingle. I climb to the top of the great pyramids at night. Garrett was there laughing with me the entire time. We met the Egyptian Coven briefly. The leader was kind of a dick .I think his name was Amun. Benjamin was sweet. I think he had a little thing for me. Garrett was not amused. I don't know what his problem is. I go into excruciating pain if someone touches my boob. What the hell does he think is going to happen? Tia and I got along great. It was nice to have female friends. I was up to three now with her, Vicky and Zafrina. Kebi was very quiet. Hardly said a word. It was in Egypt that I learned about my physical shield. Garrett and I were goofing around in a valley and he knocked a chunk of boulder out of a cliff. He tossed it at me, yelling for me to catch it. My lack of athletic skills carried over into my undead life and I ducked but not in time. I panicked. I don't know why. Even though I knew it couldn't hurt me, subconsciously I guess I hadn't figured it out yet. I heard it explode and looked up. I could feel my shield stretched around me. Garrett's eyes were the size of beachballs.

"How the fuck did you do that?"

"Do what you asshole? And a little warning next time. This desert has my hair fucked up as is."

"The rock exploded in front of you like it hit a wall."

"Must have been my shield." I told him shrugging my shoulders.

"Bella, you only have a mental shield."

"Doesn't appear that way does it, genius?"

We practiced. He kept throwing things at me. I was getting tired of rocks bouncing off my face. He seemed to be enjoying himself though. I finally had enough and stretched my shield making myself feel it getting firmer. And that was it. I had it. He rushed me. He couldn't get near me.

"You know what this means don't you?" I asked him with a wicked grin.

"And what would that be darling?"

"I no longer have to use the headache excuse that you don't believe anyway. If I don't want you near me I can just put up my shield."

"Oh, yeah I guess it does." He did not look enthused at this prospect. I had to laugh at him. Like I would keep myself from my big strong patriot.

"Let's get back to the dig in Alexandria. I want to see if anything new has been discovered."

That put a smile back on his face.

Alice POV

Today was Hannah's graduation along with mine and Edwards. Again. I swear this is the last time I am doing this crap. Carlisle can go to hell. Edward came home last night from watching Hannah sleep (God that was weird. I don't know how he gets away with this. Creepy) excited as can be. Hannah had agreed to marry him. They would get married in a few months and he would turn her. Good for her. Good for him. He asked me if I could put together the wedding for him. I told him no. I couldn't do it. A part of me, a large part of me blamed him for Bella's death. I always will. The more time goes by the angrier I am. Her body was never found. She doesn't even have a final resting place. I don't know how much longer I will be able to live with this family. Edward being happy is driving me mad. He can hire a fucking wedding planner for all I care.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own it. Thanks for the reviews. I am glad you are all enjoying the story so far. Hope I can keep you interested.

Chapter 7

BPOV

We were back in the States. Egypt was fun for a while but I wanted to come home. Where people spoke English. Where money had George Washington's face on it. Garrett didn't mind coming back to the States either. He wanted to get new ID and access his cash from wherever the hell he hides it. I told him I wanted a nice clean place to relax in. Preferably someplace we won't have to leave when the owners come back.

We were in New York at the moment. Garrett had gone down to the lobby of the hotel to get some magazines for me and a couple of subway maps for us to travel around. I was watching True Blood on the TV wondering why Eric Northman couldn't have been my Mate. Eric Northman can fly. Garrett can't fly. He opened the door and walked in looking at my face.

"Why the sad face Bella?"

"I was just thinking about what a disappoint you are." I told him with the saddest face I could muster. The disappointment in his face was evident. And he says I'm not a good actress.

"Uhm okay. Why…what have I done now?"

"Nothing loving mate. It's just I'm sitting here watching Eric Northman and you pale in comparison. It's not like you can help it." And here comes the blow out in three, two, one…

"He's not fucking real Bella! He can't walk in the daytime! He has short stupid looking hair. He has no muscle tone! He just walks around smirking all the time."

"He does have muscle tone. His hair looks great short or long. He has beautiful eyes and…"

"And what Bella?"

"He can fly."

"It's just a TV show, Bella. Vampires can't fly. Would you get over it already? I never should have bought you that Season 1 DVD of this stupid show."

"How do you know a vampire can't fly? Have you met every vampire in the world?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I have."

"Besides Eric can make love too Sookie while she is human without beating her to a pulp."

"Good for Eric. Do you want these magazines or not?"

"I suppose." I told him with my best bored tone I could conjure. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Bella?"

"Yes dear?"

"Do you really think Eric Northman is more attractive than I am?" He asked looking ahead at anything but me.

"Garrett, look at me."

He didn't look. I crawled across the bed and nibbled on his ear. "Garrett you are the sexiest man I have ever laid eyes on. I wouldn't have died for anyone else. Not even Eric Northman."

He smiled a little. "Really?"

"Yes baby. Really. Want me to show you how hot you make me? Want me to do that thing you like so much?"

"Yes…"

"And I will… As soon as True Blood is over." I popped back to my watching spot. Hehe. Jason is so funny.

"Bella, you're questioning of my vampirehood has made me forget the news I was going to tell you."

"Vampirehood is not a word, Garrett. I know this because I am a vampire English teacher. And you didn't forget anything. We have super brains. Our super brains won't let us forget anything. Not even the way you were staring at Tia's ass at the Pyramid in Giza."

"I was watching her climb."

I raised an eyebrow at him. He rolled his eyes at me. I didn't blame him. I was checking her ass out too. "So what is your news oh great and powerful Mate who can't fly?"

"I ran into an old friend in the lobby. You may want to stay low for a few days in the room."

"Why? Ashamed to show me off? Am I not Sookie Stackhouse enough for you?" I asked him raising my eyebrow.

"The old friend I ran into in the lobby was Carlisle Cullen."

"WHAT? What are the fucking odds?"

"Do you want to hear what happened?"

"Of course. This should be good. Give me all the gossip of the Cullen Bunch."

GPOV

I was down in the lobby picking up magazines for Princess. I really couldn't take this True Blood kick she is on. I had to get out of the room. I was perusing the selection trying to determine which magazine had more in depth coverage of Snookie's new baby. I noticed that Stewart girl finally got smart and got herself a man who doesn't look like a Harry Potter extra. Good for her. She was always too attractive for him.

I smelt him probably at the same time he smelt me. We turned and locked eyes and I had to smile to hide my shock. What are the fucking odds? I noticed he was alone and his pansy adopted son wasn't with him. Thank God. Those would have been hard thoughts to hide. I didn't give a damn who knew about me and Bella. But she didn't want to see them and if they knew they would insist and then I would have to fight and she would get pissed and fight with me and then there would be all kinds of drama. I really didn't feel like dealing with that. I would rather watch a True Blood marathon than have my happy peaceful existence fucked up by the Cullens.

I walked up to him at human speed and we met in the center of the lobby. He offered his hand and I took it.

"It is good to see you again Garrett."

"You as well Carlisle. What are you doing here?"

"Medical conference. I will be here for a few days. You should come hunting with me."

"In New York Carlisle? There are enough vermin in the streets to not have to resort to killing poor innocent animals."

He laughed. Good old non judgmental Carlisle. "I had to give it a try my old friend. How have you been? What are you doing here? This isn't the type of a place a nomad as your self would normally be found hiding out."

"You are right, it isn't. But my Mate insisted on a nice clean place to relax. We have been in Egypt for the past two months and I think she is trying to recover from the sand."

"A Mate? When did this happen? Congratulations! Who is she?"

Hmm, how to play this? "I actually asked Allistair to find her for me last year. She was human."

The smile on his face froze. "Human you say?"

"Yes. I turned her and we have been together ever since. She handled her newborn year with great success."

"Did she consent to be turned?"

"I didn't take her by force if that is what you mean. I didn't give her a choice but let her know what she was getting into. She is happy."

He looked sad and as if he is in deep thought. "What Carlisle? Surely you are not judging me? She felt the pull as did I. We couldn't be apart without hurting. It had to be done."

"Forgive me my friend. I am by no means judging you. I just wish Edward had done the same as you. His former girlfriend Bella wanted to be one of us so she could be with Edward. He refused to change her and left her. She later died. I was very…, anyway now Edward has a new human girlfriend. They are getting married in three months. He plans to change her after the honeymoom." Carlisle did not look happy about this. I could tell by the look in his eyes he was upset about Bella.

"Then I guess it was all for the best. If he is marrying this second human, he must not have been mates with the first. Does it hurt the two of them to be apart? Because it hurts my mate and I greatly."

"I don't believe it does. But the mating instinct is different for all of us I suppose." He said, regaining his smile. He doesn't for one moment believe that this girl is Edward's mate.

"So when do I get to meet this mate of yours Garrett?"

"It will probably be a few years Carlisle. She is still scared of other vampires. She doesn't like to be around them much. I think right now she just wants it to be the two of us. You understand."

"Of course. Everyone handles their early years differently. I bet she was quite a shy human."

"Yes, so shy and lady like. She is like a gentle butterfly. Beautiful but so fragile. So ladylike. The voice of an angel that never a foul word is uttered." Keep a straight face, Garrett, keep a straight face.

"She sounds like Bella. Edward's first human girlfriend? She was so sweet. Accepted and loved everybody. Always polite. Selfless."

"No shit?" I asked shocked. Oops.

"Yes, why? You sound surprised."

"No, I am just shocked that Edward didn't turn her. She sounds perfect."

"In my opinion she was. The worst mistake I ever made as a vampire or coven leader was allowing Edward to talk us all into abandoning her. Alice refused at first. She and Bella were best friends. Edward finally convinced us to leave her alone. She had been attacked a few months before we left by a Nomad named James. Then at her birthday party Jasper attacked her when she got a paper cut on her finger. She wasn't angry but Edward was furious. He used Jasper's guilt to convince Alice to leave Bella alone. Esme was devastated. Truth be told my entire family almost came apart. Then Bella died in a plane crash and Alice hasn't been the same since. Jasper has hinted that they may be getting ready to leave us for good."

Damn.

"This seems like a lot of trouble caused by Edward's ex girlfriend Carlisle."

"She was like a daughter to me and Esme. Alice's sister and the best friend she ever had. Emmett saw her as the little sister he always wanted. The effect her life had on us was deep. I don't know if we can go back to the life we had Bella. I don't know that I want to."

Wow, he was really making me feel bad here. But I promised her.

"What do you think of the new human girl Carlisle? Are you close to her?"

He smiled slightly and shook his head slightly no.

"She is a sweet girl Garrett. It's not her fault she isn't Bella. I can't see her that way. I like her. She will be a Cullen and a part of our family. But she won't be mine and Esme's daughter. Not the way we felt for Bella."

Damn I wanted to cry. I had better get my big boy pants on.

Carlisle was staring off into the distance. He shook his head and looked at me with a smile.

"I have to be getting off. I am due in a workshop in an hour. I am disappointed I cannot meet your mate Garrett but I am very happy for you. You deserve happiness my friend. Hang on to it and never let it go."

"Thank you Carlisle. Carlisle, I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"About your loss. I can tell you loved her very much. I am sorry I cannot help."

"Thank you for your kind words my friend. Oh what is your mate's name?"

Uhh. "Pam."

Carlisle had a strange look on his face. Then he smiled. "I couldn't place that name for a second but I remember now. Pam is Eric Northman's vampire creation in True Blood right?"

"You watch that show Carlisle?" I asked shocked.

"Of course. Who doesn't? It's a great show. Very funny. See you Garrett."

I watched him go to his Mercedes the valet was pulling up. He got in and was gone. Shit. What to do now? Change hotels? Hide Bella? I don't know. I will go upstairs and tell her what happened and let her decide. Truth be known, she is the smarter one of us anyway. Not that I would ever admit that.

I walked into the room and saw Bella in her tiny pink boxer shorts and matching tank top watching True Blood and biting her lower lip when Northman came on the screen.

I told her everything and waited for her verdict. She looked at me after a moment's silence and opened her mouth to speak. The next words she said shocked me.

"Garrett can we swim down to the Titanic and check it out?"

"What are you…where the hell did that come from?"

"I was just thinking. If we don't need to breathe and nothing can crush us it seems like it shouldn't be a problem for us to go 3 miles deep and walk around the wreck of the Titanic. I think it would be neat."

Okay. "Bella…" Okay.

"Bella what the hell is going on with you? I just told you how Carlisle Cullen and his family are ripping themselves up over your death and you want to know if we can walk around the wreck of the Titanic?"

"Look, I told you I didn't want them to know. I don't want them to know. End of story."

"Is this because you're pissed they left you without saying goodbye?"

"Nope." She told me. "I have other reasons."

BPOV

He really doesn't know me that well sometimes. Maybe he does, it's just I can be a little crazy at times and that makes it hard to keep up with me.

"Look Garrett, I am really not mad at them for following Edward. I'm really not mad at Edward. I don't really care anymore. I get it okay. I don't like it but I get why they did what they did. Sort of. I do miss Esme and Alice and Emmett and Carlisle. But I died. Why should they get to know I'm okay when my real parents and best friend don't get to know? My old life died when we jumped out of that plane. Who I am now is not who I was. My family had to grieve for me. I had to grieve for me and them. All because destiny decided we couldn't be apart. Now don't get that look on your face. You know I love you baby. But it doesn't seem fair that they should be in my life if Renee and Charlie can't. I get they are hurting. But so are my parents. And if they know I'm a vampire you know we will have to deal with the whole goddam clan of them coming down here, apologizing, trying to get me back in their lives. And we really don't have room for them in our lives do we baby?"

He looked at me the entire time I was talking, never betraying his thoughts. Now he just nodded.

"Your right Bella. Everything you said was right. So what do you want to do? Change hotels? Leave town?"

As if. "Hell no. I'm about to take a bubble bath and you are going to suck on my toes while you

rub my feet."

"And what do I out of this?"

"Well you can only massage one foot at a time. Want to guess where my other one is going to be?"

That got a smile out of my soldier.

"And while we are in the bath, we can talk about my Titanic plan."

He rolled his eyes and jumped on me. Oh shit he's tickling me. I started kicking my legs. Didn't know vampires could be tickled huh? Seems like a very unvampiry thing to happen.

"GARREETTTT Stop!" I screamed in between peals of laughter. He wouldn't stop. He had my ribs. He was heading towards my special area he knows drives me wild. Oh hell no.

"STOP!" My shield expanded and there goes Garrett on the floor on his ass.

"No means no baby doll. I realize you come from the caveman times but you have to respect a girls wishes."

He grinned at me. "Bella put down the shield darling."

"No."

"Yes."

"uh uh."

"Bella. How am I going to suck your toes and massage your feet if you are in a shield?" He asked me grinning.

"You are not going to give me that sexy little grin and get me to drop my shield Garrett. You know I don't like be tickled."

"Then why did you laugh?"

"Cause it tickles." I told him in a baby whisper I save just for him.

"Bella, I want to hold you."

Not falling for that. "No you don't, you want to attack my inner thigh with that hand of yours. You know exactly where I don't like it and you were going there." I told him giving him my best pouty face.

"I swear, baby. I won't go there. Now drop the shield and let's go to the bath."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Garrett if you are lying to me I am going to break off your cock and burn the rest of you. "

That caught his attention. "Baby?"

"Yes Garrett?"

"If you stop threatening my cock I will take you to the Titanic."

"Thank you. And no more tickling."

"Yes dear."


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own it

Chapter 8

BPOV

We left New York a week ago and have been running all over the country. Like real nomads we have been literally running. It has been a blast. I tried to get Garrett and I matching jogging outfits but he refuses. And then he wonders why I won't marry him. He has asked me over and over again. You would think the man would be tired of being told no but I guess not. Tied by destiny or fate or whatever isn't enough for him. Oh no. He wants me to be Mrs. Jones.

We were entering into San Antonio Texas at sundown. I followed him to a ranch outside of the city. We were meeting Peter and Charlotte Whitlock. I had heard Victoria mention them before but did not know a lot about them. Garrett had known them for a while. Since the Civil War apparently. Peter called Garrett and told him of rising crime statistics in San Antonio caused by warring cartels. Peter and Charlotte preferred to perform a public service when they eat, as do Garrett and I so we thought we would hang for a few days. I wouldn't mind meeting another female vampire to bitch about my mate too.

Garrett began walking towards the house and I was following. It happened quickly. A vampire moved out of the tree line right for Garrett. I threw up a shield around the two of us and the vampire hit a proverbial brick wall. I growled ready to defend myself and my mate.

"Damn Garrett. You got you a fucking shield? Nice."

I watched him rise. He had a goofy grin on his face. Kinda attractive in that good old country boy way. Sort of reminded me of a country singer. I heard a laugh from behind and turned ready to defend myself from another attack until I saw her. Damn she was hot. Garrett placed his hand on my shoulder and whispered it was okay.

"Peter you fucking idiot. My mate is only a little over a year old. You should know better than to pull that."

"Sorry Gar."

"Bella, this is Peter and the lovely lady here behind us is Charlotte."

"Hi Charlotte."

"Nice to meet you Bella." She told me with a wink. Oh yeah. She definitely switch hit for both teams. This has potential.

"Nice to meet you Bella."

"Hmm? Oh yeah you too Pete. Charlotte why don't we go inside and get to know each other? Maybe you could show me around?"

"I'd love to darlin. After you. I love those jeans by the way."

"Thank you. Maybe we could compare lingerie later." I told her giving her a wink.

I looked at Garrett. "You boys have fun catching up and don't go far. I don't want my chest to hurt. And uh, take your time."

GPOV

"Did that just happen?"

"You mean your mate took one look at mine and they decided they were going to do the horizontal mambo or whatever it is ladies do to each other? Yep that just happened." Peter said with a big smile.

"This doesn't bother you?"

"Nah I got cameras all over the house. I can watch it later."

"I mean them having sex. Bella knows it will hurt her."

"Actually that's not true. It only hurts for your mate to go to someone who is a threat. Girl on girl action doesn't count apparently."

"How the hell do you know this?" I had to ask.

"Char and I had a threesome with Maggie. You know Maggie? From Ireland?"

"The redhead with the huge…?"

"Yep." He said with a grin.

"You lucky bastard. Well keep your filthy paws off MY mate you understand?"

"No worries from me poncho. Now I can't speak for Char."

"Actually that idea doesn't bother me. It would be fun to watch. You think they would let us watch?" This had potential.

"One way to find out. But first we got some talking to do. Something big is coming down."

"What do you mean? Big good or big bad?"

"Big bad."

I sighed. "It usually is, right?"

"I don't know what it is right now but I know you and your mate and me and mine will be front and center of it. Especially your mate."

"My Bella? I'll be damned if she is getting front and center of anything that she isn't leaning into with me behind her."

"Garrett you know, I know shit. And I know this. Something is coming soon that is going to involve that little lady who at the moment is trying to charm my wife out of her panties. So tell me about her."

I told Peter everything. From Alistair finding her to changing her to her past with the Cullens.

"Holy shit. That's the little lady all the Cullens are torn up about? You know Jasper called me last night and told me after the wedding Alice and him are moving and were going to come down here for a time."

"Yes, Carlisle told me there was a lot of disharmony in the family."

"Garrett you got to tell them. Jasper is going to kill me now if he finds out that I knew and didn't tell him."

"And I will kill you if you do Peter."

"Garrett you are kinda putting me in a bad position here."

"I didn't put you anywhere. You asked. Now you can just forget I told you. She doesn't want them to know then they don't know." This was not up for debate.

He sighed and shook his head in agreement. "So how long can ya'll stay? I've missed you and want to get to know the infamous Bella Swan."

"We have all the time in the world. Besides if something is coming it might be best to stay close for a while." We walked into Peter's house and I was somehow not surprised to see Bella and Charlotte with their tongues in each other's mouths and their hands all over each other. Bella looked up at me and smiled.

"Guess what sweetie?"

"What darling?"

"It doesn't hurt if she touches my boobs. You two want to come watch or are you going to give us privacy?"

I looked at Peter who looked like he had just won a prize. "I don't know about your mate Ms. Swan but I ain't going a goddam place except to the recliner so I can sit back and enjoy the view."

I looked Bella in the eyes. She had to know what was acceptable here. And if it was anybody's job to make it clear to her, it was mine. She raised an eyebrow towards me, while her tongue licked up Charlotte's neck making her moan.

"Bella, listen to me, because I am only going to say this once. I am going to sit in that chair across from Peter if you need me for anything." What can I say? She needs to know I am a supportive mate in any situation.

BPOV

Boys are so stupid.

"Garrett I need you to tell me what you want me to do to Charlotte."

Charlotte was on her back and I kissed her deeply. She really did taste good. She opened her eyes and winked at me.

"Uh baby, I've never really been in this situation…"

"Do you want me to put her nipple in my mouth and nibble on it?"

"Yes…" he whispered. Peter looked like he was about to start drooling. An impressive feat for a cool vampire.

"Garrett," I whispered in the huskiest voice I could speak. "Would you like me to finger her? Would you like me to eat Charlotte's pussy?"

"Oh God yes, Bella."

"Then I need you to do something for me."

"Anything angel."

"I need you to suck Peter's dick."

"Uh say what?"

"I didn't quite catch that Little Bit. What was that you said?" Peter asked. I noticed his impressive bulge in his jeans was gone.

"I need you two to go down on each other. It's only fair if you are going to get a show, Charlotte and I should as well."

"Uh Bella, that's not going to happen." Garrett said, the look of shock still evident on his face.

I sat up and pulled Char up with me.

"So let me get this straight. You want the two of us to put on a live sex show for you two but it's not okay for us to expect you to do the same."

"Well…"

"Garrett, I'm disappointed in you. I thought you would be more possessive than this. Am I just some whore for you to let your friends get a cheap thrill out of?"

"But you like girls. You told me you did. I was just trying to make you happy."

"And you would have been okay with Peter seeing me naked?"

"God no! I mean…"

"So you wanted to see Charlotte naked?" This was so much fun. Charlotte had a huge grin on her face.

"Yes, no, I mean if you were going to… I didn't, you don't understand. What I mean is…"

"Garrett? Shut up." I walked over and sat in his lap and gave him a deep kiss.

"Maybe we will give you a show one day baby, but I think we should get to know each other a little better first don't you?"

"Yes Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insinuate…"

"It's okay baby. You're a man. I was just fucking with you. Now what do you say we go hunt? Kissing Char has got me hungry."

GPOV

Peter was still giving me a dirty look. Bella and Char were still laughing when we entered the city.

I swear my mate is evil. I have never had a hard on shrink so fast. My balls still don't understand what the hell happened. We got to the Riverwalk and began strolling. Bella had never been of course and wanted to see the sites before dinner. She was walking in front of Peter and I holding Charlottes hand. The two of them were getting quite a few stares and it wasn't hard to see why. They were both dressed in short leather skirts and tight blouse low cut to show off their cleavage. I wanted to eat every man who looked at my Mate with lust but that would have caused a scene.

"Your mate is evil Garrett."

"I know Peter." I sighed as he reminded me for the tenth time tonight. We came to the San Antonio Mall. My things have changed. We walked up the side and there it was. The Alamo.

Bella let out a breath.

"Wow. So this is the famous Alamo."

"What's left of it. Before the battle it was even more impressive."

She turned to me with a look of shock.

"You were here?"

"Yes." I told her thinking back. "I stayed around Texas back then. After the Revolution I had sympathy for any revolutionary cause where fighters were looking for freedom. I couldn't stay with them or join them. They would have known I was wrong. There were no contacts back in the day. I thought I could help out. Thin down the Mexican Army some to give them a fighting chance. I hid in the tree lines and watched. When the Army showed up I couldn't believe the number of soldiers. I figured the defenders would surrender. David Crockett, a respected stateman from the United States was inside. There was no way Santa Ana would kill him. I was wrong. The Mexican Army surrounded the place. I kept waiting for Sam Houston or Fannin to arrive with reinforcements. But even if they had, they did not have the numbers to defeat Santa Ana. It would have been the end of the revolution. I couldn't kill the Mexican soldiers. They were in the open. Crockett burned down the ramshackle shacks in front of the Mission. I had no place to even hide if I got involved. I stayed around looking for my chance. But there were over 2000 soldiers. The morning of the raid, I figured it would be a massacre. But the defenders fought valiantly. They fought like gods. They fought to the last man. David Crockett was the last. He was surrounded on all sides. His comrades dead. He was told to surrender. He refused. They shot him at point blank range. I nearly screamed. I have never felt as helpless as a vampire, as I did watching that battle. I am glad I don't sleep. I would still have nightmares."

"Garrett I'm so sorry you had to see that." Bella said, taking my hand.

"They piled the bodies up over there." I told her pointing to the south end of the mall. They burned them all. Nobody ever knew where the bodies were burned. Archeologists still look around the area. I hope they never find them. Those men deserve to rest without disturbance. All the soldiers on both sides that day deserve their rest."

"You know they say that mall is haunted." Peter said.

"It is. See on the other side where the David Crockett Hotel is? That is on the spot Crockett was shot. Travis was killed early in the battle on the north wall. He was shot in the head."

"Let's go baby. I'm hungry." Bella whispered.

"Yes, let's get out of here. Leave the dead to their rest."

BPOV

Tonight was an eye opening experience. Garrett was so much fun I forget sometimes that he is a warrior. He has been in battle, as a human and a vampire. He has seen things I couldn't imagine. War, tragedy. I wanted to take him back to Peter and Char's and make love to him all night and all day long to try to help him forget for a little while. But we had business first.

"So where are we going?"

"There is a coyote in the warehouse district. He is bringing in women from Mexico. They think they are coming here for a new life. Instead the coyote is selling them to local pimps and the San Antonio Mob they work for. The mob gets them addicted to drugs and uses them as prostitutes. Without their consent of course. Some women who prove particularly defiant are simply shot and dumped in a land fill outside of the city. Police can't get anyone in close enough to stop them. That's where we come in. A delivery came in tonight. We are going to the warehouse and putting an end to this coyote and any others with him. Unfortunately the police will most likely send the women back to Mexico so we will drain the bodies, release the women and burn the warehouse down. It is the best we can do for them."

"Let's do this." Garrett growled.

We walked into the warehouse. Actually Peter kicked the door in. Six people turned to us. A group of women were being led into a back room in chains. The bad guys, 5 men and 1 woman began shouting at us. They all pulled guns and froze. Peter and Garrett stood in front of Char and I. We walked up to either side of them and stood by our mates.

"Ola, Amigos. What are you waiting for? Shoot already." Peter said grinning.

The 6 opened fire. I did a matrix thing and dodged the bullets. I really didn't have to but I didn't want my skirt messed up with bullet holes. I like this skirt.

We stood there until they were finished. I guess they were out of ammo. Peter looked at Charlotte.

"Baby doll you want to go get the guy holding the lovely ladies prisoner?"

"Sounds tasty. Save a little for me here as well though. He looked kind of small."

Char took off and Peter, Garrett and I smiled at the men and woman staring at us in disbelief. The Spanish woman whispered "El Diablo." I rushed her.

"I get called that often. Can you explain to me why you enslave women against their will and call me the devil?"

I didn't give her a chance to answer. I sunk my teeth in her. I was angry and I sucked her dry in seconds. I broke her neck for good measure. Peter was on his second one. Garrett was still on his first. I looked at a very scary looking man wearing many gold chains. I grabbed the chains and ripped them off his head. I wonder how many women he had to sell to afford these. He got on his knees and begged me not to kill him.

"How many women have begged you compadre?"

"Please. Don't."

"Too late for begging. You get off on whoring out women? You like to be the big man? Keep those women, those girls in chains? You think that makes you something? Think of me as every woman you have ever hurt you son of a bitch. The time for reckoning has come." I bit him on the shoulder. I bit him on his arm. He was in pain. My venom was burning him. I felt Garrett's hand on my shoulder.

"Bella this is not who you are. Finish him."

Garrett was right. Torturing him was wrong. No matter how much he deserved it. I bit down on his neck and drained him. I looked up and saw Charlotte had made it back and was finishing the last one.

"The girls are out and safe. There were twenty of them. The oldest one couldn't be 19. I gave them each a thousand bucks and sent them on their way. They didn't see anything. We are good. Let's burn this place down." Peter said.

We got back to the house at dawn. I dragged Garrett into the guest room.

"Thank you for pulling me back. I could have lost myself in there."

"I'll never let you lose yourself love. Never."

I got on my knees and pulled his beautiful cock into my mouth. It was going to be a long and fun day. I heard Char in the next room. Sounds like it is going to be a long and fun day for both of us.

Alice POV

I can't believe Edward is going through with this wedding. I am beginning to think Rose and Emmett are leaving afterward as well. Edward agreed to try to have sex with Hannah before she was changed, at her insistence. Rose was furious when she overheard. I can't see Hannah's future past the wedding. But I don't need my powers to know something bad is going to come from this.


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own it.

Chapter 9

BPOV

Garrett and I were kicked back watching TV naked and Peter and Char's couch. Peter was convinced that something big was coming down and it revolved around the Cullens now. He wouldn't tell us more than that. He likes to be cryptic but I think he is just hiding the fact that he doesn't really know shit. He and Char decided to go visit the Cullens and see what they could figure out. So that left Garrett and I in an empty house that we had to hide out in during the daytime. We were Divorce Court and I was making very valid points against the concept of marriage.

"Garrett why is marriage so important to you? Really? You know I'm yours forever. Literally."

"Bella, I was raised in a different time. Marriage was a very sacred thing in my time. Not like today when it is thrown away on a whim. It was important for a man and woman to be one in front of God."

"God? What are you talking about Garrett? We aren't religious."

"I am."

"You are? Garrett we are killers."

"Yes we are Bella. So was King David. So were many of the Kings of the Old Testament. Killing does not make us evil Bella. How many lives have we saved by killing the evil we see around us?"

"Yes but is it our place to decide what happens to those men?"

"Of course it is. God wouldn't have put them in our sites if it weren't. The same way God puts a man in front of a lion in the plains of Africa. We have a choice. We can be evil and kill the innocent. Or we can work to protect the weak. We chose to protect the weak from those who would prey upon them. Why is this evil? Would it be better if we knew someone was being hurt by evil and stood by and did nothing?"

I had never thought about it that way. I had never thought about God and religion much to be honest. I suppose I always believed in God but since I became a vampire I tried to not think about my actions too much.

"But we could live off of animals."

"Yes we could. Is an animal less deserving of life than a drug dealer or a rapist Bella?"

"No I suppose not."

"I believe we all have a part to play in life. I have chosen mine to be a protector of the weak and a hunter of evil men. And you have chosen this as well. Whether you did so consciously or not."

"So you want to get married because of your religious beliefs?"

"That's part of it."

"And the rest?"

"I love you. I want to be tied to you in every way possible."

That was sweet. I could see his point.

"What is your problem with marriage?" He asked.

"I guess since my parents divorced I just never saw it as the binding institution that you do. I mean not being able to be apart for more than a few miles because of severe pain. That's binding. Marriage is just paper to me. I wasn't raised in church."

"I understand Bella. I won't ask you again."

"NO!"

Where did that come from?

"What do you mean Bella?"

I don't know what I mean.

"I like it when you ask me." I whispered. There, it was out.

"But Bella I can only take so much rejection."

I turned around and sat on his lap, straddling him with my thighs. As always my man was ready for me in an instant. I placed him inside me and began sliding up and down on his cock.

"Are you trying to change the subject here Bella? Not that I…am … complaining."

"Ask me."

"Ask you?" Oh God I am so turned on.

"Yes baby. Ask me right now."

"Bella, would you marry me?"

Oh God that made me cum. "Yessssssss."

"Yes you will marry me? Or yes you had an orgasm?"

I placed my nipple in his mouth and he bit down.

"Both baby. Both."

He began fucking me at inhuman speeds. I lost myself in him. I bit down on his shoulder and closed my eyes and let him take me to nirvana.

GPOV

We decided to wait for Peter and Charlotte to return before getting married. Bella told me it would have to be simple. She bought a simple white dress and I bought a suit. I made some arrangements and we would be married at Midnight at a small Mission 5 miles from the Alamo. It dated from the same time period. No massacres occurred there. I called Peter and he told me they would be back tomorrow. He seemed agitated.

The next night Peter and Char returned. Bella had already picked them clothes to wear. They would be our witnesses and stand with us.

"So what did you find Peter?"

"Yes Peter, tell me all about the Cullen household and please tell me you didn't let Edward read your thoughts about me." Bella told him with a serious stare.

"Edward wasn't there. He hates me. He was off on a hunting trip. Hannah wasn't there either. He told Carlisle it was too dangerous to have her around us evil red eyed human hunters."

"So what do you think is going to happen?"

"Other than Edward marrying her? Alice let it be known that he planned to fuck her on their wedding night. Her idea. She agreed to marry him if he would have sex with her."

"Is she fucking stupid? Garrett has excellent control and had sex before and he still beat the hell out of me when we had sex. A virgin like Edward is going to break her to pieces!" Bella shouted.

"I know darlin but she apparently is very stubborn. And horny." Charlotte said while giggling.

"So what the hell does this have to do with us Peter?" I had to know something. Sonofabitch was making me nervous with his cryptic shit.

"I'm sorry. I don't know Garrett. I just got a very bad feeling about this. Alice does too."

"Alice?" Bella asked.

Peter gave her a grave look. "Bella I have known Alice for damn near a hundred years. I have never seen her this sad. She has no life to her. Jasper feels horrible like Edward leaving you was his fault. Alice is devastated. All she would talk about was you and how much she missed you. Bella it was hard to keep this from her. I don't want to do it again."

Bella had a thoughtful look on her face.

"I'm sorry Peter. But the Bella she knew is dead."

"Really? Because the Bella she described sounded exactly like you. Except for being a foul mouthed evil bitch."

"Sorry you had to go through that Peter." Bella whispered.

"Come on darling. Show me this place ya'll are goin to get hitched. I want to see it. Especially since I am the Maid of honor. We also have a bachelorette party to plan." Char said, grabbing my hand.

"Party?" I asked. I didn't like the sound of that.

"Yep. A party of two. Me, Bella and a bed and no other horny vampires around. You guys gonna have a party too?" She asked winking at me.

"NO!" Peter and I both shouted at the same time.

Char grabbed Bella's hand and took off out the door. I turned to Peter.

"You think they are really going to…"

"Who the fuck knows with those crazy bitches?" Peter said in a huff.

"So what do you think is coming?"

"I really don't know. But I would bet anything it has to do with Edward Cullen and his girl. That boy is a fucking idiot."

I hoped Peter was wrong.

"Oh and after ya'lls wedding you may want to go somewhere else. Jasper and Alice are returning the visit for a few weeks. Alice says she has to get away from the wedding plans and Edward."

"Thanks for the warning. We are married tomorrow night and then the honeymoon."

"Do me a favor and stay in Texas just in case something happens."

"We will be here until this situation, whatever the hell it is, is over."

BPOV

We checked out the site and headed to the mall to do some shopping. I normally hate shopping but running all over the nation tends to tear up ones clothes. Garrett says I should wear leather but I'll be damned if I am dressing like a nomad. I do have some standards.

"So what made you finally give into him?"

"I love him. It's important to him. And I'm getting tired of calling him my mate all the time. Husband would be a nice change."

"True. I'm glad. You two are so nice together. I have seen Garrett so lonely for so many years. He deserves happiness. I'm sorry it had to come at such a high cost to you though."

"That's the breaks. You can't fight destiny. Whether you like it or not. We would have been together one way or another. I can't imagine now how I lived without him before."

I sighed. I missed my soldier already. And I like to pride myself on being an independent woman. I grabbed Char's hand and we walked the Mall.

"Char I want to thank you. You really are my best friend. I love you."

"Why, is Bella the bitch Swan getting emotional?"

I had to laugh. "Yeah I guess I am."

She smiled at me. "Well I love you too darling. I haven't had a close friend in a long time. Alice doesn't really get me. She tried but we were too different."

"Oh shit, I just realized something."

"What?"

"My last name is going to be Jones."

GPOV

The wedding was beautiful. Bella and I were married under a canopy covered in small lights. She was breathtaking. I guess God must like me somewhat to give me a gift like her. She looked happy as well. I even saw venom in her eyes. I held her a kiss that went on longer than any human could hold their breath. Until the Priest cleared his throat. Peter and Char stayed out and let us have the house alone. We managed not to break anything. Married sex is much more intense than mating sex. Or we are just getting better at it. I can't tell.

We left the next day. Alice and Jasper were due to be there three days from now and Bella and I would find a nice place to go until they left. Bella wanted to travel the State.

First stop. Dallas Texas. Bella wanted to see where Kennedy was shot. I told her of my memories of that day. It was one of the saddest days in the nation's history that I could remember. One was the day Lincoln was shot. The other two were Pearl Harbor and 9/11. I lived through them all. World wars. Civil wars. Conflicts as they liked to call Vietnam and Korea. All death. We visited the stock yards. Bella also insisted on seeing a baseball game at the Ball Park in Arlington. The Rangers were playing the Mariners. We had great seats in the outfield. Home run alley.

Bella kept asking me questions about the game. She told me once her father loved sports and now she wanted to see what the big deal is. The girl was obviously raised by her mother.

"So the guy on the mound is the quarterback?"

"Pitcher. How can your vampire mind not get this?"

"Oh my God, he hit the ball Garrett! It's coming at us!"

"Catch it!"

"I can't catch a boulder! You want me to catch a speeding ball?!"

"Yes!"

Bella scrunched up her face in a look of fierce concentration. She jumped, not high thankfully and at human speed and snapped up the ball out of the air.

"Garrett I caught a touchdown!"

"Home run sweetie."

"Whatever!" She was so excited. She held up the ball and everyone around her was cheering. We heard sniffles behind us. We turned and saw a boy, maybe around 10 with tears in his eyes. His father patted him on the back and whispered to him. "You'll get the next one buddy."

Before I knew it Bella had turned around and was looking at the boy.

"Hey buddy. You enjoying the game?"

"Yes ma'am, "he said trying to hide his sniffles.

"Would you do me a favor? I really don't have a place to keep this baseball at my house. Would you take it off my hands?"

The kids eyes lit up. "Yes ma'am!"

She handed the ball to him. His father looked at Bella, looked at her cleavage and looked back at her.

"Thank you." He whispered. "Oh and I like the red contacts."

"Thanks and no problem." She whispered back to him and threw him a wink. We sat back and I wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"You having fun darling?"

"Yes. I just wish they sold bags of blood. That would make this perfect."

Jacob POV (Say what?)

I was sitting at Charlie's again watching baseball with him and my dad. We tried to spend as much time with Charlie as possible. He has not been the same man since Bella died. He was soldiering on though. But he still hardly ever smiled anymore.

I was barely paying attention to the game. I was thinking about the leech we had killed yesterday. Dread locks. Looked Jamaican. Blood red eyes. Said he was looking for the Cullens before he begged us not to kill him. I wondered if more were coming. I thought things would be quiet after the Cullens left. A few wanderers here and there but no steady stream of vampires. But if this guy was attached to the Cullens it could mean more trouble coming. I heard the announcer shout Home Run and then "What a catch in the stands by that young lady! And she is giving the ball to the kid behind her. There is a woman who gets baseball!"

I heard Charlie gasp and say something I did not expect. "Bella."

I turned toward the TV and saw her. The camera was showing her giving the ball to the boy behind her. It was Bella but she was not a human. Oh shit. Bella is a vampire! And Charlie saw her. Dad looked at me with panic in his eyes.

"What do you mean Bella, Charlie?"

Charlie looked like he had seen a ghost. I guess in a way he had. "That is Bella."

"She was not Bella Charlie. Did she look exactly like Bella?"

"No…but…"

"Charlie, I know where you are coming from," Dad told him taking his hand. "After Sarah died I saw her everywhere too."

"I guess so. It just looked so much like her. The hair wasn't right. A darker reddish brown. But her cheekbones, her nose, her build."

"Charlie you saw her for ten seconds. I know you miss her but don't torture yourself."

He looked at me with resignation in his eyes. "You're right Jacob. My imagination is running away with me."

I hated doing this to him. Especially since he didn't know how right he was. Now I had to figure out how and why Bella Swan is a vampire. And I am betting the Cullens have something to do with this. This means the treaty is over. And the Cullens are fair game.

Charlie POV

I don't give a damn what Jacob or Billy say. I'm a cop. I notice things. And I know that girl was my daughter. How is she is alive and what the hell is she doing in Texas? I swear I wouldn't stop until I found her and got the answers I needed. At least I had something I haven't had in a long time. Hope.


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own it. I hope I am keeping your interest. Thanks to my reviewers. You guys keep me going and make this fun. Since I have been getting so many reviews and you guys have been so great about that, I am doing a doble update today. Hope you enjoy. I know Peter and Garrett enjoyed this ;)

Chapter 10

GPOV

"Who was on the phone dear?"

"Peter. Him and Char are out hunting and he wanted to check on us. This feeling he has is getting to him. He is worried about us."

"Where are Alice and Jasper?"

"Killing evil deer."

"We all have our purpose, right Garrett?"

"Yes Bella, we do."

We had left Dallas and headed to the coast. We were currently in South Padre Island. We were fishing of all things. Bella decided she wanted to learn to fish. So we were on a rock jetty on the Gulf of Mexico fishing. Actually I was fishing. Bella kept tossing her line and then reeling it in because a fish wouldn't immediately jump on her line.

"Darling you are never going to catch anything if you keep hauling in your line before the fish have a chance to take the bait."

"This is boring. Let's go for a midnight boat ride and make love on the waves."

"We don't have a boat Bella."

"Well…"

"Yes?" She gave me her shy little grin that she knows I can't resist.

"We could borrow one."

"Now you're talking my language."

We borrowed a nice speed boat and took off. The moon was full. We got out into the Gulf and I took off my shirt. Bella took of her clothes.

"Garrett?"

"Yes Bella?"

"You can have me if you can catch me."

She jumped off the boat and was gone. Tricky little minx. Looks like we are going for a swim.

BPOV

I had to admit. Life was good. I was enjoying my honeymoon in Texas. I still missed my family. But I was happy with Garrett. A big part of me felt guilty about being happy when my parents are grieving. But what's done is done. We were currently in Galveston walking the Strand. A hurricane was blowing in from the gulf so it had been cloudy. We were able to walk outside and enjoy Galveston by day. The city was practically deserted. Everyone had evacuated. I planned to be here. I wanted to watch a hurricane come in. We had visited the old Victorian mansions around the Island. After the hurricane we planned to go back to Peter and Char's place. I was thinking of how I could convince Garrett to buy us a place. I suppose I could withhold sex until he did as I asked but that would be hurting myself as well. And I deserve good sex.

"Garrett, what do you think is coming? Peter seems convinced it has to do with the Cullens."

"I don't have a clue darling but it wouldn't surprise me if it had to do with Edward and his new bride."

He does seem to not think about his actions much for such a brooding guy. I hope he doesn't do anything stupid to hurt that poor girl.

"Garrett, we need to talk about something."

"Okay..."

"I'm a married woman now."

"Yes, I know. I was there."

"I need a home. And as my husband it is your duty to make me a homestead. I want a house."

"Bella, why do we need a house? We travel too much for owning a home to be practical."

"Yes but I want a place to come back to. It doesn't mean we have to travel less. Besides Peter and Charlotte have a home. And they travel as much as we do."

"Exactly dear. Peter and Charlotte have a home we can use at any time. So why get our own?"

"Garrett, I am not trying to ask you or convince you. I want a fucking home. You are going to get me a fucking home. Understand?"

He could see in my eyes that I was serious.

"Where do you want this home Bella?" he sighed, finally giving in to the inevitable.

"I like Texas."

"It is sun shine 90% of the time here. We would have to live like, like, like vampires!"

"Doesn't bother Peter and Char."

"Not much does!"

"Fine, how about London?"

"I'm an American Bella! I'll be damned if I am living in that country!"

"Garrett it has been 200 years. The U.S. and Britain have fought in wars together. We are friends. The War is over sweetie."

"No Bella. I refuse." He pouted. He is so cute when he pouts.

"So we stick to the US in a cloudy place. That leaves the Northwest and I am not going anywhere near there."

"Why not?"

"Why not just move in next to Charlie? I'm sure that won't be awkward. Hi Daddy, this is Garrett my husband, the man who killed me. Guess what? We are going to move in next to you! Aren't you excited? Please ignore my darker hair, my pale complexion, my red eyes, my larger breasts and the fact that I'm still walking around when I'm supposed to be dead!"

"There is a lot more to the Northwest than Forks Bella. We could move to Wyoming. Oregon. There are other options. What about Alaska?"

"Nope. I remember Edward telling me there is a coven up there that is close to the Cullens."

"Ahh yes, the Denalis. A group of Succubi and Eleazor and Carmen."

"Succubi?" That caught my attention.

"Yes, they are..."

"I know what the fuck they are Garrett. What the hell makes you think I am going to let you within a thousand miles of Succubi? Supernatural ho's in Alaska. Hey Bella, lets move next to the Succubi he says. Yeah right."

"Bella you know even if I wanted to, which I don't, I couldn't..."

"Not the point Garrett."

"So what does that leave us with Bella?"

"Texas."

"No Bella."

"Yes Garrett. I want to stay close to Char. I haven't had a friend like her since Kat. You remember Kat right? My best friend when I was human. Never saw her again after graduation?" Hehe. Playing on his guilt always works. I can use this for the next 50 years. 100 years if I play my cards right.

"So are we buying a house or building one?"

"Building one of course. That way I can have a hot tub room and a game room and a play room and multiple bedrooms for our friends but I don't have to waste space on a kitchen I'll never use or a guest bathroom."

"So where are we going to build this house?" He asked knowing I already had an idea. Smart man.

"Well I have been talking to Charlotte and..."

"If we build on their land Jasper and Alice will eventually notice you."

"We will leave when they come."

"Bella you can't hide forever."

"I'm not hiding."

"Yes you are." Damn him.

"It's my right to hide if I want."

"Bella we know Zafrina, they know Zafrina, we know the Egyptians, they know the Egyptians. One day you will meet the Irish. They know the Irish. It is going to get out eventually. Maybe next week, maybe a hundred years from now. It's a big world but the vampire community is small."

He was right. There was no avoiding this for long. Actually I could avoid this for a long time. May as well make the most of the time I can avoid them.

"Garrett." I whispered to him biting my lower lip.

"Bella you are not getting out of this conversation by biting your lower lip and talking like a shy little girl."

Wanna bet big guy?

"Garrett, I really don't want to talk about this. Are you trying to make me upset? I just want to hang out with the love of my existence and make love on the seawall while a hurricane blows in. Can't we focus on that? I mean my God, I'm so horny now I can't see straight. You know the things I want you to do to me? Things we have never tried before. Things you like to do when I am on my knees begging for you to come on my..."

"Fine, lets head back to the hotel. But we are talking about this later."He whispered to me. Sucker. Garrett is a strong, sensitive, thoughtful, gorgeous man. But you throw a little vagina his way and he is still just a man.

Garrett POV

Damn that girl. I swear she bedazzles me. I have to admit though, sex on the seawall was great until the storm surge pulled us into the ocean and she got seaweed all over her. Then she discovered that hurricane water isn't exactly clean. Then right as she was about to cum a boat fell on us. A fucking boat. What are the odds? Actually in a hurricane, they are pretty good. Peter finally gave us the all clear sign and we went back to his ranch. Bella and Charlotte pawed at each other like they hadn't seen each other in a couple decades. I'm all for Bella having a close friend but these open mouth kisses they throw around are sending mixed signals to Peter and I. I mean it's like, are you or aren't you? And if you aren't stop fucking with us already. Women are evil. Especially hot, bi sexual women.

"So how did the visit go?" I asked Peter.

"It was good I suppose. Alice didn't talk much but she usually doesn't when she comes down. I think she spends most of her time worrying about Jasper having a slip, as the Cullens like to call it. Jasper was quieter than usual. No news really that we didn't know about. One bit of information that Jasper gave out was weird though. Apparently Irina of the Denali Coven's mate, a fellow by the name of Laurent, went missing a while back. Supposedly Irina is slowly going insane so they expect he is dead. But they have no idea what happened. Right now Eleazor s researching with Carlisle any methods or remedies that can keep Irina sane. Laurent went to Alaska after he left Jame's Coven to try animals and met Irina. Remember him Bella?"

"Yes. He didn't go after me. I always appreciated that about him." She said, half paying attention to us and half watching the Mentalist on TV.

"Apparently he was having trouble sticking to the squirrel diet and went to visit Carlisle in Forks to see if he could help him. But Carlisle was already gone. Had been for a couple years. And Laurent was never seen again."

"How was Laurent able to leave his mate behind? Why didn't she come with him?" Bella asked while keeping ehr eyes on the television.

"I don't know. Apparently the bond was not as strong as what we have with our mates. But thats only a theory. It is probably why Irina hasn't gone completely insane yet. You know Marcus of the Volturi lost his Mate over 600 hundred years ago and he is still existing."

"Yes but he is lifeless. If it wasn't for Aro getting Chelsea to hold him in the fold he would have sought death long ago."

"What do you mean, Garrett?" Bella asked, suddenly interested.

"Chelsea can create bonds and break bonds. When the Volturi raid covens they take the gifted members. The new members stay because Chelsea binds them to the Volturi."

"She can't break our bond can she?" Bella actually looked panicked. Nice to know the idea of being torn from me scares her.

"No, she can't make mating bonds go away and she can't create them. She can't fuck with destiny. But coven ties, friendships, things of that nature she can definitely mess with. Given enough time with a captive vampire she can destroy bonds or create them."

"What a fucked up power." Bella observed.

"Astute observation love."

Uh oh. I got the dirty look. "Sorry, I didn't mean to call you that."

"Why can't you call her love?" Charlotte asked looking up from the TV show for the first time.

"Edward used to call her that and she hates it."

"I still can't beleive you dated him Bella." Peter said laughing a bit. Oh no.

"FUCK YOU PETER! I was 17! He was a perfect sparkling vampire. What the hell? Leave me alone about it!"

"Shit, sorry Little Bit. Didn't mean to make you go PMS on my ass." Peter stated throwing his hands up.

"I'm sorry Peter. I get emotional when male vampires won't shut the fuck up so I can keep up with what the Mentalist is doing. The guy really is a genius. I wish Garrett was that smart."

"I don't have a team of writers typing my every word Bella! Dammit I get tired of being compared to television characters." This was getting old.

Bella of course completely ignored me. "Char, what do you think of his eyes?"

"There okay but I like his smile the best. Gorgeous smile."

"Yeah, I wonder what he is packing under that suit."

I looked at Peter who was holding in his laughter at my expense.

"C'mon Garrett. Lets go stake out the area you want to build the missus' house."

"Bella, I'll be right back."

"Take your time sweetie. I love you." She tells me not even looking up from the TV.

BPOV

The last three months have been interesting. I got my house built. It was beautiful. Char was inspired so she made Peter renovate their home as well. We also built swimming pools at both houses. Char and I enjoyed it and the guys I guess enjoyed watching us. Char and I had been discussing it recently and decided to put the boys out of their misery.

"Garret, Peter? We have something we want to tell you."

"What's that Bella?" Garrett asked, ever the attentive man.

"Char and I have decided we are going to make love and allow you men not only to watch but to be involved. Garrett while I am with Char you may fuck me and Peter you may fuck Char. But Garrett if your hands go anywhere near Char or Peter's come anywhere near me somebody is losing a dick. Understand?"

"You're not fucking with us here, are you Char?" Peter asked warily. I couldn't blame him.

"No Petey. Neither one of us is fucking with you."

"Cause that would be cruel if ya'll were fucking with us."

"I know Peter," I told him looking him in the eyes," I am not fucking with you. I promise."

Peter looked at Garrett and then looked at me.

"What the fuck are we waiting for?" Peter asked.

We raced back to the house. It was a mindblowing experience. Charlotte and I had oral sex with each other while our men took us. I do love the taste of her. They liked the sight of us. Garrett fucked me harder than he ever has before. It lasted 6 hours until we all got hungry. We were hunting gang bangers involved in a drive by at a local school that killed 4 children in San Antonio when the call came. Peter answered his cell.

"Hey Jasper, whats up? Man you would not beleive the night we have had." He said right before I kicked him in his shin.

"Say what?" I started listening in to the conversation as did Garrett and Char.

"He got her pregnant Peter. I can't believe this shit. Nobody even thought it was possible."

"How the fuck did Edward get her pregnant?"

"I guess no human ever survived vampire sex so nobody knew what to expect or even knew this was possible." I looked at Garrett who was staring at me with wide eyes. Thank God my man had the sense to be safe with me. Thank God for condoms.

"So what? Is Carlisle going to take the baby out or what? I mean she can't have this baby right? Its gotta be at least half vampire and that would kill her."

"No, before they came back from the Island she called Rose while Edward was getting the boat ready and told her. As soon as she stepped off the plane when she arrived home she ran to Rose. She won't give up the baby and Rose and Emmett are protecting her from Edward and Carlisle trying to abort the baby. It's a fucking nightmare up here man. Esme doesn't know what way to turn. Edward is freaking out afraid that she is going to die like...anyway, Alice still wants to get away but Esme is beggin her not to leave her now."

"You need me to come Jasper?" Peter asked in a serious tone.

"No, I just wanted somebody to vent to. This is enough of a clusterfuck without other people getting involved."

"Any word on how Irina is doing?"

"She took off. Eleazor was trying to watch her but she got away. She is probably out there trying to find Laurent or find who killed him. How are things with you? What happened that has you in such a good mood tonight?"

"Oh, uh...we went to a strip club and Char let me watch her get a lap dance."

"Seems pretty tame for you two."

"Hey it was a really hot lap dance. You wouldn't believe the girl she was with. Beautiful. Hot piece of work." He looked at me and winked.

"Ass could stand to be a little smaller..."

I hit him. I know he was joking but I have a hot ass. He fell back on his fat ass and dropped his phone. "Peter you there?"

"Yeah Jasper, I'm here." He said silently laughing at me. Garrett was smirking until I rose my eyebrow at him. That wiped the smirk off his face.

"Look man, I'm glad one of us is having fun. We are still planning to leave the Cullens but it may be a while now. We can't abandon them while they are going through this."

"I understand Jasper. You got to do what you think is right. You should know when you do come we got some new neighbors that built next to us. Grumpy anti social couple. The guy seems okay but the wife is a real bitch. Might want to avoid their place." Peter was really fucking asking for it. He does not get to watch the next time I fuck Char.

"Why the hell did you let someone build near your place Peter?"

"Oh you know, the wife is a bitch but she is really hot. They built a pool and she likes to sunbathe in the nude."

"One of these days you're going to have to stop thinking with your cock."

"Hey, I'm not the one who knocked up a human. You should probably tell that to your brother."

"Good point. I'll keep in contact and let you know what's going on. Keep an eye out for Irina."

"Well do Jasper. Stay safe Brother."

"When do we ever stay safe Peter?" He asked laughing.

"Good point."

Peter ended the call. I was shocked. "Garrett thank you so much for using a condom when you fucked me."

"You really fucked her when she was human?" Peter asked astonished.

"I didn't tell you that?"

"Yeah but to be honest I didn't really believe you."

"I came four times but he beat the hell out of me."

"Char can we try to find..."

"No Peter."

"Okay." Ahh Peter looked so sad.

"She's my bitch and only my bitch, Peter."

"So issue at hand. What do we do with this information?" Garrett asked.

"Nothing for us to do. It's not our business." I informed the group. I wish I could believe we would stay out of this but I had a feeling this was going to affect us in some way. I guess we would just have to wait and see. I didn't have Peter's power but I was starting to get the same feeling. Something bad was coming. And Garrett was right. I wouldn't be able to stay away from the Cullen's completely. I was bound to see them eventually. Fucking destiny.


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own it. Not much here of our favorite foursome. I figure I need to check on everybody else and see what's been going on.

Chapter 11

Charlie POV

The nice thing about not having taken vacation in 4 years is I have a lot of vacation to take. My first stop was Arlington Texas. I met with the head of security for the Ball Park in Arlington.

"So what are you looking for Chief?"

"I have a missing person's case I am working on. I was watching the Mariners game the other night and a young lady caught a home run in the stands and gave the ball to a kid behind her. She was a ringer for my missing girl. I was wondering if I could check the video from that night. See if I can get some different angles."

"You're in luck Chief. Normally I would tell you good luck. We have 30,000 fans in here each night. But the boys at Fox television have this place covered with cameras. The cameraman covering that section seemed to have taken quite a liking to her and damn near kept the camera on her all night. Fox gives us the unused footage on DVD to store for security purposes. Our security boys keep it in the hot fans section. They tend to keep video of lovely ladies caught by the cameras. I have it right over here."

"Thanks Frank. This will help out a lot. Let me know if I am on the right track or not."

"You came a long ways based on a ten second shot of her in the stands. You must be pretty sure." he remarked casually.

"Yes, I have a good feeling about this."

I watched the video. I saw her come in and sit next to a man with a goatee and dark auburn hair. He wore a Rangers shirt and she wore a very tight Mariners shirt. I was about ten minutes into the game when the cameraman panned back to her and she looked directly at the camera. I didn't breathe. "Stop the tape! Can you zoom in on her?"

"We can enlarge and enhance the clarity."

The camera shot closed in on her beautiful face. Her eyes were wrong. Frank noticed too.

"Does she have red eyes?"

"No, must be contacts." I remarked quietly.

"The guy next to her with his arm around her also looks like he has red eyes. Weird things these kids do now days."

I had what I was looking for. I didn't care about the hair and the bust she never had before. I didn't care about the red eyes. That was my girl. I was staring at her face. There was no doubting it. She was alive!

"Can I get a print out of this shot Frank?"

"Of course Chief. You think this is your girl?"

"It is Frank. It is my girl. I would know her anywhere."

I hopped on a plane that afternoon and headed to Miami. I pulled up to the Miami Herald and went to the third floor. At the reception desk I waited for my second daughter to arrive.

"Charlie!"

"Katlyn! You look great!" She gave me a hug. I hadn't seen her since Bella's memorial service.

"What are you doing here? Are you on vacation? I didn't picture you as a Miami tourist kind of guy. But it is so good to see you. How have you been? Is it getting better?"

"I'm doing much better lately. How is your job here? Is the world of investigative reporting all you hoped it would be?"

"Not so much. I mostly write wedding announcements and obituaries. Occasionally I get a human interest story. But you have to start somewhere right?"

"Katlyn, is there some place we can talk. In private?"

She looked at me and knew this was important. She stayed summers with Bella and I in Forks twice and I had talked to her on the phone enough about Bella, (unknown to Bella) that she knew me pretty well. She knew I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important.

"Yes, let me get my bag and clock out and I can give you a ride to my apartment."

We arrived at her small apartment. It was nice. On her bookshelves were several pictures of her and Bella. Bella and Kat in Cancun on Spring Break. Bella and Kat camping. Bella and Kat at a football game. So many others. Snapshots of their life together.

"I still miss her everyday. Not a day goes by that I don't think about her." She told me, looking like she was about to cry. "I miss her so much."

"Kat you need to sit down. I have something to tell you."

"Okay." she said with a worried expression on her face.

"Kat, I think Bella is alive."

She stared at me for a minute. "Charlie I realize her body was never found but there is no way she could have survived that crash. You know what the Coast Guard told us."

"Kat why do you think Bella changed her plans and flew out early? That wasn't Bella. Bella wasn't the type to change plans at the last minute."

"I guess with the apartment empty she just didn't want to be here. I wish everyday I would have stayed with her until her flight. Maybe if I had..."

"Kat stop. You aren't going to blame yourself for that." She was tearing up. This was going to be difficult. I didn't know what her reaction might be.

"Kat look at this photo. It was taken at a baseball stadium in Texas last week."

She stared at it for a few seconds before she whispered, "Oh my God."

"So you see it too? You see that girl is Bella?"

"Yes,"she whispered.

"I realize she looks different..."

"Yes, but that is Bella. And I know the man next to her as well."

Holy shit. I wasn't expecting this.

"Who is it Kat?"

"All I know is his name is Garrett. Bella met him three days before graduation They met briefly at a club and he said he knew her but she denied it. The next morning I woke up and found them in kissing in the living room like they had known each other forever. Bella left with him after I found them. She was gone all day. I texted her and finally got a reply. She said they were..."

"What Kat? I need to know."

"She said they were having sex in his hotel room."

Not what a dad wants to hear but I knew Bella wasn't a virgin. I wasn't naive. But a guy she had just met? That wasn't Bella. Something was wrong. Obviously this whole situation was wrong.

"When did you next see her?"

"She came back later that afternoon. She was limping. I saw bruises on her. Not on her face but on her... on her thighs. Inside and out. She told me that she left him at the hotel and wouldn't be seeing him again. I asked her to go to dinner with my parents but Bella wanted to be alone. I left and when I came back she was gone again. I didn't see her till the next morning. She changed clothes and left again. She was gone all that day as well. I didn't see her again until just before you arrived."

"Did she ever tell you where she was or who she was with?"

"No, she was very vague. She said she was taking care of last minute things before she had to go to Colombia. I was so busy with my parents I didn't think anything about it. I should have pressed her. I should have..."

"Kat stop. You did nothing wrong. Did you notice him at graduation? Or ever see him again?"

"Not until you showed me that picture. You know Bella had some brief, uh, relationships with some guys in college. But this guy was weird. I had never seen a guy get under her skin like he did. There was something weird about him. The first night I met him he had brown eyes. The next morning he never really looked straight at me but I could swear his eyes were red. Like they are in this picture. Like her's are in this picture. What the hell is going on Charlie? Why would Bella be alive and not tell us?"

"I don't know Kat. But I plan to find out. It has to have something to do with this guy. If Bella is pretending to be dead, it has to be because she thinks it is better if we think she is dead. You aren't the only one who missed signs. I should have noticed how strange she was acting at graduation. She was constantly telling Renee and I that she loved us. She was hugging us all the time. Bella was never one for expressing feelings out loud. I figured she was just emotional about graduating. But at times when she didn't know I was looking I caught the saddest expression on her face."

"I know what you mean. She told me she loved me before she left and hugged me like she would never would see me again now that I think about it. Charlie she knew. She had to have known. She was planning on never seeing us again. But why? Bella wouldn't do that unless..."

"Unless she thought we would be in danger by knowing." I finished for her.

"And why change her hair color? It's like a dark reddish brown. And I'm sorry for saying this but it looks like she has had breast enhancement."

"Breast enhancement?" I asked.

"A boob job Charlie."

"Oh of course." That made me a little uncomfortable.

"And what the hell is she doing in Arlington, Texas of all places?"

"I don't know Kat. But I am going to find out. Did you see what the Garrett guy was driving?"

"No I didn't. I'm sorry. It doesn't give you much to go on."

"You have given me more than I had. I have to go to the airport. I need to find out more about this plane she supposedly was on. When she booked it, who the pilot was. What actually happened to the plane? They never told us. I so tore up with grief I never stopped to investigate. The FAA was never able to determine what happened to the plane. They told me it looked like it just fell out of the sky for no reason. And the pilot should have been buckled into the plane. It never made sense that he wasn't found with the plane at least."

"I'll take you to the airport Charlie. I am going to help you find her."

"Kat you have a job here and a life to lead. I will keep you updated." I told her. She didn't need to get involved in this if it was dangerous. And whatever secret Bella was keeping those last few days was obviously dangerous.

"Charlie you can't bring me a picture of Bella nearly two years after she was supposed to have died and expect me to sit on the sidelines. She is obviously in trouble and this guy had something to do with it. I may be an entry level reporter but I have skills. Skills you are going to need. I can take a leave of absence. Say I have a family emergency. I have two weeks vacation at the very least. I am going to help you track her down or I am going to do it on my own."

She was so much like Bella in that way. I knew I wouldn't be able to stop her. I may as well keep her with me so I know she is safe.

"Okay Kat. Lets get to the airport. It's our best lead right now."

Jacob POV

The pack meeting was chaos. Everyone was upset but we really had no enemy to go after. Sam had Carlisle's number to keep in contact in the event the Cullens decided to come back to visit or live. But nobody expected them to tell us the truth. And we weren't sure if we wanted them to know that we knew. Plus there was the Charlie problem.

"So Jacob, Charlie is off on an extended vacation for the first time since he started at the police department 20 years ago." Sam said rehashing information we already knew.

"And you said you had talked him out of believing the vampire was Bella?"

"Yes Sam, but he obviously didn't believe me. He told my dad he was going on a vacation but didn't say where. He is most likely trying to track down Bella."

"We need to call Cullen. It's our only lead." Embry spoke up. He was angry. None of us knew Bella well but we knew she was involved with the leeches and we knew she was a sweet girl from all accounts. But the Cullens left and she seemed to be doing well. At least that's what Charlie said.

"I agree Embry. I just don't know how to play this. If we come right out and accuse them, then they may take her and run and we will never find her or find out what happened."

"Why do we even fucking care?" Leah asked, showcasing her sunny disposition. "Charlie thinks she is dead. And from what you tell us Jake she is dead. She's a leech! He is better not knowing. How would we tell him anyway? And what would be the purpose of finding her? To kill her? To kill the Cullens? They are gone. Why ask for trouble? We have enough trouble as is with this blonde leech killing people in Forks and La Push! She has gotten to three of our tribe members! Three people we knew. One of them was a 15 year old girl! We have our own problems to worry about!"

"Leah's right." Seth put in."What would be the purpose? So she is a vampire. Not a lot we can do about it."

I sighed. It was a good point but I hated Charlie not knowing. That would be worse than him thinking she was dead. He is convinced she is alive. But still...

"A Forks resident and the daughter of a good friend of this tribe has been turned into a vampire. I think we should at least know what happened." I pointed out, hoping I could get Sam to agree with me. I looked at Sam.

"Leah is right. In a way. First we take care of this leech attacking us. Then we find out what happened to Bella Swan. If we can. But for right now we will double patrols so we can hopefully end the blonde and keep an eye out for Bella or the Cullens if they decide to come back."

I guess we had better take care of this leech quickly. But damn if she wasn't vicious and sneaky. This was no leech killing randomly because she is hungry. She has a purpose. The problem is we have no idea what her purpose is.

Alice POV

Life is hell. Hannah keeps getting bigger. Her pregnancy is moving too fast. Edward is convinced he can change her in time to save her life after she gives birth, to whatever is in there. Probably a brooding, depressed little baby boy with great hair. At this point though it is unlikely she will survive the pregnancy. It appears the baby is draining her from the inside. Carlisle has a theory that having her drink blood might give the baby the nutrients it needs and keep Hannah going. I'm not so sure. I'll give the girl credit. She is holding on and fighting for that baby. Edward has stopped trying to talk her into an abortion. It is too late for that anyway. This is going to play out regardless. Hannah and Rose have become extremely close. I doubt Rose cares anymore about Hannah than she ever did before. She is just interested in the baby.

Jasper can hardly handle the emotional climate and spends most of the time outside. I was on the roof with him now. He was in deep thought.

"Try not to think about it too much Jazz. What's going to happen is going to happen. We can't do anything about it. All we can do is be here to help and then leave when this is all over."

"It's not just the pregnant little lady that is bothering me darlin. Peter is hiding something from me."

That was a surprise. If there was anyone in this world outside of me who Jazz shared everything with it was Peter. And he was the same with Jazz. He shared everything. A lot of things. Things I didn't need to know about. Things I didn't think were possible.

"What makes you say that? Peter has never held back anything from you before."

"When we stayed with him he was acting weird. And his whole place had been cleaned. It was like there had been a scent he didn't want to us know was there. And I felt deception from him. I kept asking him questions about everything I could think of but it never got stronger. Just a general feeling of deception. He was hiding something. I just didn't ask the right questions."

"You think it has something to do with this pregnancy?"

"No he would have told me about that if he thought he could stop it. No, it's something else. And I have a feeling it's big. Nothing concrete to go on. Just a feeling."

I kissed his cheek. "Maybe you should just call him and ask him what he is hiding from you?"

"If he is hiding something from me he has a good reason. If there was something he couldn't tell me I don't know if I want to put him in that position. How are you doing baby? How are you handling all this?"

"I can't see Hannah's future. I think it has to do with the baby. I guess I just keep thinking this could have been Bella. And I feel bad that I am glad she didn't have to go through this. It's like, should I be glad that Edward left Bella so she was saved from this? Or sad that because we left her and she died."

"She didn't die because we left her Alice. She died in a plane crash."

"If we hadn't left her she wouldn't have died."

I probably shouldn't have said that. Jasper had a look of regret on his face.

"Jazz she never blamed you. You know she told that to Carlisle."

"Yes but if I hadn't attacked her, Edward would have never left her."

"Yes he would have Jazz. She was too good for him. It was a matter of time before he screwed it all up. I should have turned her myself like she wanted."

"She was his mate Alice. It wasn't our place."

"She was not his mate! If she was he never would have been able to leave her! I doubt Hannah is his mate either. He just got selfish and wanted something for himself and knew Bella would not take him back after the things he said to her. I feel sorry for Hannah. And it pisses me off to be honest. I can barely stand to look at him and I don't bother to hide my thoughts. I know he doesn't like it but there is nothing he can do about it. I just want out Jazz. I want to be away from this family."

"I know darlin. It will happen. We just need to ride this out. They have done a lot for us. We can't leave them now."

I sighed accepting the inevitable. "I know Jazz. Let's go hunt and make love. I need you." I grabbed his hand and without another word we were off.

BPOV

"Hello Jasper." Peter spoke into his phone.

I listened intently as did Char and Garrett. We all had a bad feeling about this pregnancy.

"Things are getting worse Peter. This isn't a regular pregnancy. Hannah is having to drink blood to survive. The baby is growing at an increased rate. She is already the equivalent of 7 months pregnant and she has only been pregnant for a month and a half. And we still have the birth to go through which Carlisle really doesn't expect her to survive. He thinks the baby is going to chew out of her if you can beleive that shit. Edward thinks he is going to be able to change her after that. I have my doubts."

"Damn, that sounds like hell, brother. Anything I can do?"

"Yeah there is Peter. You can tell me what the hell it is you are hiding from me."

The whole room froze. I looked at Peter with pleading eyes. He sighed.

"Jasper I have never lied to you before. I don't want to now. I can't answer your question."

"Peter does it have anything to with Hannah or the Cullens?"

Peter hesistated for a second.

"Jasper it has nothing to do with the girl."

"And the Cullens?"

Peter looked at me. Garrett grabbed my hand. I shook my head at Peter. Please don't Peter.

"Yes, indirectly but it has nothing to do with anything harming you, your mate or the Cullens. It's just something I made a promise that I wouldn't speak about. I don't break promises, Jasper."

Jasper was quiet for a few seconds. "Okay brother. I'm sorry I put you in this position. And I appreciate you not lying to me. Am I ever going to find out what it is you are keeping from me?"

Peter looked me in the eyes.

"I hope so, Jasper. I really hope so."

Three sets of eyes were looking at me. I owed the Cullens nothing. They left me and I am not a part of their family. I owe them nothing. So why do I feel like shit? Char grabbed the hand that Garrett wasn't holding. I looked at her and tried to smile but couldn't. Peter hung up the phone.

"Look even if we told them, you think they need that kind of drama right now? Really? It sounds like they have enough going on." I reasoned.

Nobody said a word. Garrett kissed me on my forehead.

"Bella why don't we go to your house. We can soak in the hot tub and watch that new Channing Tatum movie."

"The one where he plays a stripper?" I asked. Char always knows how to make me feel better.

"Yes baby doll." I looked at Garrett who nodded.

"Don't be here all day Garrett playing with Peter. I need you." I told him knowing he understood what I meant.

Char and I rushed to my home. Char put the movie in and we undressed and got into the hot tub. Peter rigged our tub to get hotter than a human could handle. I loved the feel of warmth on my body. I thought when I was human that vampires must feel cold all the time. I was wrong. I felt normal. My skin didn't feel hard to me. Neither did the skin of other vampires. Humans however felt like they could be crushed in a second. Like paper airplanes or puffy sea shells. I have no idea how Garrett fucked me when I was human without killing me. I have no idea how Edward fucked Hannah. Temperatures were a different story. I could feel temperatures. It just didn't bother me. But the feel of hot water over my body never failed to relax me. Charlotte laid her head on my shoulder and we cuddled in the water feeling the bubbles give our bodies a feeling of weightleness.

"Bella, if you do run into Alice ever again, I will still be your best friend right?"

"Of course Char. What other girl would I cuddle naked in a hot tub with? I doubt Alice would approve." I laughed.

"I'm serious Bella."

"I am too. Me and you, Char. We stick together no matter what."

"Thank you. I needed to hear that. Since Jasper turned me, I have pretty much stuck to Peter. I never had any close friends until I met you. What was your friend Kat like? If you don't mind me asking? I don't want to make you sad."

I smiled at the memory. I was beginning to feel joy over my human memories instead of regret and longing. I guess I was beginning to come to acceptance.

"It's okay Char. She is a lot like you. Fun, sarcastic, ready to try anything. She was my partner in crime. She wouldn't let me have sex with her though. Unlike you, she could resist my charms." I smiled at her and tickled her ribs. She laughed and grabbed my hand.

"What do you think will happen when you meet the Cullens again?"

I noticed she didn't say if I met the Cullens again. I guess we were all coming to realize it was an inevitability.

"I don't know. I guess I will say hi? I know they will throw a fit that they didn't know. But they left me. I have no affiliation with them so to speak. It wasn't their right to know. They lost that right when they left me. I'm sure they may be angry at Garrett for changing me. And if they make a move towards him I well tear them up."

"I'll be right by your side Bella."

I smiled at her. "Of course you would, my blonde hell cat. I never thought otherwise."

"What do you think this baby will be Bella?"

"I don't know Char. I would guess the baby will have a great head of hair though." She laughed at me and splashed water in my face. I looked at her seriously. "If I could do something to help that poor girl I would. I just don't know what I could do to help. I think my presence would cause her more stress than she needs right now."

"Peter is convinced we will become involved in this somehow."

"I know but what can we do but wait and see? We may as well live our lives and take what comes. Good or bad we can handle it."

"We can?"

"Of course we can. We're bad ass bitches. And our husbands aren't half bad fighters either. What can be out there that we can't handle?"

She smiled at me but didn't comment, putting her head back on my shoulder.

"Channing Tatum has a nice ass doesn't he?"

l leaned my head against hers. "Yes he does Charlotte. I bet you could bounce quarters off of it."

"Bella, you want to really drive the boys crazy?"

"Always." I told her and noticed a look of trouble on her face.

"What do you say tonight we head to the Pound? It's open until 7."

"I never had a pet growing up. That could be fun. And you're right. It would drive Peter and Garrett crazy."

Edward POV

I have never felt so helpless in my life. I loved Hannah. I don't know if I loved her as much as I loved Bella. I suppose first loves will always be strongest. But I loved her. She was my wife. And my wife was dying. She was smiling at me now. Even with the blood, she still looked so weak. Carlisle expects her to give birth any day now. I remember how understanding she was when I told her about my relationship with Bella. She was upset at first that I hadn't told her. I could understand that. She thought I was using her to replace Bella, because they looked so similiar. I could understand. A small part of me wondered if I was doing that as well. But she loved me and I loved her and we made it work. I was so happy when we were married. And now this. I am cursed. I am a curse to anyone around me as well. Bella is dead. Hannah is dying. I hope to change her after the baby is born but I don't know if it well work. Alice hates me. I have always been closest to her but she hates what I did and said to Bella, and then being with Hannah. She doesn't even try to hide her thoughts. She is leaving with Jasper when the baby is born. Rose just cares about the baby. She is betting Hannah will die and she can raise my child. As if I would let her. She doesn't hate Hannah but she doesn't care for her as much as Hannah thinks she does. Hannah of course is being so brave. She is so much like Bella.

"Edward, come hold me."

"Of course darling." I sat behind he and placed my arms around her. She leaned back sipping on her blood.

"Edward I've been thinking about names. If it's a boy I want to name him Masen."

"Okay Hannah. And what if it is a girl?"

She hesitated. I was thinking of naming her Isabella, if it was okay with you."

My throat nearly closed up.

"Do you think it would make Esme upset? Or Alice? Would it make you upset? Would it bring up too many memories?"

I thought about it for a second. It would definitely anger Alice but she stayed angry anyway lately. Esme would love the child regardless of her name. But how would she feel about calling the child after the only human she ever considered a daughter? What would Bella think? I know what Bella would think.

"Hannah, I don't know how the others would feel. But I think Bella would have been very happy."

She smiled at me. "Then it is settled. I need to go to the bathroom. Drinking too much blood I guess."

I rose and went to carry her but she stopped me. "I can walk Edward. Thank you though."

She took two steps when I heard a crack. She bent backwards at an awkward angle and screamed. She fell to the ground but I recovered from my daze quickly enough to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Carlisle!"

Hannah was screaming. "Edward the baby! Get the baby out now!" Carlisle came in and grabbed her. We ran upstairs and placed her on the hopsital bed Carlisle had set up. I don't know what I was saying. I was mumbling comforting words. Carlisle prepared a scalpel.

"Carlisle she hasn't had morphine!"

"She doesn't need it Edward. Her spine is snapped. I have to get the baby out so she can be turned. Be ready with the venom."

Hannah looked at me and smiled. "Edward it will be okay. I trust you. I love you." I saw blood fly as Carlisle cut her open. I saw the baby. It was a girl. Hannah looked at the baby and smiled.

"Isabella."

She closed her eyes.

"Edward the venom now!" I injected the venom straight into her heart. Her non beating heart. Carlisle was biting her wrists and ankles. He began closing her up at inhuman speeds.

"CPR Edward. Be gentle."

I started chest compressions. Her heart was not beating. Rose had the baby wrapped in a blanket. I had to pump her chest enough to circulate the venom. Please don't let me be too late. Her heart was not starting.

"Please darling. Please Hannah, don't leave me."

I felt Carlisle's hand on my shoulder.

"Stop Edward."

"NO!" I continued compressions. Please. I continued on.

Hannah sat up and screamed. She grabbed me and then fell back and didn't say another word. I turned to Carlisle who looked astonished.

"Her heart is strong son. Do you hear the venom working? You did it! Edward you did it. You saved her."

Carlisle placed his arms around me. "I know I have been upset with you over the last few years. But I want you to know I am proud of what you just did. You could have given up. I would have. You didn't."

I didn't say anything. I stood next to Hannah's bed and held her hand.

"Why is she so quiet Carlisle? Something is wrong."

"Edward the morphine must be helping her. Listen to her heart son. She is going to turn. You are going to be parents together. Come see your daughter."

"No! I won't leave her. I will never leave her. Not like... Carlisle ask Rose to bring my daughter to me. Her name is Isabella."


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own it. I'm loving the reviews. I love hearing your thoughts. And your encouragement keeps me going. To give you a hint if you haven't read my other works. I hate Edward Cullen

Chapter 12

GPOV

Peter and I were strolling the less civilized parts of San Antonio, hoping for an easy meal and deep in discussion about the Cullen situation when he received a text from Charlotte.

"Char says we need to get to my house right away. Bella has something she needs to talk to you about."

We walked quickly to Peter's truck and drove off towards the Ranch. We walked into Peter's residence and there in the living room was a sight I would never forget. Bella was sitting in a plush chair and Char was on the floor in front of her with her head on Bella's leg. Bella was wearing a black leather corset tied in the front, very tightly. She had on tight leather pants and stiletto boots that went to her knees. Oh my. In her hand she held a chain that led to a collar on Char's neck. Char was dressed in only black thong panties and a black strapless bra.

"Uhm, what is going on Bella?"

"I've been a bad girl Garrett. We are partners and I'm afraid I made a decision that affects the both of us without consulting you. I'm scared you will be upset with me." I glanced over at Peter who was still as a statue and had his mouth slightly open. I understood the feeling.

"Uh, what decision did you make Bella?"

She traced her hand around Char's neck and rubbed her hair. "I'm afraid I went and got a pet without asking you. That was wrong of me. I should have asked you. And now I'm afraid you won't let me keep my pet."

Char was rubbing her head on Bella's thigh and rubbing her boot with her hand. I don't know what brought this on but I love this role play. These thoughts were going on in my head and I didn't realize I was staring speechless until Peter poked me in the back. "Tell her she can keep the pet already you idiot. This is great!"

"Well Bella, you uh, have been a bad girl, but you can certainly keep your pet."

Bella's eyes lit up and she rushed me and wrapped me in her arms.

"Thank you baby! I'm so excited. I can't wait till you meet him. I'm going to get him now! He is at our house! I will be right back! You are going to love him." And Bella was gone.

"What the fuck just happened?" I asked Char. "What does she mean him? Why are you wearing a collar? What the fuck is going on?"

"Well, Bella got a pet and felt bad she didn't talk to you about it and you just told her it was okay. As far as why I am wearing a collar, Bella and I thought we would try the BDSM look for a while. We found some neat collars and chains and figured we would pick them up for possible future use. I was just trying it on. I don't think it's really our style though."

"And the pet? Him?!"

"Just wait. She is on her way back."

At that moment Bella opened the door. She had a small bundle of what I could tell was fur and wrinkles.

"Bella, what is that?"

"It's my new puppy!" She was so excited. I realized she just played me. Again. But seeing her happy melted my heart.

"Bella I don't think dogs really like vampires."

"This one does! He has been cuddling in my or Char's arms the entire time we have had him. The two of us will take care of him. You won't be bothered I promise."

"What kind of dog is this?"

"He's a bri…bulldog."

"What kind of bulldog?" She answered so quickly and quietly I actually didn't hear her.

"Could you say that a little louder and slower please?"

"I said he is a British Bulldog."

"A Brit you say?"

"Oh come on Garrett! It's not like he was born in Britain. Get over it already! It's been two hundred years!"

"Fine Bella. What is the little bundle of wrinkle's name?"

"I thought I would let you name him since you were so nice to not give me a hard time about getting him."

Okay. What to name a dog. I don't believe I have had a dog since I was a human boy. I remembered my last dog. His name was…

"How about Davey?"

"It sounds perfect." Bella whispered walking over to kiss me gently on the lips.

"So wait a minute. You two aren't going to be having some wild S/M scene?" Peter asked exasperated. I knew the feeling.

Bella took this one while Char was putting a shirt and shorts on.

"What gave you that idea Peter? We are kinda busy with Davey here. If you're that desperate take care of yourself. Come on Char! Let's go set up his room at my place and then we can get his room set up here!"

And with that our two women were out of the house hand in hand.

"Fucking evil, Garrett!"

"Your mate was also involved. Why is it always my mate that is evil?"

"She never acted like this before Bella came around."

"I didn't hear you complaining the other night."

"No, because they weren't fucking with us then. Oh Garrett, I've been such a bad girl. I got a pet. Can I keep my pet? I can't believe you fell for that shit."

"You told me to tell her she could keep the fucking pet!"

"I was bedazzled! She had a chain around my mate's neck. I wasn't in my right mind!"

"And I was?"

"If that dog shits on my carpet you're cleaning it up."

"Do you really think that is going to happen?"

"Ahh shit."

"You better be nice or Char will want one of her own instead of sharing with Bella. Maybe we could get a female and breed them." I thought out loud.

"What are you a doggy pimp?"

"Shut up. I'm going home to see my mate's dog."

I was out of the house when I realized what I just said. I'm going home. When the hell did this happen? I'm making a nomad out of her, dammit! Now I have a wife, a home and a dog! I swear she bedazzles me.

BPOV

Well that was easy enough. I kinda like this outfit too. Char and I were playing with Davey. He was only a couple months old but seeing his cute little tail wag was too much. He was white with light brown big spots over his body. We were on the floor rolling a ball back and forth to him and watching him try to paw at it.

Garrett walked in and looked at me and Davey on the floor. I was a little apprehensive. I know I played him and I wasn't sure what he really felt about my puppy.

I stared at him with hope in my eyes. Hope that I wouldn't have to keep Davey in a shield for his entire doggy life. I suppose I could turn him into a doggy vampire if Garrett really had it out for him.

Garrett smiled at me and sat down on the floor crossing his legs under him. Davey walked up to him and sniffed him. Garrett took his hand and rubbed the top of Davey's head smiling.

"He's a cute puppy Bella. You and Char did good."

"I love you Garrett." I would have cried if I could have. I felt venom pooling in my eyes.

"I love you my angel." He kissed the top of my head. Davey got tired after an hour of playing with the little ball and curled up in my lap. Char went home to Peter. Garrett and I were watching television while Davey slept.

"What do you say we put him in his little doggy bed and we spend some time in the Hot Tub?" I asked my strong soldier.

"I actually wanted to see how long it would take me to unwrap you from that outfit. I suppose the hot tub will work." He said winking at me. I love my man.

Alice POV

"I NEED BLOOD! NOW!" The familiar sound of grass breaking followed that outburst.

Another window gone that will need to be replaced. I look out my bedroom window. There goes Hannah in a blood lust. And there go Jasper and Edward after her. I guess I should be thankful she didn't go through a wall. She is having a difficult newborn period. At least for the past couple weeks. Thank God she isn't attempting to bite her baby. I can't believe that she named her Isabella. I guess she was being nice but Edward should have not allowed it. We have taken to calling her Izzy. There was only one Bella. And she will not be replaced. The child is fascinating though. She is already the size of a three year old. She is beginning to speak. She is only a couple of weeks old. Carlisle seems to think her advanced growth rate will slow down and says he has seen signs of it already. I don't see it. It appears she is half vampire but her heart beats and blood runs through her veins. She can drink regular formula or blood but prefers blood it seems. She also seems to have impenetrable skin like us; however her skin is the texture of a human. And she doesn't sparkle in the sun thank God. Maybe she can have a more normal life than we have. Who am I kidding? There is no way this girl's life will be normal. Carlisle is in heaven with the research potential. The child is the only thing that can keep Hannah's mind off of blood. She hasn't even touched Edward. I was ready to leave and packed up when Jasper told me he needed to help with Hannah and try to keep her calm. I'm never going to get out of here. I never thought I would see the day that I couldn't wait to get to Peter and Charlotte's house but that day has come. It's not that they are bad. I actually enjoy there company. But they are reminders of Jazz's former life. The one he tries so hard to forget. I worry about him. But he is loyal to them so I am as well.

I walked downstairs to see Rose and Esme taking turns holding the baby. Esme was cooing at her. Esme is so happy. She has been so sad since we left Bella. But this baby is pulling her out of it slowly. Jasper told me he still senses grief from her, even when she is with the baby. She still misses Bella. And she knows that this baby is not hers. Not the way she considered Bella to be. Rose on the other hand has never been happier. She is not even acting like a bitch. She seems to think this baby is going to keep our family from falling apart. I guess that's between them. I know me and my man are out of here as soon as possible.

I went to my room when I heard Jasper and Edward coming back with Hannah. I saw her through the window and she looked a little sheepish. Nothing to be ashamed of. We all went through it.

I sat down on my bed and began reading a magazine. I heard Jasper walk in and I was looking up at him when it hit me. The first vision I had in a long time that I didn't consciously look for.

It was Charlie. He was on an airliner. He had a girl with him. I knew her from previous visions as Bella's roommate. He was talking to her. He seemed happy. What was he saying? Something about financial forensics and, the girl looked him in the eyes and promised him they would find…Bella. What the hell? It was gone. Jasper was shaking me.

"Alice!"

I turned to look at him.

"Where is Edward?"

"He is still outside. He has his hands full with Hannah. I think he was going to take her to the pond to clean off. She slaughtered three deer and we had to hold her back from going after a human she smelled from three miles away."

"We have to leave before he gets back. I will explain on the way. We will buy what we need when we get there."

"Alice I can't just leave…"

"Jasper this is more important than Hannah and Izzy and anything else going on now. I need you to trust me and we need to leave now."

Jasper stared at me for a few seconds and nodded. I ran downstairs and explained to Esme that I had to leave now and I couldn't tell them the reason. Esme was panicked but I calmed her down by explaining I saw no harm coming to them. This was personal and I had to leave. She asked me if I would be back. I told her I would. I didn't say when. I didn't know. Jasper came down with a small bag and we walked to my Porsche.

"So where are we going Darlin?"

"Texas Jazz."

"Okay, any reason for the rush?"

"I couldn't let Edward see the vision I had. I saw Charlie on a plane with Bella's old roommate. They were talking about finding her. Why would Charlie think she was alive? And her roommate as well?"

"I don't know Alice." Jasper whispered. He had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Her body was never found Jazz."

"I know, but you have had no visions of her since the crash."

"I barely had any visions of her before that. What if the older she got the stronger whatever she had to block Edward had become? What if she could block me?"

"Okay. I can see that somewhat. But don't you think if Bella were alive she would have contacted us?"

"How Jazz? She didn't know where we were. We abandoned her! Why would she tell us, even if she could Jazz?"

"Good point Alice, but you haven't seen her alive. You only saw Charlie thinking she was alive."

"And why would Charlie do that Jazz? Does he seem like the type of man to decide two years after his daughter dies that she is alive and he needs to fly somewhere, grab her old roommate and start a search. They talked about finances Jazz. He is trying to track her and if he has found financial trails he is on to something."

"So why are we going to Texas?"

"When you told me Peter was hiding something I started trying to look into his and Char's future. I saw glimpses occasionally but most of the time I saw nothing."

"Peter doesn't tend to make decisions in advance often, Alice."

"Maybe not but it is a coincidence I am not comfortable with. He knows something Jazz. He knows something. What else could have to do indirectly with the Cullens that he isn't able to tell us?"

"Making a leap off a vision of Charlie to Peter knowing about Bella being alive somewhere is quite a jump Alice. Let's say you are right. Let's say Peter somehow knows Bella is actually alive. How would he know? Why? He didn't know her."

"That's why we are going to Texas, Jazz. I am going to ask him. And you are going to tell me if he is lying."

"Alice there is another issue you need to think about before we take this farther."

"What Jazz?" I was getting a little irritated. For the first time in 2 years I had hope. And he was killing my buzz.

"If Bella is alive and if Peter knows about it and can't tell us, you may have to consider the possibility that she doesn't want us to know. We did abandon her Alice. She may not want anything to do with us."

Damn he was right. But still.

"It doesn't matter Jazz. I have to find her if she is out there. She can hate me for the rest of her life. But I will not leave her again. And if she still wants to be a vampire for some reason I will change her."

"I just want you prepared. And I don't want you to get your hopes up. This all very flimsy evidence. I don't want to see you get your heart broken if it doesn't pan out. I'll call Peter and let him know we…"

"No! I don't want him to know we are coming."

I am going to find you Bella. Please be alive.

Charlie POV

Kat and I found the name of the pilot. Gary Smith. The plane was bought by Mr. Smith. He was a licensed pilot. His license was on file. But this was the only flight the FAA has recorded him actually flying. He had just started a charter business. First flight and his plane is gone, with my daughter. Gary? Garrett? I know it was him. He isn't original in his aliases. I still don't have a last name though. I wonder if Garrett is even his real first name. The FAA is checking deeper into his license. I am willing to be it was forged. Kat is working with a friend of mine in the Seattle branch of the FBI office to trace his financials. She quit her job without telling me. She is talking to the Port Angeles Tribune and believes she has a job there. She is coming back to Forks with me to continue the search while I am working. She will live with me. I hate that she has done this but she already did it and won't take no for an answer. She is as convinced as I am that Bella is alive. Hopefully we will be able to track the charter account through bank accounts to see where this money originated from. When you are looking for someone, the key is finding the money. If you have ever used a bank at any point in your life, there is a paper trail somewhere. It just takes time to follow the trail. And I have a feeling this one is going to be very difficult to follow.

Irina POV

I know these damn dogs killed my Laurent. I will kill every single one of them. I will kill every tribal member. I can't believe these are the beasts that Carlisle made a treaty with so many years ago. He should have destroyed then when he had the numbers. I can't catch them alone. They travel in pairs. Fucking Carlisle. My mate is dead because of him and his family of pacifists. These abominations should not be allowed to exist.

I miss Laurent. I can feel the hole he left in me. I know I am going insane. I want to die. But not yet. First there is business to take care of. I never should have let him go. I never dreamed he would try to find Carlisle because he couldn't handle animal blood. I would have loved him anyway. I never saw a reason to tell him Carlisle moved. I would have if he had just asked me. But he would not have killed anyone in Carlisle's land. He was killed for being there. By those damn dogs.

I need numbers. I don't want to risk my sisters. They would just pull me home and try to help me. There is no help for me. Who can I go to? I will go to Carlisle. I will give him a chance to do what he should have done a long time ago. He has to help me. This is his fault as much as the dogs. He needs to clean up the mess he left behind.

BPOV

We were in New Braunfels. It was night time and we were floating in inner tubes along the Guadalupe River. This was a blast. We would hit some minor rapids every now and then. Nothing to scare Davey. Char was holding Davey in her lap. Peter and Garrett were telling war stories. I was holding Char's inner tube to keep us from floating away from each other. We were both leaned back on our tubes looking at the bright stars.

"Char?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"I want to go walk around Mars. You think we could get a rocket or catch a ride with those Mar's rovers NASA is always sending out?"

"I think we would probably burn up when we got to the atmosphere or would never be able to get back. Plus what would we eat?"

I sighed. She always does keep me grounded.

"You're right as always sweetie. I wish Garrett was as smart as you."

"I heard that!"

"You're a fucking vampire dear. Of course you heard it."

Charlotte snickered next to me.

"What's wrong Peter?" Garrett asked suddenly, making us both pay attention.

"What's wrong Garrett?" I asked him, looking around for any possible threats to my dog and best friend. And my mate too of course.

"Things are beginning to happen Garrett."

"What's happening Peter?" Garrett asked.

"A whole bunch of shit. We have to be ready. The Cullens are going to need us soon. All of us." He finished looking me in the eye.

"And Jasper and Alice are coming to see us."

"When?" I asked apprehensively.

"Tommorrow they will be here."

"Why dammit? I thought they were busy with that baby?"

"Alice wants information she thinks I have. Information about you Bella. That's all I know."

Garrett looked at me with a sad smile. "Let's go back to the house and pack up darling. We can take a quick vacation."

It was bound to come to this. Peter says the Cullens are going to need all of us. I knew if they needed help I would be there because I'm apparently a fucking masochist. I knew the details of Alice leaving and how Edward used Jasper's guilt against her. I got that. I wouldn't hide any longer. At least from her. The rest of the clan can wait a while. Sounds like it won't be that long anyway.

"No Garrett. We will go home and clean the house. Get it ready for our guests. It's time I said hello to Alice."


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own it.

Chapter 13

Alice POV

We pulled into the drive to Peter's ranch. I was surprised to see he really did have neighbors. Jasper received a text.

"It appears we can't surprise Peter any more than he can surprise you honey. He said they are at the first house. The neighbors."

"That's strange." I pulled my Porsche into the drive. The residence was a large one story brick house. Very nice. It had a covered porch that ran all the way around the house and a swimming pool on the side. The pool was large and had a waterfall at one end.

I grabbed Jasper's hand and we walked to the door. Garrett opened the door. What the hell?

"Garrett what are you doing here?" I asked shocked. Jasper had an identical look on his face.

"Come inside you two. All will be explained provided you can promise to keep what you are about to hear to yourself."

"Okay…" I saw Peter and Char sitting. Char was on Peter's lap.

"So Garrett, not that I am not glad to see you, but what are you doing in this house in Texas?" Jazz asked him.

"I live here with my Mate. It is our home."

Jazz spoke first before I had a chance. "Yes Carlisle told me Alistair found your mate for you and she was human. You changed her right?"

"Yes."

I started putting together the math. "Oh my God…"

"Hello Alice, Jasper."

I turned and saw

BPOV

"Bella." She whispered. She still looked the same as always. Her hair was in a different style. Close to her scalp, not spiky. I liked it. Made her look elegant.

She made to move towards me. She hesitated. "Bella." She said again. Her eyes filled with venom. Char walked over and grabbed my hand. I don't think Char was that happy about this reunion. I've never seen Char possessive. Weird.

"Alice. If you and Jasper will have a seat all will be explained. We knew you were coming. I decided to talk to you. But I do not want the other Cullens knowing. They will find out in time. Maybe sooner than expected."

Alice rushed me. She had her arms wrapped around me before I knew what happened. Damn she is fast. She began apologizing. She kept repeating she was sorry. I would like to say I had a hard heart and it didn't affect me. I would like to say that because I can't. My first best friend. The one who's absence broke my heart. It was good to see her and good to know she regretted leaving me. But it didn't change the fact that she did.

I unwrapped her arms from my neck after giving her a hug. I went and sat next to Garrett on the couch. Jasper and Alice sat on the love seat across from us. Peter sat down and Char sat next to me. Extremely close. I was afraid of this. Char is going to need reassurance constantly for a while. I grabbed her hand and she looked at me and smiled. She then laid her head on my shoulder. I heard a small bark. Sounded like Davey was up and wanted out of his pen.

"Peter would you mind?"

Peter nodded and didn't even give me a sarcastic response. That was strange. This really is a surreal day. He came back quickly and put Davey in Char's arms.

"What is that?" Jasper asked.

I laughed lightly. "Char and I have a child together."

Jasper laughed. I wonder if he was keeping the atmosphere calm or if I was just feeling strong sitting between my husband and best friend.

"So Garrett, you want to start?"

"Yes. I assume Carlisle told you both I found a mate. Everything I told him was true. Except for the name. Bella is my mate. I had no idea she knew your family or was Edward's ex-girlfriend until after I met her and had already confirmed the mating pull. It is true that I didn't give Bella a choice about turning but I didn't attack her either. We didn't contact the Cullen's because…"

"Because I told him not too. You all left me. I'm not still mad about it but I owed your family nothing. I ask that you keep my turning to yourself for now. With the baby situation I don't think the family really needs the stress anyway."

"Bella I don't give a damn if they ever find out. I just want to be in your life." Alice told me quietly looking in my eyes.

"Alice I am willing to try to be friends again but you need to understand it won't be like it used to be. We are going to have to start our friendship anew. We aren't going to pick up where we left off abruptly all those years ago."

"I understand. I can see that you and Charlotte are very close. I am not going to force myself on you. Just please don't send me away. You don't know how bad I have missed you. How many times I dreamed you were alive. You are the only real friend I have ever had Bella. Please just don't turn me away and I will be anything you want me to be."

"It is good to see you. To see both of you. Of course you realize you can't go back to the Cullens right now. I don't want them to know as I said."

Peter spoke up. "Besides something bad is coming. I don't know what Jasper. I have no idea. But I have a bad feeling and it revolves around that baby somehow. Tell me about her.

Jasper proceeded to tell us about the baby. We allowed him to speak until he said one important nugget of information.

"What the hell kind of name is Izzy?" I asked.

Jasper and Alice looked at each other. Alice was the one to answer.

"Uh, it's short for Isabella."

"He named his fucking kid after me?! What the FUCK?"

"Uh, it was actually her idea, Bella." Jasper said calmly.

"He should have fucking known better! So not only does he leave me for my own good, he proceeds to give up on finding Victoria, who for all he knows could have been after me, finds a replacement Bella that looks like she could be my sister, marries her, gets her pregnant, turns her and named her baby Bella? Am I the only one who sees this as kind of fucked up?"

No one spoke. Char finally raised her head. "Well I think it is fucked up."

"Thank you boo bear." She gave me her radiant smile. I turned back to Jasper and Alice who were still silent. Alice had a weird look on her face. Garrett squeezed my hand and kissed my temple.

"Darling you know Edward is an idiot. I doubt he meant anything mean by it. Besides if it was Hannah's idea and he thought she may die he was unlikely to tell her no."

"I know baby."

"Bella nobody liked it, but we couldn't do anything about it." Alice joined in.

"Yes, that seems to be a theme when it comes to Edward."

Alice looked away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be mean. I just… the boy doesn't think."

"I know Bella." Alice sighed.

"Why don't you and Alice get your bags Jasper and pick a room?" Garrett asked cutting off an awkward silence.

"NO! I mean, Alice and Jasper already have a room set up at our house. Peter will walk them there." Char said.

And cue awkward silence number 2.

"Sure, and after you guys get settled we can head back here and all relax in the hot tub room Bella and Garrett have set up. It's huge. Her and Char spend most of their day it seems naked in tha…"

Awkward silence number 3.

"We actually need to hunt. Uh Bella would you like to come with us?" Jasper asked.

"No, as you can tell by my eyes, I'm a vegetarian. But thank you for asking."

"But… your eyes are red."

"Yes Jasper, they are. I'm a vegetarian. I don't believe in eating animals." I told him with a wink. Everybody laughed but Alice.

"Let's go unpack our small bag and figure out how many clothes we are going to need. Maybe Bella you could go with…"

"Bella hates to shop unless it's with me for lingerie." Char put in.

I have now officially lost count of awkward silences.

"Okay then. Peter you want to come with us?"

"Sure Jasper. Char?"

"I'm going to stay here and play with Davey. Hurry back." Char told him with a wink.

I had to chuckle a little. If I didn't laugh I may cry.

Charlotte POV

If that short haired tiny little fairy fashion princess wannabe thinks she is going to take my best friend she is out of her mind. I will fuck her up.

Garrett POV

After Peter, Jasper and Alice had left, it seemed a collective sigh of relief was let out. So it was done. I kissed Bella on her forehead and wrapped my arms around her. "You handled that so well darling."

"You think so?"

"Of course baby."

"Char will you watch Davey? I need to relieve some stress with Garrett."

She winked at me. "Of course darlin. I'll do my best not to listen to you two."

Garrett picked me up in his arms and took me to our bedroom.

"What do you want my beautiful wife?"

"I want you to make love to me slowly. I want, I need you inside me Garrett. I need you not to let me get lost."

"Then that is what you shall have my mate."

I slowly undressed her, kissing every inch of exposed skin. I still cannot get over how perfect she is. How my non beating heart seems to jump every time she looks at me. I wonder sometimes how I breathed before I met her. I ran my fingers over her warm skin. I marveled at her texture. She laid back and let out a sigh. I traced around her belly button. I traced her ribs. I tasted her. I felt the tension in her body build towards release and then her complete relaxation when she did.

"Thank you Garrett."

"Thank you sweetie. Thank you for being mine."

"Garrett? I need you to fuck the hell out of me now."

I smiled. What my baby wants, my baby gets.

BPOV

The six of us were sitting around the hot tub. Out of respect for Alice and Jasper and to Charlotte's great consternation we all wore suits to not make them feel uncomfortable. I think this is the first time suits have ever been worn in this tub. Charlotte was staring down Alice. Alice was staring at me. The guys were looking anywhere but at us girls. Okay Peter was staring at us girls but he wasn't exactly looking at our faces.

"So Alice, what gave you a clue that I was alive?" I had to know.

"Oh my God! In my excitement to see you I forgot to tell you. I had a vision of Charlie and your old roommate from College. They know you are alive. They were flying somewhere. They were talking about forensic accounting and finding you no matter what."

That caught all of our attentions.

"Charlie knows I'm alive? That's impossible."

I looked at Garrett to confirm this was impossible. He looked deep in thought.

"Forensic accounting? I used an account under an alias to buy the plane we crashed under an assumed name. I pulled the money from another account under an assumed name from the Caymans. He shouldn't have been able to track that though."

"You have an account in the Cayman's?" I asked.

"Yes, why?"

"How fucking rich are we?" I never did ask him. It just didn't seem that important.

"Very fucking rich, darling." He responded.

"Then why the hell do we go around stealing boats and cars?"

"It's more fun." He said with a smirk. I love his smirk.

"I didn't steal this house." He pointed out.

"Oh God, Garrett, can he eventually track your accounts to this house?"

"I doubt it. It would take a very skilled hacker. Someone with unparalleled investigative and financial skills."

"Okay. That still doesn't explain why he started looking for me." I said more to myself.

"We will have to keep an eye on this. Alice will keep an eye on him in her visions."

"Bella speaking of visions, you realize I can't see you or anyone you are with."

"Yes Bella. I can't feel your emotions. At all."

"Oh that's my shield."

"A shield?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, my mate is a physical and mental shield. I have never seen or heard of one more powerful than her."

"That's extraordinary Bella."

"Thanks, I guess, Jasper."

"I always suspected you would have a power but to have that power. The Volturi can never find out about this Garrett."

"The Volturi will not lay a hand on her." Garrett growled. I patted his leg.

"Down boy." Unfortunately my touching his leg brought his boy up.

"All I'm saying Garrett is that if the Vo…"

"Neither I nor my mate is scared of the Volturi or any other vampires."

"Hey I didn't mean to insinuate. I was just saying if you wanted to avoid trouble then keep it on the down low."

"Noted Jasper."

"He doesn't mean anything by it Jasper. He just really hates the Volturi, don't you pooky?"

I gave my man a deep kiss and straddled his waste. He placed his hands on my ass and squeezed. Mmmmm. I heard a throat clearing behind me. Funny since vampires don't need to clear their throats.

"Sorry. Usually we always have sex in this hot tub so when I get in my libido goes up."

"Except when it's just you and Charlotte right Bella?" Alice asked with a confused look on her face.

"Uh, well…"

"Bella and I are best friends Alice. Of course we have sex with each other."

Leave it to Charlotte to be subtle. Peter was laughing so hard I would fear he couldn't breathe if he wasn't a vampire. Even Jasper had a slight smile on his face.

"Well I guess that answers my question then Bella." Alice smiled at me. Glad she didn't look too offended. But why the hell should I care if she is offended? I don't. I am bisexual. Have been since I got drunk and played around with my first girl when I was 19. My husband doesn't care so what other opinion matters? I am not going to apologize for it. This is what I was talking about with Garrett. I am not going to change who I am to impress these people. I am not going to lose myself.

"And this doesn't bother you Garrett?" Alice asked sweetly.

"Of course not. I get to watch. Why would it bother me?"

"You watch Charlotte naked? This doesn't bother you Peter? Never mind. Forget I asked."

That started us laughing again. Alice at least was smiling.

"Alice, I don't touch Peter and Garrett doesn't touch Char. Those are our limits. Garrett is allowed however to touch Peter but they have yet to take us up on that offer. Other than those rules we are very close."

"You know for a bunch of nomads, you four sure do act like a coven." Jasper remarked.

That shut us up. We all looked at each other. Peter and Garrett looked the hardest.

"Don't be ridiculous Jasper." Peter said looking at Jasper. "We all travel too much to be a coven. We are nomads."

"You live next to each other. Your mates are best friends and a little more apparently, I bet the four of you hunt together. You all hunt the same type of prey. If you wanted to travel somewhere Peter, for any long length of time what do you think the odds are that Char would let you without Bella and Garrett coming along or vice versa Garrett?"

"Hell when is the last time you four have been apart for more than the few weeks Alice and I were here last time?"

Nobody said anything. I guess I never really thought about it. Judging by the looks on Garrett and Peter's face they hadn't either.

"So Garrett what can we do to throw Charlie off the trail?" I asked him changing the subject.

"He's your father Bella. You know him best. What would make him give up?"

Great. That was an easy one to answer.

"Nothing."

"Then I guess we will have to rely on Alice to look out for him. Not much more we can do right now." Garrett told me in a quiet soothing voice. The more time we spend together the more little things I notice change. For instance it seems we have learned the exact tone of voice the other needs to hear at any given time.

"You two are so cute together Bella." Alice commented.

"Yes, I am glad that you have found happiness. Both of you." Jasper added in.

"I admit I was angry at first. I didn't want to be a vampire. After Edward I never wanted to see another vampire. But then I realized I couldn't get away from him with the pull or not, he was too charming. I gave in. I lost my old life, and I feel a little guilty for saying this but if I could go back and change things, I wouldn't change a thing. I love him too much. I miss my family and friends but we couldn't live without each other."

A chorus of Awe arose from Peter, Jasper and Char.

Alice smiled at me. "Listen, I really do need to go buy some clothes for Jasper and I. Would you and Charlotte if you would, please come with me? I won't buy anything for you, I promise. I just don't want to go alone."

I looked at Charlotte. She didn't look happy but she gave me a shrug of the shoulders. That's my girl.

"Of course Alice. Let's dry off and we can take Peter's truck. I need to get Garrett's credit card anyway. Apparently I'm very fucking rich and didn't know it." I said looking at my man and winking.

"I will be here on your return my princess." Garrett said giving me that sly wink of his.

"You better be. I want more of what you gave me this afternoon."

Garrett POV

"So, this has gone as well as can be expected." I said to my friends.

"What do you mean Garrett? The women are gone and it's just us dudes in a hot tub. That's not so great to me." Peter noted.

"I am talking about Bella and Alice's reunion, idiot."

"I knew that." Peter grumbled.

"Since Alice figured out that Bella could be alive she has had more life in her than I have seen in the last six years. It's like she is back. This is the most I have seen her smile in years." Jasper commented.

"Yes, hopefully everything can go smoothly. I mean they will talk, get to know each other again. I'm sure the three of them will get along great." I said trying to sound confident.

"Garrett?"

"Yes Peter?"

"You realize that this Charlotte, Alice, Bella thing is going to end up being the biggest cat fight in vampire history right?"

I sighed and looked at Jasper who had a look of acceptance on his face.

"Let's just hope for the best."

"Yeah, you hope for the best. I'm going to get a mud wrestling pit ready if the worst occurs."

"Peter, don't be a jackass!" Jasper shouted at Peter. This seemed to stop Peter in his tracks.

"Your right Jasper. I don't know what I was thinking. A blow up pool and baby oil would be much better. Who wants to go to Wal-Mart with me to buy a pool and 100 bottles of baby oil?"

I sighed and looked at Jasper who seemed defeated.

"May as well, Peter. I don't know where the hell Alice is taking them shopping but it must be on the other side of San Antonio. My chest is starting to feel a little discomfort. And that means Bella's is. And Bella does not like to feel discomfort."

"I bet she loves what's going on right now then." Peter laughed.

Oh well. I am sure it will all work out. Right?


	14. Chapter 14

Don't own it. Two for Tuesday updates! Thanks for the reviews. You guys really know how to build up a writer's self-esteem. As always they are appreciated and keep them coming. They help me more than you could realize.

Chapter 14

Irina POV

I had finally arrived at the Cullens. I was glad to see my family wasn't here, I was afraid they would come asking for help in finding me. I was a mile from their house when I smelt her. A female vampire and something else. I approached up wind. I stood on a hill and saw her half a mile from me. It was a vampire with brown long hair and a…child? What the fuck? Is that an immortal child? Surely not.

As soon as the thought passed through my mind the little girl took off after a deer at incredible speeds. It was an immortal child! I heard a voice and saw Rosalie Cullen coming out of the tree line. She was shouting at a girl named Izzy. At that time, the wind changed direction. The child, the brown haired vampire and Rosalie all turned to look at me. The immortal child was part of the Cullens! I can't believe it. I can't believe Carlisle has allowed his family to do this. And I thought I would ask him for help. He makes packs with wolves and creates immortal children. I cannot believe I called them cousins. I took off. I know their secret. They will not let me live now. I cannot die until I have avenged my mate. I had only one place left to go. Italy. The only place that can help me with the problems of the wolves and the Cullens.

BPOV

"Bella look at this! You would look so fabulous in…"

"She doesn't want any fucking clothes Alice! I heard her tell you that three times." Char said barely containing a growl.

"I realize apparently you don't like her in clothes but a girl does need…"

"Alice stop! Don't go there. We are here to shop for you. Behave and stop trying to pick me out clothes or we are leaving."

"Of course Bella. I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. I just haven't seen you in so long." She gave me her best sad face. Charlotte was scowling.

"Is everything okay, ladies?" The salesgirl walked up. She had been building the courage to do it for the last thirty minutes. Alice may have been wearing designer jeans and a designer top but Char and I were dressed in cut off blue jean shorts that were probably too short for the public and tiny faded mid drift tees. We definitely did not look like we belonged except for our Playboy model looks. Thank you God for the vampire gene. The salesgirl probably couldn't figure out if Char and I were incredibly rich models who were dressed down because we were eccentric or just bums.

"No, we are doing fine, thank you." I told her politely.

"Actually, I want to see if you have some of these outfits in my sizes. The ones here are too large."

"Of course."

"So Charlotte, you see anything you like? I could find some outfits for you?" Alice said to her, maybe extending an olive branch?

"Nope." Olive branch rejected.

"Bella, I'm hungry. Let's get a bite to eat while Alice gets the shop girl to see if they have these outfits in the kid's section."

"I doubt you will find any of your types of meals in this part of the city, Charlotte." Alice told her with an annoyed look.

"It's a big fucking city, Alice." Char responded. This is going well. They are establishing an open dialogue. An exchange of ideas. Good.

"Look, let's stay with Alice until she is finished and then we can go hunting tonight. Just the two of us, okay?" I offered, hoping this would appease Char.

Finally Char smiled. "That's sweet Bella. I don't mind if we bring Garrett and Peter with us. You know they like to watch us." She told me with a sly grin. I smiled back at her and noticed Alice looking at us strangely. Oh well. She will have to get used to it if she wants to stay around.

Alice walked off with the salesgirl and I turned to Charlotte. She had a sheepish look on her face.

"What?"

"Nothing Char. Nothing at all." I smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. She went to grab my ass. "Char we are in public, half dressed. Maybe we shouldn't doing any ass grabbing right now." I whispered to her.

"You're right Bella. I am just ready for them to leave."

"Char you have known Alice forever. Jasper is your sire. What is the problem? I told you that you are my best friend and nothing will change that."

"I know Bella. I just have never really gotten along with Alice and now she is here and all up your ass and I don't like it. She's a selfish, manipulative little tramp who plays on people's sympathies to get what she wants."

"Char, she isn't that bad."

"Bella, I have known her longer than you."

"Yes and I have known Bella longer than you Charlotte." Alice said walking up. Damn she is quiet.

"Alice! Did you find any of the outfits in your size?" I asked her with a big smile. Please God let's not get into an argument in the nice clothing store.

"Just because you have sexual acts with her occasionally which is another issue all together, don't think you know Bella."

"Alice…" I tried to head this off.

"Fuck you Alice. You knew her when she was 17. Before you and your "family" followed your pansy brother and abandoned her. You knew her then. You don't know her now."

"You think she has changed?" Alice asked raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"See that's what I'm talking about! You're too fucking stupid to see that she has changed. She isn't going to take your crap anymore Alice. No goddamn manicures. No designer fucking clothes that no real people would ever actually wear in public."

"You know what Charlotte, I can see you are threatened by me but you always…"

"STOP!"

"The both of you need to chill out. People are staring. We don't need people staring do we? Alice, Char and I are going to walk outside and you are going to pay for your purchases and then we are going back to the ranch okay?"

They both nodded and Char followed me outside.

"You see Bella? She thinks she still knows you. She thinks you're still the same 17 year old girl that she ran all over back in Forks."

"She didn't run me over Char…"

"From everything you told me it seems like she did. I won't let her do that to you again Bella! I won't."

"Char, I told you that you are always my best friend and always will be. We are connected like no friend I've ever had. And I'm not even talking about your great body." I told her winking at her.

"You mean it?"

"Of course Char. You're like a sister, best friend and part time lover all rolled into one. The only person on this earth I am closer to is Garrett. So chill okay? She is not going to take your place. Ever. Nobody will."

"Thanks Bella. Do you really think we are a coven?"

"Who gives a damn what they call us? We are what we are. And we are happy. Now we need to plan our next trip. You know the boys are getting restless and we aren't going anywhere without each other so we need to decide before they get any ideas. And we need to make sure it's a place Davey can travel with us."

"How about London?"

"Char if you can convince Garrett, then I'm all for it." I told her rolling my eyes.

"France?"

"Sounds like a plan. I've never been."

"Oh my God! Bella it is great. I can't wait to show you and Garrett. Peter and I made love on the top of the Eifel Tower after it was closed to tourists for the night. We almost fell off!"

I had to laugh at her enthusiasm. That was what was so great about Char, and Garrett and Peter for that matter. Always ready for adventure and always having a positive attitude. So if everything is going good, why do I have this nagging feeling in the back of my head? Peter must be getting to me.

Alice POV

I watched them out the shop window. I could hear every word Charlotte spoke. And the sad thing is, she was right. I had no idea who Bella was now. She cursed a lot more. She was a vampire who ate people. I never saw that coming. She dressed much more comfortably, I guess you could say. The Bella I knew had trouble looking at herself naked in the mirror, much less letting others see her. She is much more confident. The Bella I knew wouldn't have been caught dead in a top that tight or shorts that short. And I have a feeling some of these changes occurred long before Garrett got a hold of her.

But despite this she was still Bella. She was still kind. She still tried to keep the peace. She still had that aura that made you want to be around her. And I wanted my friend back. Charlotte seems determined to keep me from having any kind of relationship with Bella.

Did I really run all over her in Forks? I thought she enjoyed the things we did. Okay it's true I tried to get her to do things I wanted to do mostly. But she never wanted to do anything besides hang out and read or hang out with Edward. I am going to have to figure out what she likes to do now. Bringing her here was a mistake. There are things she likes to do. Interests she has now. I will just have to figure out what they are.

I walked out to see them standing on the sidewalk commenting on the downtown sites. Bella heard me and smiled. Char frowned. I may have to make nice with her. The vision hit me just as I was about to suggest we head back rather then hit another store. Oh God. Oh God no. Irina. Volturi. Death. No, I can't let that happen.

"Alice!" Alice what did you see?" Bella was shaking me. Why do people shake me? It's not like the vision is going to end any sooner.

"Let me guess. You saw Bella sucking down a rabbit and going to more clothing stores with you?"

I ignored Charlotte's remark. "We have to get back to the ranch. I know the trouble that is coming that Peter was talking about. I have to call Carlisle. I need to speak to Jasper. We have to go."

Without another word we took off. We hit the alley way and scaled to the top of the parking garage quickly and Bella drove us. I had to get to Jasper. He would know what to do.

Garrett POV

I wondered how the girls were doing. I missed Bella but I could feel from the pull in my chest that she was getting closer. She should be home any minute. And then she was mine. We have a tradition of making love as soon as we are together again after being apart for any length of time. I keep wondering if it will ever get old and it keeps getting better every time. One day I wonder if we will even have two separate souls or just one?

Peter and Jasper were still laughing at the poor checkout girl at Wal-Mart. Three guys buying a blow up swimming pool and four cases of baby oil is bound to catch anyone's attention. But Peter wearing short cutoffs, a cowboy hat, boots and a two sizes too small tank top capped it off. I have never seen a checkout girl look so scared. And I have a feeling it wasn't because of our vampire nature.

I felt the pull lessening quickly. Bella must be hauling ass. Jasper and Peter must have felt the same thing because they both looked at me.

"It appears our mates are in rather a hurry to get back." Peter commented.

"I hope we don't have to put any body parts back on." Jasper said with a pained look on his face.

We heard the truck pull in and before we knew it the girls were in the living room. Bella ran to me and wrapped her arms around me. I guess it was my cue to take her to the bedroom.

"I missed you too love." I picked her up and began walking to our bedroom.

"Stop Garrett."

Say what?

"But Bella we always…"

"Alice had a vision. A bad one. One we all need to hear."

Shit. I was afraid of this.

"What happened Alice? What did you see?" Jasper asked her holding her in his arms.

"Irina. She went to visit Carlisle for some reason. She saw Izzy and thought she is an immortal child. Irina is going to the Volturi. They are going to come for the Cullens."

"Which members of the Volturi are coming Alice?"

"All of them. They are bringing witnesses too because Aro plans to kill them all except Edward and he wants to use Izzy as justification in front of the vampire community. He wants Edward. He wants me as well but as of right now we won't be there. They will all die Jasper. Even Edward."

"Izzy isn't an immortal child, Alice. When they see that, they will not be able to justify the killings, especially with witnesses around."

"They don't plan to stop long enough to look or talk Jasper."

"How long do they have?" Peter asked, suddenly in serious mode, despite what he still had on. The funny thing is no one even looked twice at him. It's kinda what you expect from Peter.

"I would say a month. Long enough for them to gather enough witnesses."

"Is it too late to stop Irina?" I asked.

"Yes."

"I have to call Carlisle." Jasper said pulling his phone from his pocket.

We listened in to the conversation. Bella grabbed onto my waist and squeezed. My baby seemed worried. Maybe even scared.

"It will be okay, dear. I won't let anything happen to you. You know this." I whispered into her hair.

"I'm not worried about me Garrett." She whispered back to me. Of course she isn't. She would have to have a sense of self-preservation for that.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes Jasper. I figured you might be calling. Irina saw Izzy and took off. We are afraid she may have jumped to some conclusions. Has Alice seen anything?"

Jasper filled Carlisle in on Alice's vision.

"What if we take off and hide Jasper?"

"Demetri will find you."

"What do you suggest we do Jasper? We can't beat them. Not by ourselves. And I don't know if our friends would stand with us against the Volturi."

"Maybe we can gather enough of our friends to see that Izzy isn't an immortal child that Aro would have to stop and listen. Especially in front of witnesses." Carlisle thought out loud.

"That may work Carlisle. Who do you suggest?"

"The Amazonians, the Irish, the Egyptians, your friends Peter and Charlotte, Garret if we can find him,as much as I hate to say it, the Romanians, the Irish, and the Denali's of course. Can you find them Jasper?"

"Alice and I will leave immediately."

"Thank you Jasper."

BPOV

"We have to go Peter. Will you and Char go and witness?"

Peter looked at Char who nodded. "Yep. We will be there Jasper. You know no matter how many vampire witnesses he gets Aro is going to find an excuse to attack. He has always been jealous of Carlisle's coven. This is going to turn into a fight."

"I know. We will have to be prepared. If you don't want to be involved I won't blame you brother."

"When have I ever backed off a fight, Jasper? Char and I will be there."

Jasper looked at Garrett and I.

"I have to speak to my mate about this Jasper."

"I understand Garrett. Alice and I have to leave now. We have to apparently travel the world. If we don't see you again Garrett, make sure you take care of this little lady."

With that, Alice hugged me and whispered that she loved me in my ear.

And they were gone.

Three sets of eyes were looking at me. Why does everybody look at me?

"Darling?"

It felt so good in Garrett's arms. I could take him to the bedroom and we could never leave. There is no reason we would have to be involved in this. It isn't our problem. I could just stay in my lovely home with my lovely dog and my lovely husband and never leave. Make love for eternity. But Pete and Char are going. That's a done deal. There will be no talking them out of it. And I won't let them go without us.

I sighed. Peter and his fucking visions.

"I suppose we better pack for New York State."

Peter pulled me into his arms and lifted me in his arms. "That's my little bit! I knew you wouldn't stay behind."

"Peter?"

"Yes, Garrett?"

"Put my wife down and go pack. I need to take care of some unfinished business in the bedroom and I want the house empty."

Peter was gone and Char winked at me. "I will take Davey and get his doggy bag ready Bella."

"Wait, the dog is going?" Garrett asked.

"Of course! He's ours. Where the hell else is he going to go?" I asked with a look of indignation on my face. Poor Garrett.

"So how soon should we leave?" I asked.

"Immediately."

"Yeah, not gonna happen Pete. Garrett?"

"Let's go darling." He said with a smile. My man always knows what I need.

He began undressing me as he loves to do. I had to ask.

"Garrett, are you planning on having more anal sex with me or placing me on permanent hand job duty?"

"What? No more than we usually do darling. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering why there are 4 cases of baby oil in the living room?"

"Oh that. There is a good reason for that. You see Peter wanted…"

"Oh my God, Garrett!" That explains why Peter was dressed like one of the Village People! Are you two going to finally put on a show for me and Char?"

"No Bella. And that is a disturbing thought."

Knowing my man and Peter, I would bet that baby oil came from a conversation about a catfight between us girls. He kissed my neck and I felt his hand on my breast. I found myself naked and he gently laid me back on the bed. He reached one hand under me and placed his finger inside my asshole. He placed his other hand on my mound and rubbed my clit with his thumb. I was squirming on the bed. I looked him in the eyes as he slowly entred me. The friction was delicious. He moved his finger in and out and kept his thumb on my clit rubbing steady circles. I was moaning so loud. I couldn't stop.

"Bella."

"Yes baby?"

"Who do you belong to?"

"You baby. Only you."

Whose does this body belong to?"

"You baby." I was taking so many unneeded breaths I would be hyperventilating if I was human.

"Who do I belong to Bella?"

I kissed him hard. I shoved my tongue down his throat. God he tasted so fucking good.

"You are Mine!"

"That's right Bella. He pressed down on my clit at the same time he went inside me and I lost it. He took me over and over like this. We heard Peter at some point come back to the house. We didn't stop. I barely moved. He wouldn't let me. My hands roamed his body everywhere they could get to. I felt his ass flexing when he entered me. After we had both cum mutliple times He laid down on me. He was still hard. I loved to lay down like this with him at night. I couldn't sleep but I would close my eyes and jsut revel in the feel of him on top of me. In me. One with me.

"Bella, promise me you will be careful. Let me take the lead. Follow my lead. I have fought them before. I know what I am doing. Promise me."

"I promise you lover. I would follow you into hell."

Edward POV

I can't believe this is happening. I must be cursed. Hannah is having enough trouble with blood lust. Izzy is growing at a phenomenal rate. Hannah is worried she won't stop. And now this. The Volturi. Coming to destroy my family. My wife and child. Carlisle has spoken to the Denali's. They are coming. Jasper and Alice are looking for other covens and nomads. Carlisle's plan is to get them to stop and reason with them. I have my doubts this will work. Alice had her vision last week. She seems to believe we have another three weeks before they will come. We have not heard from them since that phone call. Esme is panicking. Rose wants to take Izzy and run. I want Hannah to take her and run with Rose but without Izzy to prove that she isn't an immortal child we are dead and they will hunt them down. We were currently outside in the back of the house watching Izzy play. She was chasing a butterfly. I never thought I would see the day when I had a daughter and now here it is. And of course it is being threatened. I wish I could feel a pull towards Hannah. She doesn't feel a pull towards me. She is the same sweet girl but she has hardly touched me at all since being changed. I miss my wife.

"Edward we need to all prepare for what is coming. If this doesn't work, if the nomads and other covens can't slow down the Volturi with their presence, they will attack."

"Not much point in fighting back is there Carlisle? We can't take them on. The best we can hope is Alec uses his power so we don't feel anything."

"God you are such a wimp Edward!" I heard Emmett say.

"What are we supposed to do Emmett?"

"Edward, we will not let harm come to that child. I will fight for her with my life."

"I appreciate the sentiment Esme. I will fight for my daughter as well. I am only pointing out that we don't have a chance against their powers." What is with these people? Why can't they see the truth in front of them?

"What other option do we have Edward? Roll over and die?" Carlisle asked. Not you too Carlisle.

"If we fight it will make it worse."

"As usual, you are wrong Edward. We are going to fight. And not only are we going to fight. We are going to kick the hell out of those Italian bastards."

We all turned at once to see Garrett, Peter and Charlotte. And the vampire who had just spoke. Oh my God.

"What's wrong Cullens? You look like you have seen a ghost." She said with a smile. It is her. It is Bella. She's a vampire. Oh my God. I heard Esme gasp.

"Bella? Is it really you?"

"Yes Esme, it is really me."

Esme rushed her and wrapped her arms around her. She was sobbing. Carlisle was right behind her wrapping them both in his arms. Emmett and Rose just stared. Wait how the hell did this happen?

"What the hell is going on? Who turned you?"

She looked at me and grabbed Garrett's hand. "My mate turned me."

Garrett. Fucking Garrett. I lost it. I admit I was out of line but I attacked him. I ran straight for him and quickly found myself on my backside. What the hell? He never even moved.

BPOV

That little fucker thought he was going to attack MY man. I threw up a shield around us and watched with pleasure as he bounced off straight to the ground.

"Edward, if you make a step towards my Mate again, I will save the Volturi the trouble and end you right now. Understand?"

"Uhmm why don't we all go inside and we can figure out what is going on?" Carlisle suggested.

"Yes, that sounds like a great idea Carlisle." Garrett commented.

"And it will give me a chance to tell you why and how we are going to beat the Volturi."

"Bella, stop. I am glad that you are alive. I wish you were human. But you need to leave. Do not let these three drag you into this." What an idiot. I should thank him. He leaving me was the best thing that ever happened to me.

"Edward read their minds. Read anybody's mind."

I watched his face as he realized for the first time in his immortal life, he couldn't snoop in anyone's head.

"What is this?"

"Nobody's powers work if I don't want them too. Nobody touches those I don't want touched. Especially my Mate and husband so I would control yourself if you know what is best for you."

"Your husband?"

"Yeah. My husband. Now if you can play nice we can all go in and all will be explained."

Carlisle looked at Garrett. "Pam huh?"

"I'm sorry Carlisle. She didn't want anyone to know."

Carlisle nodded. I figured he would get it. "We didn't exactly treat you like family, did we Bella? Not by leaving." He said towards me with a sad look on his face.

"No you didn't, but it's over now. It's time to move on. We have bigger problems facing us."

"Bella?" I turned and saw Emmett.

"Yes?"

"Can I hug you?" He was so sweet to ask. I missed the big idiot.

"Yes Emmett. You can. And you better make it a good one." He hugged me so tight. It brought back memories of walking into the Cullen house in Forks.

The little girl walked up to me. She was a cute one. "What is your name?" she asked me.

"I'm Bella. It's short for Isabella."

"That's my name too!" She told me smiling. "I wish I was called Bella but everyone calls me Izzy."

"Well we will just have to set them straight won't we? You should be called what you want to be called."

She giggled. Dammit. She's cute. Now I'm really in deep. As if I wasn't before.

"Would you like to see my puppy dog? You have to be very careful with him."

"You have a dog?"

"You have a dog? Emmett echoed.

"Yes, Char and I have a child together. Come on little Bella. Let's go to the truck and unload little Davey. It's time for him to eat."

As I took her hand and we walked towards the truck I could feel every eye on me. I guess that's what happens when a dead girl comes back to life. You tend to be the center of attention.


	15. Chapter 15

Don't own it.

Chapter 15

I laid here holding her and thinking about the last couple months. How we got here. The common goal we had. The fall out when we accomplished the goal. She felt so good lying in bed pressed against me. But I had to get out of this bed. I slowly eased my arm out from under her when I heard her giggle.

"Getting up so soon?"

"I have to get things done today. You do as well."

"It's Saturday. What is so important?"

"People are dying and going missing around here. You know this."

"Fine, leave me all alone." She told me, looking at me with a pout. "I love you Charlie. Be careful."

"I love you too Kat."

"I am going to call the forensic accountant today and see if he has made any headway into tracking that Cayman Island account."

"Thanks baby. I guess I am going to go hike some more and look for the missing hikers and question potential witnesses to the murders we know about."

"Just be careful."

"I always am, Kat."

I drove to the station. I can't believe this has happened. I don't know if it was a common goal of finding Bella or the closeness of living in the same house. But I had fallen in love with a girl twenty years younger than I was. A girl who was the same age as my daughter. My daughter I believed more strongly than ever, was still alive. And she felt the same.

If it wasn't for these murders I would still be crossing the country looking for her. But I was at a dead end. I had to wait for Kat's contact to come through and hopefully track the money. And Kat was using everything else she had in her bag of tricks to find Bella.

Our relationship has developed so fast. We both felt guilt over it at first. But we make each other happy. Why feel guilt over that? I hope Bella feels the same way when we find her. Not that she won't have a lot of explaining to do herself. But no doubt it will be a tricky conversation. Assuming we ever find her. No, I can't think like this. We will find her. I just have to stop this murderer who seems to kill and disappear without a trace and then I can completely devote all of my time to finding my daughter. Should be a piece of cake right?

I pulled up and was surprised to see Billy and Jacob Black in the parking lot. I got out of my car and approached the truck. The truck Bella used to drive. Billy smiled at me through the open window.

"How's it going old man?"

"Pretty good Billy. Hiya Jake. What brings you two down here?"

"We were wondering how things are going. We had to come into town for some supplies and thought we would check on you."

"Things are going pretty good Billy."

"And how is the young lady you have living with you Charlie?"

"That's really none of your business Billy." I told him with a stern face. I was not getting into this conversation. My personal life is my business.

"I didn't mean to offend you Charlie. I was just making conversation."

"Of course you were Billy." Jake was staring straight ahead like he had his mind somewhere else. That boy had been acting very strange for the past 6 months and he was getting stranger by the day. And bigger it seemed.

"Had any luck with the murders? Or the missing hikers?"

"Not yet Billy but whoever is doing this will slip up eventually. He won't stop me from finding him. I'm thinking of bringing in some help from the FBI."

"Why would you do that?"

Okay that was a strange question.

"6 dead people between La Push and Forks in the last few months Billy. 10 missing hikers. This is obviously the work of a serial killer. I don't have the man power or the expertise to deal with something like this. All the bodies we have found have been drained of blood Billy! This is obviously a ritual killer."

"What about your other project. You still convinced Bella is alive?"

"What the hell is your problem Billy? You come down here to interrogate me about my life? You writing a fucking book or something? You want to know about my girlfriend, my murder investigation, my daughter, who is still alive and I have evidence to support that. I don't need your opinions. You have been a shitty friend lately."

He at least looked a little ashamed. "Your right Charlie. I'm sorry. I just worry about you."

"Don't. I have to get to work. I have a killer to catch."

I left him sitting there and as I reached the door I heard the truck pull off. I had to shake off the familiar feeling that it was Bella driving up in that truck. I don't know why Billy is so determined to keep me from finding Bella. I really don't give a damn. He won't stop me. Nothing will stop me.

BPOV

Ya know when I first thought about coming to the Cullens, I didn't really know what to expect. I didn't expect this. Shear fucking boredom. After talking for 24 hours straight the only fun I have had is watching little Bella play with Davey. I could tell Char, Peter and Garrett felt the same. Rosalie hadn't said much other than it was good to see me. I was looking forward to a game of who's the bigger bitch with her. I felt confident I could win. Edward keeps glancing at me out of the corner of his eye. I know every time he does it. I know because Garrett growls. Garrett and Peter can't really formulate a plan to defeat the Volturi because we don't know who is coming and who is willing to fight with us. It was getting on 6 PM. I had to get out of here. I could only take so much of Esme's hugs and Edward's side long glances and Emmett yelling at the TV over some video game.

I walked up to my three amigos, who were standing around discussing who was bored the most.

"I can't believe you losers aren't entertaining me." I told the three of them. Char smirked.

"And what shall we do Princess?"

"Well, New York City is a 30 minute run from here. What about that club we found last time we were there Garrett?"

"And what would you like to do at the club Bella?"

"I don't know. We could grab a bite to eat, dance…"

"Bella you can't dance." Peter stated definitively.

"Don't be stupid Peter. As a vampire I have perfect balance and grace." I told him confidently. We had danced in San Antonio not long ago. I did great. "Isn't that right Garrett?"

Garrett wouldn't look at me. What the hell?

"Garrett?"

"Bella, the only difference between your dancing now and your dancing as a human is that you have the strength to hurt many more people much worse than you did then."

"You don't like the way I dance Garrett?"

Char wrapped an arm around me. "Bells don't even sweat it. I will work with you on it. Maybe we could just go people watch tonight."

These assholes! They must be fucking with me. I'll show em.

"Of course. Let's go people watch."

"Bella?" I turned and saw Rose standing in the doorway.

"Yes Rose?"

"Would you mind if Emmett and I went with you?" That was surprise. I looked at the other three who shrugged their shoulders.

"Sure, let's go. I need to get Davey situated for the night and threaten every one with dismemberment if he should wind up eaten."

I walked in to find Hannah watching little Bella playing with Davey.

"Hi Hannah."

"Hi Bella." She smiled. She was a likeable girl. You have to respect a lady who loves her kid enough to let her baby chew out of her belly after breaking her spine. Ouch.

"We are going out and I was wondering if little Bella would mind watching Davey?"

"Of course I will Bella! Thank you! I taught him a new trick!"

"She has had so much fun with Davey Bella. Thank you for letting her play with him."

"Of course Hannah. She is a cute kid. Hey we are all going out to a club. Would you and Edward like to come?" That was a strange relationship. For newly married and having a kid, I hardly ever saw them together.

She hesitated. "Uh no. Thanks for the invite. But clubs don't seem like Edward's thing and I just want to spend time with Hannah. I want to treasure all my time with her in case, well you know."

"Hannah I won't let anything happen to little Bella or you. Don't worry about it."

"But Bella… Can we talk when you get back? Just the two of us? Everything I have heard about you from the Cullens, it seems like you could listen and maybe help me out. Maybe understand?"

"Are you okay Hannah?" I asked. This quick conversation was taking a surreal turn.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'll see you when you get back?"

"Of course. By Bella. I will see you tomorrow."

"Can Davey sleep with me?"

"I tell you what. He is used to sleeping in his little portable doggy bed but if you lay it on your bed I bet you can get him to lay with you. Give it a try. You should know that he snores though."

She giggled. "So do I!"

An hour later, after Emmett and Rosalie sucked down some sort of antelope looking creatures we were at the club. We all grabbed a table and ordered drinks to blend in. Char and Rosalie were on the dance floor. I was about to get up and join them when Garrett grabbed my arm.

"Hey what do you say we head to the bathroom and have a little fun?" He asked me raising his eyebrows up and down.

"I would say you are trying to distract me from dancing." I told him with a smile.

"Darling, it's not that I don't want you to have fun but the dance floor is very crowded."

I was about to retort when I saw him. He was at the bar. About 25. Good looking guy. Blond hair. Average height, average build. He was talking to a skinny girl who was on her way to having one too many. I saw him with his hand in his coat pocket. It must have been 90 degrees in this club. I whispered to Char to check it out. She gazed at him from the dance floor. Then it happened. A guy bumped into her from her right side and she turned to look. He slipped the pill in her drink. That asshole! Char looked at me and nodded. "Garrett are you going to watch?"

"Of course darling. You know I love to watch you work."

I walked across the dance floor. Char joined me. Rose was watching. I don't know if she knew what was going on or not.

The girl was about to drink her drugged beverage when Char bumped into her from behind and causing twiggy to knock the drink all over the would be rapist. Ahh his shirt got wet.

"Excuse me! I am so sorry." Char said in her best southern twang. She has the cutest little accent.

"Oh it's no problem at all." Twiggy said laughing. Would be rapist didn't look happy. Time to play drunk. I grabbed rapist shoulder from behind and got his attention. As soon as he turned Char had an arm around the girl and was walking her away from the bar to have a talk with her.

"Hi there. You're cute. What's your name?" I slurred and swayed a little on my feet.

He smiled and looked straight at my cleavage. So easy it ought to be a crime. Oh wait, it is a crime.

"I'm Mike."

"Oohh, I knew a Mike in high school. You're a lot cuter than him." I felt a girl brush behind me at the crowded bar and fell into Mike. "Excuse me," I told him giggling. I grabbed his shirt and began playing with his top button.

"What is your name?" He asked smiling. Poor guy thought he was getting lucky tonight. I put a finger gently on his lips. "Shhh. You don't need to know my name. It will make me mysterious. Why don't you buy me a drink?"

Mike did so. He actually bought me two. I had to continue to slur my speech. I was having fun. It beat the hell out of hanging around Cullen Mansion. Garrett and Peter were laughing at me. Char moved her finger in a circle indicating I needed to hurry up. I guess she had finished her heart to heart with Twiggy about watching what guys put in her drink. I didn't see her around. Twiggy got lucky tonight. On my third drink I turned my head to see Emmett laughing with Rose on the dance floor and the both of them looking at me. I turned my head back quickly, quicker than he could see and saw he did indeed place another pill in my drink. Thank God. Only one more of these to drink. I was going to hate to puke this up later. But I suppose it was a small price to pay for a meal and taking a rapist off the street.

"Oh my God. I feel so light headed. I think I better go home."

"No, let me take you. Come on. It's the least I can do." Hook, line and sinker.

"Okay. My car is out back. We can go out through the alley. It will be closer."

I stumbled my way to the back with Mike's hand on my arm. I little rougher than needed to be. If I was human it might actually leave bruises.

I took a quick look around and saw the alleyway was empty. Peter and Garrett were at one end. The other end was a board fence. Perfect. Char walked out the door behind us. Mike jumped when he saw her.

"Where you taking my friend big guy?"

"Uh, to her car." He stuttered.

I stood up straighter. "I actually feel a lot better now Mike."

He looked surprised that I wasn't passed out. I guess that was because he gave me enough roofies to knock out an elephant.

"You know that drug you put in my drink was enough to kill a girl. I could have overdosed. Do you always kill the girls you rape?"

"Hey I don't know what you're talking about. If I drugged you, you seem to be doing fine now." He attempted to walk away but Char and I both grabbed a shoulder and pushed him up against the wall.

"What are you? Female body builders or something?"

"Do we look like body builders?" I whispered in his ear. He whimpered. I guess he is figuring out something is very wrong at this point.

"The girls name is Amanda. She has two sisters at home. This is her first year at NYU. You were going to rape her Mike." Charlotte whispered in his other ear.

"I, I …"

"Mike relax. We are going to give you something I bet you want."

"What's that?" He whimpered, realizing he couldn't get out of our grasp.

"Me and my girl here don't take kindly to rapists Mike. So we are gonna give you two girls at once. I have some bad news though. This is gonna hurt a little."

Char and I both bit down on his neck. He screamed for a second and then went quiet. It was over too soon but that's what happens when we share meals. I looked at Char as his body dropped between us and she grabbed my head and began kissing me. I kissed her back, tasting the blood intermingled in our mouths.

"If you two drama queens are done, me and Garrett have a body we need to out in a dumpster and a dumpster we need to light on fire." Peter said chuckling as he walked up.

"Take the rooftops Garrett and carry him a ways away before lighting him."

"Bella you act like I haven't done this before."

I smiled at him. "Sorry lover. Are you and Petey going to eat?"

"Yes but I think we will each pick our own."

"We will head back in the club and wait for you. I love you. Don't go far okay?"

He kissed me and I felt fuzzy all over. He gave me that panty dropping grin and was on a rooftop before I realized it. Petey and Mike following him.

"That was impressive."

"Thank you Rose." I knew she had been watching from the top of the club.

"I wish I had done it. I was raped you know? On the last night of my life? My fiancée and his friend's gang raped me and left me for dead. Carlisle found me. Most of the time I wish he would have let me die."

"Rose, you've really got to stop hanging out with Edward." I told her with a grin.

She smiled back at me. The first time I think she ever had smiled at me voluntarily. "Want to go back inside? I want to dance some more. And I haven't danced with you Bella."

"Oh Bella doesn…" Char started. I interrupted her.

"I would love to dance with you Rose. Let's go." I heard Char whisper an Oh shit behind me but I ignored her. Time to show these people what is going on.

Back at the house a couple hours later I had to listen to Garrett rail at Char.

"I don't understand how it got that bad Char? You know she is not to dance."

"Garrett it wasn't Char's fault! If I want to dance I will."

"I'm sorry Garrett. I had no idea it was that bad. I mean she's a vampire for God sakes." Rosalie said with a still look of horror on her face.  
"Rose stop apologizing to Garrett."

"Bella, you have got to be more careful. You are so good at so many things. Dancing is not one of them. We are lucky nobody was seriously injured."

So my dancing didn't go as expected. I kinda got into the moment and while swinging my arms around I hit a guy in the head who feel hard into another guy, who punched him. I felt bad so I grabbed the guy who punched him and threw him back. His girlfriend tried to hit me and I dodged so she wouldn't break her hand and she hit the girl next to me. Whose boyfriend went after her boyfriend. Somehow all this turned into a riot in the bar. It was an accident. Not an indictment of my dancing.

"Garrett love, you have to understand these things happen."

"No Bella. Riots do not spontaneously break out!"

"They do to. It's called mob mentality. I learned about it in psychology in college."

"Bella, if you love me, please no more dancing. At least until we can get you lessons or something."

"I would love to give you lessons Bella. I'm a great dancer. I can dance with Garrett and you can see if you can copy my moves."

I turned and saw two blondes. "Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm Tanya and this is Kate. We are the Denali's. Garrett knows us. Don't you Garrett?"

I looked at my man with an eyebrow raised. He looked at the ceiling.

The short one, walked up to Garrett. "I haven't seen you in years Garrett! I almost forgot how hot you were. Give me a hug." Fuck that.

She ran into an invisible wall about three feet from him. Garrett was still looking at the ceiling. Smart man.

"I'm sorry, are you Kate or Tanya? You know it really doesn't fucking matter. Garrett here is mine and I don't let just anybody touch what is mine. Understand?"

"No need to feel insecure, Bella. You're very pretty." She told me looking me up and down with a bored look on her face.

"I'm not insecure. I just know you are Succubi and don't know where you have been. Therefore I don't want you touching what's mine."

The taller one strode up to me. "Listen bitch we came to help. No need to get an attitude."

"I got no attitude bitch. So long as you keep your hands off my man we won't have problems."

"And what if I don't?"

I can't believe this.

"Then I will fuck you up." I told her in the most even voice I could manage at the moment.

"Kate. Why don't you shake hands with Bella and we will all be friends." Kate had a grin on her face.

She reached out her hand and I grasped it. Her smile lit up. Then it went away. "What the fuck?"

"Was that supposed to hurt Kate? As I said, keep your hands off my man or else."

Tanya and Kate were looking at me with something akin to fear now. Bout time I got some fucking respect around her. Garrett was smiling at me. I guess I can let him out of his shield now.

"Tanya, Kate! It's so good to see you!" Carlisle spoke walking into the room. He noticed the tension. "Everything all right in here?"

"Everything is wonderful Carlisle. I was just meeting Kate and Tanya and we were getting to know each other."

"Oh my God! Do you realize what you have here Carlisle?" The Spanish looking guy said next to Carlisle.

"What would that be Eleazor?"

"She is the most powerful shield I have ever seen. In my 600 years I have never seen a power radiating off a vampire like I am seeing now. Not even Jane." He looked impressed. And he hasn't looked at my tits once. I like this guy.

"Look I need to go check on my dog. Char? You coming?"

"Right behind you sweetie."

"Garrett?"

"I swear Bella. I won't let anyone touch me."

I walked out with Char holding her hand. I saw Edward at his piano. He has been uncharacteristically quiet since we got here.

I was walking up the stairs when I heard her.

"Bella?"

"Yes Hannah? Would you like to have that talk now?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

"Of course not. Char?"

"I'll check on Davey. Hurry back."

I walked out of hearing range with Hannah. It was a beautiful night.

"So Hannah. What would you like to talk about?"

I assumed she wanted reassurance that I would keep my hands off her husband. Shouldn't be a problem.

"Bella I think I'm gay."

Okay. I didn't see that one coming.


	16. Chapter 16

Don't own it. Thanks for all the reviews. Glad ya'll are enjoying it.

Chapter 16

BPOV

"Okay, maybe we should back up sweetie. Why do you think you are gay?"

Hannah took a deep breath.

"I met Edward when I was a junior in High School. I was kinda plain and quiet. Nobody had ever really paid attention to me. Especially boys. But I never really cared."

I nodded to her to continue. I knew where she was coming from.

"When Edward and his family moved in everybody was so intrigued by them. They were so beautiful. And Edward was paying attention to me. Out of all the girls he paid attention to me. All of a sudden the girls were coming around me. I felt popular. I wasn't really attracted to him but he was nice and sweet and such a gentleman. I thought I should feel attracted to him so I kinda went with it, you know? The next thing I know I am meeting his family and we are an item and everybody is so jealous of me. I figured it was the right thing. I had never had sex and he didn't seem interested in it. It seemed like a perfect situation. Then he told me what he was. I freaked at first. But he started telling me I was his mate and so I figured it must be destiny right?"

"Wait a minute. He told you that you were mates?" I asked. That asshole. Is that his favorite pick up line or what?

"Yeah, but we're not. I know that now. I think I knew it then. It didn't seem so bad. Money, powers, never aging, being beautiful. Seemed like a cool deal. So I went with it. I mean Rose was scary but the rest seemed nice enough. Before I knew it he was asking me to marry him. I figure, okay, I'm his mate and he is beautiful so I must be lucky right? I must want this. But I never felt that passion. I always thought something was wrong with me."

"Were you attracted to girls?" She looked at the ground.

"Since I hit puberty. My family was very religious though. I couldn't tell them. I figured something must be wrong with me and with Edward I could finally be right. My parent's loved him."

"Really? My dad hated his ass."

"He can be a bit much can't he?"

"Yeah that's one way of putting it."

"So I agreed to marry him. It was beautiful. I knew I was second place. He was using me to replace you. But I was using him to feel normal so I figured it was a good deal. Then the honeymoon came. I wanted to have sex. I wanted to experience it before I turned. I sure as hell didn't want to be an eternal virgin. Plus I figured if we had sex maybe it would, I don't know, fix me somehow. So we had sex. It was hell. It was a horrible experience."

Damn sounds like I got a good deal being left in the woods.

"Yeah sex with a vampire while you're human can be a rough experience."

"You had sex with Edward?" She asked.

"GOD NO! I had sex with Garrett."

"But you didn't get pregnant?"

"No Garrett used a condom."

"Dammit! I told him to use a condom! And what does he say? Don't worry baby, I can't get you pregnant. Lucy Degenaro's boyfriend told her the same thing and 9 months later she is a potential cast member on Teen Mom."

"God that's a fucked up show."

"Tell me about it. So anyway, I find myself pregnant and I don't know what to do but I know I am not going to let him hurt my baby. Even if it meant I would die. And then I wake up as a vampire, hungry for blood and having a baby. A baby who is growing literally before my eyes. I have barely had time to come to grips with all this and now we have the big bad coming down on us."

I had to laugh at that. "You're a Buffy fan too huh?"

"You know it girl. So after I wake up I am hoping I feel this pull towards Edward."

"But it's not there is it?"

"Nope, instead I can't stop staring at Rosalie's ass."

"She does have a nice ass. Mine is better."

"Yes it is. Uh not that I'm looking."

"Don't sweat it kid. I prefer hot dogs but Tacos aren't bad at times too."

"Oh, you mean you and Charlotte."

"Yeah we kinda make it obvious don't we?"

"Yeah and I don't know if Garrett turning you or sex with Char is bugging Edward more. The thing is, I know he can read my mind. I try to hide my thoughts about other women but now that I'm a vampire he just doesn't seem so..."

"Perfect?"

"Yes. So what should I do?"

"Tell Edward. Get a divorce. Be friends."

"But we have a child together."

"Forever is a long time to hide who you are. Especially from a mind reader. Like you said, he knows. It's his own damn fault for telling you that you were his mate when he damn well knew you weren't. Besides what if little Bella turns out to be gay? Do you want her ashamed of who she is?"

"God no!"

"Then Hannah dear, you have to set the example. I can't tell you what to do. But you want my opinion then you should tell him and you two can work out some kind of shared custody arrangement. You both love her."

"Edward doesn't have much to do with her." Hannah whispered.

"It's probably the stress over the situation with your relationship. Once everything is out in the open then he will feel better. Eventually. Maybe. This is Edward we are talking about. Give him a few hundred years."

"Thank you Bella. For listening. Everybody was right about you. They didn't talk about you much around me but when they did I could tell you were so special to them. I have never seen Esme this happy."

"No problem Hannah. Anytime you need to talk you grab me."

"Could you keep this to yourself?"

"Sweetie I'm probably the only one in that house who can keep it to myself."

We walked back inside. I was surprised to see some new members had joined the Scooby Gang while we were out.

"TIA!" I ran to her and she met me in the middle. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a huge hug.

"My Bella! It is so good to see you!"

"BEN!" I went to hug Ben when I heard a growl. I stopped and threw up my hands. Forgot. I stuck my hand out and Benjamin grabbed it and smiled.

"It is good to see you again Bella."

"And you Benjamin." I said in my most serious tone. "So you guys come to kick ass with us or what?"

"We are not here to fight the Volturi. We are here to witness as to the child not being an immortal child. That is all."

"Hi Amun. I see you still got that Egyptian Sarchophagus stuck up your ass."

"Charming as always Bella. I see Garrett has continued to rub off on you."

"Amun. We will be fighting the Volturi if they attack." Tia said loudly. "At least Benjamin and I will. If you don't like it, go back to Cairo."

"That's my girl." I told her giving her a high five. I felt Garrett walk up behind me. He placed his arms around me and I leaned back. He smelt so good.

"Come with me and I will find you all a room." Esme said, pulling Tia along.

"So how was your talk?"

"Can't talk about it." I whispered to him.

"You mean you can't talk about it now?"

"No, I mean I told her I would keep it to myself."

"I want to know." He pouted.

"Do you want sex in the next century?"

"Yes..."

"Then leave me alone about it. I don't break promises. You know this."

"Of course darling. I missed you."

"I was outside." I told him rolling my eyes. "I miss you is just code for I'm horny."

"But doesn't the idea of having sex in a house where so many people can hear you turn you on?"

"Do you think Ben will be listening?"

He slapped my ass and I ran upstairs. I heard my man following. He tackled me as I got to the bed.

"You're a bad girl." He grinned at me.

"You gonna spank me big guy?" I asked biting my lower lip.

"Oh Bella, I'm going to do a lot more than spank you."

Garrett POV

Four hours later I left Bella in bed and strolled downstairs, feeling quite refreshed. I thought about taking a shower but I didn't. Why? Because fuck Edward, that's why. No one appeared to be home. Peter had yelled out at some point over the past four years that he and Char were going to do something. Apparently the Cullens were off sucking deer down. I don't know where the Egyptians were. I heard music starting and groaned. Figures he would stick around and listen to Bella scream.

"Edward my good man. Where is the wife and child?"

"Hannah took Izzy hunting and to play in the forest."

"I believe she likes to be called Bella."

"I'll call my daughter what I wish."

"Well aren't we father of the fucking decade? Maybe I should buy you some Dr. Seuss books."

"Why did you turn her? She could have had a happy human life."

"She is my mate. And you know it. You turned Hannah. She isn't even your mate."

"Yes she is." He whispered. I can't wait to tell Tia the denial isn't just a river in Egypt. It will make her feel at home.

"Yes I can see the overwhelming passion you to emit when you are within reach of each other. It is staggering. It's like two people...bored out of their fucking minds."

"She is mine!"

"Then why is she checking out every female in this houses ass? Hell why can't you keep your eyes off my Mate? Doesn't sound like an all encompassing love to me."

"Why did you have to change Bella you selfish bastard? She was having a good life."

"She was. Her life is better now."

He smirked. "With you? And what do you have to offer her?"

"Ten inches of cock to start with Eddie." We both turned as Bella walked in the room.

"Bella, good to see you out of your room. Is it Charlotte's turn? Because I think Peter still has her by the lake. I pray my daughter doesn't see it."

"My my. Jealous much Eddie?"

"Don't call me Eddie Bella."

"She can call you what she wants Eddie."

"I don't have to listen to this."

"Your right. You could have left like everybody else. You could be playing with your daughter and hanging out with your wife. Instead you stayed around to hear Bella scream in ecstasy. And the funny thing is, I doubt Hannah even cares you are here. You got some issues boy."

"My issues are none of your damn business."

"You're right as always Edward. Darling would you like to go for a run. Stretch the kinks out? Find Peter and Char?" Bella asked me sweetly.

"I would love to baby."

I grabbed her hand and we were off. I had two reasons for getting out. I wanted her alone and I wanted to scout out possible battlegrounds.

We ran into Peter and Char right where Edward said they would be. Peter drilling Char on the ground like a Texan drilling for oil.

We waited and watched as they finished. Not like we haven't seen it before.

"Garrett, Bella. Care to join in?" Peter asked with a grin.

"Not right now Peter. Right now we need to scout locations."

"Yeah I've been doing some of that myself."

"Locations for battles, not fucking."

"Oh." He says. Bella giggled.

"I will let you boys have fun. Char let's go play with little Bella and Davey."

Char grabbed Bella's hand and they were off.

I looked at Peter who was dressing. "You ready?"

"Yeah but I'm hungry."

"You ate last night!" Pig.

"I'm a growing boy! What can I say? Besides crack head muggers are generally small and skinny." He smiled.

"Well there is nothing to eat here. I doubt Bella would want me running back into New York City and I know she doesn't want to go. If you can talk Char into it have fun. Or…"

"Or what?"

"You could always find some kinda creature around here if you are game."

"You want to eat an animal? You know Bella will be pissed at you."

"I'm not eating. I'm not hungry."

"Oh come on. I'll bet you right now. I can get one of those filthy creatures before you can and mine will be bigger."

"The terms?" He grinned. That can't be good.

An hour later we were back at the house in the living room. Bella, Little Bella and Char were rolling a ball between themselves with Davey in the middle. Everyone else was sitting around the enormous living room watching the enormous TV. Bella ran up to me and kissed me. This was going to be bad.

"What the Fuck! Did you kill an animal? You taste like animal blood!"

"Yes Bella. Peter and I had a bet on who could catch the biggest animal and drain it the fastest."

"Outstanding!" I heard Carlisle say from the living room.

Bella hit me. Hard. She really loves animals. "How dare you harm an animal for a bet! And your mouth tastes like shit. Go brush your teeth now!"

"Brush my teeth?"

"Yes brush your teeth and use mouth wash. There is some in our bathroom."

"Are you serious Bella?"

"Now Garrett!"

I ran upstairs. I knew I shouldn't have done it. I knew it would piss her off. But the terms of the bet were too good. And I won so… it still wasn't worth it.

I quickly brushed my teeth making sure to spit out all of the offending substance and gargled the Listerine. I will admit the taste was slightly better than the taste of animal blood. I walked downstairs to hear a conversation between Bella and Carlisle.

"Bella, have you even tried animals?"

"Yes, I killed a monkey in the Amazon. I feel horrible about it. All he did was throw his shit at me. He didn't deserve to die for that! Plus he tasted like shit."

"Bella do you think humans deserve to die to feed you?"

"You think animals deserve to feed you Carlisle? At least when I eat I am performing a public service."

"Bella it is not your place to determine who lives and dies just because someone is a criminal."

"Apparently it is Carlisle." She told him with a smile.

"Would you at least try it? Maybe a deer?"

"I will, if you agree to eat a murderer."

"What?"

"It's only fair Carlisle. If I have to try your food, you have to try mine." I saw Emmett and Rose smirking. Esme was looking in another direction. The other vampires were barely holding in their laughter. Peter walked up beside me smelling of Listerine and scowling but it quickly turned to a smile listening Bella debate with Carlisle.

"So what about it Carlisle? I will go kill a deer right now if you help me track down a serial killer who has been terrorizing hookers in the lower east side. Once we get him you eat him."

"I can't do that Bella."

"And I can't harm an animal Carlisle. I'm a vegetarian. I don't believe in harming animals. Even ones that throw their own feces at my face. I'm glad we had this talk. Garrett, there you are. Did you clean your mouth out?"

"Yes dear."

"Good. You may kiss me now."

I love my Mate.

BPOV

It has been three weeks. Little Bella was grown another three inches. She looks like a 7 year old now. Alice and Jasper returned with Zafrina and her pals. The Irish arrived. Maggie was a blast. Siobhan was strange but she seemed like a decent lady. Liam had that strange Sherlock Holmes vibe. I can't decide if it is hot or dorky. Weird.

Also the two Count Chocula's arrived from Romania. Weird dudes. Little Bella seemed to think they are cute and is constantly around them. To their credit they are all about killing the Volturi.

Carlisle was in his study having a peace council with the Denali whores, Edward, Eleazor, Carmen and Amun. The rest of us winners were having a war council to save their delusional asses when the Volturi come up with another reason to kill them. Alice has been up my ass, asking about my hobbies. I find criminals and drink their blood and fuck. I live a simple life. And I like certain TV shows. That's about it. Char is getting angry about Alice. Maggie grabbed Char's ass the other day. Apparently there is some history there. I didn't like it. Only one thing to do to solve this problem. I'm going to have to have sex with Maggie. It's the only fair way to solve this. I can't wait to get away from these people and get back home to Texas. I don't even want to go to France right away. I just want to hang at the casa.

The Volturi were scheduled to be here with their entourage tomorrow at noon. Hannah was freaking out. Little Bella knew what was going on but didn't seemed bothered by it. Our plan was in place. It was fairly simple. We would let Carlisle speak first and then step up and take care of business. We may even get them to back down without a fight but there will be terms to their surrender. Poor Italian bastards have no idea what they are getting into. Garrett has been elected to speak. I will be by his side of course.

We made a quick trip to New York City to feed before the battle. Char and I dressed like hookers. We finally caught our killer. He was good. Seriously had some issues but tasted good. The look on his face when he stabbed Char in the gut and his knife bent was priceless. Asshole.

The next morning found us at a clearing that Garrett had picked out. Alice saw them coming. They were ahead of schedule. Good. The sooner we get this over with the sooner I can get back to my hot tub room with my mate and my naked best friend. Unfortunately Peter as well.

I couldn't believe what I saw when they arrived through the trees. There were about ten of the guard. I figured there would be more. Some weird chicks were walking behind them. Looked kinda like statues. Must be the wives. Is that what I am going to look like at a thousand? Creepy.

The three idiots up front must be the brothers. Oh my God. This is who the vampire word fears? I saw the twins next to them. They don't really look alike at all.

Carlisle stepped forward.

"Welcome Aro."

"Carlisle. I see you have gathered an army to destroy us. Most disappointing old friend. I have brought my own witnesses to your treachery an disregard for the law."

At that word another thirty or so vampires stepped out of the tree line. We knew this was coming. No surprise. They shouldn't get involved. We take out the guard and the witnesses will run.

"We did not gather an army to destroy you Aro. You came here looking for us. These are merely witnesses who have observed that the child you are here about is not an immortal child. She has a heart beat. She grows. She is a half breed."

"I have been informed otherwise by a coven mate of the Denalis."

"And where is she? Where is our accuser?"

"She had other business to attend to. Business we will help her with after the law has been satisfied."

"No law has been broken here. Bella is a hybrid. She was born to a human mother, Hannah here, and her father is Edward."

Aro looked disappointed. "And you can prove this Carlisle?"

"Yes, this is what the witnesses are here for."

Actually half of us were here to kick some ass, but we agreed to give him his shot.

I watched as Edward walked up and grabbed Aro's hand. Hannah followed. Amun, Carmen, Eleazor. And the parade followed. My team did not go up. Why? Cuz fuck the Volturi, that's why.

"We must convene to discuss this Carlisle. If you will excuse us."

"Of course Aro."

We waited for a ten minutes while they huddled. Okay they didn't huddle but the guard stood in front of them and they whispered amongst themselves. Boring. Alice looked at me and shook her head. Surprise, surprise. They weren't going to go peacefully.

Aro walked to the front of the line. The witnesses were whispering to themselves. Wondering what the hell a hybrid is and why the hell the Volturi are still here if there is no immortal child. Looks like bringing an audience is backfiring on him. This is why we let Carlisle go first. To plant doubt. No one can say we started this now.

"Carlisle, I agree that this is no immortal child and therefore no laws have been broken. However she is one of a kind. We cannot know if she is a threat or not or if she may expose our kind. I'm afraid the child must go. However we are willing to offer an alternative to her destruction. If she and her parents agree to come to Volturi as well as Alice, we will be in a position to watch her grow. To make sure she does not expose us or become a threat. Those are your two options Carlisle. I will give you a few minutes to make your decision and discuss it with your family."

Carlisle turned towards us with a sad face and nodded his head. Amun went back to the house. Coward. Everyone else stayed.

My Mate spoke.

"Actually Aro, the decision has been made. You are not a king nor are your brothers. The law was never agreed upon by anyone. It was made up by you. We do not recognize you as an authority of any kind. Any hostile act toward this child or any other vampire well be considered an act of war. If you attack, we attack."

"Garrett my revolutionary friend. How long has it been?"

"I would say the last contact I had with you was 1942 when you sent that vampire, I didn't catch his name, to steal the plans for the Manhattan Project from Los Alamos and I mailed back his ashes to you. How have you been?"

Garrett walked forward and I walked by his side. Jasper, Alice and Peter and Char were directly behind us.

"And who might you be my dear?" He said looking at me.

"I get called a lot of things. Bitch, El Diablo, Devil Lady. One rebel general called me Punta. It wasn't very nice. You however can call me Mrs. Jones."

"Well Mrs. Jones. How do you like the Nomadic life of your Mate? Perhaps you would like to join our coven and live a bit more leisurely life?"

"Seriously? You're asking me to join you? Garrett's my mate and you are asking me to join you? What the hell is wrong with you? Besides we are members of a coven. The Texas Coven. We are kinda new and don't have an official membership charter yet or mission statement. We do however have a motto. Would you like to know what it is?"

Asshole kept smiling at me. I hate it when people don't take me seriously. Garrett squeezed my hand. I guess I will take that as a cue to keep talking.

"Of course Mrs. Jones. What would your motto be?"

"It's an old one borrowed from the Texan Revolutionaries when the Mexican Army wanted to take their cannon. "Come and take it."

"Same principle applies here Aro. If you think you can get my little namesake over there take her. If you can."

"My my, Garrett, this one has fire. I wonder how much fire she would have with Jane? Jane if you would."

Jane stared at me and then at Garrett. Her little smile was gone in a flash. I shot the bird at her. Bitch.

"Aro you don't look so sure of yourself anymore." Garrett noted. "Perhaps you're not as in a good a position as you thought you were. Zafrina?"

Zafrina smiled and stared at the Volturi. Aro gasped.

"Not very fun when you can't see is it Aro?" Garrett pointed out. "Jasper?"

Jasper must have been sending some serious juice there way. He did not look happy and Aro and his guard looked frightened and stood still as statues.

"Not feeling very brave are you now Aro? Feeling a little scared? Would you like to feel relaxed? So relaxed that you can't move? That can be arranged to you know. Jasper is willing to oblige."

"Ben why don't you shake things up?" Garrett asked him, smiling. This was fun. The ground started shaking.

"Alec take them out. Now!" The blonde one I guess was Caius screamed.

"I can't see Master. I may use my powers on us."

"Zafrina, let Alec see."

Alec looked surprised. He stared at us and hate quickly filled his eyes. I saw a mist coming towards us and stop at my shield. It barely caused a ripple in my mind. Wimp.

"Uh oh Aro. Loos like your little boy's power doesn't work." I couldn't resist a little teasing. The Scooby Gang behind me was laughing. The witnesses were looking very scared.

Garrett looked up at the gathered witnesses. "I realize many of you felt you didn't have a choice but to follow these self-styled kings. But as you can see they are nothing but weak fools. I am asking you to leave. What will follow will not be pretty. Anybody still here in ten seconds will be considered a friend of the Volturi. This means you are against us. We don't take kindly to those against us." Garrett announced to the gathered witnesses.

Within 5 seconds not a vampire remained in the tree line.

Dracula one and two walked up. "So Aro…" I cleared my throat. They looked and I shook my head. We had this discussion. They were not allowed to talk. Freaks.

I approached Aro. "Zafrina would you let Aro see please? Jasper lay off the juice. I want him clearheaded, not about to piss his pants. Metaphorically speaking of course"

Garrett and I walked up to Aro within inches of his face. He had a look of furry planted there now that Jasper laid off. Peter and Charlotte walked up beside us. I looked at Garrett who nodded at me.

"Aro…" Creepy fucker tried to grab my throat. And hit my brick wall cracking his knuckles. That has to hurt.

"Aro, behave or you are leaving here in an ash tray. Now that you have figured out that your little pathetic guards can't touch us physically or mentally and you can't see and we can literally take the ground beneath your feet from you, I want you to listen to me. Are you paying attention?"

Aro stared at me with the same look of fury but finally shook his head yes.

"Good here is the way it is going to go. Listen very carefully. This is not up for negotiation and your life and the lives of your wives depend on this? Okay?"

"Yes."

"Garrett do you want to tell him what is going to happen or shall I?"

"Go ahead Mrs. Jones." He said smiling at me. This was so much fun.

"Okay first of all…"


	17. Chapter 17

Don't own it. Thanks for the reviews. They keep me motivated.

Chapter 17

BPOV

"You are going to go back to your castle. I don't really care what you and the other "Kings" do. Chill out, watch some TV. Wear some tiaras. I don't give a damn. But if we hear about you raiding or attacking anymore covens we are going to come blow up your castle and everything in it. Including you. Understand?

Second, you are going to tell us exactly what Irina is up too and where she is.

Third, and this was my idea. You are going to leave three of your guard here. Two will be Jane and Alec. The other one I will let you pick. We are going to destroy them. All this sinking in so far?"

He stared at me without saying a word. I slapped him lightly on the cheek. Garrett laughed sort of quietly. Okay not that quietly.

"Hey! I'm talking to you! I told you this was important. If you don't agree to these demands we kill you now! Now do you understand the words coming out of my mouth?"

Aro looked me in the eyes and then looked down at the ground and shook his head in the affirmative.

"Do you understand all these conditions?"

"Yes."

"Okay we are almost done. One more, but this is very important. You are not to leave Italy. Ever. Garrett or I find you backpacking across Europe or our friends here see you then you are toast. Now that is everything. Do you agree to these terms? Before you say anything I want you to look to my side and behind me. You see Garrett, Jasper and Peter right? They are three of the deadliest vampire warriors in history. Charlotte and I are two of the biggest bitches in history. I promise you do not want to fuck with us."

"Now you have ten seconds to agree to our terms."

Aro looked me in the eyes and then he looked at Garrett. He turned and looked at his precious guard. Jane and Alec didn't look so happy. Can't blame them.

"I agree to your terms."

"Excellent." Garrett said smiling. "Now first of all, where is Irina?"

"She is going to avenge her mate by creating a newborn army to take out a pack of wolves."

"The Wolves of La Push?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes."

"And you allowed them to create a newborn army? Are you fucking insane?" Garrett asked.

"Garrett, you promised no silly questions."

"Sorry Bella."

"I couldn't stop her." Aro answered.

"Bullshit. You didn't want to." I told him. He sighed.

"Fine, who do you want to leave behind with the wonder twins?" I asked him.

I figured he would have a problem with this decision. Instead…

"Felix."

"What the hell?" Felix screamed. Nice to know you are loved.

"Okay Aro. Caius, I'm talking to you as well. We are going to let you all go. Except the three unfortunates. If you make a move I don't like you are all dead. Remember the terms. Don't let us see you out of Italy. Now get the fuck out of here." Garrett instructed. I love when my man gets all authoritative. The guard must have regained their sight because they were staring at Aro in disbelief.

"Leave now." The Volturi took off except for Caius. I'll give him credit. He has balls. Or just a serious brat complex.

"Caius? Something I can help you with?"

"You think this is the end of this?"

We figured we would have problems with one of them. I looked at Peter.

"Peter?"

"With pleasure."

Peter attacked him. Jane, Alex and Felix tried to run. I jumped in front of them and threw up a shield. They hit the shield and dropped. Jasper made them very relaxed. Who knew an empath could be so deadly in a fight? I stood back and watched Peter fight. He didn't have any powers. No one helped him. It was a good fight but Caius was out of his league. Within a minute Peter had him on his stomach with his arms behind him. He pulled and Caius looked like a department store mannequin at Hot Topic. He whispered in Caius ear a curse word or something about his mother and twisted his head off.

We all turned our attention to the three totally fucked vampires. We surrounded them. "Listen we can talk about this. I never really liked them…"

"Felix? I'm not going to lie to you." I believe in honesty. "This is gonna hurt."

We jumped on them. All of us. Okay some of us. Carlisle looked like he was going to puke. Esme looked happy though. Rose and Emmett joined in on tore Alec to pieces. I tore Jane up myself. I had heard stories about this sadistic bitch. She apparently can't fight worth a damn without her powers.

Before you knew it there were four little purple bonfires going up.

Garrett POV

Seeing my Mate tearing up Jane pushed me over the edge. With all the violence and threat of violence I rushed her and carried her off into the woods. Let the other's worry about the fires.

We came back to the house a few hours later. Everybody was still hanging out. Peter and Char had our bags packed. We said our goodbyes. Esme wouldn't stop hugging Bella. Alice asked when she could visit. Char told her we were taking an extended trip overseas and would be back in a couple years. Of course that's not true but I wasn't going to disagree with her. Carlisle came to us and thanked us.

"What are we going to do about the Irina situation, Garrett?"

"What do you mean? Why is it our problem? We can't fight every battle in the world. Besides she will probably get herself killed fighting the wolves." Damn. Can't anybody handle their own problems?

"Garrett, a newborn army would wreak havoc on nearby towns. The Wolves can't possibly handle them all."

"Okay, so go take care of that. Let us know how it turns out."

"Wait." I heard Bella say. Fuck.

"Garrett my dad lives ten miles from La Push. If we don't stop that army then he could be killed."

I let out a deep sigh. Peter looked at me and smirked. Looks like we are going to Forks.

"Well Carlisle, I guess that is decided. Since you know these wolves I am guessing you will be coming with us as well as your family."

"Of course. We can stay at our house. It is out of the way so Bella shouldn't be seen. And little Bella can be kept safe."

Oh Goody. More time with Edward.

"What do you think Peter, Char?"

"Hell yeah! Let's go! What else are we gonna do?" I could think of a few million things. A few of them involving my Mate and forty or so cases of baby oil.

"Garrett?" I heard Bella whisper.

"Yes darling?"

"I got really hot watching you all authoritative today. I mean really hot. I love to watch you fight. Tearing little Alec apart was okay but I want to see you fight some bigger vampires. Please? For me?"

Damn she bedazzles me. She bit her lip. I am so fucking stupid.

"Okay Carlisle. But we have to stop off in Texas. We will meet you in Forks in three days."

"Thank you Garrett."

BPOV

I really wasn't looking forward to seeing the Cullens anymore but I couldn't let anything happen to Charlie.

We were going to fly back into San Antonio. Pick up some clothes from our houses and check to make sure everything was okay. Then it was off to Forks. I knew this was stupid. The chances of being seen were huge. But fuck it. A girl's gotta have a little excitement in her life. I can always pretend to be a ghost.

Charlie POV

"I got it Charlie! I got it!"

"Whoa, calm down Kat. What do you got?"

"The forensic accountant came through. The Cayman account was transferred to a bank in San Antonio and the transfer was made recently. The bills of a house outside of San Antonio are automatically drafted from the account. I have an address!"

The murders had let up recently. But the investigation was ongoing. If we were going to do this it would have to be fast. My heart was racing. The first solid lead in months.

"Kat get on the phone and call the airport in Seattle. We are flying to San Antonio on the first flight out."

Ten hours later we were in the air. Could Bella be at this house? Could I really allow myself to hope? I was holding Kat's hand. She looked at me and smiled. I planned to ask her to marry me after this was said and done. Bella and the murders. She seemed happy in Forks. I hoped she would stay. I wanted her to stay even though I still felt a little guilt about it.

We arrived in San Antonio. I forgot how hot Texas was. We were waiting for our baggage to circle around. Kat looked up into my eyes.

"This is it Charlie. We are going to find Bella. I just have a good feeling."

"I hope so baby." I leaned down to kiss her. Our quick peck turned into something a little more serious. And then I heard what I never expected to hear.

BPOV

Long plane ride. I rescued my baby from the pet storage area. I can't believe they made him stay in a crate there. I was listening to him whine the entire flight. Garret kept telling me to relax. I kept telling him to go get my dog. We finally landed in San Antonio. Char and I retrieved Davey while Peter and Garrett got our bags. I was walking to find our men at Baggage Claim when I literally almost ran into them. Kissing each other. I recognized them instantly. I should have turned and ran. I should have blended in the background. But instead my mind kept circling around what I was seeing in front of me. Can vampires have delusions? I wanted to tell Char we needed to go. Instead I stopped and stared and said the only thing I could think of at the moment.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Oops. Did I say that out loud? They turned and I laid eyes on my father and former best friend for the first time since graduation. I hear Garrett and Peter running behind me. Garrett said oh shit or something but I couldn't register that. All I could think was…

Charlie POV

"Bella? BELLA!? Oh my God is it really you?"

"What the hell are you doing kissing Kat, Charlie?"

"Bella," Daddy fucker said. She ran to hug me and I threw up my hands. "No. No. I do not walk in on you two making out and you get to hug me."

"We thought you were dead." Charlie said. He had tears in his eyes dammit.

"Believe me I wish I was right now."

"Bella why did you fake your death?" Kat asked.

"Why are you kissing my dad? With tongue. Eww. Are you two sleeping together?"

They looked at each other and back at me. I saw it. Oh my God!

"You're fucking each other! No! Tell me you are not fucking my dad Kat! That is just… No!"

I felt Garrett put his arms around me.

"Maybe we should take this conversation somewhere else?"

"Shut up Garrett!"

"Yes dear."

"Bella why did you fake your death? Please can I at least hug you?" Charlie asked. Fuck this.

"I'm a goddam vampire Dad. Back off."

"What are you on drugs Bella?" he looked at Garrett. "You did this. You kidnapped her and drugged her and made her fake her death. I know all about you." Best friend fucker , I mean Charlie, was mad.

"Don't hit him dad." I warned.

Charlie didn't listen. He swung at Garrett who dodged. Charlie couldn't believe he missed. He went to swing again and Garrett looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders. Charlie connected.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" he screams holding his fist. Yeah no shit best friend fucker.

"Vampire, Dad. Get it through your head."

"Listen little bit. Why don't we all calm down and go to the Ranch and we can have a calm conversation about this." Peter said. Char grabbed my hand. "I promise I would never fuck your father Bella." Char whispered to me.

"Alice is gone Char. This is so not the time."

"Sorry."

"Now Kat you want to explain why you think I am dead and you decide to fuck my fucking father?" I gave her my vamp look. The whole pissed off red eyed thing I got going on.

"Bella, I think security is coming. We should really leave."

"Fine. You two will ride with Garrett and I. Peter and Char will follow us. Let's go."

"Bella you got some explaining to do when we get to where we are going." Charlie said holding his fist.

"Oh believe me I am going to explain some things and then you are going to explain how you wound up fucking my ex fucking best friend!"

The ride was silent. Mostly because every time somebody said something I said to shut up. We pulled into the Ranch and I heard Kat whisper to Charlie. "I told you this was the address."

I glared at Garrett and said as quietly as I could muster, "No Bella, it would take someone of unparrelled investigative and accounting skills to track us to this house." He at least looked a little sheepish and shrugged his shoulder.

I got out of the car and looked at the happy couple. "Follow me." I stormed in the house. I turned and saw them still staring at me like they saw a ghost. "Sit."

I took Davey to his room. Yes my dog has a room. I fed him. He whined. He needed to be held after the trauma that was the airplane storage compartment but Mommy had other things to take care of first.

I walked in to see Garrett in his recliner and Charlie and Kat sitting on the couch. Kat looked scared. She was practically on Charlie's lap. This reminds me, I haven't eaten in a few days.

"Speak. How did you find me?"

"Hell no! I want to know why you faked your death and have been living with hippy boy." Charlie yelled.

"Hippy boy is my husband. And I don't like him being called names." I moved so fast Charlie didn't have time to see me. I was in his face and he jumped back. I moved back to my chair quicker than he could see.

"Jesus Bella what are you?"

"Vampire, I told you. Now talk. How did you two know I was alive and how did you come to be fucking my father, Katlyn?"

"Bella I saw you on TV."

"Bull shit. I don't exactly go around announcing my presence on CNN."

"I saw you at the baseball game. The one in Arlington. Catching a fly ball."

Sonofabitch. Of all the rotten luck.

"And you just knew it was me huh? Despite how I look."

"I would know you anywhere Bella." He said, looking me in the eyes.

"So what? YOU saw me. Big deal. You started tracking me. I get that. You're a cop. How did you wind up with…her."

"I went to her to help me convince myself I wasn't crazy. I wanted another person to see your picture and validate that you were alive. She insisted on coming with me to find you. She quit her job to find you Bella."

"Still not hearing how you two wound up doing the…deed."

"I lived with your dad while we were looking for you. We fell in love." Kat spoke. I glared at her.

"You fell in love? You were supposed to be looking for his long thought dead daughter and you fell in love?"

"Yes." I let out a sigh.

"Bella can you please tell us what the hell is going on? Why you faked your death. Why you look like this. Who the hell your…husband is?"

"Okay. Garrett found me a few days before graduation. He told me I was his mate. Garrett is a vampire. He told me he was going to change me into a vampire because we were linked. I was his mate. When a vampire finds his mate that's it for them. There is no one else that matters. We couldn't be apart from that moment on without it killing us. I couldn't be around anybody because if either of you or mom knew you would be in danger. Like having blood sucked out of your body danger. Either from me or from other vampires."

"Are we in danger now?' Kat asked.

"No, the only vampires who would have given a damn just got their asses kicked back to Italy by me and my hippy husband and my redneck neighbors."

"Bella this is a bit much to believe. I… I mean a vampire? Come on Bella. It's daytime outside. How can you be a vampire?"

"It's cloudy outside. A storm is on its way. We sparkle in direct sunlight. Other than that sunlight has no effect on us."

"Okay. Okay. Bella, this is a lot to take. Can I just hug you? Please?"

Garrett looked at me and gave me that look. The look that said to stop being a brat. I guess I can see his point about thinking I was dead.

I stood up and opened my arms. "Daddy I did miss you. You have no idea how bad I missed you."

Charlie rushed to me and wrapped his arms around me. He jumped back.

"Bella, you're so cold."

"I'm a vampire Dad. Get it through your head."

He touched my hand. "Your skin is so hard. Those aren't contacts you are wearing."

"Nope."

"Bella?"

"What Kat?"

"Can I hug you?"

"Nope."

Kat looked frightened. "Don't worry Katlyn. If I was going to eat you I would have when I found you playing tongue hockey with my dad. Gross by the way. We are the same age! You expect me to call you mommy?"

"No Bella. I'm sorry. I knew you wouldn't like it but we love each other."

"Now that you found me, you gonna leave him? Got your story and going back to sunny Florida right?"

"No!"

"Dad you know how many guys she has been with?"

"Fuck you Bella! It was a helluva lot less than you were with! If you want to start comparing notes on who the bigger ho was in college we can go there."

Bitch is mad at me? Oh hell no. I growled loudly and moved towards her. Quickly. Time to show who is the alpha bitch in my home. Garrett stepped in front of me and grabbed my shoulders. I was still growling. Kat around to the other side of the couch. Charlie ran around to her. I growled louder.

"Bella, you have got to calm down sweetie. You kind of look like an evil lunatic right now." Garrett told me looking in my eyes. Looking in his eyes always calms me down. I took an unneeded deep breath. "You're right baby. I'm sorry. Please have a seat and I promise not to growl."

They looked scared. Well I am a fucking vampire. Garrett turned to Charlie. "Please, have a seat and I will explain everything.

So Garrett talked. He told them everything. From his turning to finding me, to what we have been doing for the past couple years. Charlie to his credit never interrupted him. Kat had this disbelieving look on her face. I hope she doesn't write about this. Not that anyone would believe her.

"And that leads us to now. Sitting here in our living room." Garrett finished.

Charlie took a deep breath. "Do you have a beer?"

"No. Why would I have a beer? We drink blood. Weren't you just listening?" I asked. Okay I was still a little irritated. I was being unreasonable.

"I have a beer." Peter said walking in and handing Charlie a 6 pack.

"Where the hell did you get that?"

"I figured you were going to tell the man everything and I figured he could use a beer after that. So I ran into town and got him a 6 pack."

"Thank you…I didn't catch your name." Charlie said.

"Peter. Nice to meet you. Bella has said a lot of great things about you. I can't believe I am getting the chance to meet you Chief Swan."

"So Peter are you as old as Garrett?"

"No sir. I was turned by Jasper Cullen in the Civil War."

"The Cullen's…right. And the Civil War…"

"Wait a minute! You drink blood!" Charlie just now caught on I guess.

"You're just now picking up on that dad?"

"No, I mean yes, I mean. We have had murders lately in Forks and La Push where the bodies are drained of blood!"

"Yes that would be Irina. She is after the Wolves of La Push. We are actually heading to Forks in two days to stop her and an army of vampires she is bringing."

"Oh, okay…wait Wolves of La Push?"

"Yeah. I've never met them but that is apparently who she is after."

"Fucking Billy Black!. And Jacob growing so fast. And Sam Uley. Fucking Billy Black! He knew what was going on the whole time and didn't say anything!"

"Would you have believed him Dad?"

"Eventually yes. I mean I believe you. So do you kill like anybody? I know what Garrett said but…"

"Only criminals dad."

"Well that's good."

"You're okay with that?" I asked, somewhat surprised.

"I guess if you have to eat that's the way to go."

"Wait a minute," Kat finally spoke up," Garrett is over 200 hundred years old and you are giving me shit about Charlie being twenty years older than me?"

"Garrett has the body of a 26 year old Kat."

"So does Charlie."

"SHUT UP! You're lucky I'm not eating you! I don't need to hear shit like that!"

"You know Bella, this vampire thing has turned you into a real bitch. Or maybe enhanced what was already there. Get over it. We love each other."

"Oh I'm over it. I'm glad you found me. Now at least I can be there for Charlie when you get tired of Forks like my mother did and leave him behind. You're going to hurt him just like she did."

"Not everybody is your mother Bella! Just because she left doesn't mean relationships don't work. I mean when are you going to get over your fear of commitment? You need to see a therapist and get over it already! You act like you are the only kid from divorce in the world."

"I bet I'm the only kid in the world whose father is fucking her college roommate." I told her glaring. I don't have issues. She has issues. I looked at Garrett for confirmation of this but he was looking at the ceiling. What the hell?

"Seriously if it wasn't for some cosmic connection you have to Garrett here I bet you would still be alone. You need to get over yourself."

"I'm hungry. Garrett, you coming?" I asked.

"Maybe I should stay and make sure your father and your fri… Kat are settled in. Get them a room."

"Oh God, they are not going to have sex in my house. I can't listen to that. I am going to Chars. I am going to get Char and I am going to find a couple bad guys and end them."

I took off into the night and heard my best friend following me. We got into the city and sat on the rooftops of one of our favorite buildings and waited. For something to happen. Please let there be a bad guy out there. I am really hungry.

"You okay Bella?"

"Char did you agree with what she said? About me having issues?"

"We all have issues Bella. But I have to say as your friend, your best friend, that maybe you aren't so mad about your father and Kat being together as much as you are mad about her possibly hurting him. I know you felt a lot of guilt for leaving him. I bet you may have felt a little like your mom. Like you were abandoning him. And maybe you are projecting your guilt as worry over his relationship. But Bella you aren't your mom and neither is that girl."

I stared at her. Where the hell did that come from? Is she right? She knows me inside and out better than anyone ever had. Even Garrett I think at times. I relaxed a little.

"You think so huh? What should I do?"

"I think you should go back and apologize for terrorizing that poor girl who is probably going to have nightmares tonight if she gets any sleep and tell them you are happy if they are happy. If he winds up getting hurt it is his problem. He's a big boy."

"I love you Char."

"I love you too Bella." She gave me a hug.

"You really are more than a good lay." I told her with my most serious face.

"Bitch." She laughed. Then we heard it.

"Please no. Leave us alone. Please, don't touch me."

I looked at Char and we smiled at each other. Looked like it was dinner time.


	18. Chapter 18

I can't believe the response this story has gotten! Thanks to all the reviewers and the kind words from the reviews. You guys make my #$ %! day! Since I will be sepdning tommorrow shopping for my little girl's first formal dress and tommorrow night at Kyle Field (Anyone know where that is?) I am posting this now. Enjoy!

Chapter 18

Garrett POV

Hmmm. This was an interesting decision. Stay with the Cullens or hang out with Bella's dad and his girlfriend at his house. The dad won out. Barely. The past two days have been interesting. Bella came back from her hunt in a slightly better mood. She apologized to Katlyn which shocked the hell out of all of us. Her and Charlie spent a lot of time talking. I can imagine his relief at finding his daughter alive. Or a vampire anyway. He has taken it pretty well. We have showed him some of our skills. I think Bella did it mostly to scare Kat but that can't be proven. I think Charlie was impressed if a little freaked out. Bella's cold body and hard skin, to him anyway, freaked him out a little. Now little Davey was running all around Bella's old room. He had a few accidents while marking his territory in the new locale but other than that he has been doing well. Little Bella has been on the phone trying to get Bella to come play with her. Bella wants to head over there this afternoon. Then Carlisle says we are heading to some sort of treaty line to talk to the wolves. Should be interesting I suppose. The Denali's also showed up. I guess they want to make sure nothing happens to Irina. What they refuse to recognize is Irina is probably looking for death. I feel for them but what are you gonna do? I don't want to hurt the lady even though she is murdering people. From what I understand she wouldn't have hurt a soul before Laurent got himself chewed up.

I saw Bella looking out her bedroom window and walked up behind her, sliding my arms around her belly.

"Penny for your thoughts baby." I whispered in her hair.

"Just thinking of how fucked up my life has been."

Not exactly what a husband wants to hear from his wife but okay.

She sighed. "I don't mean you Garrett. But really, I mean I have had some weird shit happen to me. It makes you wonder, you know? Why me? I mean my life is great and exciting and I have a hot husband and all but still I have to wonder. Most people never meet a vampire in their life. Or at least know what they are looking at. I have met multiple vampires. It turns out I was living next to werewolves. I got turned into a vampire. And all I can think is what is so different about me that this kind of stuff happens to me. Why not one of the girls I went to school with, you know?"

I saw her point. Sometimes I forget she is only 24 human years old. This has been a lot to take in and I guess she never really reflected on it. Now that she is home, or at least at her old home, it is kind of hard to avoid.

"Maybe it's because you are special. You are, you know. Special. Everyone who meets you is drawn to you."

"Bullshit."

"No bullshit."

"Amun hates me. The Denalis hate me. At least the two sluts. I'm pretty sure Rose never really liked me. Aro sure as fuck doesn't like me."

"Amun is an asshole. He hates everybody. The Denalis are jealous of you, Rose likes you just fine and Aro asked you to join his coven before he realized he was fucked."

"I don't want to be special. I never did."

"Tough, suck it up. You are so deal with it. You were meant for this life. Whether you wanted it or not."

"Goddamit! What is it lately with you people? Char is calling me out and now you are!"

"We love you too much to let you feel sorry for yourself."

"I love you too baby. How are you and Charlie getting along?"

"About as well as can be expected for a guy who stole his daughter, faked her death and turned her into one of the undead."

"That good huh?"

"We haven't really spoken much." I admitted. I don't think he likes me that much. He should at least respect his elders.

"How are you and Katlyn getting along?"

She glared at me. Sore subject.

"About as well as can be expected considering she used to be my best friend and now she is ...she is..."

"Fucking your Dad?" I helped out.

"Yes. I am going to stay out of it but damn Garrett. That's kinda fucked up."

"Understandable. Maybe with time you can get used to the idea. Want to head to the Cullens? I'm sure little Bella wants to see you. Carlisle says her growth rate is slowing again. He thinks she will mature and then be immortal. At least that's the theory."

"Sure, let's go. I miss the little cutie. Even if it means having to be stared at by her father."

We walked downstairs. Kat was on the sofa. She looked up.

"Hi Bella."

"Hi Mom. Bye Mom." And we were out the door. That went well.

BPOV

Okay I admit the mom comment was petty and childish. But I have been doing better. I swear. Sort of. We haven't talked much. If I ever imagined seeing my best friend of four years I never pictured our reunion like this.

"You know Charlie wants to go to the treaty line."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. I don't think it's a good idea."

"Try to talk him out of it. Let me know how that turns out Garrett."

If my relationship with Kat hasn't gotten to be great I don't think Garrett and my dad's relationship is any better. So far it seems Dad likes Peter more than Garrett. Maybe I should invite Edward over to remind Dad of how bad it could have been. We hit the tree line and took off running. It really was beautiful out here. We arrived at the Cullens within minutes. Peter and Char were hanging out with Jasper and Alice. Well Peter was hanging out with Jasper. Alice ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"It's so good to see you Bella!"

"You saw me 4 days ago Alice."

"I missed you. What do you say we go grab some books and sit back and read. I have US Magazine."

Weird but I appreciate the effort. "Nah how bout we just watch some TV?"

"Bella I want to go swimming. Let's go to the river." I heard Char say. Not this again.

"We don't have suits here Char." Alice pointed out. She really shouldn't have said that.

"I don't need a suit Alice." Char said smiling. Next thing I knew her clothes were off and she was heading to the river. Hannah walked out and smiled. "Wow that looks fun." Next thing I knew Hannah was naked and heading to the river.

"Fuck that. She thinks I won't..."

"What was that Alice?" I turned around and saw Alice running towards the river, clothes flying off of her.

Rose popped out of the house and saw what was going on. She smiled and took off as well shedding clothes as she ran. Garrett looked at me in disbelief.

"I can't believe it." He said to me with a look of astonishment on his face.

"Me neither."

"I never thought I would see the day when a bunch of women were swimming naked and you would be the sensible one with clothes on."

Ouch. "They can have their fun. I'm going to find little Bella."

I walked in and gave Esme a hug. She had this habit of hugging me then putting her hands on my cheeks and smiling while venom moistens her eyes. I missed her too. Losing her, hurt. It hurt bad. I want her back so bad. I think I just want a mother. A mother like her. But I have to give it time. I have to learn to trust them again. At least on the bright side I do have time. I whispered in her ear. "I love you Esme." She sobbed. Just because I don't entirely trust her doesn't mean I don't love her.

I walked past the room where Eddie was playing his big piano and headed upstairs. I'm kinda surprised he isn't freaking out about his wife being in nature naked.

I entered Little Bella's room and saw her having a tea party with her dolls.

"Room for one more kid?"

"BELLA!" She gave me that bright smile. Hard to believe something this sweet is part Edward. I sat at her table in a too small chair.

To my chagrin she was using real tea. "I'm sorry I don't have any blood for you Bella."

"It's perfectly fine Bella. I love your tea. It is delicious." I swallowed the foul stuff down. Please don't come up. Please don't come up.

"You know you could have just pretended to drink like the dolls. You didn't really have to. That's gonna come up later. You are a vampire, you know?"

Alrighty then. "Yes Bella thank you for reminding me."

"Now tell me all about what has happened to you since I last saw you. How is little Davey?"

So the tea party was in full swing until Garrett came up and told me it was time. He found me with a tiara on my head and a feather boa around my neck.

I walked downstairs to see the girls had wet hair but were at least dressed.

"We missed you Bella." Alice said.

"Apologies. I was invited to a tea party I simply couldn't miss. Did you ladies have a nice swim?"

"It's amazing there is any water left in the river. Alice and Charlotte decided to have a splash fight." Rose commented.

"Oh really." I said quirking an eyebrow at Char.

"Tidal waves in the river. It was epic." Rose said rolling her eyes.

"I had fun." I heard Hannah whisper. I looked at her and she had a shy little smile on her face. I winked at her. I bet she did have fun.

"So who all is going to the party?"

GPOV

We arrived at a clearing. No one else was there. I heard a truck pulling in behind us. Looked like a Jeep. Emmett, Peter and…Daddy in law. Oh good. I gave him my best smile and he gave me a nod. Whatever the hell that is supposed to mean. Is he nodding hello or nodding because he just thought about my burning body and is nodding in satisfaction.

"Hi Charlie."

"Gary. How are you doing?"

"Garrett."

"Hmmm?"

"Garrett. My name is Garrett. Not Gary."

"Oh right. Sorry."

He didn't look sorry. Maybe I should start calling him by an incorrect name. See how he likes it. I turned to face the trees and heard Bella giggling. Bitch.

The smell of wet dog hit us as the wind began blowing our way. Gathered here were Eddie, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Peter, Bella, Char and Rose and myself. I saw 8 dogs. Big fucking dogs. Huge dogs, coming out of the trees in a V formation. The lead dog shivered and I saw a human. A big damn human. A naked human. What the hell man? We have ladies present!

He unwrapped a pair of shorts from his ankles. Unfortunately to protect his modesty he had turned his back to us and bent down to get his … C'Mon man! Was that necessary? Peter looked like he was about to spontaneously combust from laughter. I glared at him. This is his fault.

"C'mon Garrett. You got to admit this beats sitting around and listening to Bella and Char debate male television actors' body parts."

He has a point. Barely.

"Charlie what are you doing here? Do you know who you are with? How dangerous they are?" The big guy said.

"Yeah I do Sam. And that's kind of ironic considering you turn into giant dogs."

"We protect people from leeches Charlie!"

"Yeah and you have been doing a bang up job of that the last couple months. From what I understand one vampire is causing all these murders. Because your pack killed a vampire who wasn't even here to cause trouble. And you haven't caught her! And people are dying. So what exactly are you protecting Sam? Besides your own damn secrets? You knew what happened to Bella. Jake and Billy sure as fuck knew. But you didn't tell me. You knew what was killing those people but you didn't tell me and you sure as hell haven't done anything to stop it. So get off your high horse Sam. These people are here to help you clean up a mess. And don't fucking call my daughter a leech or I will shoot you where you stand. I understand you will probably heal so I can shoot you as many times as I want and not get into any kind of legal trouble for it. Bet it will hurt the hell out of you though." Uley looked taken aback but recovered quickly.

"Charlie you don't really understand. I don't know what Bella told you but those red eyes mean she has been eating humans."

"I know."

"You know?"

"Yep and if I ever have a suspect I can't get enough evidence on but I know is guilty I may donate to her pantry. Now we came to talk about this goddamn vampire army that is about to invade my town. So shut up and listen to Carlisle."

Damn, my daddy in law just went way up in my book.

"What vampire army? What have you done Carlisle?"

"I haven't done anything Sam. When your pack killed Laurent you killed a mated vampire. His mate is out for nothing less than the destruction of your pack now. And anybody else she can take with her. We came to help you destroy the army. We want to try to take her alive if possible."

"Are you out of your mind? If a vampire comes on to our land he or she is dead. And we don't need any of your help taking out a vampire army."

"Oh hell no!" Bella spoke up. I figured this was coming.

"Something to say Swan?" Sam asked her curling his lip.

"It's Jones fucker and yeah I got a couple of things to say. Actually a few points I would like to offer a counterpoint to. Number one, if a vampire comes onto your land they are not dead because Irina has been doing it for months and apparently she is still kicking. I'm surprised she doesn't have a summer house in La Push! Number two, you do need our help because of you can't catch one vampire, twenty or so are going to be way too much for you to handle. Three, we are not asking to help you. We came here to protect Forks not to save you. And we will do so. Now you can let the newborns run all over you and once you are dead we can take care of the problem or you can work with us and save your pack and probably all the people of La Push and Forks. It's your choice but you better step off the attitude now bitch."

The pack started growling. Bella stepped towards them. Edward reached for Bella to pull her back. I grabbed Edwards arm to stop him. Bella walked right up in Uley's face.

"You got anything else to say Uley or you gonna listen to us and save your sorry asses?"

"You just crossed the treaty line Bella." Uley said smiling.

"No I didn't Sam. Because I don't have a treaty with you. Your treaty is with the Cullens. I go where the fuck I want to go. If I want to set up a fucking teepee in the middle of La Push I'm gonna do it and there ain't a goddamn thing you can do to stop me." Damn I love when she talks tough. I'm going to be a bad boy tonight on purpose.

"Bella step back to the Cullens or we will destroy you." We all growled at that one. The wolves growled. We growled back. Charlie pulled his gun. Nothing like civilized conversation.

"Hit me Sam. I fucking dare you. Go ahead. Hit me. None of them will hurt you. If you can hit me, we will leave and let you handle the newborns any way you want. But if you can't, you do what we say, when we say it. I'll even let your wolves attack me. All you have to do is touch me Sam."

Bella bumped his shoulder as she walked by causing him to fall back a little. He snarled. The vampires tensed and Charlie had his gun out pointing form wolf to wolf. "Back off everybody. Let her do her thing." I loved watching momma work.

Bella walked out in the middle of the Pack. She stood there.

"Let's go bitches. Let's see what you got!"

They looked at Sam who nodded and shifted. He ran towards Bella and the wolves descended.

And bounced off her shield. I heard a lot of the same noises that Davey makes when he accidentally runs into a wall, which happens way more than I am comfortable with. I have tried to talk to Bella about it but she swears he is just special. He's special alright. The wolves regrouped and circled Bella who was standing in the middle smiling at them.

"Here puppies. Come to mommy. No wonder Irina has been running circles around you little fuckers."

Another wolf lost it. A big silver one and charged her again. He hit her shield about three feet in front of her and fell hard on his ass. Looks like he hurt his snout.

"Alright. You fuckers had your turn. Now it's my turn."

She smiled and began running for them. I couldn't see her shield but everybody knew it was there. She ran through them like a damn bowling ball. Fur flying everywhere. Uley took the last blow. He laid on the ground and shifted back to human. Bella must have dropped her shield because she walked up and kicked him in the nuts as he was about to stand up. Ouch.

"Now Sam. Tell your mutts to shift to human and try to put their shorts on without showing us the planet Uranus and then we will all have a civilized talk now that we have established who the alpha bitch is around here."

Bella walked back across the line. She kissed me on my cheek and bit her lip. "Did I do good baby?" she whispers to me. Oh God yes.

"Yes you did good angel." I kissed her. Deeply. Charlie cleared her throat. Bella glared at him. "You wanna talk about who is kissing who dad?"

Charlie looked at the ground. Smart man. I noticed even Carlisle and Edward were smirking at the wolves. Once Uley's nuts dropped back to where they were intended by God, he looked at his pack and threw some unspoken command they all shifted human. The one who was a sliver wolf looked over and winked at Bella.

"Nice moves Swan. Being undead suits you." He was smiling at my Mate.

"Put your package away boy. I already have a puppy and he is cuter and more hung than you." Took the smile off his face.

"Paul shut it up. Okay Carlisle what do we do? What do we need to know?"

"I think I will let Jasper fill you in on the basics of fighting newborn vampires. You should know that Alice can't see when they will attack. Their creator was a friend of ours and is well aware of Alice's power. She won't make a decision until the last minute. We will be patrolling along with you looking out for possible scouts."

"You cannot come to La Push."

"Sam I will honor our treaty until the time of the battle. When the battle comes we will be where the fight is. And as far as those who aren't Cullens. That's between you and them. But from what I have seen, you probably shouldn't fuck with Bella." He winked at Uley.

The entire vampire side of the line got quiet. Carlisle Cullen just said fuck. Holy Shit. Peter's mouth was about to hit the ground. He looked at me.

"And you wanted to stay at home."

Okay I guess it was worth the trip. Jasper went into details about newborns. Enough to sufficiently catch their attention. Carlisle worked out a patrol schedule. The Wolves would take La Push and we would take the woods of Forks. If we began chasing a vampire boundary lines went away and we worked together. First patrol started tonight. Time to go back home.

"Daddy what would you like for dinner? I haven't cooked for you in a long time, or anyone else for that matter and want to."

"Oh Bella don't worry about it, I think Kat pulled out some… Actually how about some rib eyes?'

"Sounds like a plan Daddy. I will go home and get Kat and the two of us will go get some groceries." Bella said with a sweet smile. Too sweet. Charlie and I both had looks of panic.

"Uh Bella it may not be a good idea for you to go shopping."

"Why not Garrett? I need to spend some time catching up with my future mother in law."

Uh why not why not why not… "Oh I know!"

"know what dear?"

"You're supposed to be dead! You can't be seen in Forks. Too many people might recognize you!"

Yes. ! Pulled that one out of my ass. Both Peter and Char looked relieved. I'm sure they like me, were envisioning all kinds of shopping cart accidents involving poor Katlyn. Bella looked sad.

"I guess you're right Garrett. Char can you go with her?"

Charlie spoke up. "Bella I'm sure she can go by herself."

"I wouldn't dream of it Charlie. She will need help carrying groceries and what if there are evil vampires around? She needs protection. So Char?"

"Yeah darlin. I'll keep an eye on future step mommy." Char said walking up and kissing Bella on the cheek. The two walked towards the tree line hand in hand.

"They seem awfully close." Charlie noted.

Peter snorted. "Yeah Charlie, you could say they are close."

"I mean even for best friends. They seem to touch either other a lot." Observant guy, Charlie is. I see where Bella gets it from.

Peter was about to bust out in laughter. I had to put a stop to this line of questioning. "Yeah well you know Bella Charlie. She's a touchy feely kind of person."

"She is?"

"Yes of course."

"She never used to be."

"Things change Charlie." If he had any idea.

"Yeah I guess they do Garrett. You gonna ride back with us?" He asked.

"Sure."

"Great, on the way back I can get Emmett to drive by some favorite fishing spots of mine. Maybe all us boys can get together for a day of fishing. Catch and release of course."

I had to smile. "Sounds like fun Charlie." Maybe there is hope after all. Things do change. Even vampires.


	19. Chapter 19

Don't own it. Not much action here. Just some conversations I think need to happen.

Chapter 19

BPOV

Boring..., I mean for real. Char is off with Peter somewhere, scouting locations for monkey sex. Something about the trees being really tall around here. Garrett is off fishing with Dad. I am here with my puppy and...Kat. We are watching Extreme Roadtrips on the Travel Channel. It was awkward. I swear people either planned for us to be alone or slipped up and haven't realized I got the bitch alone. Not that I would do anything to harm her. Scare her, yes. But harm her? Not much.

The awkward silence has lasted through three commercial breaks. It was Friday. I guess I should start the conversation.

"Don't you have to be at work or something?"

"Uhm, I actually work from home most of the time. Port Angeles doesn't have much office space and my current assignment is to keep up with the local murders and missing persons, so no I guess I don't have to be at work. What about you?"

What about me?

"What about me?"

"Do you like have a job or something? I mean you have to pay for that enormous house you have right?"

'Garrett is a billionnaire. I'm a kept woman. It's a good job if you can get it. But you know how much Garrett is worth. You tracked his accounts to find us. And I keep busy eating criminals. I kind of consider myself an evolutionary advance in law enforcement." That paled her already pale skin. I guess Forks has wreaked havoc on her tan. Fucking bleached blondes.

"I only tracked one account. It looked like he had hundreds of accounts. It was quite...impressive."

"Yep. I guess it is." That was a good conversation. Awkward silence descended once again.

"You know I wish we had taken a road trip in college." Kat said out of nowhere.

"What are you talking about Kat? We went on several trips."

"Yeah, but never a road trip. We never really just got into a car and drove across country."

"Yeah it would have been cool. I guess" I conceded.

"So can I ask you a personal question? She mumbled.

"Sure, I guess. Why not?"

"So Garrett is your mate right?"

"Yep. That's obvious, not personal."

"So you two are going to like live forever and fuck each other's brains out and it never gets old right?"

"That's the theory." I had no idea where this conversation was going.

"So what's with you and Charlotte?"

"Huh?" That came out of nowhere.

"Well, I am just wondering how you can have sex with her if you are mated to Garrett."

"That's what you really want to ask me about? Char?"

"I'm sorry. It's none of my business."

"No its fine. Char is my best friend and we have sex sometimes. It doesn't affect my relationship with Garrett because he knows she is not a threat."

"Oh. Well it's good that you have a...husband, who understands your needs."

"Yes it is. Why do you want to know about that?"

"Charlie just mentioned that you two seemed very close and..."

"And you mentioned my bi sexual proclivities in college right?"

"God no Bella! I would never talk about stuff like that!"

"Yeah well, there is a lot of stuff I never thought would have happened."

"I'm not going to apologize for falling in love with Charlie, Bella. No matter how much you growl."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Really?"

"Well I would appreciate it if you wouldn't growl. It kind of freaks me out. Bella, you dying killed me. And then when I thought you were alive and Charlie did I guess we kind of leaned on each other for support and..."

I sighed. I got it. I did. I just didn't like it. But I guess it really wasn't my choice.

"Kat you have to understand where I am coming from and why this is a little freaky too me. I mean..."

"Bella, I get it. I do. I knew when we found you it was going to be awkward. We hoped to tell you in a better manner than you found out. I can imagine what a shock that was."

"You love him? For real? Not a fling of a 24 year old woman?" I had to ask.

"I love him Bella. I don't care about the age thing. Neither does he. We worked through that."

"Okay, Kat. I will do my best to be okay with this."

"Bella?"

"What Kat?"

"Do you think we may ever be friends again?"

"How the hell can we be friends if you are, are,"

"Having sex with your father?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"If I was twenty years older and you didn't know me would you try to be friends?"

Dammit. I should have majored in debate.

"I suppose. But you were my roommate. You were my best friend. We knew everything about each other. I don't see how I can separate that person from the person who is with my father."

"I'm the same person."

She has a point. And Char told me I need to make more of an effort.

"I am willing to work on it. I can't promise I won't growl. I do that a lot, and not just at you..."

"Yeah I noticed. So since we are trying to be friends can I ask you some questions?"

"Isn't that what you have been doing? Go ahead."

"What's it like being a vampire?" She was smiling. I guess she really wanted to know.

"It has its good parts and bad parts."

"What are the bad parts?"

"I can't sleep. Ever. I miss sleep. I wish I could wake up next to Garrett. I did once the first time we had sex but I was kinda rude."

"Was that when you came home bruised?"

"Yes. I miss food sometimes. I don't like the idea that everyone I know will grow old and die and I will still be the same. Not that vampires can't die but it is much harder for us. We pretty much have to be killed by other vampires or wolves. But I can watch a generation of family give way to another generation of family over and over again. I can watch but it's hard to really be a part of life, you know?"

"I never thought of it that way. So what are the good points?"

"Imagine the best sex of your life, multiply it by 100 and know that you never have to stop if you don't want to."

"Wow."

"Yeah. And no gag reflex. Plus the speed and strength are amazing. Drinking a bad guy's blood is a rush and knowing that you saved someone by doing it. Or several people."

"It sounds pretty cool. Would you change anything if you could go back? If you knew he was going to be at that bar and you could have stayed home or somehow he never found you would you change it? Would you stay the way you were?"

I forgot the deep questions she tends to ask. Luckily I had thought about this often.

"No. I wouldn't change it. I'm not saying it has been easy. It hasn't. My mother still thinks I'm dead and I am glad Charlie never told her his suspicions. It's better that she thinks I am gone. And that sucks. But still. I love him too much. I can't imagine life without him. I guess I was meant for this. You know destiny and all. It's strange the way life works out."

"Yeah I know." She told me with a look on her face I didn't quite recognize. She was feeling the same about her and Charlie. Dammit.

"If we are going to be friends Kat, are you willing to trust me? To trust that I won't hurt you?"

'Yes Bella. I don't care how mad you get. I know you would never hurt me."

"Come with me. We need to go outside to the trees."

She followed behind me into the trees. The same path Edward walked me years ago.

"What are we doing out here Bella?" She was smiling. She wasn't scared. Good. That made me happy for some reason.

"Get on my back Kat. Wrap your arms around my neck and your legs around my waist and hold on tight."

She jumped on me and giggled. I don't know what she thought was going to happen but she trusted me. I guess that was enough to make us both happy. She did as I requested and held on tight.

"If it gets too much for you close your eyes and I will stop. But don't puke on me. The enhanced smell I have is not conducive to vomit in my hair."

I took off. I didn't go as fast as I could but it was fast enough. I heard her laughing on my back. I jumped thirty feet in the air and grabbed onto a tall tree. This should give her a good view. I remember my reaction when Edward did this with me after I figured out what he was. She should have the same experience. I climbed as quickly as I could.

"Don't look down."

"Don't worry." She didn't sound nervous. She sounded like she was having fun. I reached the top of the tree and sat her on a sturdy limb. The tree had a good view of the river. You couldn't see the ground through the leaves.

"Hold onto this branch. I got an arm on you. I won't let you fall."

"Bella this is amazing." she whispered.

"I know right?"

"You see this kind of stuff all the time don't you?"

"Yes, and it never gets old. If you ever want to get away from the hustle and bustle of city life or the monotony of Forks life, let me know. I can get you away."

We stood in silence while she stared out at the scenery. The mountains. The river. The trees. I held her hand. She held it back. I guess my cold skin didn't bother her anymore. After twenty minutes she wrapped herself around my back and I climbed us down at a much slower rate than we climbed. I really didn't want her puking on me. We reached the house and Kat had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Bella, that was so beautiful. You will never know how much that meant to me."

I don't think she was just talking about the scenery. I hugged her gently. I missed her so much. I was going to try. I was going to get used to this. If I could stand watching Peter fuck my Charlotte I could get used to anything. My cell rang. I looked down and saw it was Hannah.

"Hello Hannah."

"BELLA! The Cullens are gone to Seattle to scout and see if they can find Irina and the Denali's are with them. I don't know where Edward is!"

"Okay...calm down sweetie. What's wrong?"

"I was playing with Bella outside and I smelt her. She is in the tree line watching. I can't see her but I know it's a female vampire. One I have never smelt before. Bella I don't know how to fight! Edward won't answer his phone."

"Go inside Hannah. I am on my way."

I looked at Kat and she nodded her head. "Go." Before the o came out of her mouth I was on my way. I had never ran this fast in my vampire life. I reached the Cullen house from the back and didn't stop to open the door. Hannah and little Bella ran to me and I hugged them and wrapped my shield around them.

"Where is she?"

"About a half mile across the river. I can't see her but she hasn't moved. I don't know what is going on."

"Hannah calm down. Your freaking little Bella out. I am going to go outside and try to speak to her. Keep trying Edward. Also call Garrett and let him know I'm about to be in a fight at the Cullens. He will come running without asking questions."

I walked slowly outside. I smelt her immediately. I knew her. She must have recognized me too because she shot out of the trees and headed straight for me.

"Victoria?"

"Bella!" She didn't slow down but wrapped me in a hug. I figured she was still hanging out in the Amazon.

"Vicky what are you doing here?"

"I had to talk to someone but I wasn't sure if the Cullens would attack me. I didn't want to approach with just your clone and the little, whatever she is, in the house. So I waited. Then I smelt you and figured you wouldn't let the assholes attack me."

"Hannah it's okay. She's a friend of mine."

Hannah walked outside and little Bella was at her side clinging to her. Poor kid.

"Hannah this is...

"VICTORIA!" I turned and saw Edward running towards us at high speed. I threw up a shield and prepared to attack Edward to get him to calm down until Garrett arrived. But before I could Edward was tackled. Hard. He was on the ground and Hannah was standing over him. I had never seen her look like this. She looked down at him and shouted.

"MINE!"

Okay. Didn't see that one coming. I turned and looked at Vicky. She had the same look on her face as Hannah did. Shit. This was going to be a mess.

Garrett POV

It really was a nice lake Charlie had taken me. I hadn't caught much but I was giving it my best. Okay I hadn't caught shit. Charlie was catching fish after fish and smirked at me every time. This was getting embarrassing.

"I gather you haven't fished much Garrett?" Charlie noted smiling.

"Not in the past 40 years." That shut him up. A few minutes went by and he looked at me again.

"So you fought in the American Revolution. What was that like?" He asked casting his line.

"It was hell." I told him honestly.

He turned and looked at me. "Why do you say that? I mean you were fighting for the United States. For freedom."

"It was freezing. We marched in clothes that were worn bare. We had boots barely held together. If you were lucky to have boots. Our feet bled. Every battle meant certain death for those on the front lines when the first volleys were fired. If you were lucky you got shot in the leg. Then you got a trip to the surgeon's tent to have your leg sawed off without anesthetic and hoped you survived. Of course there were no helicopters waiting to take us home. So if you did live you were pretty much marching on make shift crutches until you died from exposure. Our home towns were raided by the British. Our loved ones were killed for being traitors. My parents were burned alive by the British in the farmhouse I grew up in. I had a little sister. She burned as well. You didn't make friends. You never knew if the guy next to you was going to be dead in the morning. What was the point? We lived off whatever rations we could find or were supplied to us by citizens of villages that would have been killed if the British knew they were giving us aid."

"So why do it?" Charlie asked in almost a whisper. I think he was looking at me with something akin to respect.

"Because like you said Charlie. We were fighting for freedom. For a nation and things haven't changed from back them till today. Freedom doesn't come free. Too fight tyranny it is an unfortunate fact that blood will be spilled. Nothing ever worth having came without a price. Take your daughter for example."

"What are you talking about? What about Bella?"

"You don't think every day I don't wish Bella and I could have had a regular life? That I could have met her naturally and we could have fallen in love naturally? That I could give her children and wake up every morning with her next to me? But to have her I had to hurt her. I had to take her away from her family and friends. From her life. I had to put her through excruciating pain you will never want to know. It kills me that I did that. But I wouldn't change it. And I don't think she would either. We belonged together. It wasn't easy but like I said. Everything worth having comes with a price.

You love Katlyn. You knew when you fell in love with her that if you found Bella you would have to deal with the fallout. But you were willing to do that because Katlyn was worth it."

Charlie was quiet for a few minutes, casting his line back and forth into the water. He turned to me finally.

"You're right. I understand where you are coming from. I admit I hate what you did to Bella and I have been holding it against you, but I guess I can understand. When you love something or someone and it is really worth it, then it shouldn't be easy."

I nodded at him. I don't know if we will be best friends but at least we got some things out in the open.

"I want us to be friends Charlie. Because Bella is blessed to have you in her life. And she is my life. And I want her happy. Plus Bella came from you and her mother. And I could never not like something that had a hand in creating Bella."

"I can agree with that Garrett. It may take some time to be good friends but I want you to know that I respect you." He reached out his hand and I took it. It was a start. My phone rang. It was Hannah. This can't be good. "Yes Hannah?"

"THERES A VAMPIRE IN THE YARD AND BELLA TOLD ME TO TELL YOU SHE WILL BE IN A FIGHT!" And the call was ended.

I looked at Charlie. "What's wrong?"

"I have to go. Bella needs me now."

"I'll drive us in."

"No time." I jumped off the boat and went underwater. A few strokes and a few seconds later and I was out and running towards the Cullens. I knew her shield would protect her but Bella has been known to be reckless before.

I arrived at the front of the Cullens. Bella was trying to break up a fight. It looked like Bella was protecting Edward? What the hell? Is that Victoria? Why is she here? And is Hannah and Vicky attacking Edward? Bella was screaming at the girls to calm down. Edward was growling and Bella was screaming at him to shut up. Little Bella was on the side of the battle watching with a confused look on her face.

I looked up and saw the other Cullens coming in along with the Denali's. Where the fuck is Peter when you need him. Carlisle went to Edward and he and Emmett pulled Edward away from Bella who had been holding him back and keeping Hannah and Victoria from attacking him. Once Edward was pulled back I ran to Bella. She did not look happy but she didn't look angry. Maybe she really didn't start this fight.

"What the fuck is going on?"

"Hi honey. Look its Victoria. You'll never guess what happened. It appears Hannah and Victoria are mates. Isn't that great?" Everyone in the clearing became very quiet.

Carlisle stepped forward. "Why don't we all calm down and take it a step back and figure out what is going on here?"

Bella looked Hannah in the eyes. "Hannah, sweetie. You little girl needs her mommy." Hannah ripped her eyes from Edward and ran to her daughter. Victoria followed but kept her eyes on the assembled vampires. Hannah picked little Bella up who still had a look of shock on her face. Everyone was quiet. All looking at each other. Suddenly Peter and Char ran up. Char had sex hair.

Peter looked at the vampires and smiled.

"Hi Vicky. Good to see you. So what did we miss?"

That motherfucker knew this was coming. I glared at him and he winked at me. I'm going to kick his ass.


	20. Chapter 20

Don't own it. Thanks to my reviewers and followers. You guys are awesome. This is a short chapter but I am about to go to a football game and don't know if I can update tomorrow so I thought I would put this out there. It's short but fun. Enjoy!

Chapter 20

BPOV

This was awkward. I mean this give new definition to awkward. The Cullens and the Texans (I'm thinking of having Texas Coven bowling shirts made) were sitting in the living room. Hannah was next to Victoria. I had little Bella in my lap. She wouldn't stay in her room and I didn't want her getting into the middle of any fights that may break out so I kept her where I could protect her. Garrett was next to me. Char and Peter were on the other side of the room standing by the window. Peter had a fucking grin on his face and Garrett was glaring at him. He knew this was coming. Asshole. A little warning would have been nice. Jasper must be cranking the juice on the Edward, Vicky and Hannah because they were calm. Calmer. Calmer than they had been.

Carlisle spoke. "Alright, now that we aren't trying to kill each other, what is going on?"

Victoria spoke first. "Hannah is my mate."

"No she isn't." Edward responded. Okay. Good we have a starting point.

"Yes I am Edward!" Hannah responded.

"We have a child! Victoria is a female. A blood thirsty evil female!"

"I'm gay Edward!"

That quieted the room. I mean we all knew but that was the first time it had been spoken by Hannah.

"You are not gay, Hannah."

"I think I would know Edward."

"We had sex."

"Once and don't remind me! It sucked. If I wasn't gay before that, it was certainly the thing that tipped me over the edge." Emmett laughed. So not the time Emmett.

"Victoria isn't gay. She was with James!"

I felt this needed some clarification.

"Vicky are you gay?"

"Bella how can you speak to her!? She wanted you dead!"

"Shut up Edward. Me and Vicki are cool. We've done each other's nails and shit."

"You let her do your nails!" I heard Alice say indignantly. Way to keep focus on the important things Alice.

"Bella I have always been I guess you could say, not choosy about my partners private parts." Vicki informed the group.

"And you and Hannah are certain you are mates? Do you feel the pull to each other?" Esme asked.

"Yes Esme. I felt it the moment I laid eyes on her." Hannah said, staring at Edward.

"I have seen it Edward. They are mates. I'm sorry." Alice whispered.

"When the hell did you see it Alice?" Edward practically shouted despite Jasper's calming influence.

"It's why we ran back from Seattle."

"I refuse to believe this. Hannah you are my wife!"

"I WANT A DIVORCE!"

"Fine. Go off and live with this red headed abomination! But you will not take our daughter and you will not live in this house!" Edward said rising up. Garrett stood up quickly and pushed Edward back in the chair. "Sit down boy." Garrett was not in a good mood. I guess he was catching a lot of fish.

"You will not take my Mate's daughter!" Vicki said rising up out of her seat.

Edward looked at little Bella. He did not need to put this child in this position. Don't do it Edward. Please.

"Izzy who would you like to be with?" Fuck Edward. You asshole.

Little Bella to my surprise looked him in the eye. "My mommy."

Edward sat back deflated. "I can't believe this."

"Edward you kind of brought it on yourself, changing a girl who wasn't your mate."

"Shut up Rose."

"Go fuck yourself Edward." Rose replied in her usual tone.

"Get out. Get out of this house Hannah. And take our little girl with you. She has apparently made her intentions clear."

"No." Esme spoke quietly but clearly.

"No? Esme I am not going to allow her to live in this house having sexual relations in front of my daughter."

"No. I left Bella once because of you and you will not be followed again. Ever again. I will never make that mistake again. Rose is right. You brought this upon yourself. Hannah is going nowhere. If you don't like it, you can leave. As a matter of fact I think that would probably be best."

Wow. Didn't see that one coming.

"And you agree with her Carlisle?" Edward said looking to daddy.

Carlisle looked Edward in the eyes. "You can't keep mates apart. It's impossible. And they are a part of this family. If you can't deal with that you need to leave."

Edward had a look of disbelief on his face. "You know what? Fine! I have had it with all of you! You can all go to hell. And Esme I don't care if she has a heartbeat. She isn't your daughter. No matter how much you want a baby or Rose wants a baby she isn't yours!"

I never thought I would ever see what I saw next. Edward was flying through the front window. Esme hit him. She hit him hard. She went after him out the window. She tore his arm off. She hit him with his arm. All of us were to in shock to do anything. She continued to hit him in the face with his own arm. His face was cracking. Little Bella whispered in my ear.

"Grandma is mad Bella."

"Yes. Yes she is Bella."

Carlisle was the first to snap out of it and jumped out the window after them Peter was on the ground with venom tears in his eyes laughing. He definitely knew this was coming. Asshole. Carlisle pulled Esme off of Edward and she launched his arm into the woods. A good throw. I would say about 200 yards. Edward stood up a little shaky on his feet. Esme ran back through the window and we all got the fuck out of her way. Where was she going...Oh shit!

We hit the ground and saw what looked like a big wooden lump being launched out the window flying towards Edward.

"Take your fucking piano with you!" It him Edward in the head.

She then ran to the garage. Edward was staring at her in disbelief. We all were. I heard the sound of metal crunching. She stepped out of the garage with a large metal ball and threw it in the direction his arm flew off too.

"And take your fucking Volvo! And that is all you get you fucking spoiled brat! I ever see you again you are ashes Edward Cullen! ASHES!"

"Grandma is really, really mad Bella."

"Yes," I whispered. "She is very, very mad."

Edward looked at Carlisle in disbelief.

"It's time for you to leave Edward. Good luck with your life." Carlisle told him.

Edward glared at Hannah and Vicki. He glared at his daughter. Wait is he glaring at me? What the fuck did I do? I shot the finger at him. I couldn't resist.

Edward was gone. He ran in the direction of his arm.

So we were all silent. Esme was no longer taking deep breaths. Carlisle had a sad look on his face. Peter looked at Garrett who stood still, too shocked to move.

"And you wanted to stay in Texas. Shame on you Garrett."

Garrett shot the finger at Peter. Char was staring at me. I've seen that look before…wait is she horny? So not the time Char.

I looked at the others in the room. Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose were standing as still as statues. Then Emmett broke out in a grin and rushed Esme. He picked her up in a bear hug.

"Hell yeah Momma!"

Carlisle cleared his throat. The Denali's came downstairs. They all had looks of shock on their pretty faces. Alice had told me recently in secret that Tanya had always had a thing for Edward. I don't suppose I will get lucky enough that she may go after him.

"So Victoria." Carlisle began. "What brought you here today?"

"Oh shit, I almost forgot. You guys know a lady named Irina right?"

We all nodded our heads.

"Well that bitch has lost her mind. If she isn't careful the Volturi are going to come for her."

"Actually Vicki we all kicked the crap out of the Volturi a couple weeks ago. They won't be coming after anybody for a very long time. Ever if they know what's good for them."

"You guys beat the Volturi. Fuck…"

"Victoria why do you say Irina is crazy?" Carlisle asked, getting us back on point.

"Okay well she found me hanging out in Brazil. She told me she was Laurent's mate and she planned to avenge him by destroying a pack of werewolves that killed him. I didn't even know he was dead. She asked for my help and I was like sure, why not? I've never taken on wolves before. So I go with her to Seattle. She starts turning people. I mean a lot of people. And I'm like what the fuck are you doing? And she's like, we have to have vampires to take on the wolves, and then I'm like your making a fucking newborn army? Are you out of your mind? And then she's like yes and yes. And I'm like I got to get out of here. And then she attacked me but I escaped. I was going to head back to Brazil, but then I thought, you know this is not going to end well. And then I remembered the talks we had and the fun we had Bella and how I almost helped kill you when you were human and I started to feel bad. But I didn't have any help and I didn't know where you guys were so I thought I would come here to see if the Cullens were still her. Then I found Hannah and you were here Bella and I guess you guys know the rest."

If vampires needed to breathe she would never have gotten that all out.

"Vicki do you know where Irina is keeping the newborns?" I asked her.

"She was in an abandoned warehouse district outside Seattle by about 10 miles. But I doubt they are there anymore."

"Do you know how many she has?" Garrett asked.

"She had 15 when I left but I think she wanted about 20. And they were killing each other often. So the numbers were going up and down. It was crazy."

"Could you show us exactly where she is Victoria?" Eleazor asked. "This may be our only chance to catch her before she leads the army here and dies.

"Sure, lets go."

Hannah looked at me. "Bella can you stay with little Bella? I have to go with Vicki."

"I understand Hannah. You know I won't let her get hurt."

"Garrett are you coming?" Carlisle asked.

"I have to stay with my Mate Carlisle. You know that distance would be to great."

'Of course. Peter, Charlotte?"

"Ahh we are going to hang out here with our coven buddies. Call us if you need us. Good luck." Peter smiled. Char came and sat down in my lap. Little Bella poked me on the shoulder.

"What sweetie?"

"Are mommy and Vicki going to act like you and Char now?"

I guess me and Char really are obvious. I looked over at Peter.

"You knew this was going to happen." It wasn't a question.

"I had an idea something big was coming down yes."

"And you didn't think to share this idea?"

"And miss your expressions?"


	21. Chapter 21

Don't own it. I wonder how this is all going to turn out. Wish I knew what I was thinking. I guess we will all be surprised.

Chapter 21

BPOV

It was so dark out. The clouds covered any stars that might be out. I tried to hear her but she was so quiet. Occasionally I caught a flash in front of me and reacted in kind. Then it was gone. Like she was never there. I knew she was stalking me. Playing with me. But I would take her. She would not defeat me. Too much was riding on this. The stakes were too high.

I heard her behind me. I turned but I was too late. She was on my back. It was over.

I felt the egg crush against my face. I screamed.

"NOOOOOO!"

"YESSSSS bitch! You went down! You're mine now!" Charlotte screamed back at me.

"Dammit! I couldn't hear you. You are a sneaky bitch!"

"Stop whining Bella. You still have your egg in your hand and you know the rules."

I sighed. She was right. I agreed to the rule. I looked at the egg in my hand and closed my eyes. And slammed the egg in my face. Gross.

Char was giggling and running her hands through my hair. "Poor baby. I'll help you get cleaned up. When we get back to your dad's place." Great. I am not walking into Dad's house with egg on my face. I took off my tee and started whipping my face. Yuck. Some egg got in my mouth.

I looked at her and glared. "Fine, you won."

"Time to pay up Bella." I acted sad about this but I really wasn't. And she knew it. I walked up to her slowly and let my hand brush her belly as I reached for her top button of her cut offs. I felt her shiver. I slowly pulled her zipper down. My hands were on her hips and I dragged them down her legs slowly as her shorts hit the ground. I kissed her cute little ankles as she stepped out of her shorts.

"On your back Char."

She grinned at me and pulled her shirt up over her head. She didn't have a bra on. Her pale breasts were so beautiful. She laid on the ground and leaned her head against the ground. I pinched both her nipples and felt them instantly harden, just the way we like them. She had the cutest tiny pink nipples. I kissed her lips gently. "One of these days I am going to beat you at egg tag."

"I know, angel. One of these days I might let you. But for now, it's time to pay your debt. And uh, take your time."

I smirked at her and darted my tongue at the base of her throat. I trailed my tongue all the way past her bella button (As I like to call it) through her light blond pubic hair right to her slit. She was already so wet. This wasn't going to last long. I put a finger in her and then two and let my tongue work on her clit. She was writhing so much on the ground I place my free hand on her belly to hold her in place. She began grounding herself into my face and my tongue went harder faster, oh God she tasted so goo…

"AHHHHHHHHHH….!"

We both shot up in a flash. The sound came from upwind. I jumped up and threw a shield in front of us.

Char threw her clothes on in a flash and was beside me looking in the dense woods.

"Whose there? Come out now!"

We heard the movement of leaves and a Quileute boy I didn't recognize emerged from the trees.

"Uh hi."

"Who the fuck are you?" I growled. Char stood still, eyes locked on the potential threat.

"I'm uh Quil. I come in peace and all that. I'm a wolf."

"I thought Wolves patrolled in pairs. And what are you doing so far from La Push?"

"I kinda got bored and I heard you two and…"

"You watched us!" Char yelled at him.

"Uh yeah…"

"What was that noise you made… oh God you didn't…" Please no.

"Hey these are public woods you know. If you two want to have sex in public, then you got to realize that…"

"That what? That supernatural horn dogs that ought to be patrolling their own lines are going to spy on us while whacking off! Is that what we should expect? Get the fuck out of here!"

"No problem! Later. And uh…thanks!" I saw him shift into a dog and take off. I felt Garrett coming from behind us.

"Bella!"

"What Garrett?"

Peter and Garrett were by our sides in a flash. "What happened baby? We both felt panic and then anger. We thought Edward may have come back to have a boring conversation about classical music with you."

"I wish. Char and I were minding our own business…"

"In the woods at 3 AM half-dressed and you have egg in your hair and Char has leaves in her hair. Let me guess. Egg tag again?"

"Yes. Anyway, I lost and…"

"As the loser which you are every time you two play this game, you found yourself face first in between Char's legs."

"Yes and then we heard a noise and…"

"And someone was watching you right? It was probably one of those wolves if they were all the way out here off the hiking trails."

"Yes."

"Bella you kind of have to expect these things when you and Char play these games." Pete was smiling. Asshole.

"He was getting himself off watching us Garrett!"

"Say what!" Peter shouted finally finding this not so funny.

"Yes, can you believe this?"

"Char did you get off?"

Char was pouting. "No Peter. The dog came first loudly and distracted Bella. And now I don't think she is in the mood anymore. And I'm so wet Petey."

"It's okay. Papa Bear has you." Peter lifted Char up in his arms and was gone. Gee, I wonder what they are going to do. That was my pussy tonight dammit. I'm going to kill that fucking dog.

I turned around and saw Garrett smiling at me.

"What do you say we go back to the Cullens and I wash your hair? Get the egg out."

"I'm horny though." I told him pouting.

"I can't take care of that at the Cullen's as well."

"Or we could…"

"Take a chance of being caught by more patrols?" he smiled.

"Yep." I said biting my lower lip.

"On your knees Mrs. Jones. Just because you didn't finish with Char you still have a debt to pay for losing the bet."

"I never welsh on a bet sir." I dropped to my knees and took him in my mouth. I'm such a slut. A happy slut, but a slut none the less. I think I will give Kat a kiss on the cheek with this mouth this morning. I heard Garrett growl and I was on all fours and my shorts were torn from my body. Yep, a very happy slut.

Garrett POV

We walked into the living room as Kat and Charlie were getting breakfast ready. Charlie looked up and smiled.

"So you two been patrolling all night?"

"Yep. Gotta keep Forks safe Dad. You know, evil vampires and all."

"You two fight any vampires last night?"

"Nope, quiet night Charlie." I responded.

"Oh that's strange."

"What is?" Bella stood by me with a big smile on her face.

"I just figured you two must have fought some vampires with all the leaves in your hair and on your backs. Figured it must have been a hell of a battle." Charlie said smiling. "I'm just glad you're okay baby girl."

Bella still stood beside me with a smile frozen on her face. I guess it doesn't matter how old you get. Getting caught with sex hair by your dad never gets less awkward.

"I have to take a shower. I will see you all later." Bella said finally and walked towards Kat. She reached around to hug Kat and motioned to kiss her on her cheek. Kat threw her hands up.

"No offense Bells, but I don't know where that mouth has been, now do I?" she whispered to Bella smirking a little.

Bella had her fake smile plastered harder on her face. She turned to me.

"Garrett, I need you to wash my hair and every other inch of my body. Come." Bella walked up the stairs at vampire speed leaving me staring at her father and her ex best friend, future mother in law, whatever the hell she was. Charlie was glaring at me.

"Well, have a wonderful day everyone." I said with a big smile and then got the hell out of there. I could hear Charlie and Kat laughing from the top of the stairs. Assholes. I was grumbling about them when I felt Bella's little fists grab my shirt and pull. I guess it was shower time.

BPOV

Okay last night and this morning was. It didn't happen. I have ejected all the bad parts. I kept Char and Garrett in my mind and disregarded horny masturbating dog and being caught by dad with a look that let me know he knew exactly what his little undead angel was up to the night before. Now we were sitting at Cullen Castle as I would call it today and getting an update from Carlisle.

"Victoria led us to the warehouse. It is obvious they were there. They are no longer there. The scent went into the water and we lost it. Alice can't see that Irina has made any decisions. Irina's smell was not that strong as the other vampires were so it stands to reason she is not spending a lot of time with them. That means she probably has someone else making the decisions on when to attack. This would circumvent Alice's powers."

"Where is Hannah and Victoria?" I asked.

"Hotel room in Port Angeles. Esme and Rose are on open ended babysitting duty until they can work out some of the baser mating urges, newly mated couples have to work through."

"So their fucking each other's brains out?" I asked to clarify. Carlisle smiled and nodded his head at me. "That is one way to put it Bella."

I grinned at Carlisle. It's good to see him loosening up. Emmett had a huge grin on his face.

"This is the coolest thing to happen to this family ever!"

"Emmett calm down." Esme said looking at him with affection.

"Esme we traded Edward for two lesbians! It doesn't get any better!"

Rose hit Emmett in the head but not even that was enough to wipe the grin off his face. I could see his point.

Carlisle's phone rang.

"Hello Tanya?"

"Carlisle, three newborns are stalking the woods outside of Forks. Hurry. There are humans around."

Carlisle looked up. I rose, ready to kick somebody's ass finally.

"Bella, stay here with little Bella. You are the only one we know can protect her."

"I need to protect my husband too Carlisle. Rose can protect her."

"Bella, please stay. I can handle myself. I will have Char and Peter with me. You know we got this." Garrett said with that calm smooth voice of his. Dammit!

I pouted but before the pout could have time to take affect and produce the desired results the room was empty. I heard little Bella playing with Davey upstairs. He was really getting fat. Maybe Garrett is right and he does need more exercise. He does get carried a lot.

I ran upstairs to see little Bella, who wasn't as little anymore, she looked like a ten year old now, teaching Davey to fetch. Or at least trying to teach him. At her growth rate she would have boobs in a year or less. That will be a fun conversation to have with a two year old. I could see the growth rate slowing down though. That made me relax a little. Maybe Carlisle's theory was right.

"Bella!" I heard her say as I walked in. Right before what sounded like the front of the house exploded. I grabbed her and Davey in my arms and dashed away from the front of the house. I jumped out of Bella's window. We reached the ground safely and I saw a blonde female coming out of the back of the house. Making a rather large hole. Almost identical to the one Jasper and Emmett had to fix from Esme's conversation with Edward. Blondie looked pissed.

"So this is the little half breed I have heard about. And I thought she was an immortal child. I am impressed you were able to carry her to term Hannah."

"Bella."

"Yes I know her name is Bella."

"No my name is Bella, not Hannah."

"No, the child's name is Isabella."

"Right, so is mine."

"You're Hannah." She was beginning to look confused. Welcome to the party.

"No I'm Bella." This was fun.

"Fine. Be whoever the hell you want to be. Both of you are dead and … is that a dog?"

"It is not just a dog! He is a British Bulldog and his name is Davey and he is adorable."

"So little Bella has a dog."

"No this is Bella's dog. I mean my dog. Now you're confusing me! Little Bella just babysits sometimes."

"That's what I said, wait who is little Bella?" This was getting old.

"Look I can't really fight you right now because as you can see I have my arms full. So why don't you go back to where you came from and we can settle this later. Then I will make sure you have no doubt of the name of the woman kicking your ass."

"Sorry but I am on kind of a tight timeline. I am going to have to kill you all now." She said smiling and dropping into a crouch.

"Bella?" Little Bella whispered.

"Yes dear?"

"You got this right?"

"Of course little one." I kissed her on her cheek. "Could you hold Davey for me?"

She nodded and I placed Davey in her hands and sat them both on the ground behind me.

I rose an eyebrow at her. Maybe if I could get her to talk somebody could come back in time to catch her.

Not one for conversation she charged me. She hit my shield about 6 feet out. I have been getting it larger lately. I've tried to convince Garrett that more sex makes me stronger but he can't figure out more hours of the day to give up his booty to me. The search continues.

She landed on her ass and looked at me in disbelief.

"What?"

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. You ran into me and fell down. Not my fault."

"Bella!"

"Oops, sounds like my man is coming. You should probably stick around and say hi."

"She looked a little panicked.

"This isn't

"Don't say it. The last guy who did is ash."

She took off like a shot as Garrett, Peter and Char came into the yard. Garrett stopped and Peter and Char kept after her. I doubt they would catch her. She had too much of a lead.

"Bella, I'm sorry…"

"No sweat baby. We had it. I was having to hold little Bella back from kicking the crap out of her."

"What happened?"

"Where are the newborns?"

"We killed on and the other two escaped."

"Call Carlisle we all need to talk."

The gang was all in the living room. Esme was rubbing little Bella's hair and holding her. Hannah and Victoria had returned and Hannah was hovering around little Bella.

"So it appears that Irina sent the newborns in as distractions so she could attempt to get Little Bella. Thank God it didn't work. We will have to be more careful in the future."

"That's not our biggest problem Carlisle."

"And what is Bella?"

"Why did Irina want little Bella? How did she know she was a half breed. What was the point of going after her? What does that have to do with her vendetta against the wolves? It makes no sense. How did Irina even know Bella's name?"

The room got quiet. See watching the Mentalists pays off.

"It doesn't make any sense." Alice agreed.

"Of course it does." I pointed out. Garrett was smirking.

"Enlighten us dear?"

"Irina can't handle a newborn army by herself. She can't take out a wolf pack by herself. She needed help but Vicki bailed on her. So she got new help. And the new help wants little Bella gone. So you ask yourself. Who wants little Bella gone who Irina would go to for help against the wolves?"

"And who does that leave us with Bella?"

"Simple Carlisle. Edward or Aro."

The room got quiet again as everybody digested that information.

"I know Edward is mad but he would not send someone after his own daughter." Esme said quietly.

"If the motive was to kill her. Maybe he just wanted her kidnapped."

"So what do we do now?" Garrett asked me. I like that he recognizes that I'm smarter. It's sweet.

"Simple. We do what they do on TV. We question the suspects. Edward and Aro."


	22. Chapter 22

Don't own it. Feeling kinda reflective today so my characters are too.

Chapter 22

BPOV

It was decided that since nobody wanted our coven to go to Italy to visit Aro with the threat of these newborns we would sit back and keep our eyes open. Catching Irina would have to be the main priority. Catching her without killing her would be trickier problem. Getting her crazy ass to talk would be the biggest problem. Alice couldn't see Edward. He was nowhere to be found. I was getting annoyed. I was getting bored. I wanted to take action and go home. Remove the threat and move on. Not that seeing Charlie hasn't been a dream come true but I had become attached to my house and had not nearly spent enough time there lately. Plus the fall schedule of new shows was starting. And I was getting tired of having to run all the way to Seattle to eat. I walked around Port Angeles the other night hoping I could find my would be rapist from years before but nobody wanted to come out to play. I guess Edward scared them enough that night to change their ways. Either that or they just weren't out.

Garrett and I were sitting on the cliffs of La Push watching the waves crash into the beach below. I smelt them coming. Sounded like they were in doggy form.

"It's really pretty up here." Garrett noted.

"Yeah. If I had known about this place when I was living here I would have come out more often."

"Bella Swan! You are not allowed on our land!" I heard what sounded like Jake Black yell over the wind. He sounded mad. Oooh scary.

"Looks like a storm is coming in." I noted to Garrett.

He nodded his head in agreement. I leaned back into his chest and closed my eyes. The feel of the cool air was heavenly.

"Bella! You are not allowed here! You have to leave!" I heard Sam yelling now. I noticed they didn't move forward though. I could feel Garrett's smile against the back of my head. We had our backs to them. They couldn't see him smile. He couldn't contain his silent laughter any longer though so I guessed it was time to address the gathered wolves who were snorting and pawing the ground. Without turning around I greeted Sam and Jake.

"Hi guys. Would you mine shutting the fuck up? Me and my man are trying to enjoy a romantic moment. And you fuckers are ruining the mood."

"You know our rules. YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BE HERE! You must leave now!"

"No."

Silence. That finally shut them up. Garrett shifted his legs and I cuddled up closer to his chest. It was such a nice feeling.

"What do you mean no?" Jacob Black asked.

"It's a simple statement. You gave me an instruction and I refused to follow said instruction. What part of no don't you understand?"

We had still not turned around. I hadn't raised my voice. This must be killing them. Hehe.

"But, you have to… Carlisle…"

"What goes on between you and Carlisle is between you and Carlisle."

"But this is our land. You are trespassing." Sam said quietly.

"That's between you and the US government. I'm currently a nomad until I can finish saving your asses and the world is my playground. I go where I want."

"Bella we kill vampires on our land." Sam said in an even voice.

"Really? Cause we killed those vampires yesterday. Hell, when is the last time you and your boys killed a vampire Sam? It doesn't matter. I remember we already had this conversation. You know you can't touch me. Even if you could you need me and my coven. Unless you want to rely on the pacifists for help? Even though Esme is seriously in danger of losing her pacifist status. In which case I can pack up Charlie and Kat and let you fuckers handle this all on your own. Believe me I am getting bored and you guys haven't been exactly helpful. "

I heard Jake I think snort. "I guess you think being helpful is having sex with a chick in the woods?"

"That's my point! I can have sex in the woods and still kick more ass than you guys. You should be ashamed."

"Bella, leave!"

"No. As a matter of fact I think that Garrett and I are going to say hi to Billy. We haven't seen him in a while." Garrett stood up with me and he brushed dirt off my ass from where I was sitting. We turned to see the assembled wolves. They were mostly all human and speechless. I saw a surprise.

"Leah Clearwater?"

"Hi Swan. I heard you died." She was not smiling. So much for a happy greeting from a childhood friend.

"I think you should leave." Leah said looking me in the eyes. I walked forward and Garrett followed me closely. My shield was bumping wolves out of the way. Idiots.

"Did you miss the whole conversation? Garrett and I just came to enjoy the scenery. We were having a lovely day and not hurting anything until you guys showed up. Now I am asking you to leave. Before I start tossing doggies in the water and seeing how well you all doggy paddle."

"We can't let you go anywhere you want Bella. You are dangerous." Sam commented. I moved at vamp speed and got in his face.

"You're right Sam. I am dangerous. So it would be best to stay on my good side." Hehe. He jumped back. Made him flinch. I should get three free hits for that right?

"Darling I think we have had enough fun. Let's go find something else to do. I think Criminal Minds is coming on tonight."

"Fine dear." We held hands and began to leisurely walk back to Forks.

"Wait, you just came here to fuck with us?" Jake asked. He always did seem like the smart one.

"No, of course not. I just wanted to see the view in peace. But since you aren't all going to shut up and you have bored me, my husband and I are going to Charlie's."

"We will walk you out."

I turned and growled at them. Garrett did the same. They jumped back and half of them phased. I couldn't help but giggle. Garrett was smiling.

"If I don't see this clearing empty of dog in the next 5 seconds I am going bowling for wolves. Remember that Sam? How's the nuts anyway? Ever come down? Now beat it. Or I am going to walk into the middle of La Push and start scoping out real estate."

Sam looked pissed. Being reminded of having your ass kicked by a chick can do that I suppose. He nodded to Jake to his credit and they all walked away.

When they were gone Garrett turned to me.

"You really know how to start shit when you are bored. Was the view really worth it?"

"Nope but the look on Sam and Jake's face was worth it. I think tomorrow I may take Sam breakfast to his door."

"Bella that would scare his fiancée. That would just be mean."

I sighed. He always does keep me grounded.

"You right Soldier man. I'll be good."

"Ready to run? Not that strolling isn't nice but we do have ten miles to go and Criminal Minds is coming on tonight."

I smiled at him and grabbed his hand. He makes me so happy.

Garrett POV

"So how was your day kids?" Charlie asked us as we watched TV while him and Kat ate. She was actually making him eat a salad.

"Good Charlie. We went to the cliffs over First Beach and enjoyed the scenery."

"I thought…nevermind. So any developments since yesterday?"

"None Charlie. I wish she would make her move already. Alice and Jasper have been patrolling Seattle and the surrounding area looking for signs of newborns. The killings and disappearances are still occurring but they are more careful now. They know we are here. It's a concern." I told him.

"Yes and I'm ready to go home." Bella pouted.

"Home?" Charlie asked, looking at her with a shocked face. "What do you mean home?"

"I mean home dad. San Antonio. The house I have there? Where I live with my husband and dog."

"Oh…okay." I knew where Charlie was going to go with this.

"What Dad? Did I say something wrong? You knew we would go home eventually right?"

Kat was looking at me. We were both trying to avoid getting involved in this conversation.

"I just got you back Bells. I didn't think you, I guess I…"

"Dad we both have lives. If this vampire thing had never happened I still wouldn't have been living here. I mean you have a good thing going here and I have a good thing going in Texas."

"I know Bella but thinking you were dead and then finding you, I don't, I don't…I don't want to let you go."

Bella sighed. "I don't want to let you go either Charlie. But we at least can talk to each other."

"Can't you stay for a while? Like a year? You have all the time in the world right?"

I inwardly shuddered at the idea of being here a year. I would do it if Bella really wanted but…

"Come to Texas with us Dad. We will build you a house next to ours."

I'm not sure that is better. Bella and I walking around the Titanic wreck is looking very good right now.

"I can't just leave Bella. I have a job here."

"So you expect me to leave my life and come here?"

"Bella this place is perfect for vampires!"

"Not with those mutts next door. They smell and they are rude!"

"Well the Cullens don't seem to mind."

"I'm not a Cullen."

This was getting awkward. "Hey Criminal Minds is starting!"

Charlie and Bella gave me the exact same glare. It was spooky.

"Bella I just don't want to lose you already."

"You won't be losing me. I'll be in Texas. And you can fly down anytime you want. I will pay for the tickets. I will pay for a house if you want one or you can stay with Garrett and I…"

"Wow this is a great show, huh Kat?"

"I don't really watch it much Garrett. I'm kind of surprised you do." Kat said looking me squarely in the eyes. Most people don't like looking at vampires directly in our red eyes. So that tells you how uncomfortable this conversation was for us to be watching.

"And why would you be surprised?"

"It just seems kind of an unvampiry thing to do."

"Unvampiry is not a word Kat."

"Yes it is Garrett. Now shut up you two. Dad what are your plans with Kat? Don't you want a long term relationship? Don't you think it would be easier without me around? Besides it is dangerous enough knowing about vampires. I was around 6 vampires who wanted to protect me and got attacked twice. The first one I really got fucked up. You know this."

"I don't care about the danger, Bella."

"You willing to put her in the same risk?" Bella asked pointing at Kat.

Charlie didn't say anything and turned to the TV. Please let this conversation be over.

"All I'm saying is, I wish you would stay around longer. If you're going to live forever it's not like you are in a hurry or have jobs to get back to."

"Oh, so since I don't have a job and am going to live forever or until some vampire ends me then my life is less important? My wants and desires get put on the back burner? Is that it Dad?"

"You're right, a vampire could end you! You aren't invincible. Not the way you think you are with your magic powers. I want to spend as much time with you as possible."

Bella stood up. "Garrett I'm going to call Char and go for a run. I'll see you later." And Bella was gone.

Charlie looked at me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess we could record the episode on the DVR?"

Charlie huffed and walked to the kitchen and slammed his plate in the sink. I looked at Kat.

"So Kat, how has your day been?"

BPOV

That arrogant asshole! Leave your life Bella and come live with Daddy. Has he forgotten I'm 24 years old? Kids grow up and move on. That's the way it's supposed to be. I don't know what his problem is. I am being nice to Kat. I am not completely okay with them but I am making an effort. Char didn't answer her phone which must mean her and Peter are off enjoying each other's company in a location that doesn't get signal. She usually answers regardless of whether she is having sex. Chicks before Dicks and all that.

"You okay?"

I turned in surprise. Holy shit!

"Carlisle?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I figured you would have heard me walking up. I was outside and hear your conversation with your dad. So like I said, you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess. He just infuriates me sometimes. What were you coming here for anyway? Not that I'm not glad to see you and all."

Carlisle chuckled. "I actually received a profane phone call from Sam Uley."

"Ahh, he wants me to stop coming to La Push and you were hoping you could talk to me about behaving?"

"Actually I came to tell you what you did was hilarious. I wish I had your shield and hadn't made a treaty with them. I would do the same. Try to help the arrogant assholes and this is the thanks you get."

"Carlisle did you just say a curse word?" I gasped.

"Yes Bella I did. It happens sometimes." He smiled.

"So I know you didn't come here just to congratulate me on pissing off the wolves."

Carlisle sighed. "No I was actually going to use that as an excuse to talk to you without the family around. I, I missed you Bella. I never get to see you without someone around. I miss our talks. We had the most interesting talks."

Okay that was sweet.

"Bella did you ever see me as a father figure of sorts when you dated Edward?"

"Of course Carlisle." He looked sad. What is going on?

"Carlisle what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Bella. I'm sorry I let him run over us and I'm sorry we left you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Carlisle. It's the past. We have moved on."

"But that's the thing. I don't want to move on. I want to get the girl I considered my daughter in every way back. I never showed it I guess. Not like Esme did or does. But I love you as much as she does Bella. I want my Bella back. The clumsy girl who was never once frightened of me. Who accepted us all and loved us all the same. Who let a vampire stich up her bloody cuts. My daughter. And I broke your trust. As much as Edward did. I want to know if we can ever get that relationship back?"

Wow. I never expected this from Carlisle. He is usually so reserved.

"Of course Carlisle. You know I want this. It will take some time. But we will get there. What is bringing this on now?"

"I guess seeing Edward for what I always expected him to be has made me reevaluate what is important in my life. Who is worth it and who isn't. And you are definitely worth it Bella. That's why your dad is having such a hard time with the idea of not seeing you every day. You don't know how hard you are to let go. It's almost impossible."

"It's not that bad Carlisle."

"I have known Garrett almost since he was turned. He has always been a Nomad. He would stay with me or stay with Peter and Charlotte for a little while but he never stayed around anyone for long. Peter and Char were the same way. Now you show up and you are the leader of a coven of three previous nomads."

"Coven is debatable Carlisle and I am not the leader. We don't have a leader. We just kind of all do our thing."

"4 people, two mated pairs, and you are the glue that holds them together. They couldn't leave you if they tried. I realize Garrett is your mate but Peter and Charlotte will also never leave you and you know this. You have your own family Bella. A new family was started because of you. Three loners are bonded, fight together, live together, hunt together. You may not see yourself as a leader but they take their cue from you."

I never thought of this. I always assumed I just kind of went along with whatever Garrett wanted to do. It was strange to hear the way Carlisle perceived me.

"The problem was I wanted you in my family. Not starting your own." He chuckled quietly. "But I will take whatever I can get Bella."

I hugged him. I held him tightly. I felt venom in my eyes. Damn him. It's hard to be a hard hearted bitch when people are apologizing to you all the time.

"I love you Carlisle. Thank you for being here for me tonight."

"I hope to always be there for you Bella. Thanks for letting me be. So what are you going to do about…"

His phone rang. "It's Alice."

"Yes Alice?"

"The decision has been made! 20 newborns are heading towards La Push right now! We are running home as fast as we can from Seattle. I don't know where they came from but they will be there in the next hour!"

I was inside yelling Garrett's name. He raced to the door as he was getting off the phone with Peter.

"Twenty of them."

"I know. Peter just told me. We have an hour." He said to me with a serious look on his face.

"Dammit not enough time. We need to get little Bella safe and hidden. Charlie!"

"Yes Bells?"

Get Kat and get in the basement. Don't you come up until you hear me or Garrett or Peter or Char. Understand?"

"You want me to hide?"

"No I want you to punch a vampire as hard as you did Garrett when you met him and see if that works out any better this time. I don't have time for this Dad. Get in the basement with Kat and don't come up. I don't know what's coming but if they get past us in La Push, Forks is right in the line of fire. Please do what I say."

He didn't say anything but nodded and grabbed Kat and ran to the basement as expected.

"What now Garrett?"

"We head to the clearing at the boundary. It's up to the wolves if they want us on their land to fight. If they don't it's there problem until it becomes our problem. If they let us fight with them we head to La Push."

We took off for the clearing. I knew this was coming but for some reason I thought we would all have more time to prepare. To get matching black outfits, kinda like the ones in the X Men movie. To stand at a line while dramatic music played and we had intense looks of concentration while looking intimidating in our black outfits. It wasn't meant to be I suppose. I was wearing a pair of old faded jeans and an Aeropostale tee. Garrett had a pair of black torn jeans and a Green Day tee shirt on. His ass looked really cute though. So we weren't exactly in battle armor but we would have to make do. I heard Garrett talking to Carlisle on the phone while we were running. Hannah and Vicki are staying with little Bella. Everybody else is heading to the line. We should get there with ten minutes to spare. Maybe we could at least stare at the descending hordes with intense looks of concentration. That would be better than nothing I suppose.

Charlie POV

"Charlie what are you doing? You heard Bella!"

"I'm a cop Kat. My town may be in danger and no one knows its coming. I have to be ready to help people. You stay here. I am going upstairs to listen to my radio. If someone is under attack I have to try to help them. Even if it's just distracting them."

"Charlie you need to listen to Bella."

"Stay here Kat. Don't come up." I headed to the stairs. I would have locked her in but I didn't want the house to catch fire and she be stuck there. I know I couldn't do much. But I would be damned if I was going to hide in my basement. I heard the door opening and turned to see Kat had followed me upstairs. "Stay down!"

"Fuck you! I go where you go!"

Damn hard headed woman.

Right now we are staying up here. I'm going to listen to the radio for 911 calls."

"Good. I will be right here with you." She sat down on the couch and turned the TV on and muted the volume. Stubborn ass women.

Garrett POV

"Bella you can't shield us. We have to be able to fight."

"I know. I will only shield you if I think you need it."

"Bella you need to stay shielded." She wasn't going to like this.

"I can't Garrett. I have to be able to fight too you know."

"Little Bit, you don't have the experience we do. Stay shielded. We got this. Look out for us if we need help."

"Damn Peter, I may as well have stayed back with Vicki and Hannah."

"You can still get there Bella. I know little Bella would be happy to have you there."

"Not you too Char!"

"Bella just...be careful. Don't get over confident." I told her, knowing this was impossible. The only person who didn't know Bella wasn't invincible was Bella."

"No worries Mate," she told me in her horrible Australian accent." If it gets bad I'll just star dancing.

I kissed her. I love you baby. Please be careful.

"I love you to baby. You be careful. Now lets take care fo business."

"The wolves spotted the newbrons nearly in La Push. They want us there. I think reality is settling in on them." Carlisle said walking up.

I turned to Bella. "Baby now we are ..."

And I found myself looking at Bella's ass as she ran in the direction of La Push. I heard Peter grunt out a goddamit and Char let slip a fuck. I guess that pretty much describes the situation. I ran to catch my wife. God help me don't let anything happen to her.


	23. Chapter 23

Don't own it. Wonder how this is gonna turn out? Can't wait till I'm finished writing it to see.

Okay I just finished and saw how it turned out. I usually try to add a little comedy entertainment in my stories. But this is about to get real ya'll. It's kind of tense. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 23

Jake POV

This is bad. This is real bad. Embry is running back and has about twenty vampires after him. That's not including the blonde, wherever the hell she was. Sam made the right decision in calling the Cullens and letting them cross the line. We have to stop this here. And unfortunately I don't see any way of doing it without their help. Even with their help, some of the Pack is going to get hurt today. If not killed. Embry raced into the field we were standing. The field was located in a small break in the trees between the beach and La Push. We expected them to come from the ocean and to fight them on First Beach. Instead they followed the coast and hit First Beach from the side and kept coming. We were only a half mile in front of the first houses in La Push.

Everyone was phased and tense.

"They are almost here." Embry says running into the clearing.

"No shit, we can smell them." Paul responded.

"Focus. Be prepared. When they break tree cover attack." Sam ordered. He knew the worst was coming. We didn't have time to get the imprints to safety. They are at Dad's house with the Elders.

But the leeches didn't break cover. They walked slowly out of the trees and stared at us. One of them, a man of average height, with sandy blonde hair walked to the front of their line. Where the hell are the Cullens? We were very outnumbered here.

"Who is your leader?" the leech said, looking over our lines. Sam stepped forward.

"Give up now. Lie down and prepare to die and we promise no harm will come to the people of La Push."

Like we would trust a leech's word.

"You have 10 seconds."

We stayed in line silently. Not moving an inch.

"5 seconds." We growled.

And saw a flash shoot by us without every slowing down. The blonde guy was on the ground. And Bella fucking Swan was standing on top of him.

"What are you fucking dogs waiting for? An invitation? Attack!" She screamed while punching the blonde guy in the face.

"You heard the lady. Attack!" Sam ordered. The fight was on. Oh well. It is as good a day to die as any.

BPOV

I ran to the scent of wolves as fast as I can. I couldn't believe my eyes when I got close enough to see. The lead vampire was asking them to lie down and die? And they were just standing there? Fuck that. I never broke stride. By stepping out, he had announced himself as the leader. That meant he had to go first. Garrett, Peter and Char were somewhere behind me. I imagine the Cullens weren't far behind. The Denali's? Who the fuck knew?

The funny thing about fighting another vampire is while it seems like it is superfast to humans, to us the only difference between fighting as a human and fighting as a vampire is the blur of the scenery around us. Which really isn't a problem with our enhanced vision. A neat thing is unlike when I was a human, I am just as strong as this guy. I tackled him in the gut and fell on top of him. I yelled to the wolves to get their heads out of their asses and attack. And I hit him. Over and over again. I was pretty into the moment. I heard the Wolves coming behind me. I felt Garrett getting closer. And I was winning this fight. So that's my excuse for not noticing the two newborns who hit me from the side. I feel about twenty feet and tried to get back on my feet but they were on me before I could move. One grabbed my arm. God these fuckers were strong. Jasper wasn't kidding. I could feel my shoulder joint start to crack. And then I remembered I'm a fucking shield.

I wrapped my shield around me and saw the two of them lose their grips on me. I couldn't fight like this but I they sure as hell couldn't get me. But instead of running towards me and bouncing off they began hitting my shield. Over and over again. It was taking all my mental concentration to keep from being beaten. Two more joined in and began swinging at me. Their fists were cracking but it was apparent they didn't give a damn. One knocked the ground out from under my feet and I fell on my back. My shield was only inches in front of my face. I had four of them lying on me growling. I push with everything I had and my shield expanded another foot. But they wouldn't get off. I couldn't see what else was going on. Who was fighting. If we were winning. I tried to move but although they couldn't get to me I sure as hell couldn't move them. I was growling, they were growling. I wondered how long I would have to keep this up. As I wondered the four of them were gone. I recognized my mate's growl and my two best buds growling. Yeah back ups here! Time to kick ass again. I stood up and saw carnage. Wolves were fighting vampires one on two. Emmett, Carlisle, Rose and Esme had joining the fight. Esme was getting hit around the field. Rose just saved Emmett. Carlisle was even fighting his ass off. But despite this I saw no fire and no dead vamps, yet. I turned to see a vampire coming up behind Garrett who was close to dismantling a new born. I turned off my shield and jumped her. I went forward headfirst and she turned at the last second from him and grabbed me around the waist. I was going to have to time this just right. I extended my shield and as soon as she let go I brought it in as close as I could to my body and hit her under her jaw. She flew back and I flew after her. A grabbed her and wrapped a shield around both of us. We couldn't get away from each other and nobody could get to us. One of us was coming out of this shield in pieces. She smiled at me and straightened her jaw. This cannot be good.

Garrett POV

I can't believe she took off in front of me. Dammit! Peter, Char and I broke the clearing at the same time as the Cullens. I instantly searched for Bella. We saw 4 newborns lying on someone on the ground. They were hitting their prey but I could hear their hands cracking. Bella!

The three of us rushed the pile. I grabbed two and Peter grabbed two. Before Char could help another newborn engaged her. I bit the first one from behind in his neck but couldn't get all the way through. The second one went to hit me from behind. I could feel his fist coming at me. I ducked and his fist connected with the newborn I has just bitten connecting with his head and finishing the severing job I had started. I reached around and chopped his throat. I saw Bella getting up. I felt another one coming behind me and then Bella flashed behind me and the presence was gone. Peter had taken care of his vampire. He ripped his legs off. The newborn was however using his arms to get away. My opponent swung at me and I grabbed the passing arm as it went by. I twisted him into a bent over position and Peter knocked his head off. I heard a yell. Esme's arm had been partially torn. Carlisle and Rose had jumped on the newborn who tore it. The two of them through combined strength alone tore the newborns arms off. These bastards must be only days old. They are so strong. I looked for Bella and saw her in a death grip with a female. She had wrapped her shield around her and the female. Other vampires attempted to attack her but she was holding strong. Unfortunately keeping her shield strong was taking her mind away from the opponent who was slowly forcing her mouth towards Bella's neck. Bella did not look scared. That would require common sense. She looked pissed. I ran up behind her opponent and looked at her. She nodded her head and let her shield go. I grabbed the bitch from behind and dropped her head over my shoulder as we both fell down, snapping her spine. I twisted her head while she was on the ground. I looked up. There were still so many of them. Not as many as before. I saw three wolves on the ground. They looked crushed. Their pack mates were protecting them from 10 vampires surrounding them. Bella rushed towards them. A newborn jumped at her from the side. When the hell will she learn to watch her sides? Straight into trouble. Never looks around and takes in the situation. I was about to yell to her when I saw Charlotte jump on the newborns back and begin chewing on his neck. At least Charlotte has enough sense not to take these things head on. Peter was fighting two at once. Bella attacked one of the horde surrounding the pack and took off his head while running by him with a clothesline maneuver Vicki had taught her. Element of surprise. She may learn yet. I counted about 12 in the clearing. It looked like three wolves were down now. One with a broke front leg. One looked nearly dead but was breathing. The other was passed out. Either bit or knocked out. Bella jumped behind the wolves and pulled the three injured back The one with the broken leg howled in pain. She stood in front of them and I could tell she was erecting a shield to protect them all. I could feel the power radiating from her. She got more powerful the more pissed off she was. I rushed forward and helped Peter with one of his. Char had finished biting threw the head of her victim. Rose and Emmett were fighting one particularly large and strong fellow. Esme was doing her best just to stay alive. Until she healed her arm was worthless. Carlisle stood in front of her. The wolves had to get into this act and go on the offensive or we were fucked.

BPOV

I stood in front of the injured. I needed the other wolves fighting and they wouldn't leave a fallen brother helpless.

"I got them. They won't get hurt! Go." Sam turned to me and looked. I looked back. "I swear Sam. I won't let these newborns get them. Attack already. People's lives are depending on you!"

Sam nodded and howled. The remaining wolves attacked the newborns. They were still outnumbered. I wanted to attack but somebody had to look out for these guys. And despite my bitching, I had grown kind of fond of them. I could tell two were seriously injured. The third had a broken leg. I knew Jake was one of the seriously injured. I didn't know who the other two were. Newborn after newborn rushed my shield. They bounced off or clawed at it. Freaks. This was a hell of a lot scarier than the Volturi. At least the Volturi could be reasoned with and intimidated. I was watching out for my man and my Char and her mate. Esme was injured. Shit. We needed help. I looked up and saw the sandy blonde guy I attacked at the start. He motioned to three of the newborns and they left the field of battle. I screamed to catch someone's attention but everybody was currently locked in mortal combat. Garrett was holding his own. It looked like he and Peter were finally breaking these fuckers into pieces. Suddenly the newborns stopped snarling. They began shaking. It looked like they were scared. I don't know why. It seemed like a pretty even fight up until now. They all looked in the direction of the trees. No mistaking it. They were afraid. We all looked up to the tops of the trees and saw…If it isn't Major fucking Jasper Whitlock himself and his pixie sidekick. Jasper had these boys and girls scared. Now they were beginning to relax. My guys took advantage. The newborns still fought but were not as energetic as before. And I believe they felt genuine fear when Jasper rushed the field. He let loose a growl that had me shaking for a moment. I have never seen anyone fight like Jasper. He was like a demon. Alice and Char met in front of my shield and tore two of the newborns left, away from my shield and my wolves. I saw Peter, Garrett and Jasper form a line of three and waded into a mess of newborns. I couldn't see them but I saw body parts flying out of the middle of the pile. Finally the newborns were down and my mate and his two friends were standing among a pile of body parts. Garrett's shirt got torn off. Oh my.

Garrett POV

The battle was a standstill until Jasper showed up. I firmly believed Jasper, Peter and I fighting side by side could take on any challenge. We nodded at each other and joined side by side and cut a path through these fuckers. After we were done, I looked around. Rose and Emmett were tearing apart the last newborn. We all looked like we had been through hell. I had a few bite marks. Nothing that wouldn't heal. Jasper, didn't have a scratch on him. Nothing new at least. Neither did Peter to my chagrin. Char and Bella had pretty much had their tops ripped to shreds. Nothing wrong with that. My mate looked okay though. She was giving me the same appraising eye. Carlisle rushed to Bella, who opened her shield and let him in to see the wolves.

I saw Alice freeze.

"What is it Alice?"

"Irina was watching. She decided to attack he Wolves mates. She is in La Push. That's all I can see before it gets dark."

"Garrett!"

I turned to see my Bella in front of me.

"The leader and three newborns got away. They left before Jasper got here."

"They must be going to La Push. Sam go! Protect your mates and families. We will take care of our wounded and yours and be right behind you."

Without a bark to their credit they followed my instructions.

Alice forze again. "No, oh no."

"Dammit Alice what is it this time?"

"The 4 newborns didn't go with Irina to La Push. They are headed to Forks."

"Why Forks?" Bella asked quietly.

"They plan to go after…"

"Little Bella? Peter call Vicki."

"No, they are going after your father Bella. They know your scent. They have seen you and Garrett at his house. They know where you live. The leader wants to hurt you. Bella, he's…"

I was preparing to run and as I turned around I saw Bella and Char were already on the way.

I took off after them. I could feel Peter behind me. Jasper was running stride by stride with me as well. I couldn't tell if they were going to stop at La Push or keep on going. At least Jasper. I knew Peter would be by my side. We were coven mates after all.

"Jasper what is going on?"

"Alice and Esme are burning parts. Carlisle is treating the injured wolves and Emmett and Rose are heading to La Push."

I wished I could run faster. Or even fly right now. There was no way in hell I was going to catch Bella.

BPOV

GODDAMIT! I knew just me being around would somehow make Charlie a target. This is what I was trying to tell him. I prayed I got there fast enough. I prayed he stayed in the basement. Not that this would help him now that I think about it. I reached the city limits and never slowed down. If someone saw me running at the speed of light, screw them. It's not like anyone will believe them. I ran to Charlie's and felt my chest grow cold. His door was kicked in. I heard Kat screaming. I ran into the living room and saw her in a corner between two vampires. I saw a third holding Charlie's arms behind him. And I saw sandy blonde guy biting Charlie's neck. Blood was everywhere. Sandy guy turned to me and I growled. Loudly I rushed him and ripped his head off. I dind't know I had that much strength but he was attacking my daddy. I kept screaming at him. I don't know what I was saying. I needed control. I tore off what remained of my shirt and pressed it against the bite mark in Charlie's neck. The vampire behind Charlie let go and attempted to hit me. I ducked and wrapped Charlie in my arms and dove for the corner. I grabbed Kat before the two on the side had time to react and stopped at the wall. I put my shield around us. I didn't know it was possible for vampires to get headaches but I had one now. I felt weak. The two newborns who had been holding Kat seconds before and the one who had been holding Charlie rushed me. They were pressing down on my shield and my head was hurting worse. I screamed and felt my shield get stronger. They backed up. I could see Sandy's body grabbing his head. Oh shit. Kat was screaming. I was sobbing trying to listen for Charlie's heartbeat and then my hero came busting through the door. Jasper and Peter followed him. Peter kicked Sandy's head away before his body could grab it. Peter, Jasper and Garrett each grabbed a newborn off my shield and ripped them to shreds. Then Peter ripped Sandy's body to shreds. Peter took the parts and ran outside. I am guessing to start a fire.

"Bella, let your shield down." Garrett whispered to me. I growled. I don't know why I growled. I held my daddy closer. My shirt was soaked in blood. "Bella look at me. Look me in the eyes." I heard Garrett whisper. I had to calm down. I searched out his eyes and instantly felt at home. I calmed down and took in my surroundings. Kat was holding on to Charlie and crying. Charlie was breathing. He was breathing rapidly. He was beginning to open his mouth and…he screamed. He screamed and wouldn't stop.

"Bella ! What is happening?" Kat yelled in my ear.

Oh my God. I can't stop it. It went on to long. He's lost to much blood. If I suck the venom out it will kill him. Jasper walked up to me.

"Bella, what do you want to do?" I felt calm and knew he was giving me his version of an anti-anxiety pill.

"He's changing Jasper."

"I know Bella." He said, looking at me sadly.

"Can he even make the change Jasper? Isn't he too old? Or something?"

"He is older than most who make the change but it is not unheard of. And he is strong. He is healthy. I see no reason why he probably won't make it. The question is do you want him too. If you don't him to have this life. I will kill him quickly for you Bella. I will do this for you. If you want it.

I didn't know what I wanted but no one was killing my daddy.

"No! Stay away from him!"

"Calm down Bella. I said only if you wanted me too. We are going to have to get him to a secure location."

"I want to come!" Kat yelled. Her arms never leaving Charlie's chest even while he screamed.

"You can't come, Kat. He's turning into a vampire. He will drain any human when he wakes up. Even you. I'm sorry but the Charlie you knew is dying. And I can't stop it. This life is all I can give him now. Kat." I can't believe this shit. I brought this on him. If I had hid better or sent him on his way. Instead I made him a target.

Sam POV

We arrived outside of Billy's Blacks to see the blonde vampire, Irina, in front of his house. In front of her were the imprints. Kim, Emily, Rachel, little Claire was in Emily's arms. Billy was on the ground. Old Quil was lying on the ground passed out. I heard two Cullens running up behind us.

"Congratulations. I see most of you survived. Thanks to my kind. If it hadn't been for leeches you would all be dead today. That's got to hit your pride a little bit hmmm? Emmett, Rose, nice to see you."

"Let them go, Irina. This is over. Enough blood has been shed today." I heard Emmett tell her in a low voice.

"But the main event hasn't even started yet! Which one of you is Sam Uley? If you could please Sam change to human so we can begin the game."

I phased to the protests of the Pack. She had our family. She was in charge right now.

"Okay Sam we are going to play a game. Since you ate my mate I am going to eat one of yours. I know what you're thinking. I wanted you all dead right? Well I have changed my mind. You see since I have been losing my mind I figure it's only right for one of you, or all of you to do the same. I am going to give you a chance to save all but one of them. But the one you pick dies right now. If you don't pick, I kill all of them right now. It would be as simple as going down the line and snapping their necks. I could do it before you could all move. Can't I Emmett? Tell them."

"Yes she can." I heard Emmett whisper, sounding pissed.

"So Uley, you have one minute. You tell me which female here gets killed. I promise to make it quick and painless. Then I go. Or hell you can even kill me for all I care. But one of you will go through what I have gone through."

This was not a good situation. I didn't know what to do here. I would offer myself and see if I could bargain with her. My life for theirs. I was about to speak when a voice I didn't recognize spoke up behind Irina.

"Irina, enough." She turned and I recognized the vampire. He was the one from Alaska. The one who belonged to this crazy bitch's family. Rose and Emmett slowly, very slowly started inching to the line of captives. I stood still. She was focused on me. She would notice if I moved. And I can't phase on the flash without injuring an imprint or elder.

"Eleazor, what are you doing here? You have to go. This isn't your game. You can get hurt. Take Carmen and go."

"We can't do that Irina." a strawberry blonde vampire walked out with a shorter blonde vampire at her side. Tanya and Kate.

Tanya walked up to her. "We are your sisters. We are your family. We may know of a vampire who can help you. We think we can get you better. And I won't leave you. We have been together for nearly a thousand years. I won't leave you. Kate needs you. We all need you."

Irina stared at Tanya. Please distract her enough to let us get close. Emmett inched closer again.

"Stop!" Tanya yelled pointing at Emmett. "Irina is leaving with us today. No one will harm her and you can have your precious mates."

"Tanya…"

"Shut up Rose. I can fight you. You can't beat me. You know you can't."

"And you can't beat me, my husband and the wolves."

"Maybe not but I can take out these humans before you get to us."

"You wouldn't harm a human Tanya." Emmett told her. He didn't seem so sure of himself though.

"Emmett you of all people should understand. There is nothing I won't do for family."

Irina remained quiet this whole time, not moving. Tanya reached her hand to her.

"You think you can really help me?"

"Trust me Irina."

Irina grabbed her hand and I let out a breath. I don't know why. They were still in danger.

"If you let us walk away, I promise I will do my best to keep her from harming you again. If you try to stop us I promise we will take as many of your mates out as we can and we will be back with more vampires to finish the job." Tanya looked me dead in the eye. She wasn't fucking around here. I nodded. I had to get the imprints safe. We would deal with that bitch another day. I saw Tanya take Irina by the hand and they were gone with the other three. Off into the distance. Emmett made to follow but I stopped him. My wolves were growling but my raised hand held them in place.

"Enough for today. Phase and check on our injured." Rose and Emmett nodded at me.

"We are going to check on the wolves in the clearing Sam. Carlisle may need us." Rose said. She really isn't much of a bitch when it comes down to it. I guess I was seeing a whole new side to a lot of people today. I saw the Cullens put their lives in dangers to help us. I saw Bella Swan leading the charge and swearing to protect wolves. Maybe the world isn't as black and white as I thought it was.

"I am going to be right behind you. I just have to check on the imprints." And go somewhere and freak out.

BPOV

How did it get to this? I was lying here in my living room holding my dad who was screaming and at this minute turning into a vampire. Kat was hitting me and her hands were starting to bleed.

"Bella I won't live without him! I won't! You can't make me! I will find you. He can kill me if he wants to but I won't leave him. We have fought to goddamn hard to be together. If you and Garrett are meant to be I swear Charlie and I are, Bella."

"You don't understand Kat. Maybe in a year when he has his thirst under control you can see him." I had other things on my mind besides dealing with her crap. Charlie wouldn't stop screaming and I couldn't cry!

"No Bella, you have to turn me. And you have to turn me now." Kat said in an even voice.

I looked at Garrett to see if he heard the same words I did. His eyes were wide so I guess he did.

"Kat I won't do that to you."

"Why, Bella? I want it. I want to be with him. If this is what he is going to be it's what I want to be."

"You don't know what you are talking about Kat. You are young. You will move on."

"Damn You Bella! Don't put down our relationship. You fucking refuse to see what we are to each other! This is not a passing phase! I will not get over this! I want to be with him. Whether he is alive, dead or a vampire.

I had enough of this. I looked her in her eyes and I remembered the way I felt when I wanted to be a vampire so bad to impress Edward. And look how that turned out. But Edward was already a vampire. She fell…I don't know…what the hell…my dad is dying and I am topless and covered in blood and he is screaming and Kat is screaming and I just want to cry so fucking bad. Garrett is next to me but not even his touch can help me now. Peter and Char are standing in the corner. Jasper and Alice are outside I guess.

Kat has her hands wrapped around my hair. "Please Bella, please Bella, please Bella…"

"OKAY!"

"Really? You'll do it for me?"

I looked at Garrett. To his credit he looked me in the eyes and didn't turn his gaze.

"I'll support you whatever you want baby. You know this."

I looked at Peter and Char.

"You know we got your back little bit. We will follow your lead. This is your decision."

"Do what you think is best Bella baby. You know we are together through anything right? I'll be here with you." I heard Char say.

I turned to look at Kat. I heard Garrett beside me.

"You want me to do it baby?" he asked softly. He knew my decision was made.

I shook my head slightly no. I looked Kat deep in her eyes.

"I hope you know what you are doing. There is no coming back from this. For either of us." I told her softly.

"Bella, I love you. I love Charlie. I want this. Please don't leave me behind."

I kissed her forehead and I gently kissed her on her lips. I pulled her into a hug. Charlie's head was on my lap. I hope he forgives me for this. I hope God forgives me for this.

I whispered in her ear. "I love you too Kat." And bit her neck.


	24. Chapter 24

Don't own it.

Thanks for the review of the last chapter. It wasn't easy to write. I much prefer to write about fun stuff. But I always found it strange that in the Eclipse Movie, Jasper talked about the strength of the newborns and how vicious they were…and then they didn't seem so vicious. I mean they kinda got took out without a problem. Carlisle hit one and his head fell off. So did Jasper. Even Jake's injury seemed contrived. I mean not a scratch? It just seemed to me, the newborns should have been a little angrier zombie like. Now back to the story and away from my opinions. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it. Now back to having some fun.

BPOV

I'm going to go to hell. My soul is damned. If killing people and borrowing boats didn't do it then this would. I couldn't save my dad and made him a target and indirectly one of the undead and I willingly turned his girlfriend in an emotional moment for the both of us. I'm going to hell.

Oh God, I sound like Edward Cullen. Life has gotten really bad when you sound like Edward Cullen. I was currently in a borrowed yacht heading to a barrier island for my father and future mommy in law to wake up in a safe place. I was sitting between the two beds they were laying on. I didn't want them separated. Jasper says we will have to before one wakes up but we should be on the island by then. Carlisle told us he had a little getaway out there. My father and my friend were screaming. I couldn't believe their voices hadn't gone out yet. They just kept screaming. I could have moved. I could have got away from the screams and walked out to Garrett, or Peter or Char. Jasper was up there as well as Alice. I would rather talk to Alice about fashion than listen to these screams. But I deserved to hear this. I deserved to have to listen to what I have done.

Oh God, I'm Edward fucking Cullen.

I was exhausted. I can't believe things have gotten so fucked up so quickly. Garrett has been supportive but I think he is a little mad at me. He said we would have to talk about some things when everything calmed down. I don't think it has to do with the screaming people on either side of me. Char hinted that Garrett was a little upset about the unnecessary danger I placed myself in by running into battle without him. I know her and Peter were. I will have to remind him that if I hadn't, then my dad would be dead right now. Which may be better for him. Dammit, there goes my inner Edward again! I have to snap out of this. But I was too tired to. Vampires weren't supposed to be tired and physically I was fine but emotionally I was at a breaking point. I felt him come downstairs before I heard him. I didn't turn around. I felt his arms wrap around my belly and I leaned my head back against his chest.

"You don't have to stay here. They will be fine you know. We have them strapped securely and they won't fall and hurt themselves. Not that they would notice anyway. Come upstairs to the wheel house. I will stay here and you can tell Jasper how he is sailing the boat wrong."

I sighed. He was trying so hard. Even though he was upset he still just wanted me happy. He still made me feel loved.

"Any word from Carlisle?"

"The Jacob wolf is better. He is in tremendous pain. Most of his upper body was crushed. The female wolf's broken leg has already healed. And the wolf named Embry was bitten and is still unconscious but Carlisle is hopeful he will wake up in the next few weeks. His body appears to be fighting off the infection. The old medicine man Quil was knocked out when he was pushed outside by Irina but he has recovered and is currently sitting with Embry and according to Carlisle is doing some sort of Indian Magic at Embry's bedside to help him get better. Little Bella and Vicki and Hannah were never assaulted at the house. They are safe. Worried about you but safe."

"And Irina and the fucking Denalis?" I had to know.

He sighed this time. "Carlisle has tried to get in touch with them but nobody knows where they are."

"Somebody else was with Irina. Irina could give a damn about me. Somebody sent that fucking vampire with his buddies to my house. They went straight to my fucking house Garrett. Somebody sent them there and I don't buy that whole spying on me thing. And why go after little Bella at first and then not come back after her? This whole thing only makes sense if somebody else was calling the shots. Manipulating her. How the hell did her crazy ass get all those newborns to coordinate and work together. It's impossible. At least it would be for her."

"I know Bella. But we have no idea who it could be yet. We just have to keep our eyes open as will Carlisle. And you need to be prepared for the fact that we may never find out."

"I bet when I find Irina and Tanya I will be able to beat it out of them."

"Sweetie you aren't invincible. Haven't you figured that out yet?"

Dad screamed louder. I didn't think that was possible. I flinched. Garrett noticed.

"Bella go to the top deck angel."

"I will hear them up there as well."

"This is pointless. They don't even know you are here."

"Garrett shut up. Either hold me or get the fuck out of here. I am not leaving."

He didn't say a word. He just squeezed me a little tighter and buried his head in my hair.

Garrett POV

I was frustrated. I loved her to damn much to stay mad at her. I wasn't mad that she changed Kat. I was mad that she rushed ahead of me in both the newborn battle in La Push and to her dad's. We are a team. She shouldn't have ran in front of me. We run together. She shouldn't have wrapped herself in a shield with a crazy newborn. She shouldn't have dropped her shield for whatever purpose. But I couldn't say anything. I think Char has already gotten the point across. And I know if it were to happen again no matter what I said she would run in front of me again. It's who she is. Just like her dad wouldn't stay in that damn basement. Not that it would have helped him but it may have bought us a few more seconds. Bella wouldn't leave him. She even shaved his face. She said if he wanted a mustache he could buy a fake one. She thought it made him look younger. As a proud owner of facial hair I shivered. But it was her dad so I guess the decision was hers. I heard Jasper tell Peter we were approaching the island. We wouldn't be able to keep them here but we grabbed enough blood from Carlisle's stock that this should hold the two of them over for a day or two. Jasper and Alice were staying with us until this was settled. With two newborns we would be having hell. After landing, I carried Charlie and Bella carried Kat into the house. I estimated that Kat would wake up tomorrow sometime, probably before Charlie due to her smaller size.

Carlisle's little shack on the island was of course nicer than a shack. It was less audacious than I was used to from him though. It was a simple one story house with a bathroom, kitchen and three bedrooms. I hoped he had home owners insurance.

We stayed around the beds. Bella walked between her father and Kat beating herself up. Peter and I stayed with Charlie and Alice, Char and Jasper stayed with Kat. Alice and Char's relationship hadn't improved but they were being civil and keeping their mouths shut. They both knew Bella didn't need more shit to deal with.

It was at 6 AM the following morning that Kat's screams stopped. Her heart was racing and then nothing. Bella was at her side. She awoke. I hoped she remembered everything. I stood in front of Bella to protect her. She slapped me in the back of the head and told me to get out of her way. Jasper was emitting as much calmness as he could towards her. She sat up in bed. Bella approached her slowly.

"Kat? Do you know me? Do you remember me?"

Kat looked at her and grabbed her throat.

"I know it hurts sweetie." Bella continued in a slow soothing voice. "Do you remember what happened?"

Kat stared at her for a few seconds. She opened her mouth and spoke one word. I figured it would be blood. I was wrong.

"Charlie." She whispered. I guess she remembered him at least.

"Garrett, Jasper! Our other guest is waking up!" Peter yelled from the other room.

Bella ran into Charlie's room and I was behind her. "Jasper, stay with her!"

I ran into the room to see Charlie, looking strange as a vampire with no facial hair. He is going to be pissed at Bella about that.

"Daddy?" Bella whispered. He looked directly at her and whispered "My Bella." He grabbed his throat. I guess he just realized the burn was there as well.

"Daddy do you remember what happened?"

"Attacked. Red eyes. They grabbed Kat. I tried to get in the way but he bit me. I thought I was… Where is Kat? Bella where is she. Please tell me she isn't dead. Am I dead?"

Kat apparently decided this would be a good time to go bat shit crazy. We all ran into the room and saw Jasper, Char and Alice trying to hold her down.

"What the fuck guys?"

"I don't know Garrett. She went nuts!" Jasper said without turning to look at me.

"Kat calm down! Please!" Bella yelled at her. It's usually best to keep a low voice when talking to newborns. But nobody was calm. Hell I could even hear little Davey going nuts in his play pen. Shit! I hope they don't try to eat Davey! I turned to get him out of the house when I was knocked on my ass. Jasper, Alice and Char were thrown from Kat. Charlie stood in front of her. He did not look happy.

"MINE!"

Okay, looks like we would have been changing Kat anyway. She was wrapped around Charlie's back and moaning. Guess who turned out to be mates? This should make Bella feel better. Kat would have been turned eventually. Her Dad will be happy with her for changing Kat. This could work out. Yes this was goo…bad. Kat is tearing Charlie's shirt off. Charlie is still in a defensive position in front of her but he is slowly catching on to what is going on. I looked at Bella. I could imagine what she was thinking. Oh crap, there go the clothes. Yep they are having sex. Sex right there. Sex in front of us. Sex in front of his …my train of thought was broken by a scream. A loud scream. A scream from the pits of hell that could right now have only come from

Bella POV

I heard a scream. It took me a second to realize it was me. It took me a minute because I was staring at… Oh my God. They are. No! I am in hell. I am dead and in hell. I should have turned my head but I couldn't. I was like seeing a train wreck about to occur. You know it is coming. You can see it coming. You know it will be tragic but, but, but you can't fucking look away. All I could see was my daddy and Kat, having, having,

"Holy shit, Charlie is fucking the hell out of her!"

Yep that would be Peter with his calm interpretation of events and mastery of subtlety.

"I've never seen two vampires go after it just after waking up without even getting blood first. Course I never seen two mates wake up at the same time too. Fascinating."

I hate you Peter.

"I bet they are going to be going at it for months like this. They probably won't even take a break. We will have to throw bags of blood at them."

"Look, there like fucking animals. Like lust demons or something." Alice whispered.

I am in hell. I thought hearing their screams was punishment enough. No. That was nothing. Why can't I take my eyes off them?

"Bella are you okay. Why don't we go check on Davey?' I heard Garrett say from the end of a long tunnel."

"Is she okay? It's like she is frozen. Her face isn't moving an inch. It's like she is caught in a silent scream." Peter mentioned from the end of that same tunnel.

"Bella sweetie? Stand in front of her Garrett. Block her view." Char said. I heard her in my ear. At least the voices were getting closer. Then I saw Garrett right in front of me. I couldn't see…that anymore. I have a vampire mind. A vampire memory. That vision, that sight is never going to go away.

"Bella let's walk you out of here." Garrett said gently. Pulling my shoulders to guide me away. I felt my legs start to move.

"She's not blinking Garrett." Char noted.

"Yeah you probably wouldn't be either if you just saw your old man pounding your friend." I heard Peter say. Why couldn't Peter go back to the end of that fucking tunnel? I wanted to yell at him for that comment but all that came out was some sort of whimper.

"Garrett you three get her out of here. Go into the living room. This may take a while. Alice and I will stay here and try to get them to eat."

I heard Garrett thank Jasper and then I was in the living room. Char was putting Davey in my arms and he was licking my face.

"She's still not blinking."

"I realize that Peter!"

"You think they broke her?" Peter asked. I noticed vaguely that Char then hit him.

"Oww! It was a legitimate fucking question Char!"

"Bella, baby talk to me." Garrett said, staring in my eyes.

"My dad…"

"Yes darling."

"And Kat…" I was trying to make coherent sentences. I swear I was.

"Yes darling. They are up and they are mates. Isn't that good news?"

"Garrett they were, were…"

I think Peter was about to open his mouth. I don't know how Garrett knew with his back to him but I heard him say "Shut up Peter. Not a fucking word."

Peter must have closed his mouth.

"Why don't we go for a run? Check out the island?"

"No." I had to get it together. "I need to be here for them." Yes that's it. I need to be here. I have to be here. This is my punishment. I hate you Edward Cullen.

"Little Bit they ain't gonna stop fucking long enough to say two words for hours. Trust me they ain't missing you."

I whimpered again. Char grabbed my hand and I put Davey in his playpen. "No wait, they may eat him."

"Little bit I don't think Charlie is gonna be eaten anything besides…"

"PETER!" Char and Garrett yelled at him at the same time.

I allowed myself to be led outside. The cold wind felt good. I finally blinked. I'm in hell.

Garrett POV

The last two days have been a challenge. Charlie and Kat have stopped going at it long enough for them to eat some. Of course they made a mess. They looked like that Rolling Stones cover of the True Blood cast. Not that I notice anything to do with that stupid show. Bella couldn't get away from the …noise. Who would have guessed Charlie and Kat were screamers like that? I mean I thought Bella was loud but she has got nothing on her old man.

I sighed. I would have to see my mate soon. Bella decided she couldn't take the noise and walked into the water. She is currently 150 yards off shore sitting in about 40 feet of water on the bottom of the fucking ocean. I have gone with her a few times to try to get her to come up but she just shakes her head. I figured maybe it would be best. She is sitting on the bottom with her knees drawn up to her chest. I hope she isn't swallowing any water.

I heard Jasper walk out as I was staring at the ocean, feeling my mate's location.

"Garrett they have calmed down somewhat. They are fed and clothed. Charlie is asking for Bella. They are both kind of embarrassed."

"I don't think Bella is coming up for a while Jasper." I said sadly.

"Fuck it! I'll get her." Char said running by and diving in the water. A few moments alter as I stared at the water with Jasper I saw Char pulling Bella up by the arm.

She looked like she was about to run until she heard it. Silence. She looked at me with a wary face. "They stopped?"

"Yes dear. Charlie is asking for you."

"I don't think I can look at him right now Garrett. Give it a hundred years or so."

"Bella, you remember what it was like the first few weeks after you were turned. Now imagine both of them having no control. It's not their fault."

"I know. I just. That's my fucking Dad Garrett!"

"Your right, it is. So go see your fucking dad Bella. Put your big boy pants on and stop acting like a child!"

Bella was staring at me with a shocked look on her face. Then she relaxed.

"You're right Garrett. I'm sorry. I deserved that."

I reached out my hand. "Come on angel. Let's go check on your daddy and your newborn."

"What do you mean my newborn?"

It was Jasper who took this one. "You changed her Bella. You are her sire. You are responsible for her."

Oh shit.

BPOV

I walked into the living room hand in hand with Garrett. Alice had little Davey in her arms just in case the newborns decided to go all Carlisle Cullen on his little furry butt. He was struggling to get out of her arms and to me. I guess I hadn't been around the last couple days. Charlie and Kat were standing, not moving an inch.

"Dad."

"Bella." He looked a little sheepish. "Uh we are sorry about…"

"No don't. Number one I understand. I have been there. Often I still am there. Two I never want to speak of this. Ever again. Okay? Please?"

Charlie looked relieved and nodded his head. Kat did the same. She stepped forward.

"Bella thank you so much for changing me so we Charlie and I could be together."

"You're not mad at me?"

"Of course not! I remember. I remember I begged you for this and you told me you loved me and bit me. I wanted this Bella. I couldn't live without him."

"Yeah I heard." I mumbled but Garrett elbowed me gently in the back.

"What about you Dad? Are you mad?"

"Mad about what Bella?"

"Are you kidding? Mad about you being a target because you knew me? Mad at me biting your girlfriend and effectively ending her life?"

"Bella I am not mad. Don't think that way sweetie. It's not your fault vampires attacked…"

"YES it is Dad. If I had stayed away from you this never would have happened. Instead I stuck around your house like I was visiting for the Holidays with my boyfriend or something."

"Husband." I heard Garrett correct. Get over it already.

"Bella, if I could go back to thinking you were dead and never knowing any different and stay human, I wouldn't. Knowing you are alive. It is everything. It is worth dying for. And you turned Kat for me. I can never thank you enough. Jasper explained the whole mating thing. I get it now. I understand now why you and Garrett did what you did. Bella can I please hug you? I need to feel you I my arms."

I ran to my Daddy and wrapped my arms around him. I didn't have to be careful. He gasped.

"What?" I asked in a panicked voice.

"Nothing, it's just, you feel normal now. Soft and warm. I never thought I would feel you that way again."

"It feels good to hug you like this too Dad."

Kat looked up at me. "Bella can I hug you?"

"Of course." I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her. No matter what, or in this case who she was doing she was still going to be my Kat. I just had to get passed this whole sex with my father thing. Ewww.

Charlotte cleared her throat. "We should really talk about our plans now that you two have calmed down." Char grabbed my hand and walked me to the couch. Uh oh. Please don't be jealous Char. I don't need this. Char started rubbing my forearm and staring at Kat. Charlie was looking at her.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Uh, Char can be kind of possessive. She will be okay." Char was glaring at Kat.

"I'm confused. I thought only mates were that possessive."

"Usually that is the case, and I am more possessive of Bella than anyone. But Bella and Char have a unique relationship…" Garrett answered carefully.

"Yes, they have sex with each other often Charlie." Alice helpfully put in.

The look on Charlie's face was…interesting.

"Bella, is this true?"

"Who the fuck would make that up Dad?"

Charlie turned and looked at Kat. "Did you and Bella, when you were living together…"

"NO." Kat yelled. What the hell? Charlie looked relieved.

"What the hell Dad. You are the only one who gets to fuck her?"

"Well Bella and I mean she is my uh mate person and it would be weird if you two had…"

"Oh right because this wasn't weird for me at all."

"That isn't what I meant! I don't care if. You can do whatever you want with Char! It's not my business…"

"Just keep my lesbian hands away from your property is that it Dad?" Now I was getting pissed.

"Goddamn it Bella! That is not what I meant!" We had somehow gotten into each other's face. He could be the most hard headed mother…

"Bella, Charlie, why don't we relax? I know neither of you meant anything by this. Emotions are high right now. Bella you need to be calm. You remember what it was like right?" I heard Garrett try to reason with me. I let out a huff and backed up.

"You're right baby. I'm sorry Dad."

"I am too Bella. I just can't seem to control my emotions."

"You'll get used to it. Char, Garrett, let's go outside and give them some time alone."

"Uh hey Bella, what are ya'll going to be doing?" Peter asked.

I turned to him with a smile and then looked at my dad.

"I'm going to fuck my husband and girlfriend. And I am in need of some extra attention so this may take a while."

"Uh can I come? I mean it is my mate you are going to be fucking."

"You're going to watch her!" Charlie yelled at Peter. Peter shrugged his shoulders.

"Hopefully Bella and Char will let me get involved but yeah, for the most part." Charlie would have been red if he still had blood. Hehe.

Jasper and Alice were staring back and forth between us and Charlie like it was a goddamn tennis match.

"Bella, I don't know that I am comfortable with this behavior!"  
"Yeah, well Dad, that's too bad. If you want to be in our coven you may as well get used to it. Take care of your urges. I'm being polite and taking care of mine outside. See ya later." I told him with a wink. I had Char and Garrett's hand. I could feel Petey's eyes on my and Char's ass. Momma needs to blow off some steam.

"Bella maybe you shouldn't piss him off right now…"

"Garrett? Shut the fuck up and take off your clothes." I looked and saw Char already had her shirt off. I love my coven.


	25. Chapter 25

Don't own it. I hope I am keeping things fresh. I have read a lot of Twilight fanfiction and enjouyed most of it. But I try my best to keep things fresh. To attack the story at different angles. I hope you are still enjoying it. It won't last forever but I have a ways to go yet before I reach the finish line with this one. The themse for this chapter seems to be fatherhood. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 25

GPOV

Almost, almost, don't fall. Ahh shit.

"She's never gonna get it. Just like she can't ride a motorcycle without wrecking it. It's not her balance that's the problem. She's just a natural klutz."

"Shut up Peter." I grumbled. She was going to be pissed. And she wouldn't stop until she thought she could get it right. Just like dancing. Only she hasn't got dancing right just yet.

"Bella still trying to surf huh?" Charlie asked walking up with his arm around Kat. So far we have been on this island for a few months. It was a private island similar to the one that I took Bella too the first months of her change. Charlie and Kat were able to get a handle on their stronger urges and we were all able to have some R & R. Plus this island was big enough that Bella didn't have to go under water to avoid certain noises and neither did Charlie. The two had been getting along fairly well. Charlie and Bella that is. So long as the conversation didn't go anywhere near sex it was all good. Honestly it was great to see Bella having this relationship with Charlie. Bella and Kat were getting along as well. They even walked the beach line hand in hand the other night. Charlotte stalked them from the trees and dragged Bella to our bedroom as soon as they were back and ate her out for hours but other than that it went smoothly.

Until Bella found that damn surfboard. She has been trying nonstop to surf but it doesn't seem to be working. She has tried to do other things that involved balance such as riding a motorcycle. She has now been relegated to riding with me since Peter got tired of attempting to fix the bikes she wrecked. Bella is a proud woman and these little blows to her pride are going to start adding up and making life difficult for me. She was walking out of the ocean, her body sparkling, water dripping off her body, her beautiful hair soaked and stringy around her face. Like Venus rising from the sea. I got hard looking at her.

"Why the fuck can't I get this!?"

"Baby, it takes some practice. Even vampires don't get it right the first time. Hell most vampires don't even bother to learn. Give yourself some credit."

"Kat did it yesterday." Bella pointed out.

"Beginners luck?"

Bella glared at me and stomped back to the shed. Luckily she didn't break the board. Everyone else had fun with it when Bella couldn't see. The Island was in the Pacific about thirty miles off the Coast of California. It was nice. The only problems were going to the mainland to hunt. It took some time. Luckily we sailed into LA so prey was plentiful. Charlie took to it like a champ. He seemed to relish killing criminals. I suppose it is every cops dream. I learned Carlisle and Emmett burned Charlie's house down after placing a couple unclaimed bodies from the morgue in the fire.

"You better go make her feel better Garrett." Char told me, winking at me.

It was true. It was my duty to make her feel better in the surf shack. Lying her across the board. In that black tiny bikini. I may not even take it off of her. It certainly wouldn't get in the way. Charlie won't even look at her when she is wearing it if he can help it.

"You're right Char. If you all will excuse me." I took off and heard Charlie say to Kat that now would be a good time to check out those underwater caves they had found.

BPOV

Okay I get the whole motorcycle thing. It's not easy shifting with my feet and figuring out the hand things and the clutch thing and doing it all at once. I can see why I tend to wreck quite a few bikes. But the surf thing is simple. I should be able to do this. I have perfect balance. Right? I mean I'm a vampire. Perfect balance. The damn thing is so slippery though and they water keeps going the way I don't want it to…

"Maybe surfing just isn't your thing Bella." Garrett said walking in.

"Maybe, but a girl would like to think she is good at something other than sex."

"You do a lot of things good baby."

"Like what?" I asked him pouting. I was in dire need of a confidence boost right now.

"You are a great fighter. You survived taking on multiple newborns."

"Yeah I guess so." I grudgingly agreed. But still I wasn't near the fighter Garrett or Jasper or even Char was.

Garrett laughed at my pouting face.

"You know there is nothing wrong with being really good at sex."

"You think so?" I whispered to him. He moved closer.

"You know it makes your dad very uncomfortable to see you in a tiny string thong bikini."

"Yeah well, he should have stayed in the fucking basement like I told him." I whispered to him moving my mouth to his delicious lips. The question is are you going to take this bikini off?"

"No."

Say what?

"I don't think it will be necessary. I think I prefer it on you right now."

That's my man.

"Just don't break it. I like it."

"I like it too baby. I like it too." He pushed me back gently against my board on the table. I felt his tongue softly invading my mouth. He tasted so wonderful. His hands gently ran up my thighs and I could feel myself getting soaked despite my already wet state. Every time he touches me my body has this reaction and it only seems to get stronger. I fight myself everyday not to fuck him 24/7. I untied his shorts and pulled them down feeing his cock. I felt his hand rubbing the little bit of material covering my pussy. He gently pushed it aside and placed a finger in me. I clenched around it."

"Already Bella? That didn't take long." He smirked at me. I moaned, too caught up in him to form a coherent response. I grabbed his hard cock and guided it in me and clenched my legs around his waist. I tried to hold it in. I bit the hell out of my lip. I tried to cover my mouth with my hand. But he was rubbing my clit and fucking me so hard, I couldn't stop moaning. And when I couldn't take it anymore I screamed and came so hard I would have lost consciousness if I were human. I hope Charlie didn't hear that. I lost it. My body was thrashing and he picked me up so I wouldn't break the board under me and laid me on the ground. I thought he would turn me over and fuck me from behind but he surprised me. He stretched his body over mine and stretched out my legs equally with his. This made me clench him even harder.

"Do you want to taste yourself baby?" he whispered.

I whimpered and shook my head yes. He let me up on my knees. I attacked his cock. I loved the feel of it sliding down my throat. It was amazing. I have orgasmed before from just sucking his beautiful cock and playing with myself. I could feel him get even larger.

"Where do you want it baby? Breasts or face." He whispered to me. I couldn't form words with my mouth wrapped around him do I pushed my chest forward and pinched my nipples that were already hard as rocks. Now they were even harder knowing what was coming. He was about to explode and I sucked harder cupping his balls and squeezing gently. I felt it in my mouth and pulled him out. I felt him on me. I didn't give him a chance to recover. I knocked him on his back and sat on his face. I started moaning again. Loudly. I knew everybody on the island could probably hear us but I didn't give a damn. After a few hours I came to my senses long enough to realize we should probably stop at some point. I leaned down and cleaned his cock with my mouth. "Thank you baby."

"Baby you never have to thank me for that. Want to go again? Maybe on the beach."

I was about to tell him why we shouldn't when I heard Garrett's phone ring. I looked at it and saw it was Carlisle. "Hey Daddy C. How's it hanging?"

"I remember this Bella. You wanted me to say…low and to the left right?"

I had to laugh. "Yes Carlisle, you got it perfect."

"It's good to hear your voice Bella. How are Charlie and Katlyn?"

"Good. Almost got that blood lust under control. We have only had to make two trips to the city this past week."

"And the other part?"

"Still going at it like rabbits Carlisle. But I am holding my own in that area to. As a matter of fact I just got fuc…"

"I'm glad to hear that Bella, about Charlie and Kat. I could do without hearing about your sex life."

"Pervin on my dad and step mommy huh Carlisle?"

"Bella I am going to avoid your blatant attempts to bait me into saying something I will regret and which Emmett will never let me forget. I called to invite you all for an extended family vacation."

"Really? Where are we going? Disneyland?"

"I thought my family and yours might like to go to an Island I own off the coast of South America. It is very beautiful. I bought it for Esme years ago."

"Really? You bought her an island? Garrett has never offered to buy me an island. He just likes taking other peoples. It must be nice to have a husband who would buy you an island." I told him holding a straight face.

"So who is all coming Carlisle?"

"Alice, Jasper, Hannah, Vicki, Rose and Emmett and of course little Bella who is not so little anymore."

"How tall is she Carlisle?"

"Not very tall. 5'6, 110m pounds. Getting stronger every day. She is about the age of a 15 year old now. I imagine soon her growth rate will slow to normal until she reaches approximately 20 or so and it stops all together."

"What about her heart Carlisle? Can it really pump forever?"

"If it doesn't Bella, we can always turn her." I worried about my little namesake. And I missed her. I talked to her at least twice a week on the phone. She is so smart. And pretty. She was living with the Cullens in Montana. It was winter there so it worked out for them.

"Carlisle I can't speak for the others but I would love to come to the Island. So would Garrett, Char, Peter, Charlie and Kat."

"Bella you just said you can't speak for them?"

"I did? That was stupid of me to say. So when do you want to meet?"

"This weekend?"

"Excellent. Text me the GPS coordinates and we will see you there. I want to go into LA and buy a yacht anyway. This will give us a reason to."

"Excellent Bella. We can't wait to see you all."

I hung up the phone and looked at Garrett, who was cocking an eyebrow at me.

"What?"

"So we are taking a trip?"

"Duh. You heard everything right? I mean you're hearing isn't going is it?"

"And we are buying a yacht?"

"Yep. Let's go tonight and look."

"We have a yacht sitting out there."

"Yeah but we need one that isn't stolen Garrett. I know you think it's fun but you're a freakin billionaire and stealing other people's property. I don't care if they are rich, stuck up assholes. We really should get one of our own. I mean there are 6 of us and Davey and we need the room. The ones we would steal that have that much space would attract too much attention form the Coast Guard if they turned up missing. And we can't get boarded by the Coast Guard. That would bring up all sorts of awkward questions."

"Fine, Bella. Can we get back to what we were doing before Carlisle called?"

Garrett POV

A few days later and we were pulling our little boat, a 78' Lazzara luxury yacht into Isle Esme. The boat was nice. I have stolen nicer but it is what it is. Davey had room to run which he was in desperate need of. I knew Bulldogs were short and stocky but he almost refused to move anymore. He just ate and waited for Bella and Char to pick him up. Charlie absolutely loved the boat. Despite only needing and wanting blood to survive he still loves to fish and when not driving the boat has been fishing. He caught a blue marlin. It was impressive. He was a little disappointed that it didn't put up much of a fight against his vampire strength. According to Charlie part of the challenge of catching one of these things is the fight to get him in the boat. The only problems we had with the trip was trying to be quiet while having sex. I mean I don't care how big this boat is. Peter and Char of course didn't bother being quiet. Charlie and Kat tried at first but gave up quickly causing Bella to jump overboard and swim beside us. When she came up she decided if they weren't going to be quiet neither was she. I think the awkward thing is we were all becoming strangely immune to the sound of sex. Almost like something would be strange if someone wasn't doing it. At least most of us were. Bella still loved to listen to Peter and Char and cringed when hearing her father. I can't blame her I suppose. That may take a few thousand years to get used to. After this little interlude at Isle Esme, we are heading back to the Ranch in San Antonio and building Charlie and Kat a sound proof house identical to Peter and ours. Bella and Char say they absolutely refuse to leave Texas for a couple years. We have done enough traveling for a while and I hate to say I agree with her. The idea of being in front of my TV on my couch with my dog and my wife wrapped around me was very appealing. And with that thought I realized my nomad status was completely shot to hell. I don't mind though. I liked being a nomad because I would never get bored. There was always a new adventure waiting. But now, I am never bored. You can't be bored with Bella, no matter where you are.

BPOV

We were in sight of the Island. Thank God. I have been bored out of my mind. As creepy as it is hearing my dad have sex, it is just as creepy to know he can hear me too. We could make this whole coven thing work. We just needed sound proof houses. Very sound proof houses. It has not escaped my mind the irony of this situation. Before the newborn fight last year, Dad and I argued about me staying around him. Now we are bound together. Actually I haven't ordered him or Kat a Texas Coven bowling shirt. I may have to make them work for it. That said I am proud of the progress they have made. Especially Kat. I was worried how she would take to this life but she has been a champ. She didn't relish the idea of killing another human until we arrived at a rape in progress behind a dumpster in an alley. She had no problem with that. Yep, she's my kid.

I hit the water and swam in while Charlie anchored. I could see the sparkly bodies on the beach but the one I was looking for was just glowing sort of. I ran up to her and wrapped her in my arms and she did the same.

"Bella!" she yelled.

"Bella! I missed you so much. You can't stay away that long again!"

"Well I have had my hands full with my newborns but I promise we will see each other more."

"Where is Davey? I want to see how fat he has gotten!"

"He's on the boat Bell. Why don't you go get him for me?"

Bell took off and Hannah and Vicki walked out. I gave them both hugs and Char did the same as she was emerging from the water behind me. We introduced Kat and Charlie to them since they had never officially met. Carlisle and Esme came out and Esme would hardly leave my side. Alice and Rose came out as well. Emmett gave me a bear hug. Jasper smirked at me. I don't know why but this seems to be his move of affection. Weird guy, Jasper.

We were on the beach after dark. A campfire was going and we were all sitting around. Carlisle and Esme were on either side of me. We were making small talk and laughing. I noticed Charlie was staring at me from across the fire. He had kind of a sad look on his face. I wonder what was going on in his head? I would have to ask him later.

We talked about plans for the next few weeks. Bells, as I had taken to calling her had found multiple underwater caves and a few shipwrecks she wanted us to check out with her. She didn't need to breath which was weird since her heart pumped blood and blood needed oxygen but Carlisle assured me there were technical reasons for everything involving big words and that was enough to stop me from delving to deeply into the topic.

Garrett was talking to Japer about some civil war battle and Peter was listening intently. Char was talking to Kat, Hannah and Vicki about some article in a celebrity magazine she had read on the way up here. Charlie was just sitting and staring at me. Or was it me? He may have been looking at Carlisle. Carlisle noticed. He looked up a couple times and smiled but quickly looked back at me. He eventually gave me a hug and told Esme he was going for a walk on the beach. Strange. He was gone for a few minutes when I heard Charlie tell Kat he was also taking a walk on the beach. Maybe Charlie had some vampire questions for Carlisle he didn't want to talk to me about. Esme asked if I would show her the yacht so since we were already in swimsuits we jumped in the water and swan to the boat. It would be nice to spend some Esme time. Sometimes a girl needs to be mothered.

Charlie POV

I saw him up ahead waiting for me. Just out of ear range of everyone else. He had his back to me looking at the stars over the water but it was obvious he knew I was there.

"Beautiful night, isn't it Charlie?" He said in his smooth little voice.

"I know your game Carlisle."

"What game would that be Charlie?"

"How many are you playing right now?" I asked him.

"I assure you Charlie, I am not playing any games."

"She's my daughter, not yours."

"She is my daughter in every way that matters."

"SHE IS NOT!" I knew it. "You were hoping when she was turned you would never have to deal with me. Then I found her. That had to piss you off. Then I got turned. That had to piss you off even more. You thought I would eventually die and she would be you and Esme's."

"Bella belongs to no one but herself. If you knew her better, you would know that." He said with a smile.

"I know my daughter. My daughter!"

"You know the girl who babysat you when you were human. Who baby sits you now. Who turned your girlfriend, her former roommate, into a vampire so you could continue to be together. Who lets you stay around despite your lust for her friend. Bella loves you deeply. But don't ever mistake your place in her life. She takes care of you. She always has. As a human and now. And now she will be stuck taking care of you forever. Bella needs a father, not another child."

It took everything in me not to attack that asshole. "I would have to disagree." I gritted out. "You abandoned her." See how he likes that.

"Yes I did and I regret it every day. But you abandoned her first."

"I never abandoned her." What the hell was he talking about?

"You could have left with Renee. You could have tried to save your marriage and been there for Bella. Even if the marriage couldn't be saved you could have moved closer so you could see her on weekends. But you didn't. You stayed behind where you were happy. You know Bella resents you for that?"

"No she doesn't." I whispered, feeling like I just got hit by a very large hammer.

"She told me. She told me because those kind of hurts are the things a daughter talks about with her father. She told me about how I hurt her by leaving as well. You know as well as I do that when she moved to Forks you were Charlie to her. She could hardly ever remember to call you Dad. And she never did around us. You may not like to hear this. But I am not going to step aside so you can feel better about your parenting skills. When was the last time you did a damn thing to take care of her? To ease her burdens? She has been in two major conflicts since she was turned. Most vampires go through their existence without having one. She has had to make life or death decisions. She has risked her life and attempted to give up her life for others. She is 24 years old Charlie. I don't have to compete with you for her affections. She loves us both. But we both know who she considers her father. Who she looks to when she needs guidance or love or has doubts. When she needs a father. And it sure as hell isn't you. If it was you wouldn't have felt the need to stare at me all night or follow me out here in some misguided attempt to stake a claim on a woman who no one but Garrett can claim. And that's only because she lets him. Now if you will excuse me, I heard Esme and Bella swimming towards the yacht. I am going to join my wife and daughter. I haven't had any private time with her. I miss her. Enjoy the night."

He jumped in the water and was gone. I wanted to be angry and break something. But what? I couldn't say anything. He didn't say a damn thing to me that wasn't true. He never raised his voice. He didn't have too. He was right. What the hell do I do now? I sat down on the beach and looked up at the stars. I felt Katlyn coming before I heard her. She wrapped her arms around me from behind and her legs around my waist.

"Wanna talk about it?"

I shook my head. Times like this I'm glad I can't cry. "No. I think I am talked out tonight baby. I just feel like staring at the stars."

BPOV

"Did Charlie seem weird tonight to you Esme?" We were lying out on our deck chairs. She had already been through the yacht and offered several suggestions for remodeling. She never stops. I am glad. I wouldn't want her to ever change.

"I don't really know Charlie well Bella. You would be a better judge of that." She said never taking her eyes off the stars above.

"Look at that constellation Bella."

She spent the next hour pointing out the mysteries of the sky to me. I found myself lying next to her leaning my head on her chest and cuddling up to her. Basking in her. I needed this. Carlisle came and took my spot in the chair and they both talked to me. About nothing important. Carlisle asked me about hobbies I might be interested in or things I may want to do. I told him about my failed experiments with Surfing and Motorcycles. Surprisingly he didn't laugh at me.

"Bella, just because you are a vampire, doesn't mean you are going to pick everything up right away. You learned to control your gift easily. Easier than most vampires who are hundreds of years old. Maybe you just figured everything would be easy but it's not. Just because you can't do it now, doesn't mean you won't be able to or can't ever. Has anyone showed you the basics of surfing? Or did you just get on a board and go?"

"I just grabbed it and went. It didn't seem that hard on TV."

"Tomorrow morning at sunup, the two of us are going to surf. I will not stop working with you until you get it right."

"Really? You know how to surf?"

"Yes and it can be a spiritual experience. Give me a chance." He said smiling at me.

"Okay, thanks. I don't want anybody else to watch though."

"I will make sure they are otherwise occupied Bella." Esme told me squeezing me a little bit. Suddenly I couldn't wait for sunup.

The next morning Carlisle was in the water with me. He walked me through the basics on shore. He swears this is the way to go. And since I don't know what the hell I am doing I trusted him. Learning to get up on the sand helped out in the water. Within a couple of hours I had caught my first wave. I was smiling so hard. I couldn't remember the last time I smiled this big. He was right as always. It was a spiritual experience. I needed this. I needed a win. I hugged Carlisle and saw Esme clapping from the beach. I waved to her and caught a sparkle on the top of one of the trees. It looked like Charlie sitting in a tree. I wonder what he is doing up there? Probably just watching from a distance to not make me nervous. I came out of the water and hugged Esme. I then hugged Carlisle. I forget how much I need them in my life when I am away from them for too long. I won't make that mistake again.

We were all sitting down watching the world news when Carlisle's phone rang. He had a weird look on his face and answered.

"Yes Sam?"

"Carlisle we have a vampire here who says he needs to speak with you and it's urgent. But he has no idea where you or your family are. We thought of killing him but considering everything you went through for us we just couldn't do that."

"Who is the vampire?"

"It's Edward Cullen. And he says he has to talk to you. It's a matter of life or death."

The whole room was dead quiet. Carlisle looked speechless.

"Could you put him on the phone, Sam"

For the first time in over a year and a half I heard Edward's voice. I looked at little Bell and she was shocked. She never talked about him much.

"Carlisle?" He didn't sound good. Sounded stressed.

"Edward?"

"Please come to Forks Carlisle. Please. It involves little Bella."

"I assure you little Bella is safe Edward." Carlisle told him in a calm voice.

"She isn't Carlisle. I know who was after her. I know who sent the Newborns after Charlie. Yes I know about that. I know it all. And I know who was aiding Irina. Bella is in danger Carlisle. Please come to the house in Forks."

"Put Sam back on the phone Edward."

"Carlisle?"

"Sam please allow him to go to our residence in Forks and instruct him to stay there. I don't want him going anywhere until I speak to him. Please?"

"Of course Carlisle."

The call was ended.

"Well it appears I will be heading to Forks."

"Not without me." I told him.

"Bella you and your family have done enough to help us."

"You are our family Carlisle. We all go."

I looked at Alice. "What do you see Allie?"

"Nothing Bella. I see nothing."

The next day found us driving in a caravan of cars to the Cullen house. We pulled in and Edward was standing on the front porch. We walked up. Nobody said hi. Edward opened his mouth.

"Look I know I'm an asshole. I know I don't deserve to be with the family. But I love my daughter. When I left I ddint go far and I saw what was happening. I saw Bella save my daughter from Irina. I started searching for who was after her. A vampire is after her. He is from South America. He wanted little Bella. He was a witness for the Volturi. He saw how strong Bella was. When he sent Irina to capture little Bella he watched from a distance and saw that Bella wouldn't let him. He couldn't harm her or get her away from Bella so he figured after the newborn battle if her father and friend were dead she would go off alone. He has been biding his time. I tracked him to Brazil. Zafrina doesn't even know him. He is a shadow. He has fathered multiple half breeds. But he has only one son. The other 3 that I know of are his daughters. He caught me in Brazil. I have been with him for 6 months now. He ripped my legs and arms off so I couldn't get away. He fights like no one I have ever seen. Not even you Jasper. He left a week ago and left me in a cave. Zafrina found me. She helped me pull myself back together. I came running here as fast as I could. He wants little Bells to breed with his son. He has this idea of a super race of vampire half breeds. He has not given up on her. He just decided to take his time and let her grow. And get to her when Bella wasn't around."

"Why should we believe you?" I heard Bell say. "You called me an abomination. You were horrible to my mother. I have no feelings for you. You are nothing to me." Wow, go little Bella. Get those feelings out girl.

"I realize you don't Bella. And I am sorry. I never expected you and then everything was just so messed up. I can't change what happened. But I will protect you. I will do everything I can to protect you."

"What is this vampire's name Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Joham."

Carlisle had a strange look on his face. I walked up beside him.

"You heard of this guy Carlisle?"

"Only rumors. I almost believed he didn't really exist." Carlisle looked worried.

"This is bad Carlisle." Jasper said walking up. "If he is really doing that. You have heard the legends about this guy. He could be building an army of newborns who are easy to control. The only cost would be the lives of the women he impregnated. If he gets Bell, and can breed her with his son…"

"That's not going to fucking happen. I won't leave her side. I don't care if it takes a million years to catch this guy. I am not leaving her until he is ash." I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close. Rose, Alice and Char stepped closer to her and Hannah and Vicki were right behind her. Nobody touches our girl.


	26. Chapter 26

Don't own it.

Chapter 26

BPOV

I was confused.

"I'm confused."

"What are you confused about Bella?" Jasper asked me. We were all sitting around Cullen Mansion, or as I am quickly coming to call it, ground fucking zero.

"We have face down the Volturi. We have killed a newborn army, not without some casualties, I admit. Why the hell are we supposed to be scared of a vampire nobody has ever heard of and a few half vampires?" I hated to call them half breeds. It wasn't a very nice name for my favorite kid.

"Bella, you don't understand how strong this vampire is." Edward said.

"So he kicked your ass. Big deal. I can do that. 99 percent of the people in this room can do that. And I would give even money on Bell."

"Bella when I fought him I couldn't read his mind."

"Again, so? Welcome to the world the rest of us live in."

"Bella, I'm pretty sure he could read mine."

"You think he is a sponge Edward?" Garrett asked. He must be worried. He didn't even sneer at Edward.

"It's a possibility."

"Sponge? Like Sponge Bob Squarepants? That's what everybody has their panties in a bunch about?" Bell snickered next to me. We have watched that show together a lot.

"Bella, a sponge can soak up other vampires' powers to use against that vampire." Jasper clarified for me in a calm voice.

"Okay, so what?" It's not like he can soak all our powers up at once. We have the numbers. He is just one guy."

"We don't know who he has Bella. He may have the Denali's." Carlisle pointed out.

Well color me scared. "Okay. I still don't see what the big deal is. What are a few Succubus going to do? Spread their legs and hope to distract our men?"

"Bella maybe you should take this more seriously." Charlie said quietly from the corner.

"I do take it seriously Charlie." See how he likes that. "I have been in battle before and I know how serious it can get. Maybe you should shut the hell up and listen instead of worrying about me all the damn time."

Wow. I'm a bitch. Let me check faces. Yep the consensus is I'm a bitch. Great. Garrett was even looking at me with a concerned face. Rose looked impressed. This is bad.

"I'm sorry Dad. That was uncalled for. I need some air."

Garrett stood to follow me. I raised my hands. "I'm sorry baby. I need some time to myself. I just…" He nodded at me and sat back down. He understood. I took off out the door and was pleased to hear that nobody was following me.

Garrett POV

"Little bit okay? She has seemed more bitchy than usual lately." Peter noted. Can't get anything by Peter. I sighed.

"She is emotionally and mentally tired. She hasn't had much peace since she was turned. She has had a lot of drama in her life, especially recently. Things have changed she never saw coming. And every time we turn around we have some new enemy to fight. I think she just wants to go home. She needs to relax. She is not relaxed. There is a lot of tension. And not just from this Joham guy." I looked around and saw Carlisle and Charlie weren't looking at me. Kat wasn't looking at me. Char and Alice were looking away.  
"She is barely out of the newborn stage herself. Vampire wise I think we all forget she is still an infant."

Just because Bella is so strong these people forget that she can't handle everything. Everybody wants something from her it seems. I do to. I want her happy. But until I can get her back to Texas there wasn't anything I could do about it. And that still wouldn't solve the Charlie, Kat problem. Or the Alice and Char not getting along problem. Or the Carlisle versus Charlie battle to see who gets to be number one daddy. And yes I knew about that. A clueless blind man could see it. Hell Edward could see it. All this shit was getting old. And it was wearing on her. I saw Edward look at me and nod. Like I needed his fucking approval to know I am right. I know my woman. The little shit rolled my eyes. Now was not the time to get into a pissing contest with him. A contest I would win hands down. When your wife leaves you for another woman you're kinda bringing a knife to a gunfight in a shit talking battle.

"So what do we do?" Esme asked.

"I would suggest if you really want to help her there are a few things some of you could do. Number one, if you consider yourself her friend then get along with her other friends instead of pulling her apart making her choose sides. If you see her as a daughter work together to help her instead of fighting for her favor. And if you are fucking her father, have a little tact." I guess I wasn't in a very good mood either.

Charlie growled and stood up. I was in his face in an instant.

"Sit the fuck down right now. I respect you Charlie but you growl at me and I will break you in pieces. You could be dead right now but she saved you. Show some fucking respect and lay off her." Charlie looked taken aback. I had never spoken to him that way but when it comes to Bella she is number one for me. Everybody else can go fuck themselves. Even her "Daddies." And right now she is tense. And that has me tense. And I have somewhat of a short fuse when I am tense. I walked outside. I wouldn't bother Bella, but I needed to be near her. And to be away from this group of people.

Bella POV

God I was tired. I thought when I became a vampire I would never be tired again. I guess I was too stupid to realize that there are different sorts of tired. I was sitting with my back against a tree enjoying the sounds of nature. I had my eyes closed. It was the closest to sleep as I could get. I was thinking about life and thinking I was pretty smart at first to want to avoid everybody. I needed 50 years of just me and Garrett. Okay Char too. Which means Peter too. But that was it. Unfortunately I had my dad with me and his mate. I had to take care of them. I have always had to take care of my dad since I moved to Forks my junior year. Took care of my mother before that. Not that he couldn't take care of himself but he is a new vampire. So am I for that matter. I felt a little ashamed about a fact I was slowly realizing. Life with just Peter, Garrett and Char was wonderful. And I wanted it back. No matter what, when this Joham thing was done we were going to be on our own. With my dad and Kat. Shit.

I was deep in thought. But I wasn't that deep in thought. No way he should have gotten to within a hundred yards of me without hearing something. But he did.

"Hello Isabella."

I opened my eyes and let loose a little scream while I was backing away.

"Who the fuck are you?" He was about 6 foot. Short dark hair. Tan for a vampire. Looked Hispanic. Good looking guy. He wore a pair of faded jeans and a white t shirt. He looked very relaxed. Even had sneakers on. Looked like Air Jordan's. What the hell?

"I think you know who I am, Isabella. But you like to be called Bella right? I have seen much of you in Edwards mind. The boy has somewhat of an obsession with you. But his memories don't do you justice. I can see why he obsessed over you. You are truly beautiful."

"Joham…" I whispered.

"Yes. A pleasure to meet you Bella." He reached out offering his hand. As if. I took a step back and remembered I had a tree behind me. Great situational awareness Bella.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to speak to you. To maybe become friends."

"Is that right?"

He smiled at me dropping his hand to his side. "That's right."

"That why you sent those newborns to kill my Dad? So we could be friends?"

"They were actually supposed to kidnap him and the girl. So I could use them to get you to agree to leave. They would have been returned unharmed to you after that. But I'm afraid the bloodlust got to them. I give you credit. I never would have thought a newborn like yourself would have the guts to change that girl. Bravo dear. Bravo."

"What do you want Joham?"

"I think it is obvious. I want the half breed and I want you."

"Me." What the hell? "What do you want me for?"

"You are magnificent, as I said. And your Mate is brave. I will fill the void left by the Volturi. The void, to your credit, that you helped create. And I want you by my side. You and Garrett of course. Peter and Charlotte would be welcome but something tells me they don't take orders well."

"And you think Garrett and I do?" I asked him. I admit I was getting scared. Thank God I had my shield up and knew he couldn't get to me.

"You are both more reasonable. You are both honorable. Garrett will recognize the need for a government to legislate vampire. He knows they cannot be allowed to run free killing randomly. And he wants to stop evil. It is his life's passion, second only to his love for you. He just doesn't understand that there are different degrees of good and evil. But you do. You could help him understand. I am doing this with or without you Bella. But having you would be so much better. I don't want to be your enemy."

"I won't leave the Cullens. I won't leave little Bella behind."

"Why? What do you owe them? Nothing!"

"I was left behind once. I didn't like the feeling. I'll be damned if I am going to make someone else feel that."

"I see. What if I promise no harm will come to them? No need to fight? We can go off and you and Garrett could help me and we could all live peacefully? Let the army I am creating do the work. We could be the kings. And the Queen of course." He added winking at me.

"One problem. You want little Bella to be some breeder for your son. That's not going to happen. I haven't even had the sex talk with her yet."

"Bella, every time I create a half breed a woman has to die. If Nahuel and Bella could breed it could save lives."

"The blood line would die out. Eventually their offspring would be more human than vampire."

Who knew taking that damn genetics class in College would pay off?

"I don't think it will. But we cannot know until we try."

"Why not Newborns?" I was stalling for time. I needed Garrett here. We could end this now.

"Newborns are too hard to control. They can't move in and out of the human world as easily as half breeds. Half breeds are strong, indestructible, smart, loyal, calm and don't sparkle in the sun."

"So you want to rule humans and vampires?" This guy was nuts.

"No, I want to keep a hand in human affairs to protect vampires." He was fucking lying and he knew I knew he was lying.

"Bella, I realize you are stalling for time with your questions hoping your mate will feel your anxiety and come running to end me. But it isn't going to happen."

"And why is that?" Anytime now Garrett.

"Because I have a shield on us."

"You're a shield?" Oh shit.

"No, you are. You are such a strong shield that you can block out the mating pull. You can block out your scent if you want to. You can kill with this shield if you desired. But you don't know how to use all of your power yet. You are too young to have full reign over it. But I'm not. I could teach you Bella."

Okay. If help isn't coming I have to get out of here. This guy was way too freaky for me to be fucking with. I pushed out my shield and realized the comforting feeling I usually have in my brain was gone. It felt empty.

"I need a decision Bella. Will you help me?"

"No." If I had a heart beat it would be racing right now.

"Then I'm afraid I can't have you trying to stop me. I certainly can't have Garrett going after me. So if he is busy going after your killer while going insane, then it will certainly make it easier to get past the dozen guards young Bella has. Are you sure you won't change your mind?"

"He will kill you. You know he will never stop. " I said, hoping I sounded more confident than I felt.

"Yes he will go after your killer. Edward Cullen."

Uh say what?

"I managed to keep a few of Edward's articles of clothing. After I tear you apart it shouldn't be hard to plant his scent. Jealousy is a horrible thing. It can drive a man to kill the object of his affection. After I am done with you a simple phone call to Edward to let him know I have you and he alone can rescue you and he will be on his way, to find your pile of ashes.

"You think you have it all figured out don't you?"

He smiled at me. "Last chance. Are you willing to die for the Cullens?"

"Yes…but that's not my first option."

I attacked him. I have no idea how old this guy is. I knew he was strong. But I was backed in a corner and alone. I went for his throat. I'm not sure what happened next . I felt a hand on my neck and a loud boom as the earth gave way beneath me.

He was on top of me and had me by the throat. I grabbed his hand but couldn't pry it off. His grip was like iron.

"You are so willful. I like that. But you will learn who your master is. Anytime you want this to end beg me. My offer stands right up until the moment I light the match."

He picked me up by my throat. I had both hands around his one hand and I couldn't get him to budge. I felt myself thrown in the air and I slammed against something that shouldn't be there. I hit the ground on my stomach and stared at him. My foot could feel the wall behind me. I turned to see what it was, but nothing was there.

"I told you Bella. Your shield is exceptionally strong. I doubt anything could break it. Would you like to see what other tricks it can do?"

I felt the shield curve under me and lift me up. What the fuck? The wall threw me at him and I saw his arm for a brief flash before he clotheslined me. I felt my neck snap back and then his other hand was on my chest slamming me down again. My vision was getting blurry. I saw him grab me in slow motion. He twisted my arms around my back and had me in an iron grip again. My back was pressed against his chest. I felt his breath on my neck.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. It really doesn't have to be this way. You could be so powerful with me. I don't even need Garrett. But I would take him for you. I'll even take the little blonde you love so much. Is it really worth burning for?"

I had to concentrate. I had to fight. I couldn't fight him physically. He was too strong. I needed my shield I needed what he had. I stretched my mind. My head felt like it latched on to something and then my head was in extreme pain. I was almost blinded by the pain. I had to keep going. I almost had it.

"Joham?" I grunted out.

"Yes Bella?"

"GIVE ME BACK MY FUCKING SHIELD"

I felt it. It was there. I tore it out of his mind. I didn't know how long I had. A dropped it and kicked my leg back into his nuts. He grunted and I fell forward. I screamed.

"GARRETT!"

JOham stumbled back. He fell to a knee on the ground.

"Amazing!" Fucker actually smiled at me. "I have never seen a vampire take back their power from me. Ever! Oh you are truly special Bella. Unfortunately it changes nothing. I bet that little trick took whatever you had out of you. And do you really think I can't just take it back?"

NO. I had to hold on to it. I pushed and pushed to keep him away. He was slowly draining me. He had his hands on my shield and it was getting weaker. I could feel it going away. I needed to run but I didn't have the energy. For the first time in my vampire life my feet couldn't move. He was inches from me. His hands were almost on me. I closed my eyes. And…

He was gone! Flying into a tree. I dropped to my knees and saw the sweetest thing. Garrett…

Garrett POV

Something is wrong. I can't feel Bella. Anywhere. No matter where I go I should be able to feel a little if she is closer or nearer. I began tracking her scent trail. It ended in a patch of woods. I listened and heard nothing. I know she wanted to be left alone. But this wasn't right. I called Peter and told him the situation.

"That's not right. Find her. Char and I are on the way. Find her!"

I heard the Cullens in the background moving to life. I followed her old scent trail and doubled back. She had to be in these trees somewhere.

I felt her! Not the mating pull. Something else. Some the sense that knew she was near. And if she was near and I couldn't feel her that meant trouble. I ran up and down the forest. I saw her! She was with avampire. She was pushing back with her shield. It was failing her. He was almost about to grab her!

The first skirmish I got into when I was human I was on the front line. I knew the British would fire and it was chance or fate that would determine if I would be one of those who would fall. I had never felt as scared as I was at that moment. Bella looked beaten. Her body had cracks in it. Her amrs were straining. She was on her knees! I thought all this on my way to kick the living hell out of whoever this was. I hit him and he flew off her. I chased him in the air and he managed to get his ground and flip me onto his back. He was going to fall and strike me but I brought my leg up and kicked him in the head. He stumbled back and I was on my feet. I didn't not have time for this. Bella was on her knees on the ground and her eyes were closed. She was holding her head and looked to be in pain. We were circling each other. I heard movement coming this way. If this was Joham and he could absorb powers we did not need any vampires with powers coming this way. I opened my mouth to yell and he attacked before I could get the words out of my mouth. He hit me in my jaw and I could feel it come unhinged. A good hit. Fucker was strong. Must be a thousand years old. I did the only thing I could think of. The only thing my instincts told me too. I jumped in front of Bella and prepared to defend her or die trying.

"You are a warrior aren't you? Ask Bella about the offer I made her. The offer I made the two of you. Garrett there is no need for us to be enemies. I think I hear your friends coming. I will leave you with a little reminder of me. I think I will take an arm. If you want it back to hold Bella with she knows the offer.

This motherfucker may be strong but did he just threaten me. I snarled. Not the most civilized response I will admit but it was all I had at the moment. I was more beast than man when Bella is in danger. She was whimpering quietly behind me. Joham moved towards me and I tensed and heard…

BPOV

I hrut. I haven't felt this bad since Garrett changed me. Since James bit me. But this asshole just said he was taking my man's arm? I didn't care if my fucking head split open. That was not going to fucking happen.

"NO!" I gave everything I had . I didn't just defend. I pushed. The force of it knocked him back. Now how could I keep him down? I tried to manipulate my shield like he had with me but I couldn't. It was everything I had to keep it strong. Garrett was pressed against me.

"Move baby, I need to see." I looked at him. If he touched my shield I would retract it and push it out again. See if I can knock him back. Oh God this hurt.

"Bella, you are truly amazing. I thought you were done for and here you are, as strong as ever. Unfortunately I can't stay and play. I hear your friends coming. Tell little Bells I will see her soon. And I can't wait to introduce her to my son. I think they will have beautiful children." He was gone. I don't know where he went. He was here one second and gone the next. How the fuck did he do that? God he was fast. Peter and Char rushed into the clearing. I saw Charlie and Carlisle and Vicki running behind them. No.

"Get…"  
Dammit mouth work already.

"Get back to Bella."

"She is protected Bella." I think it was Carlisle?

"GO! NOW!" That was it. I hit the ground. My damn vampire legs would not hold me up any longer. I closed my eyes. I wasn't asleep. I couldn't be that lucky. I heard everything going on around me. But I'll be damned if I could open my eyes.

I felt Garrett pull me up into his arms. I felt Char's hands running through my hair and her sobs. I heard Peter grumbling to himself about killing something. I kept my eyes closed.

Garrett POV

It was three days before Bella opened her eyes. She was awake the entire time but too weak to open her eyes. That bastard did a number on her. She will not be going anywhere without me again. At least for a few hundred years. She woke up and gave a blow by blow account of what happened. Joham's plans. His offer. I expected her to be scared. I expected her to be anxious. Looking behind every curtain to see if the boogie man was going to jump out. It's what I would have done after getting beat like that. It's what I want to do after seeing her beat like that. Her injuries healed of course. Her shield was so weak at one point Edward thought he could read some of her thoughts. So of course Bella did what I didn't expect. She got up and was pissed. Her eyes were redder than usual. We drove into Seattle in Carlisle's Mercedes. She took out a gang of Russian mobsters at the docks bringing in Heroin. She took all 4 herself. We came back and she called a meeting.

"Listen up. We can't stay here."

"But Bella the wolves could…" Carlisle started to say.

"Fuck the wolves! They are out of their league here. This guy is ours. But we can't stay here. He is too fast. There is too much cover for him to work with. He can move in and out to easily without being seen. We have to all leave."

"We are we going to go Bella?" Esme asked. I already knew.

"Texas, Esme. We are going to Texas. And when he comes to my home field, we are going to end him."

"What is your proposal Bella?" Alice asked.

"I had a lot of time to think about this over the last few days when my damn eyes wouldn't open. We are all going to the ranch. It is secluded enough that no humans will get involved. There are no trees around us. At least not that he can use. We will see him coming. Jasper do you think he could use more than one power at a time?"

"No Bella but if he has yours he wouldn't need more."

"Because I have an invincible shield right? A shield that can be manipulated. That can move people around. In and out. A real, solid, moveable weapon correct?"

"Yes Bella. Considering what Joham did then it is very probable that you could do the same thing."

"What if I trapped him in a shield. And I was in control. Would his powers as a shield work?"

"I don't know. It would depend on your mental strength and mastery over your skills. It is possible if you could get to him first, so to speak, he would not work as a sponge."

"Then we go to Texas and Jasper you are going to help me learn how to manipulate this thing. How to keep him from taking it. How I can stop his power. Then Peter, Jasper, Charlotte, Garret and I are going to get into a nice, big shield with this asshole. And then the fun will begin."

"What about the rest of us Bella?" Emmett spoke up.

"Your job is to protect Bells at all cost and stay the fuck out of our way. Emmett, you got a little sister that needs protecting, and for once it isn't me. Nothing gets by you and Rose right Emmett."

He looked a little sad but nodded. I looked at Hannah and Vicki and Edward.

"You guys going to work together to protect your child?"

They all nodded.

Charlie walked up to me. "What can I do Bella?"

Stay the hell out of my way. I didn't say it though. That would have been mean and I am turning over a new leaf today. Tomorrow it may be back to the same old leaf but today it was a new one.

"Keep Kat safe and watch our backs. From the back. Work with Emmett, Peter, anybody you can find on fighting. You need to know anyway. Vicki is very good. She taught me." I said throwing a wink her way.

"Bella I…"

"Charlie if you want to help me. Help me. Be somewhere I won't have to worry about you and start learning to protect yourself. Maybe Carlisle could help you. He's a good teacher too." I said looking at Carlisle. Carlisle nodded and Charlie scowled.

"It would be a pleasure to teach you how to fight Charlie. I look forward to our sparring sessions."

"So do I Carlisle. So do I." Charlie grumbled. I wonder what that's all about. Charlie used to really like Carlisle when the Cullens lived in Forks. Oh well. More important things to worry about now.

"What do you want me to do Bella?" Alice asked walking up to me with a hopeful expression.

"Alice you have to get us travel arrangements to Texas. You have to look to the future and try to look around Bells to see what is coming. And most importantly…"

"Yes Bella?"

"I need you too shop. I want black outfits for everybody. Leather that's breathable or spandex. The next time we go into a fight we are going to look like we belong there. And don't forget the gloves."

She jumped up and put wrapped her tiny arms around me. Char didn't growl. Maybe things were getting better. One way or another I would be glad to get out of this damn rain. Davey would be too. He needs the Texas heat to lose some weight.

I took a deep breath and felt Garrett put his arm around me. I looked up and him and kissed him gently. He has been so worried and scared.

"So we are going home?" He asked me quietly.

"Damn straight baby. What better place to have a battle to end all battles than the Alamo State?"

"The Texans lost. The Alamo fell."

"Yeah but Sam Houston kicked ass in San Jacinto didn't he?" I was learning my Texas history. Garrett laughed.  
"Yes I suppose he did."

"Garrett, me, you, that damn clearing. That was our Alamo. We survived. Now it's time to win the war. On our own terms."

"Lead him in to familiar territory just like Sam Houston did and then hit him when he isn't looking and least expects it."

"Yep." He gets me.

"Baby I am beginning to think you might be a better planner than Jasper when it comes to battle."

"Sweetie you and Peter say it all the time. Women are evil. When it comes to war, sex, love or all three at once you should always rely on a woman. We have better killer instincts."

He kissed me on top of my head and held me a little tighter.

I was going home.


	27. Chapter 27

Don't own it Hope you are enjoying this. I think the end is coming soon. Maybe. Hell, I don't know.

Chapter 27

BPOV

Going through the airport in Seattle was one of life's most horrible experiences. I shouldn't have been embarrassed. I wasn't the freak. But I was. I kept looking around hoping no one thought I was with him. But everybody knew. Everybody saw the multiple beautiful people walking through the airport and the freak.

Before we left, Garrett looked at Peter and told him it was time. Peter had a look of fear on his face. Time to what? Time to get ready for battle? Time to get serious? Time to focus?

Nope.

Time to pay up on a bet. A bet between my husband and Char's husband concerning who could kill the biggest animal the quickest. I was shocked by the immaturity of a bet that cost two animals their lives. I was frightened to realize this could have been Garrett.

Peter however was taking it in stride. He looked truly frightening. 6 inch stiletto heels. A long blonde wig. A tight white t shirt with what looks like cantaloupes stuck under his black lacy bra that could be seen through his t shirt. A short, very short, nightmare inducing skirt. And more makeup than a Las Vegas streetwalker.

And he had to stay like this for 24 hours. Char wouldn't leave my side. I think she was as frightened as I was.

"Why Garrett?"

"Because I won a bet." Garrett said grinning.

"Garrett we all lost this bet. There are no winners here."

We walked to security. We all went through the metal detector. Charlie and Carlisle looked especially frightened and stayed far away from us. Peter walked through the detector and walked up to a security agent.

"Hey big boy. You want to strip search me?" He asked. The security agent turned paler than we were. Char buried her head in my shoulder. Emmett couldn't keep a smile off his face.

"That's alright sir, ma'am uh…I don't imagine you are hiding anything."

"Oh baby you would be amazed at what I am hiding under here." Peter said with a smile.

Why God? Why me? We boarded the plane. Alice of course got us all first class tickets so we got to board before anyone else. Thank God we didn't have to stand here any longer than necessary. For once the Cullen's insistence on everything being the best was paying off in our favor. I was so mortified that I didn't even mind Davey being stuck in the doggy hold as I usually would be. I was glad Davey didn't have to see this. He hadn't stopped growling at Peter on the way up here. He was frightened as the rest of us were. While we had been waiting in the lobby, Bell had started talking to a cute young man. She is growing up too . When the time to board came, Peter walked up to her and told her to follow mommy to the plane. She may never speak to a boy again. Poor thing looks like she still hasn't recovered.

Char, Garrett and I had window seats. This left Peter with an aisle seat. Oh no. A lady and her son who couldn't have been more than 10 years old went to sit down next to him. The mother paused and grabbed her son's collar. She checked her seat ticket again and a look of horror came over her face. Peter smiled and said good afternoon in the gruffest voice he could manage.

I stood up and grabbed Peter by the shoulder. Now everybody would know that we knew each other.

"Take my seat. I will sit here."

"But Bella, this is my ticket number."

"Peter. Go. NOW!"

Peter rolled his eyes and stood up. He adjusted his fake tits and huffed. He nearly sat on Garrett's lap.

The mother looked at me with a mixture of relief and appreciation.

She mouthed a thank you to me. What could I say? No kid deserved that. She was so relieved I don't even think she even sensed the otherness that vampires sometimes emit to humans. That sense of uneasiness. I think she used her sense of preservation up on Peter. Didn't even mentino my red "Contacts".

So I settled in for a long flight to San Antonio. At least we didn't have to change planes or have any layovers. Garrett was not happy. He was having to sit by Peter since Char refused to. I looked at him and shrugged my shoulders. He brought this on himself.

I leaned back and started thumbing through a magazine. Apparently Stars are just like us according to US magazine because they sometimes get their own fucking groceries dressed like bums. I bet they aren't like me. Maybe the guy who plays Dexter. He is a little too good at playing his character. A couple of the longest hours of my life later and we were landing in San Antonio. Apparently there had been a rodeo in town. Dozens of rough looking cowboys were boarding as we were departing. They didn't seem too happy to see Peter. Airport security practically followed us out of the airport. The drive home was interesting. Of course Alice had limos take us to the Ranch. We arrived and everybody spilt up to grab rooms. I made sure Charlie and Kat were staying at Char and Peter's house. I begged Peter to change before we met at our house to discuss plans. He refused, saying the bet was for 24 hours. I begged Garrett to let him out of the bet. He refused. I threatened to withhold sex. I threatened not to suck his dick for ten years. Nothing could sway him. Emmett wouldn't stop taking pictures. Apparently he was posting them on Facebook. Benjamin had already responded that he thought Peter was lovely. Looks like I was off base about his crush on me. Or maybe he was just kidding. I hoped he was just kidding. Peter was now posing by the pool for Emmett's photos. Edward to his credit didn't say anything. The one time in my life I wanted him to open his prudish mouth and he kept quiet. He was probably afraid Esme would throw a Volvo at him. Neither she nor Carlisle had spoken much to him.

Emmett had gone into the city after we had all gotten situated with Rose. He came back wearing a Davy Crockett Coon Skin cap and an Alamo T Shirt. And they say I'm not taking this seriously.

We were making training plans. I would work with Jasper who had some ideas to help me control my shield better as a weapon. Charlie, Bell, Kat and Hannah would work with the rest on their fighting skills. Edward asked what he could do and nobody really gave a fuck. I just told him to make sure he stays out of my hot tub. We all agreed to take turns patrolling the ranch. Garrett wanted to patrol with me but I needed some Char time.

"Bella you know if you patrol with Char you two are going to wind up having sex and not concentrating on what you are doing." Garrett commented.

"I resent that remark Garrett. I know how serious this situation is." Char came in at that moment wearing camo short shorts and a tiny camo tank top curving around her body. Her face was covered in camo paint as were her arms and legs. She tossed me a matching set of clothes.

"Hurry up and change Bella and I will help you put the body paint on." She said with a look in her eyes that we all knew. I turned to look at Garrett who had an eyebrow raised in my direction. I sighed. Bad timing Char.

"I'll go with them Garrett." Alice spoke up out of nowhere.

"Uhh…"

"You don't mind do you Char? I mean we all need to stick together right?" Alice asked.

Char to her credit didn't say anything sarcastic.

"Fine, but you don't get a matching outfit. I only bought two. One for me and one for Bella."

"No problem. I already have an outfit in mind that will be perfect." She responded happily and was gone.

"Of course you do." Char whispered.

"Come on Char." I told her wrapping my arm around her shoulder. "You can help me put the body paint on." That got a smile out of my girl.

The night was quiet and we came back to my house at daylight, relieved to see Peter was back in normal clothes. Jasper and I were headed to the outskirts of the ranch to begin work. Before we had even started my phone rang. It was Emmett.

"Yep?"

"Get out to the north side now. Carlisle is already on his way."

I looked at Jasper too make sure he heard and we took off running. We had been in Texas less than 24 hours. There is no way Joham could know exactly where we were this soon.

I arrived to see Carlisle kneeling over a body. It was a young man with tan skin and shaggy black hair. He was muscular. He was cut to hell. He was bleeding. But his blood smelled wrong. He smelled like a vampire sort of. He smelled like…Bell. And he wasn't sparkling in the sun.

"Son, do you know your name?" Carlisle asked him while placing bandages on his wounds. His cuts looked like they were slowly healing. I didn't know how long ago he had been injured. Jasper and I began looking at the perimeter. Garrett was at my side and then in front of me. I couldn't see over his shoulder. This could be a distraction.

"Yes, my name is Nahuel. I have to find a vampire called Bella. Zafrina told me she could help me. I followed your scents here from the airport."

"How were you injured?"

"My father." That got me even tenser. Where the fuck was that bastard? Where the fuck was Bell? Carlisle must have been reading my mind.

"She's at the house with Alice, Hannah, Vicki, Edward, and Esme and Rose. She is safe."

"Where is your father?" I asked him.

"Zafrina saved me and he chased her. She led him away. She…I don't know where she is. She flew into this area with me. I had never been on a plane before. Zafrina told me I had to get here. He followed us. We didn't know. He attacked us outside of the airport. He hurt me. I couldn't fight him. I've never been able to fight him." He whispered in a raspy voice. This stunk. I mean, something is rotten in Denmark stunk. "Zafrina saved me. She fought him off long enough for me to run. I caught your scents outside the airport. I don't know what happened to Zafrina."

"I don't trust him. This is a set up." Garrett looked at me and nodded then turned and continued scanning the perimeter.

"Bella, he is injured." Carlisle commented.

"So? All we know is that he led his father to us. Or his father has sent him in as a decoy. Zafrina never called us."

"Zafrina has never owned a phone. So what do you want to do Bella? Kill him?" Carlisle asked looking at me and knowing the answer.

"Yes." Jasper spoke up. "I'll do it."

"No." Dammit, why do I have to have a conscience?

Jasper looked at me. "Bella this is Joham's son. His story doesn't make sense. Why would he even look for us? Joham obviously followed us and sent his son in to infiltrate us."

"Most likely Jasper. But he is injured. And I won't have an injured person killed on my property. We will take him back and patrol in groups of threes. If he turns out to be a spy…I will kill him myself." I doubted I could. Vampires were one thing. This kid was flesh and blood. Really strong flesh and blood. But I would do what I had to, when it came to protecting my family. Jasper nodded.

"Can you stand Nahuel?" Carlisle asked. He nodded his head. We surrounded him and walked him to the house at human speed.

By the time we got to the house he was still bloody but his most serious cuts had healed. This scared me. Nobody had ever laid a finger on little Bella. But this showed me what could happen to her. And I didn't like it. Nahuel sat on the couch and we all stood around him. Except for Emmett, Rose and Edward who continued to patrol.

Jasper walked up to him. "Talk." Peter and Garrett were at each other's sides.

"C'mon guys. We know he can get his ass kicked. What are you afraid of? Give him some room. Nahuel start at the at the beginning and tell us what you know."

He took a deep breath and began.

"As you have already figured out I am a half breed. My father Joham impregnated my mother one hundred years ago. She obviously died when I was born. I stopped aging at the age of 20. I have been with him ever since that time. I hate my father but I could never get away from him. When I tried he would always find me. He impregnated three other human women. I have three sisters. When the first was born he threatened to torture her if I ran again. The four of us have roamed South America with him. He taught us Spanish and English. Mathematics, science. But we were never allowed to enter civilization. We ate wanderers who journeyed the rain forests. After my sisters were born he stopped making more of us. He said it was too risky. That other vampires might notice. He mentioned the Volturi. We stayed hidden for the most part. We knew Zafrina was around but we avoided her. Father said it was important and if any other vampires knew of our existence before the time was right we would all be in danger. I couldn't let my sisters be hurt. Not long ago he came back from a trip to America. He told me our time had come. The Volturi threat was over and he had made new allies that would help him accomplish his goals. He told me there was another half breed. A female. He said she and I would mate and we would have children. He left again. Not long after that he came back very upset. He said his allies had failed him. One month later a family visited us. 4 females and a male. Apparently these were the allies he had been speaking of. He had invited them in promising he could help one of them. They came into our camp and we killed them. We killed them all."

"The Denali's." I whispered.

"I don't know. I never got their names. My sisters and I attacked to distract them and father killed them all. They did not stand a chance against him. He burned them all. Afterward he told me his plan. He would go to America himself and retrieve the half breed and another female he said would be his queen. When he left I spoke to my sisters. There was nothing I wouldn't do to keep them safe. But now another's life was in danger because of us. We all decided that we could not let this happen. Against his commands we sought out Zafrina and her coven while he was away. She took us in. I told her what I am telling you. She promised that her coven would protect and hide my sisters. She also told me that there was a coven in America that would help us. She told me of this place. She said there were four vampire warriors who would stand a chance against my father. She gave me clothing to blend in and we went to the airport. I had never flown before. I suppose my father returned and was looking for my sisters and I. He must have followed us. We stole a car at the airport and Zafrina began driving. She had an idea of where you might be. Apparently she told me she had spoken to you all when you fought the Volturi. She had a general idea of where to go. But we never got that far. As soon as we got out of the city, father attacked us. Zafrina started to fight him but she had lost her power. I don't know why. I attempted to run while she was standing there. Apparently she couldn't see us. I tried to get away hoping to draw him off. He caught me. We fought but as I said I had never been able to defeat my father and this was no different. He told me I was to lead him to my sisters and the plan would continue. I guess he was distracted with me because Zafrina came too and attacked him. She told me to run and I did. I eventually smelt vampires and followed the scent here. I didn't realize how injured I was until I got to your property. I fell and you found me. And now I am here."

"And you have led him right to us." Jasper said, stating what we were all thinking.

Nahuel looked ashamed. "I wanted to get here to get you to help me. I wasn't expecting so many vampires. Only four. We must find the half breed female. She is not safe."

"How do we know he is telling the truth?" I asked mostly to myself.

"He is telling the truth." Edward walked into the living room.

"You! I thought father had killed you."

"No Nahuel. I escaped thanks to Zafrina as well. I pray that she is okay. While I was being held by Nahuel and he wasn't soaking my power I could read his children's minds. They hated him."

"And you just now thought to tell us this?" I asked.

"It wasn't important at the time. Joham is who we are after. His children followed his lead because he they had no choice. I didn't know about the Denalis."

"Okay, say we believe you. What this means is he knows we are here. He may have Zafrina or she may be dead. He is out there somewhere. I don't care how strong he is, he is not going to take us all at once. He must have a plan for getting us or he is coming up with one. Either way we keep an eye on Nahuel and continue with training. Carlisle can you please continue to question Nahuel? We need to know everything we can about Joham. Everything. Edward can you stick around and root around his head? Make sure he is telling the truth or maybe dig up some memories he didn't know he had?"

"Of course Bella."

"Wait! We have to warn the half breed." Nahuel shouted.

"That would be me." Bell said walking in.

They were staring at each other. I dind't like the look on her face.

"Your father wants us to…breed?"

"Yes…"

Bell looked at Hanna and then at me.

"Maybe we could work this out peacefully?" Bell asked with a slight smile on her face.

Seven voices yelled No at the same time. Bell threw up her hands.

"Just a suggestion. Chill guys." She said smiling.

"Esme? Can you play chaperone? And Hannah? It may be time for you to have a talk with Bell about certain things."

They both nodded. I grabbed Garrett's hand and walked outside. I needed some air.


	28. Chapter 28

Don't own it. We are at the end where all will be explained and all secrets will come to light. Something like that. It would have been much more dramatic if you all could have heard the music in my head when I was typing that. Thanks for all my reviews everybody. I may come back to this story one day but I have already been dreaming about my next one at night. Plus Bella needs a break so she can relax in her hot tub.

BPOV

It has been one month exactly. One month ago Nahuel wound up on our property. Since that time we have had no trouble. I knew that Joham was around. Everybody knew it and he fucking knew we fucking knew it. In that time we have trained, chilled, soaked in the hot tub, hunted in groups, vegies in one group, cool guys in the other. And we have all kept one eye on Nahuel and Bell.

I for one did not like what I saw. They were getting close. They spent most of the day hanging out and talking. I suppose it's natural. I mean he is the only other one exactly like her that she has ever met. I still didn't like it. I saw a look in her eyes that said hey, I really like you, want to jump my bones? It's a look I knew well. I invented it.

I was sitting on a fence at the ranch. It was twilight and my Garrett was right beside me.

"So what do you think? Is he trying to wait us out? See how long the fellowship will hold?"

"Fellowship?" Garrett asked, looking confused.

"Fellowship of the Ring dumbass."

"Oh right. So who would be Aragon?"

"You're my Aragon, baby. You know that." I told him leaning over to kiss him.

"And Legolas?"

"Have to be Jasper."

"And Gimli?"

"Peter."

"Good answer. I was thinking he could be Took but you are right. He is a good fighter even if he is here mostly for comedy entertainment."

"Well who am I lovely husband?"

"You are Gandalf of course."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm the old gray haired man?"

"Of course. Aragon may have been King but Gandalf was the one who planned. Who instructed. Who knew what to do. He was the one the Fellowship looked to. That's you dear. Over two thousand combined years of vampire experience in those two houses and everyone would jump through flaming hoops at a word from you."

"I don't want to be Gandalf." I whispered.

"I bet Gandalf didn't either. I doubted Frodo wanted to be Frodo. But we all have our parts to play."

"Speaking of, you know there is no way Joham is alone right?"

"Of course not Bella. But until we know who he is with, there is not much we can do about it."

I know who he is with, I thought to myself. But I couldn't say until I knew for sure.

"How is the training going with Jasper? He seems pleased."

"I suppose." I told him in a bored tone. Truth be told there is nothing boring about it. It is very mentally tiring and emotionally draining. Jasper has been playing with different emotions to determine what I perform best in. Looks like it is anger. Surprise, surprise.

"How is the combat training?" I asked him.

"Good I suppose…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong per say. Hannah is a natural. Of course having a hellcat like Vicki as a mate, I'm not surprised. Kat should probably not fight anybody. Ever. Charlie…"

"What about Charlie?"

"He and Carlisle have gotten a little too involved in the sparring on occasion."

"How involved?"

"There may have been an arm ripped off of Charlie." Garrett said in the most casual tone he could come up with. He waited for my blowup. I hated to disappoint him but…

"I wonder what the deal is with those two."

"You don't know? You're so insightful about everything but yourself."

"What are you talking about?"

"Carlisle and Charlie are locked in a battle to see who gets to be your vampire daddy." Garrett told me grinning.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I can't believe this shit.

"Nope."

"Great. Now I have to deal with this shit too?"

"You don't have to deal with anything. Let it play out. They are big boys."

I sighed. I suppose he is right. Besides I have other things on my plate. We all do.

"Garrett we need to talk about what is going to happen when Joham comes."

"Okay."

"I have to meet him alone."

"Not going to happen."

"Garrett, I can't keep you covered and concentrate on stopping him from taking my shield."

"No Bella. You don't have to cover me. I will handle him on my own. "

"He won't be alone. He is going to attempt to incapacitate us. And then he will try to work out terms of surrender. Just like we did to the Volturi."

"Bella…"

"Garrett, shut up. I have a plan. Are you open to hearing it or do I have to keep you out of the loop? I can handle this with Jasper alone if I have to but I would rather you be involved."

Garrett opened his mouth and then looked me in the eyes. He knew when I as serious. He closed his mouth and nodded to me to talk. And I did. For the next two hours.

Sun up found me working with Jasper again. I suggested that Charlie spend more time sparring with Vicki and Carlisle work with Hannah, to Peter. He laughed but agreed.

Alice walked up. She was about to say something, probably about shopping when she fell into that oh shit trance. Judging by the look on her face she wasn't seeing a vision of a sale at Neiman Marcus.

"In ten minutes Bella. Joham. North fence line. He will be standing there."

"Okay Alice." Every vampire on the ranch was in my living room suddenly. Even the ones from Peter and Char's house.

"Where is Bell and Nahuel?"

"Pool." Esme said.

"Get them inside. Please. And tell me Bell is not wearing one of Char's bikinis."

"I'm on it." Hannah responded and took off with Vicki following her.

"I need you all to listen to me. You are all going to have a part in this. If it works out right we ended this today." They listened to their credit.

"Now that everybody knows their part lets talk about what is going to happen. The back side of the ranch is going to be attacked soon. They are going to attempt to take Bell. Joham is hoping to draw us to him and lessen the presence here guarding her." I told the assembled crew.

"How do you know this Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"It's what I would do."

"Who is going to attack us? I can't read any thoughts out there." Edward said. I looked at Jasper who nodded. We had talked about this.

"The Volturi."

That silenced the room.

"Bella you really think they would…"

"Listen Carlisle. After what happened, the weakening of the Volturi, Jane and Alec dying, the guard seeing how cheap life is to Aro, including their own. I would be surprised if Aro and Marcus lasted a day when they got back to Italy. If he made it back at all. Without Jane and Alec having his back I imagine the rest of the guard tore him to pieces. Now think about it. Joham discovered Bell by witnessing the Volturi being beaten. You don't think the guard are looking for the next big thing? And Joham needs people. No matter how strong he is he is not strong enough to take us all on. It's the only thing that makes sense." It wasn't the only thing but I hoped to God I was wrong about the other.

"So you have to stay away from Joham right? You have to protect Bell and the non-gifted vampires will go to fight Joham right?" Char asked.

I turned and kissed her cheek.

"No baby. I am going to take Joham myself."

"YOU CAN"T! He almost killed you last time. He would have! I won't let you go alone! Garrett won't let you go alone! Right Garrett?" Char screamed looking at my mate.

"Garrett?" she whispered.

"Bella knows what she is doing Char. We have to trust her."

"Bella please don't. Let me come with you."

"Char I am going to defeat him. But I have to have my wits about me. I can't be looking out for others. You have to stay here and protect our ranch. And protect those in it." I hated to do this to her. The look she was giving me was breaking my heart.

She nodded her head. "If you get killed I am going to be so pissed at you Bella."

"Not as pissed as I will be at myself." I told her. That at least got a smile.

"He is there Bella."

Without another word, I took off. I saw him sparkling in the sun ten miles out. I ran to a standstill in front of him.

"Good morning Bella. I am glad to see Alice got my message. Where are the others? Surely you don't think you can take me alone right? Didn't we learn anything from last time?"

"The others are defending my ranch from the new guard you have. Aro's scraps."

The look on his face confirmed what I had thought. He hid it well though but I saw him flinch.

"So you are insightful. You will make a lovely queen."

"But I won't. At least I won't be the only queen. And I don't like sharing titles."

"And who do you think would compare to you?" He asked me smiling.

"I would have to say your mate. Come on out Zafrina. I know you are watching. I haven't seen you in while. We have a lot to catch up on apparently."

She walked out from behind a hill. She was beautiful. As always. I hated this.

"How did you know Bella?"

"I didn't at first. I wasn't 100% sure until you walked out from behind that hill. But you were the only name that made sense. Every time I turned around I heard your name. You were everywhere we were. You knew about us. Joham didn't come to witness for the Volturi. It wasn't luck that had him there. You told him what we told you. You knew where the Cullens were. You knew where we were. You brought Nahuel to San Antonio. You saved Edward and sent him here to warn us about Joham so we would gather together. I'm confused. Did you hurt Nahuel to get him with us or hurt him because he actually tried to escape? You know Zafrina, he thinks his sisters are safe with your coven."

"They are safe. We would never let anything happen to them."

"Enough talk Bella. Nahuel wanted to get away. I wanted him close to little Bella. Zafrina thought it would be a good idea for them to spend some time together in a low pressure environment. She helped him escape and I staged the attack to make him believable. Especially to Edward. He had to think he was attacked or Edward would have picked up a lie right away and my boy would have been killed. Now we need to talk about us."

"What us, Joham? I think I have made my feelings very clear."

"I was hoping you would listen to me Bella." Zafrina said walking up closer to me.

"And why should I do that? You betrayed me."

"I did no such thing! What have I done to you? I have talked my mate into letting you rule beside me! I knew when I saw you as a newborn you were something special. You know I love Victoria and you. I like Charlotte. There is no need for us to fight. Let two children do what is natural for them. We would be the mothers of their offspring. We could rule the vampire world. Bella we will rule the vampire world. We could even try to effect positive change in the human world. We could do a lot of good Bella."

"Zafrina, I am sorry. But if you knew me at all, you would realize I have no desire to lead. I just want to be left alone with my family."

"Fine, stand aside. No one has to get hurt. Let us take little Bella to where she probably wants to be anyway. I know they have spent time together. I imagine they like each other. Let them fall in love."

"No."

"No?"

"No. You leave now. Take you mate and take… actually leave the Volturi scraps. We will go ahead and kill those idiots. Go back to Brazil and I won't have to hurt you Zafrina."

Zafrina looked at me with sad eyes. I am going to miss her. But I had a feeling one way or another, one of us wasn't coming out of this in one piece.

"I won't attack you Bella. But I can't save you."

"I understand Zafrina. Besides I think you are going to have your hands full."

"With what Bella?"

"You've met little Bella's parents? They don't take kindly to people fucking with their daughter or her boyfriend."

Right on time, thank you Alice, Edward and Hannah charged Zafrina. She may be able to take one of them with her power. But she can't take both. Not if Edward can locate her by reading her mind. At least that's the theory. Joham shouted and turned to help her but he ran into my shield. He seemed surprised.

"Yeah bitch, that happened. You just ran into my shield. It's time to play."

Charlie POV

We waited facing south, where Bella expected the Volturi Guard to come from. I hope my little girl wasn't fighting that Joham bastard on her own for no reason. I was beginning to think they wouldn't be coming until I heard them. Off in the distance. Moving quickly. Sounded like 6 pair of feet.

"Peter, Garrett and I take one. The rest of you jump on the other three and look out for vampires coming up from the side." Jasper hissed out without looking in our direction.

I was about to complain that I could take one on my own. But the three of them were gone. The 6 Volturi came over a hill only to be collided with by the three boys. I heard growling from Jasper and Peter. Garrett was engaged with a blond haired guy. Jasper had a Spanish looking guy. There were two females that tried to jump on them and Carlisle, Esme and I jumped on them. Unfortunately one of them we couldn't land a punch on. Every time we tried it seemed the blow slid off. Carlisle yelled something to Esme about some Riatta or something. Kat was in the house. Vicki came barreling out with Alice. Carlisle Esme and I surrounded Riatta or whatever the hell her name is, Vicki was taking on the other girl with some help from little Alice. It looked like Vicki was winning. That girl can fight. I'm glad she never came after Bella after that James fiasco.

BPOV

"That was not smart. I'm disappointed in you Bella. You really want to be trapped in a shield with me? Have it your way. But you should know, Zafrina and I have an open relationship obviously, judging by the human women who have given me children. Before you die I am going to enjoy you."

Joham didn't look as confident. But he was pissed. Wait a minute. Did he just say he was going to rape me? Oh no that motherfucker did not just go there. Controlled fury, Bella. Just like Jasper taught you.

I felt this asshole pulling my shield. I knew it was coming this time. And I was pissed. I growled. He growled. We were locked in a war and neither of us had moved yet. God he was strong. I couldn't take a chance to see what Edward and Hannah were doing. My entire focus was on the asshole in front of me. He began moving towards me and swung. I ducked and hit him in his nuts. Not that it hurt him much but it got his attention. He stumbled back and I felt my shield further in my grasp. Do what I want. Do what I want.

The invisible wall reached out and took his arms pinning and curling around them. He looked shocked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm a fast learner."

He strained to get out of my shield's grip. That took his concentration farther away from me. It was time. I ejected him from the shield and he fell on his ass. He lost it. I didn't feel the soul sucking pull from him anymore. He stood to charge me. I figured he would grab my shield to try to pull it from me. Fucking Sponge Bob. I threw my shield out and around him. I pulled it around him tightly and lifted him in the air.

"What the hell did you do to me?"

"You're in my shield now. Without me. Your powers won't work in their Joham. And you aren't doing any fancy disappearing act this time. Your ass is mine." I growled him. There he was. The reason I had all these people at my house. The reason I couldn't watch TV in peace. The reason I couldn't get in the hot tub naked with my girl or my mate. The monumental pain in my ass. And everyone else's as well.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Zafrina throw Edward into Hannah. She was coming for me. C'mon guys…

Right there. Big brother and the Ice Queen. Rose was growling. And not because someone looked at her wrong.

"Zafrina!"

"Yep Joham. Your girl is getting torn to pieces by 4 vampires. Sucks doesn't it? Sucks to know your mate is in trouble. Now you know how Garrett felt you asshole." I was working myself up. I heard Edward say something about my eyes turning red. No shit they are red Edward.

I had him. I felt every inch of his slimy body wrapped in my shield. Now time to break him.

Garrett POV

We finished off the last of the Volturi. The shield they had was particularly difficult. I took off running for Bella and the others were right behind me. What I saw in the clearing amazed me. Zafrina was in pieces. Rose, Emmett, Hannah and Edward each had a piece of Zafrina. Rose tossed her arm and grabbed her head. I guess Bella was right, I thought sadly. When isn't she? I heard Vicki gasp out Zafrina's name. But Zafrina was beyond talking back. I looked at Bella and almost didn't recognize her. She was staring at Joham who was currently in the air spread eagle and apparently in a lot of pain. His arms were cracking. It was like he was being crushed in the air. Bella's eyes were…glowing. They were completely red. She had a feral look on her face. I have never wanted her so bad or been as afraid of her at the same time as I was right now. She and Joham were locked in a staring contest. His eyes were darting between Bella and Zafrina. The look on his face was agony. He couldn't soak up Bella's power. She beat him. It was just time to finish him off.

I wanted to walk up to Bella but I was afraid if I broke her concentration it would give Joham an opening to escape. Plus her eyes were glowing brighter. There was a power radiating off of her that was making everyone's hair stand on end. I guess Eleazor was right. Suddenly we heard a loud crack. Joham's arms were torn form his shoulders. She had wrapped her shield so tightly around him his arms and legs went where she wanted them too. His nose was crunched into his face. His legs went next. He screamed. It is hard to scream loudly though when you can't suck in breath. And I promise you there was no room for air in that mental saran wrap he was currently caught in. I looked at the clearing and saw everyone was staring at her with looks of awe. All except Jasper, who stood there with a smug look of satisfaction on his face.

"Garrett!" Bella yelled scaring the hell out of me. I was by her side in a flash as was Peter and Char.

"Yes Bella?"

"Finish it."

Joham's torso and extremities fell to the ground. Peter and I attacked.

"Please let me!"

We stopped and turned to see Nahuel running up. I looked at Peter and nodded. We began gathering his limbs. I heard a fire start behind me. We walked over to where Edward was throwing Zafrina' remains in the fire and dumped his arms and legs. Then I turned back to Nahuel. He was staring at his father. He had tears in his eyes. I had thought at first he was sad but no, those were tears of rage.

He gripped his father's head and twisted it off his body with a yell. We watched as he walked over to the fire. He dropped the head in the fire and Bell came up and placed her arm around him.

"Peter! Garrett!" I turned towards Char's voice to see Bella's eyes had stopped glowing and she had collapsed. Char was holding her. I raced to her side. Carlisle stepped towards us and Char and I both growled. Nothing personal but no one was getting near my mate.

"Bella baby open your eyes. Please sweetie talk to me." She wouldn't open her eyes. I know vampires can't sleep but I think Bella may have just surprised us all. I looked at Jasper.

"She is there Garrett. Give her time."

I nodded to him and picked her up in my arms. I began slowly walking back with Bella in my arms. Our coven followed us. All four of them surrounding us in a protective stance. Our leader was hurt. It was a natural reaction.

The Cullens followed us to the house. I laid Bella down on our bed. I lay down next to her and wrapped my arms around her and closed my eyes. I didn't know how long she would be in the dark. But I would be there with her.

BPOV

I was able to open my eyes up with a splitting headache three days after the battle. It went away after a day or two. Garrett was hovering. I didn't mind. We held each other 90% of the day. Char got the other 10%.

The Cullens left. They went to Brazil. Carlisle called a week after the battle and said that they had Nahuel's sisters and Zafrina's former coven did not put up a fight. They may stay in Brazil a while. Nahuel wants to show Bell his home.

We decided to build a house for Charlie and Kat. At the outskirts of the property. As far away as possible. They finally got married. I had some venom pooling in my eyes. It was a beautiful ceremony. Life was good now. I started thinking about anyone who might want me or mine destroyed and couldn't come up with anything. I spoke to Carlise, Esme and Alice nearly daily. I spoke to all the Cullens at least once a week. Even Edward. He was working on his relationship with Bell and to her credit she was letting him. I planned to spend the next three months doing nothing but having sex and watching TV. It was going to be great. I don't think I will ever look at being bored as a bad thing again. No way would anybody be getting me out of my house for a long time. At least a year. My so called nomad husband could kiss my ass.

3 months later

"Bella are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yes Dad. It will be fine."

"That's a lot of pressure down there."

"I know Dad. If it gets to bad I can always wrap the four of us in a shield. You sure you and Kat don't want to come?"

"No we are good." Kat said quickly. "We will be here if anything goes wrong."

"Nothing is going to go wrong." I said rolling my eyes.

Peter, Garrett, Char and I walked to the rail of our borrowed boat.

"You ready for this? Garrett asked me, smiling.

"Yep. Let's go see the Titanic baby." I smiled back at him. And we jumped.

The End

That's it folks. I suppose I could have stretched this story out more but I hate stretching stories out for the sake of just making them longer. Besides like all my stories I may come back to these characters one day. Again thanks for the review. This is my most reviewed story. I got excited when I busted 100 for Freedom but you guys went above and beyond with this story. I'll see you soon. I have two ideas rolling around in my head involving my favorite dogs and have to decide which one gets done first. Hope you keep up with the next story and I don't let you down.


End file.
